Once Upon a Time in Neverland
by fandom.writer.2012
Summary: What if there was another fairy on Neverland? How would the story have changed? How would she deal with the demon boy who refused to grow up? And is what they say true? Can a villain really never have a happy ending? Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

S2E22: AND STRAIGHT ON TIL MORNING

"Is it the boy? The one he wants?" Felix sneered

"No, it's not."

" It's your lucky day, boy. You get to live. Put him with the rest!" Felix growled at the Lost Boys before approaching the other hooded figure among them.

" If that's not the boy he's looking for, you think we'll be able to find him?" he asked.

"Of course we will. May take time, but . . ." the figure turned and lowered her hood, "Peter Pan never fails." Fawn, the amber fairy, stated confidently with a smile on her face. She looked at the scroll in her hand being sure to memorize the face of the Truest Believer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had been flying as fast as her wings could carry her, zooming through the trees of the Enchanted Forest further and further from Pixie Hollow. Blue would be so mad at her when she found out! She'd lose her wings for sure!

Fawn stopped flying to catch her breath getting big and sitting down on a stump, she gazed up at the stars. One was glowing particularly bright. It was the second star to the right, the star that guided you to Neverland. It was as good a place as any to run to and being a fairy Fawn wouldn't need a portal to get there.

S3E2: LOST GIRL

After Peter had revealed himself to Henry he and the Lost Boys led him back to their camp. He seemed scared and ended up sitting in a corner by himself. Peter decided to have Fawn try to connect with him, hoping he'd see her as an innocent fairy, which would provide some comfort. Peter wanted Henry to trust him, it would make getting his heart so much easier.

Henry had been sitting away from everyone else when a girl approached him. She was wearing brown pants and matching boots, her top was made of orange leaves and only covered one shoulder and ended at her ribs, exposing a bit of her stomach. Her hair was in a single braid that started very high on her head and she had side swept bangs covering part of her forehead.

"Hey, I'm Fawn. Your Henry right?" She asked smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you . . . Not to be rude or anything but I thought Neverland only had boys."

She giggled a little tinkling laugh, "Oh, it is only for Lost Boys. I'm not a Lost Girl, I'm a fairy." She said sitting in front of him Indian style.

" I thought Tinkerbell was Peter Pan's fairy?" Henry asked. Fawn looked at him slightly confused so he continued talking, "Oh, I guess that's just one of those bits the stories got wrong."

"Oh yeah, I heard there were other worlds with stories about us. What are they like?"

"Well, the Peter Pan story didn't include kidnapping."

"Well, we don't think of it as kidnapping. We see it as saving. There are so many children abandoned in the worlds, so we bring whoever we can here so they can have endless fun."

"And Greg and Tamara?"

"Neverland's not a place for adults, and sometimes the shadows here get a bit out of control. Was a 'Dark Hollow' ever part of your world's stories?"

"No."

"Well, it's probably for the best. That place is kind of a downer."

"Why did Pan want me?"

"Well your lost aren't you? Unhappy home? No loving parents? Wish to never grow up?" the boy only shook his head in response, "Oh well, maybe they brought the wrong one. It happens sometimes. Doesn't mean you can't stay or have any less fun!"

"I don't know. Pan seemed kind of mean."

"Oh that's just how Peter seems sometimes in the beginning but once you get to know him he's great fun!"

Fawn and Henry continued their chat long into the night. Fawn was surprised that he didn't even notice Peter, Felix and more than half the Lost Boys leave camp.

"So how did you end up on Neverland?"

"Oh, I've been here always." Fawn lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had never been to another world before; traveling to Neverland had been a whole new experience for her. She had only taken a few paces along the shore when –

"Fairy!"

Fawn turned to see a teenage boy leaning against a tree. Dressed in patches of green from head to toe and wearing a curious look on his face.

"You here for your friend?"

"What friend?"

"The other fairy on my island."

"I'm not looking for a fairy, I'm running from one."

"Why's that?"

"I broke a rule and now she's probably looking to take my magic away." She answered placing her hands on her hips, "I like my magic. I'd prefer to keep it." Fawn sneered at the boy getting tired of all his nosy questions. The boy only gave a chuckle before responding.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, did I not introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Fawn's eyes widened in awe, " _The_ Peter Pan?"

"Oh, have you heard of me?"

"Only that you've got some of the darkest power in all the realms."

"And yet you, a fairy with light magic, fled here to _my_ island."

"Well that's the point isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Fawn chuckled at his expression; she seemed to have stumped Peter.

"You see I came to Neverland because the pixie dust trees grow here, that's a sign that the land will be welcoming to a fairy. However, none inhabit the island because of you and your strong dark magic. And it's that power you have that will keep the Blue fairy from following me here."

"And what makes you so sure I'll give you my protection?"

"Your islands turned dark. Is it because the pixie dust no longer grows?'

"What do you know about that?"

"I know I can use my fairy magic to heal the trees so they'll grow pixie dust for you again. But in return I get to stay here."

A dark smile grew on Peter's face, "You have a deal little fairy." He said holding out his hand.

"Fawn." She said while shaking his hand. "They call me Fawn."

"Well Fawn, welcome to Neverland."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry had fallen asleep after talking to Fawn and shortly after Peter had returned with the Lost Boys. He was wearing a copy of Henry's clothes but quickly used magic to change back into his normal attire. He then made his way to Fawn who was standing by the fire.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Our guests decided to cheat at our game, I had to go prove a point. How's our Truest Believer?"

"I think he'll settle in well, after he bounces back from his rocky arrival."

Peter smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Good job, little fairy." He said giving her a quick kiss before taking out his pipes and playing his favorite tune.

 **He's so** _ **tall**_ **and handsome as** _ **hell**_ **,**

 **He's so** _ **bad**_ **but he does it so** _ **well**_ **. . .**

 **"Wildest Dreams"**

 **Taylor Swift**


	2. Chapter 2

S3E3: QUITE A COMMON FAIRY

"Cuckoo! Wake up!" Peter called to Henry tossing an apple his way, Fawn following behind him.

"Catch."

"I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"It's a family thing." Peter chuckled at Henry's response knowing the history between Snow White and the Evil Queen. He crouched down to Henry's level, "Well, don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practice." A worried look came over Henry's face as Peter held up a threatening looking crossbow with a dark smile on his face. The same smile was on Fawn's face as she watched the exchange, eager to see Henry's reaction.

Peter turned to Jax, one of his Lost Boys and began to dip the arrow in a vile of dreamshade.

"What's that?" Henry asked joining the group.

"Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison. We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible." Peter turned the arrow in his hand and began loading the crossbow. Fawn flew up to sit on a low hanging branch to get a good view of the action.

"If you're shooting at the apple then what's the poison for?" Henry asked.

"Motivation not to miss. Felix! Get over here!" Peter called to his most trusted Lost Boy.

"Is – is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry asked his voice cracking a bit with worry.

"Doesn't matter." Peter answered nonchalantly while Felix smiled at Henry finding the boy's worried expression funny.

"You're the one doing the shooting." Peter said handing the crossbow to Henry.

"But I – I don't want to shoot."

Peter tossed Felix the apple and he went to take his place in front of a tree while the Lost Boys began chanting, "Shoot! Shoot!"

"You won't hit him." Peter encouraged, "Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating!" Peter and Felix both joined in the chanting while Fawn sat on the edge of her branch in excitement.

Peter raised his arm to the boys and the chanting stopped. Henry took his aim and at the last second turned and pulled the trigger; sending the poisoned arrow straight for Peter's heart. The boy looked amazed at how quickly Peter had caught it; stopping it before it could pierce his skin.

"Told you it was exhilarating." Peter said with a smirk as he dropped the arrow and approached Henry.

"Come on. I have something to show you." He took the crossbow and handed it to Fox before guiding Henry away. With one look over his shoulder to the fairy sitting in the tree he cocked his head to the side instructing her to follow them.

Fawn leapt from the tree branch and followed the pair to the edge of camp Henry had stopped at a group of Lost Boys who were playing a game involving daggers, "Look at the fun they're having." Peter began, "the thing of this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you 'no'. You can do whatever you want."

"They never hurt themselves?"

"All the time. At one point, I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game -," They both turned to see Fawn, who had caught up with them, with a smile on her face. "—they didn't mind." She walked closer to where they were sitting on a log and put her left hand on Peter's shoulder, leaning on him slightly.

"I don't belong here." Henry spoke up.

"Actually you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that."

Peter scoffed, "You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying, and you, Henry, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean."

"In every world." Fawn corrected.

"You need to bring it back," Peter continued, "that's your destiny, to return the magic, to be the Savior."

"My mom Emma is the Savior, not me."

"Yeah, she broke some curse, yeah."

Upon seeing Henry's puzzled look Peter continued, "Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if having you was? Think about it. You're descended from the greatest of light and dark. What, you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it."

"So you think I'm supposed to save magic?"

"I don't think. I believe. Remember I said I had something to show you." Peter turned to Fawn who pulled a small scroll out of her boot and handed it to him.

"Here. I've had this for a very long time, long before you were even thought of. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Peter handed the scroll to Henry, took Fawn's hand from his shoulder and intertwined his fingers with hers before walking off. They didn't get far before Henry dropped the scroll on the ground and said, "I don't believe you."

"You remind me of your father." Peter chuckled before he and Fawn continued to walk away. Once they were out of earshot Fawn continued, "He really is so much like Baelfire. But I can think of another relative he resembles." Peter turned to her raising one eyebrow, "A relative who also would have pulled that same stunt with a crossbow." Peter chuckled in realization taking his arm and draping it across Fawn's shoulders.

They had arrived at the entrance to their treehouse; it had no ladder since they both could fly. Once they entered Peter fell into their fur covered bed while Fawn undid her braid and let her hair fall in long waves down her back.

"It's been a long day, we should get some rest." Peter said as Fawn climbed into bed and laid her head on Peter's chest.

"Are you sure? With his family out there looking for him? Is that safe?"

"Plenty, they're wasting their time tracking down Tinkerbell and Felix is watching Henry anyway." Peter said as he played with Fawn's hair.

"Do you think she'll side with them?"

"Not if she knows what's good for her. But just in case I can always send you to have a chat with her, she listens to you."

"That's because if she had listened to me before she'd still be a fairy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had been flying around Pixie Hollow when she heard yelling. Upon closer inspection she found out it was the Blue Fairy scolding Tink. . . again.

"And I can't believe you want me to ignore someone who needs help! It's not very fairy like!"

"I will be the judge of what is fairy like!"

"But – "

"No discussion! Until further notice you are to remain here and continue your training under my direct supervision. Understood?"

"Yes Blue."

Fawn couldn't help but feel bad for Tink, she was only trying to help someone after all. Next thing she knew Tink was flying past her away from Pixie Hollow. Fawn chased after her friend determined to stop her.

"Tinkerbell! Tink!" she cried. Finally Tink stopped and let Fawn catch up.

"Don't do it Tink! Whatever you're planning to do don't. Blue's really steamed up right now, you do anything out of line she might throw you out for good!"

Tink gave a chuckle, "She won't throw me out when she sees how happy Regina is, she'll applaud me for helping her find her happy ending!"

"And if something goes wrong and she doesn't?"

"Oh, come on Fawn! Blue might get mad but she'd never throw a fairy out, it's too cruel. We're fairies we do nice things. Sure if it goes wrong she might give me extra chores but that'll be it!" Tink took Fawn's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back by nightfall. Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

And with that Tinkerbell turned and flew away. "I hope your right Tink, I really hope your right." Fawn whispered to herself before returning to Pixie Hollow.

 **You sound so innocent**

 **All full of good intent,**

 **Swear you know best. . .**

" **King of Anything"**

 **Sara Bareilles**


	3. Chapter 3

S3E4: NASTY HABITS

The next day Peter and Fawn kept a close eye on Henry hoping he would join the Lost Boys in their fun. Unfortunately, the boy had spent the entire day sulking on the sidelines. Even now with the Lost Boys dancing wildly around the fire Henry continued to just sit there. Finally, Peter had had enough of it.

"You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?"

"Nothing to celebrate." Henry answered dully.

"Nothing to celebrate? Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you've come to save magic, of course. And, I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration then that. Just look at them."

"I'm not like them. Or you."

"Sure you are. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet."

As Peter began to play Henry's face became confused, "Sorry, I – I don't hear anything ."

"Interesting. You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?"

Fawn, who had been watching the pair from her spot by the fire, turned when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Felix walked out, a scowl on his face, and began pushing Lost Boys out of his way until he reached Fawn by the fire. His eyes were focused on Peter who had also watched him enter the camp before turning back to Henry.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise." And with that he got up to join the others. "What? I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away."

"Well then why didn't you get him back?"

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out. . . by a sleeping spell."

Fawn turned her alarmed gaze to Peter, "The Dark One."

Peter gave a chuckle before responding, "So father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe."

"Now, now Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin." The three of them turned their gazes to Henry. "Any news on the others and Tinkerbell?" Peter asked turning to Fawn.

"She decided to help them after all but bailed on their plan when she discovered they had no way of getting off the island. We shouldn't have to worry about them, for now."

"Good, we should prepare ourselves for the family reunion." Peter smirked darkly.

They returned to their spot by the fire, Felix sharpening the end of his club and Lost Boys dancing around them. Peter and Fawn sat together on a log, his hand on her knee as she rested her head on his shoulder playing with her braid. They kept watch on Henry thinking up new ways to get him to hear the music, ways to get him to lose hope in his family.

Suddenly the lights were snuffed out and everyone except Peter and Fawn were knocked out by magic.

"We have a guest!" Peter announced dramatically, "No doubt someone who knows how much I love guessing games. Who could it be? I guess. . . the Dark One." Peter raised a hand re-lighting the torch closest to Rumplestiltskin. Fawn moved to place herself in front of Peter, shielding him from the Dark One. In one wave of his hand nearby vines came to life and pulled Fawn away and tied her to a tree. Peter turned his gaze to the Dark One, angered that he would try to hurt one of his most loyal followers.

"Come to save Henry, have you, laddie?" he mocked, " How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family. . . " he lit another torch, "you can come out now, Baelfire."

"Name's Neal now." He replied pointing a crossbow at Peter.

"New name but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him Rumple. This is a real family reunion."

"What are you waiting for?" 'Stiltskin sneered.

"I got this." Baelfire said as he pulled the trigger. Fawn struggled against the vines but was powerless to help. Just as when Henry shot the arrow Peter again grabbed it just in time.

"Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" he scoffed dropping the arrow.

"I remembered plenty, that's why I didn't coat the tip."

Immediately a purple magic glowed on Peter's palm and began spreading over his body as Fawn continued struggling but the Dark One's magic was too strong.

"Grab Henry." 'Stiltskin hissed as both men moved for the boy.

"Well, how about that? I'm impressed. But are you sure you're really saving him Bae?"

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?"

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"What's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter mocked the arguing pair.

"Told me what?" Baelfire demanded.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course."

"What prophecy? What's he mean?"

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked! Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him."

'Stiltskin led his confused son away taking Henry with them. When they had gotten far enough from the camp the magic faded and Fawn was released. Peter, however, was still frozen from the squid ink and the Lost Boys were out cold.

Fawn immediately rushed to him and began doing what she could to make the squid ink wear off faster. Peter then took a deep breath and looked to Fawn with a mischievous look in his eye.

"What?"

"It seems the father and son team have gone their separate ways."

"Let me go get Henry for you. Without the Dark One Baelfire won't be able to stop me."

"You can't go alone."

"Fox and his hunting party should be on their way back, I'll go get them to help."

"Alright, but don't let Baelfire go free."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz, the Land Without Color, the Enchanted Forest, Camelot so many lands they had searched and still no Truest Believer!

"Relax," Felix said from beside her, "We'll find him, Peter Pan never fails."

"Peter Pan doesn't, you boys I'm not so sure about." Fawn sneered as she watched Rufio with the newest boys their failed trips had given them.

"And what do you suggest little fairy?" Felix sniggered.

"We need a better plan." She snapped at him as she grew her wings and took off for the Pixie Woods. When she got there she found Peter sitting at the base of his Thinking Tree staring off into space.

"You know I come here to be alone Fawn." He called without looking at her.

"I also know I'm the only person who can interrupt you without getting maimed or killed." She replied sweetly.

"This better be important." He said standing up and walking towards her, " I have to get the Shadow to search a new land soon."

"I think I know a way to speed up your hunt for the Truest Believer."

Peter's eyes widened in shock, "How?"

"I need the Shadow to get me a powerful magical object that will allow me to see the future of other realms. With it I'll be able to pinpoint the time and place of our boy."

"What do you need him to get you?"

"A mirror. It should be in the Enchanted Forest realm in the castle of a beast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP(still flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Shadow returned Fawn went to the treehouse she shared with Peter taking the magic mirror with her. "Show me the Truest Believer." The mirror fogged before revealing a face. Fawn sketched it out as quickly as she could. As she made the finishing touches she realized this boy looked familiar. She went to the window and looked down at the fire to where Baelfire was sitting when it hit her. She grabbed the mirror again, "Show me Baelfire's son!"

Peter, meanwhile had been playing his pipes in the center of camp as the Lost Boys danced. He looked up to see Fawn exit their treehouse and approach him. She looked deeply worried so he turned to Felix and ordered him to watch over the camp. He took Fawn by the hand and led her into the forest, he didn't stop until they reached his Thinking Tree. Peter turned and took Fawn's face in his hands.

"What did you see?"

"You have to let Baelfire leave Neverland."

"No one leaves Neverland." He said sternly.

"He has to. Peter, his son will be the Truest Believer!"

Peter's eyes went wide for a moment before he collected himself. "If I let Baelfire leave the other boys will think that they can go to. I can't have that."

"He's been trying to leave anyway," Fawn reasoned, "let him believe his next plan works. Then act mad for a few days after his escape and things go back to normal."

"Except Baelfire leaves thinking he's won. And I can't have that! Peter Pan never fails!"

"And you won't! His son is the Truest Believer, when we get him Bae will surely follow to try and save him. Then we tell him you let him leave. He won't be thinking he's won after that."

A dark smile grew on Peter's face. "Have I ever told you how much I love the way your foul mind works?"

"Many times." She smirked back.

"Clever, clever fairy." He said as he started to lean in closer.

"I've also been told I have fire." She whispered against his lips before he leaned in to take control of hers. *** find the Disney quote***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They found Baelfire and Henry in the heroes' camp. Luckily for them Emma and the others weren't there.

"You were so close to finding her." Fawn said as she stepped out of the shadows, the Lost Boys moving to surround Bae.

"You disappoint me. We thought we taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him?" she scoffed, "Talk about a rock and a hard place."

"I will get my son back no matter what it takes."  
"You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got him. We got him back. It's the game! No, Bae, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without Peter's permission."

"I've done it before." Bae said with smug confidence.

"Did you?" Fawn questioned loving where the conversation had gone. Loving that she'd get to burst his bubble.

"Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"Are you saying he let me go?"

"I'm saying everyone is where Peter wants them."

Henry began to stir in his sleep just as Felix joined the group signaling to Fawn that the sleeping spell must have worn off and it was time to go. She nodded to Henry who Felix went to pick up before she turned back to Bae.

"Something to chew on. You know where to take him."

"No! Henry!" Bae cried as Lost Boys seized him and began to drag him off.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long.-"

"I'm alive!"

"—just until we reset the board. See, Peter's game is about to change."

Fawn turned and followed Felix back to camp. She gestured to the spot Henry had decided to make his own, "You can put him down there Felix." She instructed as Peter walked over to them, now free from the squid ink.

"Successful trip I see. Good work Fawn."

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Oh, I've learned never to doubt you."

Henry shifted again in his sleep this time fully waking up.

"What happened?"

Peter crouched down to Henry's level, his pan flute in hand.

"Oh, you fell asleep."

"I did?"

"No, don't worry. It was just a little catnap. The night's still young."

"Wait. I – I remember something. My dad. . when I was asleep I . . . I could've sworn I heard him calling for me."

"Really?"

"It must've been a dream."

"Well, how can you be sure?"

"Because, 'cause my dad's dead."

"I'm sorry, Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we've hoped for. Like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I did. And now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Henry. And we can be your family." Peter smiled but Henry didn't look assured. "I'd like to play a song," Peter said standing up," A song for our guest of honor – Henry."

As Peter began to play Fawn could see the Henry's eyes gloss over and soon he was dancing along with the other Lost Boys.

"You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?"

"Yeah!"

Peter then looked from Henry to Fawn with a dark look of glee on his face. Fawn smiled back before turning to Felix, "You should probably go make sure the other boys took proper care of our guest."

Felix nodded in agreement before getting up and leaving.

"Giving orders in my camp, Fawn?" Peter asked playfully.

"What can I say Peter? You've rubbed off on me."

"In more ways than one." He replied with a smirk, "I used some magic to listen in on your confrontation with Baelfire before. How did it feel to ruin his confidence?"

"Thrilling, though not as thrilling as this." She placed her hand on his chest and kissed him deeply. Peter gave another smirk before replying, "Oh, I hope there's nothing that thrills you more than that."

 **I want your love and I want your revenge,**

 **You and me can write a bad romance,**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oohh**

 **Caught in a bad romance. . .**

 **"Bad Romance"**

 **Lady Gaga**


	4. Chapter 4

S3E5 GOOD FORM

Peter and Fawn were returning from Skull Rock, where they were checking the sand in the hourglass, to find Henry fighting one of the Lost Boys with a stick.

"Not bad." Peter said with approval making their presence known. "But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?"

"I've. . . never used a real sword." Henry stuttered.

"This is Neverland, and you have the Heart of the Truest Believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe your holding a real sword."

Fawn, leaning against a tree, looked on with interest. Suddenly the stick Henry was holding transformed into a sword causing the Lost Boys to whisper with awe and excitement. Peter looked pleased as he encouraged Henry, "What are you waiting for? Go on! Go on! Go for it! Keep going! Come on! Come on, Henry!"

The cheering for Henry got louder until he slashed his opponent across the face. Peter was smiling at the outcome and turned to Fawn and raised his eyebrows as if to say _Well?_ Fawn smiled back and nodded in approval. Henry, however, was less pleased.

"I – I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy? You never apologize." He said picking up Henry's fallen sword and handing it back to him.

"Come on!" he instructed the Lost Boys, raising Henry's arm in victory as the boys began to cheer.

As Henry celebrated his victory Peter went to join Fawn by the tree, "So what's the plan Peter? Eventually his family is going to make a move against us."

"Oh, I've planned for that. Watch Henry for me will you? I need to go make a deal with an old friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" A plant? We journeyed across the realms for a plant?"

"Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury."

"So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again?"

"Now you understand the importance of our mission."

"Are you two lost?" Peter called to the sailors, interrupting their conversation. They immediately turned drawing their swords in shock.

"You look lost to me."

"Identify yourself, boy."

"I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?"

"Captain Jones, and my leftenant." He introduced both as they put their weapons away. "We're here by order of the king."

"The king, huh?" both men turned to their right startled by the new voice. Fawn stood there in her orange leaf top, brown pants and boots; her hair in its trademark braid. With a smile on her face she continued to speak as she walked to Peter's side. "We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just Peter." As she said his name he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"That's funny. We seek this plant. Now tell us children, where can we find it?"

"Your king sent you for this plant?" Peter questioned taking the parchment.

"You know it?"

"Dreamshade." Peter confirmed.

"It's the deadliest plant on the island." Fawn explained, "Your king is really ruthless."

"Nonsense."

"It's medicine."

"It's doom." Peter corrected, "Why fight a messy battle when you can kill and entire army with the sap of one plant?"

"Is it possible the king would turn poison upon our enemies?"

"Don't be so gullible. These two are playing a game with us, and I'm quickly tiring of it." The captain said snatching the parchment out of Peter's hand. "Come on, we should keep moving."

The pair turned and began walking away while Peter called after them, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" with Fawn clutching his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. "Come on, little fairy, I want to see how this ends."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP (still flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on. Liam! Hey. Hey. Let's get you back to the ship. Come on. Come on."

"I tired to warn you." Peter said gaining the man's attention.

"He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart." Fawn continued.

"Please. He's my brother. He's all I have left."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it." Peter criticized.

"He's so stubborn. I didn't mean to. . . Can you help me?"

"Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying."  
"Tell me." The man pleaded standing up. Peter walked over to the dreamshade and waved his hand causing the vines to clear away revealing the spring.

"This spring, these waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps this land and all on it so . . .young. If one was to drink directly from it, its power could cure any ill."

"Thank you." The man marched toward the spring taking only a few steps before Peter grabbed his arm.

"But, I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it."

"Of course. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Peter gave the man one final look before vanishing with Fawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How's our guest?"

"We drugged him. He'll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him?"

"Hang him up, over there. Next to the other one." Peter chuckled before walking away. He didn't get very far before Fawn jumped from a tree landing in front of him.

"So how was your chat with the one handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

Peter chuckled again before answering, "You were listening in?" Fawn only smirked in reply, "Of course, you were. Your more and more like me everyday little fairy."

"Well, they say that copying is the greatest form of flattery."

Peter gave another chuckle before wrapping his arm around Fawn as they walked back to camp. "I told him Baelfire's alive and in Neverland. It will be interesting to see what he does with that information. He seemed rather shocked when I told him."

"Of course, he just found out the only other man to ever win the Savior's heart is alive and nearby. Naturally he'd be intimidated and defensive."

"Speaking of winning hearts. . . " Peter immediately pulled Fawn in for a deep kiss. When it ended he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Treehouse?"

Fawn took his hand and began pulling him along, "Treehouse."

 **Some legends are told,**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold,**

 **But you will remember me, remember me for centuries,**

 **. . . We'll go down in history,**

 **Remember me for centuries. . .**

" **Centuries"**

 **Fall Out Boy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So since this chapter is so short I'll be posting two for you today! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, you guys rock!**

S3E6 ARIEL

Fawn woke up the next morning in the treehouse with Peter's fingers running slowly up and down her bare back. She smiled into her pillow as he started to kiss his way up to her shoulder.

"Good morning little fairy."

Fawn rolled over and began to stretch her tired muscles, "Good morning, what's the plan for today?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Henry while I go talk to Rumple then when I get back I need you to talk to Tinkerbell. Make sure she won't do anything foolish if the heroes succeed in finding their exit plan."

Meanwhile, at a camp of his own Rumplestiltskin was working on a spell to see the future.

"You can't see the future here." He turned startled by Pan's sudden appearance, "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

" I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen."

"Was that a threat?" Peter asked amused. "And here I made you your favorite breakfast, eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son Neal. Again. And Henry's unattainable because. . . well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't. You still like the yolk runny, don't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will." He said taking a bite. "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?"

"We both know that's not going to happen," Peter laughed, "because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island."

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so."

"Look, even if you did save them, which you won't, what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that."

"Have you forgiven your father? You see my point? Back to that silver lining. You have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you, assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs."

Back at the Lost Boys compound Fawn had been keeping a close watch on Henry. Her attention was only diverted from the boy when Peter walked up behind her.

"I take it 'Stiltskin wasn't interested in your offer." Peter gave a chuckle as she turned to face him. "Doesn't he know how rare it is for you to prepare food for someone?"

"Apparently he doesn't know your trick to seeing the future in Neverland."

She scoffed, "If he was smart he'd search for _Storybrooke's_ future not Neverland's."

Peter stiffened slightly, "Come on, the heroes are on the move."

They left camp to meet up with Felix by the cages. Peter pulled out his telescope as Fawn perched on Bae's cage.

"Look at them go. So determined to find their missing friend."

"Speaking of that friend what should we do with Neal?" Felix asked the boy king.

"It's time to move him. Take him to the Echo Cave. The game is about to get interesting."

After Felix and the boys took Baelfire's cage Peter walked towards Fawn and pulled her in for a kiss she eagerly responded to.

"Good luck with Tinkerbell."

Tink had just gotten back from picking berries when she heard a _whoosh_ of magic behind her. Turning immediately she was greatly relieved to see Fawn sitting behind her.

"Hey Tink, it's been a while."

"Fawn. What brings you here?"

"I heard you had an encounter with some pesky guests on the island."

Tink took a deep breath as the new topic of conversation made her nervous.

"Oh, come on now Tink. Surely you know that we knew. Peter knows everything that happens on his island."

"Fawn, I had a deal with them but they couldn't deliver so I backed out –"

"Until they find a way off the island, then your helping again is that it?"

"Fawn I –"

"Tink. I'm not here to threaten you or kill you. I'm here to make you see reason. You know Peter always wins why side with the losers? One who happens to be the woman responsible for ruining your life in the first place."

"Maybe I still think Regina can be redeemed."

Fawn let out a sigh, "Tinkerbell," she said standing up and grabbing her hands, "you are my oldest friend, I don't want to see you get hurt. Side with them against us and I won't be able to stop Peter from doing to you what he did to Greg and Tamara. I beg of you, make the right choice this time. Don't let Regina drag you down again, or worse leave you to pay the price while she goes on with her life like last time."

 **Do you recall not long ago**

 **We would walk on the sidewalk**

 **Innocent, remember?**

 **All we did was care for each other**

 **But the night was warm, we were bold and young**

 **All around the wind blows, we would only hold on to let go. . .**

" **Lean On"**

 **Major Lazer & DJ Snake**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, today's second chapter post. Enjoy!**

S3E7 DARK HOLLOW

Peter and Felix had spent the night sharpening sticks into spears and arrows. Fawn sat on the ground Indian style by Peter's feet, tying feathers to the ends of the finished arrows. Suddenly Peter flinched, gaining their attention.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"Someone's leaving Neverland."

"Where? How shall we stop them?"

"It's too late."

"No need to worry Felix." Fawn mocked.

"She's right, we simply need to get word to our friends on the ground."

"In Storybrooke?"

"They can handle this. All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready." He sighed standing up, "And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage."

Felix turned his attention from the hanging cage to Fawn, a murderous gleam in her eyes. He only smirked back, silently mocking her.

Peter then took her hand as they walked to the other side of camp where Henry was.

"There you are. You care to take a stroll? There's some place special we'd like to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not, Henry?" Fawn asked making her voice sound light and innocent.

"I think you're lying to me. My family, they're here, on Neverland. I know it."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. It doesn't. But I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does. If your family's here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?"

"Maybe you're keeping them from me."

"Henry, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner."

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle?" Henry asked his voice rising with anger, "You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what it is!" he finished shouting before storming off.

"It would appear we're losing the boy." Felix said finally catching up with them, his club over his shoulder.

"He just requires. . . some effort." Peter sighed deeply wrapping his arm around Fawn's waist, "Given his lineage, I'd expect nothing less." She smirked. "We'll need a plan, a way to get his trust back." She continued. Peter turned to her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And I think I know just the way to do it. Felix come with me, Fawn I'll meet you after at the Thinking Tree."

Fawn nodded before flying away, she didn't know what Peter and Felix were up to but she had faith. Peter Pan never fails, she told herself landing on one of the branches of the Thinking Tree. She rested her head on her knee and gazed at the flowers full of pixie dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had been on Neverland for what she assumed was a year. It was hard to say for sure since time worked so differently on Neverland. She was currently hovering in the Pixie Woods checking on the trees. _It wouldn't be much longer now_ , she thought. Soon the trees would be fully healed and growing their flowers of pixie dust again. Some of the trees had already started budding. Fawn smiled as her hands cupped the start of a new flower letting her magic radiate from her palms into the tiny bud.

"I'm not seeing much progress fairy!"

Fawn looked down to see Peter Pan examining the flowers on the lower branches of the tree. They were wrinkled and dried out.

"That's the point!" she called back as the boy king flew higher until he was at the same level as Fawn.

"What's the point? It's been long enough and those flowers aren't any closer to making pixie dust than they were a year ago!"

"Think about it," she said calmly, "if someone were to come to Neverland it would either be for the dreamshade or the pixie dust. To steal the pixie dust they'd have to climb halfway up the tree before reaching any flowers. I'm making it so only the flowers in the highest branches will grow dust, and the only way to get to these branches is to fly." She finished proudly.

Peter was impressed by the fairy's cunning. He never expected her to think so out of the box.

"But that still doesn't explain why I still have no pixie dust."

"Give it another month or two and I guarantee the trees will make more pixie dust than you'll ever need Peter Pan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn smiled to herself at the memory. That was before she had fallen in love with Peter. Now she had Peter, Felix, the Lost Boys, she had a purpose here and was safe from the Blue Fairy. Neverland had become her home and she would do anything to keep it.

"Fawn." Peter called from the base of the Thinking Tree. She immediately flew down to join him, "How's Henry?" she asked taking his hand as they walked back to camp.

"Back on our side where he belongs."

"How?'

"I had Felix lead Henry into the jungle. Henry thought he was being sneaky but it was all part of the plan. He found Wendy in one of the treehouses pretending to be ill. He thinks she's dying because there's no more magic. She even threw in how she knew Baelfire and how he'd do anything to help her – Are you all right?"

Fawn then realized that she'd been holding Peter's hand harder and harder the more he talked about Wendy. She immediately let go as a smirk found it's way on Peter's face.

"It seems my little fairy is a little jealous." He chuckled.

"Why would I be jealous of Wendy Darling? She's a fragile little bird who shatters easier than glass!" Fawn growled out, then in a whisper said, "She doesn't deserve to be here." Fawn's eyes turned to the ground.

Peter took a step closer and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her head up to look her in the eye, "She's just a pawn in my game, Fawn. You know that."

She nodded as Peter gave her a sweet peck on the mouth.

"Come with me we'll see if all our effort has paid off."

Henry was walking through the jungle trying to find his way back to camp.

"Why so glum, chum?" Henry stopped and turned to see Pan sitting against a tree, "You said you weren't keeping any secrets. But you lied. I found Wendy."

"Henry, I can explain."

"She's dying, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid she is. Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would've told you, but I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you."

"So I'm the only one that can save magic?"

"You are."

"How do I do it?"

"The question isn't how, Henry. It's where. Follow me."

Peter led Henry through the jungle until they emerged on a rocky cliffside where Fawn was waiting already gazing out at Skull Rock. At the sound of Peter and Henry's arrival she turned to them.

"See that?" Peter asked the boy.

"Is that Skull Rock?"

"Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits, a salvation that only the Heart of the Truest Believer can bring."

"Me."

"That's right, Henry. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice. The only question is, are you up to the task?

"Yes."

And with his answer Peter and Fawn shared a look of victory.

 **You could be a sweet dream**

 **Or a beautiful nightmare,**

 **Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**

 **My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere**

 **Baby long as you're here, I'll be floating on air. . .**

" **Sweet Dreams"**

 **Beyonce**


	7. Chapter 7

S3E8: THINK LOVELY THOUGHTS

Fawn watched from afar as Peter put an 'ill' Wendy in the makeshift bed.

"How is she?" Henry asked.

"I fear she's getting worse, Henry."

"But if I save magic, she'll live?"

"Yes. But more than that, Henry. If you save magic, you'll save us all. But to do it, you have to truly believe."

"I do."

"Good, because we don't have much time. Follow me. My brothers!" Peter shouted as he led Henry to the center of the camp.

"Tonight, the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight the Heart of the Truest Believer shall fulfill it's destiny, and with it our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!"

Shortly after his speech Peter took Henry and they headed for Skull Rock. Immediately after their departure Fawn marched over to Wendy. She roughly grabbed her arm and dragged the girl back to her cage. Pushing her in harder than necessary and slamming the cage door shut, Fawn smiled to herself, happy that the Wendybird was where she belonged.

Meanwhile, "We're here. Pan's perimeter." Tink announced to the group.

"It's time." Emma began, "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple. You good with Pan patrol?"

"Locked and loaded." Neal responded tapping his satchel where Pandora's Box was hidden.

"You're forgetting a very important thing lass," Hook spoke up, " Pan's fairy helper, Fawn. She'll fight to her last breath for Pan."

"Well if we need help subduing Pan we grab her and use her as leverage." Regina suggested.

"No, that won't work." Neal sighed.

"Why not?" Snow asked.

"Because it's more complicated than that, Pan –"

"I don't mean to interrupt what I'm sure is a fascinating story, "Rumple began, "but, you mind, if I, uh. . . " pulling Hook's sword from his belt," borrow this? You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

"Now I, on the other hand – " Hook began.

"Here," David interrupted tossing Hook a weapon, "in case your good looks fail you."

"Thanks mate."

"Let's get Henry." Emma sighed as the group proceeded to Pan's camp.

After locking Wendy back in her cage Fawn had gone to her and Peter's treehouse at the edge of camp to wait for a sign that he had the Heart of the Truest Believer and was now all powerful. She suddenly heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground and looked out the window to see the heroes infiltrating the compound.

"Where's Pan?" Baelfire asked holding an object Fawn was too far away from to identify.

"I don't know. Henry!" Emma called.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." David said hopefully.

"Where?" came Snow's reply.

"Help!" _Oh that stupid Wendybird_ Fawn thought as Emma rushed toward the cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She ratted them out! She told them everything! Peter dying, Henry's heart, where they had gone, everything! Fawn had flown out the treehouse window and was now thinking up the most painful ways to take her revenge on Wendy.

Fawn had flown herself all the way to Peter's Thinking Tree hoping that it's where Peter would go after getting Henry's heart. Especially since Hook and Tinkerbell were back at camp guarding the Lost Boys and Felix. Fawn felt so betrayed by Tinkerbell, did their friendship mean nothing to her? They had been so close back in Pixie Hollow and spent years after that living in Neverland together. Fawn had protected her on the days Peter's rage got the better of him, sticking her neck out for her by standing between her friend and the boy she loved.

Peter wasn't one for public displays of affection but he did what he could to show her how important she was to him. He even trusted her with his deepest secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been the day Wendy had come back to try and save Baelfire. How that foolish girl had found her way back was beyond Fawn's comprehension.

She had been flying angrily around the island trying to find something to take her anger out on. Eventually Peter had caught up to her in the Pixie Woods.

"Little fairy there's no need to be so angry, the bird is in her cage."

"Why aren't you sending her back?"

"Because with her here I can use her brothers as my eyes and ears in that magicless land."

"That's the only reason?"

"Oh, Fawn," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist," What can I do to prove to you that you mean more to me than she ever will?" he rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "Ah, I know." He said as he took hold of her hand, "Come with me."

He led her to his Thinking Tree. "I'm going to show you something, a secret of mine. Something you must never tell anyone about me, understand?"

She nodded her head vigorously, eager to hear what was so important. Peter gathered some pixie dust and blew it in Fawn's face. She was immediately sucked into visions of Peter's past.

A man and his son arriving on the beaches of Neverland.

 _"Neverland is special, Rumple. You can do anything here. Just think it! And it can happen."_

 _"You can eat cake all day and never get a stomachache. Or swing on a vine through a waterfall. Or best of all, you can fly."_

 _"Neverland is where the impossible is possible, if you believe it."_

The man looking for pixie dust.

 _"It's just like dust, you would never know the power it contains just by looking at it. But when you believe in it's power it glows with magic and becomes something very special indeed."_

 _"It's made in the flowers that grow in the highest of the branches, where they're closest to the stars. The flowers bloom at night to soak in the starlight. That's how the pixie dust gets it's magic."_

 _"I haven't felt this excited in years. Since I was a boy about to climb one of those trees in my dreams. Come on Rumple, it'll be fun."_

Asking the shadow why it didn't work.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"The soul inhabitant of Neverland."_

 _"Can you tell me what's wrong? Why can't I fly?"_

 _"Because you don't belong!"_

The shadow taking the man's son.

 _"Adult's don't belong here."_

 _"I can never be the father you need me to be."_

 _"There is a way I can stay here. A way I can get the pixie dust to work again. Just like when I was a boy. By letting go of the thing that's holding me back –you."_

 _"Papa please! Don't let it take me! Help me!"_

 _"Don't fight it! We both know your better off without me, I was never meant to be a father."_

 _"Nooooo!"_

Then the man being shrouded in a cloud of green magic, Peter emerging from the mist, picking up a doll the boy had dropped, changing his name from Malcolm to Peter Pan.

Fawn gasped in surprise when the visions stopped. Peter was looking at her intently to gauge her reaction.

"You have a son?" Peter nodded.

"You gave him up? For power? For youth?" again he nodded.

"Well you look good for your age." Peter gave a chuckle, "You won't regret this, Peter. I'll never tell anyone."

"I know you won't." was his only reply.

"What's his name, your s—the boy?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

"The Dark One? The man you confronted on your trip to Hamelin?"

"The same, yes."

"And Baelfire's his son? That makes Bae –"

"My grandson."

"Well it's a small world after all." Fawn giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been the day she stopped questioning if she truly meant something to Peter. It proved to her how much the great Peter Pan needed her at his side.

Just then a ripple of magic blew through Neverland nearly knocking Fawn out of the Thinking Tree.

 _He did it_ , she thought gleefully.

Peter Pan never fails.

 **Got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can't blame**

 **Just don't let me disappear I'mma tell you everything**

 **So tell me what you want to hear something that'll light those ears**

 **Sick of all the insincere**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away…**

" **Secrets"**

 **OneRepublic**


	8. Chapter 8

S3E9 SAVE HENRY

It wasn't long after the wave of magic when Peter showed up at the Thinking Tree.

"I take it you were successful?" Fawn asked with a smile. Peter smirked in return.

"Had a small interference from Henry's parents, but he still gave me his heart in the end."

"What's that?" Fawn questioned noticing the box Peter held in his hand.

"Pandora's Box, Rumplestiltskin tried to use it to capture me but I turned the tables on him."

"Hook and Tinkerbell are at camp holding the Lost Boys hostage." Fawn informed him.

"That could be a bit of a problem. Would you be able to sneak back into our treehouse? There are some valuable things there that would be best kept out of their hands." Fawn nodded eagerly, "Meet me back here and make certain your not followed." Peter instructed her before she flew off.

"Where is he?" Fawn heard Regina shout as she crept through the branches trying to make her way back into the treehouse window.

"Gone." Came Felix's reply, "There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails."

Fawn knew Felix would never rat out Peter like Wendy did, and he could hold his own against whatever the Evil Queen threw at him.

Once successfully in the treehouse Fawn quickly grabbed her satchel off the bedpost. She first grabbed Peter's enchanted pipe followed by the magic mirror. She dug out the hidden vials of pixie dust and bottles of dreamshade and stuffed them in the sack.

She had to be quick and clever. Careful not to leave anything important behind. She was just about to fly out the window and back to Peter when she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly and stared at one particular spot on the floor.

She walked over and knelt down, it took some effort but she was able to pull the wooden floor away. She reached her hand into the space below and pulled out an amber wand. She hadn't used it since she ran away from Pixie Hollow. Fawn thought about how much she'd changed since then. She was no longer the good little fairy from Pixie Hollow, she wasn't the scared fairy that fled her realm, she wasn't the desperate fairy seeking shelter on Neverland, she wasn't even a pawn Peter was using to save his pixie dust trees. She was one of Peter's most reliable and loyal followers, skilled in both light and dark magic, cunning and clever. In the end she decided the wand was too powerful to leave behind and she couldn't let anyone else get their hands on it. It was still _her_ wand. Stuffing it in the satchel she stood and made her way to the window.

She first noticed that the Savior, Evil Queen and Snow White were nowhere to be seen. The ones that remained were untying the Lost Boys, all except Felix who had spotted her and was now staring intently at her in the tree. When she returned his stare he tilted his head north, in the direction of the Pixie Woods.

Fawn understood immediately, gave Felix a nod and flew off. It seemed everyone was a traitor, tonight of all nights! First Tink, then Wendy, now the Lost Boys. But Fawn would worry about revenge later. The heroes were going after Peter when he was at his weakest and she wasn't there to help him.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all." Peter mocked.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but. . . I'm not."

Regina pulled the weakened vines away and approached Pan, "Because it got me my son." She said as she plunged her hand into Peter's chest.

"NO!" Fawn screamed as she arrived at the Thinking Tree, quickly landing and rushing over to Peter. She was so focused on him that she wasn't prepared when Emma and Snow grabbed her and wrestled her down. She shook them off with her magic when Regina raised her free hand and restrained Fawn with her own power. Roots unearthed themselves and pinned her down.

Fawn was forced to watch helplessly as Peter fell to the ground, Henry's heart in Regina's hand. He used the last of his energy trying to reach Pandora's Box when Regina picked it up first.

"Now, let's go save Henry." She said victoriously as Peter's eyes closed and his body became limp in the dirt.

Emma and Snow dragged Fawn along with them as she struggled against their hold calling for Peter and demanding they let her go.

Fawn had been thrown down next to Felix on the deck of the Jolly Rodger, both of them bound with rope. Fawn's restraints had been enchanted, keeping her from using magic of any kind.

"What happened little fairy?" Felix asked. Fawn only looked at him with tears in her eyes before turning to look at the floor.

"Don't give up just yet little fairy, Peter Pan never fails."

There was a red light emitting from one end of the ship as Baelfire freed his father from Pandora's Box. As the reunited happy families hugged and smiled in joy Regina approached Felix and Fawn, " I understand what you're feeling you know. I've been there, many times. But this doesn't all have to be for nothing, when we get back to Storybrooke we can find homes for you too. You can have a fresh start, make your own choices instead of Pan ordering you around."

"Neverland with Pan is our home." Felix told her.

"And what about you?" Regina asked turning to Fawn, " interested in finding your happy ending?" Fawn looked up from the floor and into the Evil Queen's eyes, "Peter is my happy ending."

"Pan doesn't love you. He's only used and manipulated you. Playing your power to his advantage. He never loved you, fairy." Regina replied coldly.

"Just like how Cora used you? How your own mother used you as her pawn? You think you understand me and believe that opening my eyes to the truth will break my heart and turn me against Peter." Fawn leaned in closer to Regina, "Peter protected me when I needed it most and for that I'm forever grateful."

"You won't break us as easily as those others." Felix told her before Rumplestiltskin tensed and ran below deck to where Henry was, Regina following him, concerned for her son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was awhile before Felix and Fawn had company again. As they had been sailing through the skies Felix tried to talk to Fawn but she was too upset. Tears ran silently down her face as she gazed at nothing. After multiple attempts to get her mind off Pan Felix decided to just leave the fairy be.

The next time the pair were approached it was by Henry who was carrying two bowls of food. Fawn kept her eyes on the stars refusing to look at the boy. He should be dead and Peter should be the one alive.

"Go away boy," Felix spoke up, "we're not hungry."

"But I came to thank you."

"No matter what those other traitors do, we're on Pan's side. And Pan – "

"Never fails." Henry finished.

Fawn immediately turned her head, "What?"

"You heard me. Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped. Even when they think he's defeated, when they think they've won, he finds a way."

"So you think you're not safe?"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly safe. During our struggle my fate was sealed. The one who's in trouble, is Henry."

"But you're Henry."

"Not anymore." He smirked just like –

"Peter?" Fawn asked bewildered.

"You, you switched." Felix said in a hushed but amazed voice.

"You two sure your not hungry?" he asked handing them the food.

"Thank you," Felix said taking the bowl and passing one to Fawn. "Pan."

"Now, let's play."

 **When the sun shines we shine together,**

 **Told you I'll be here forever,**

 **Said I'll always be your friend,**

 **Took an oath imma stick it out til the end. . .**

" **Umbrella"**

 **Rihanna**


	9. Chapter 9

S3E10: THE NEW NEVERLAND

They arrived in Storybrooke the following morning. The townspeople cheered and embraced the heroes. The Lost Boys even got off the ship with smiles. Felix and Fawn were smiling on the inside, they were the only ones who knew all these people's happiness was going to end much sooner than they expected it to.

They waited on the dock for instruction from 'Henry'. Fawn held her satchel close to her body grateful that no one had noticed it so far. When Peter finally did approach them Felix was the first to speak, "What do you have in mind, Peter? What if someone decides to open that box, let the real boy out?"

"That's not the problem. Trust me."

"Blue." Fawn said her eyes wide with horror. Once Blue noticed she was here she'd take her magic and her wings. Peter saw her terrified expression, "Don't worry little fairy, I'll take care of it. I promised you protection didn't I?" Fawn nodded still worried having the Blue Fairy so close.

"What's the next step?" Felix asked.

"You need to be punished." Both of them looked down at him with bewildered expressions.

"Hey, Mom, Dad? What about Felix and Fawn? They're still free."

"What are you doing?"

"They need to trust me."

"Henry's right." Regina said walking over, "Can't just let them walk away freely."

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for both of them." David said grabbing them both and leading them away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Green." The Blue Fairy gasped as Tink and Regina approached her at Granny's diner later that night.

"Her name is Tinkerbell." Regina corrected.

"I know. I just didn't think that I would ever –"

"You'd ever see me again? Likewise."

"Give Tink her wings back." Regina ordered.

"In case you forgot, I don't take orders from you."

"She helped us. She's earned it. She even got pixie dust to work again."

"Really? Let's see."

"Well, briefly. I mean, sort of glowed for a moment. It's not something I can do at the drop of a hat."

"Well, then there's your problem."

"What?"

"You don't believe in yourself anymore. How can I believe in you if you can't even do that?" Blue said before walking off.

"Wait!" Tink said while turning and grabbing her arm, "There's one more thing. Fawn."

"She's here as well?" Blue asked concerned.

"She was with Pan on Neverland. She's his girlfriend? Lover? Lost Girl? I don't know what they call each other but bottom line is she's on his side, even with him gone." Regina explained, "David put her and another Lost Boy in jail today but I think, being a fairy, that puts her punishment under your jurisdiction."

"Very well, I'll head over first thing tomorrow and deal with her." Blue said before leaving the diner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on in Henry's room Peter was trying to get information from Regina without causing suspicion.

"Magic isn't the answer. My vault is sealed shut for a reason. It's dangerous. I'll protect you, no matter what. Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Good night." She said as she kissed his cheek and tucked him in.

When the light was turned off and the door shut Peter got out of bed, approached the window and opened the curtains. "She's wrong. Magic is the answer." He chuckled," It's time. First things first, we need to help my little fairy." He said as the shadow was freed of the Jolly Rodger's sail and it took off through town.

Meanwhile, Fawn was breathing heavily in her cell, her body shaking slightly with worry.

"Calm down little fairy." Felix instructed, " Take deep breaths."

They were sitting back to back in their separate cells the metal bars pressing against their spines. "Blue will find out I'm here. One of those heroes will open their big mouths and she'll find out. She'll take my magic and strip me of my wings! I'll be useless to Peter I won't be able to help him!"

"Fawn!" Felix said sternly as his hand wrapped around hers through the bars, trying to snap her out of it, "Pan promised to keep her away from you, your under his protection, you'll be fine. We both will, you just need to have faith and trust in Pan. Now calm your breathing before you hyperventilate."

The following day Blue was on her way to Storybrooke's jail when a dark figure in the sky appeared causing her to scream and run in the other direction.

Her scream was heard by Emma, David, Hook and Tinkerbell who had been nearby. They followed the sound of the screams and saw Pan's shadow catch up to Blue. Before they could stop it Pan's shadow tore the Blue Fairy's shadow from her body.

David checked for a pulse but there was none, "She's gone." He stated sadly.

"Why would the shadow kill her?" Tink asked.

"No idea, love. But I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person." Hook answered.

"Pan." Emma sighed.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked as she and Henry arrived.

"The shadow. It killed her." David explained.

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well it got free." Emma stated.

"Hook, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal said as he left with Hook and Tink.

"Pan's behind this. I know it." Emma said.

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Regina reasoned.

"Who else would be doing this?"

"So Pan can still hurt me?"

"We don't know that." Regina assured Henry.

"Well, we have to assume he's still a threat." Snow spoke up.

"And that he's after Henry." Emma added.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Henry's right. He's not safe out in the open." David agreed.

"You'll protect me, right?" he asked Regina.

"Well, yes of course."

"Go. We'll take care of the shadow." Emma said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the jail Fawn was getting anxious, she wanted to get out of this cell and free from all the enchantments restricting her magic. As if he heard her wish Peter, still in Henry's body, walked in.

"Ready to get out?" he asked with a smirk going into a desk drawer and fishing out the key. He walked over to Fawn's cell first.

"The Blue Fairy's dead. My shadow killed her." He said as he unlocked the door watching the smile that spread across Fawn's face. He removed her enchanted restraints and went to free Felix when Fawn noticed something in his jacket pocket, "What's that?"

"I'll explain later little fairy. Right now we have to get away from here." He said as he handed her a small pouch.

They headed for the woods outside Storybrooke where Peter pulled the scroll from his pocket.

"A curse?" Felix asked.

"No, Felix. _The_ curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here."

"You broke us out of jail to tell us how everyone got to this town?"

"I broke you out of jail because this spell is going to give us everything we've always wanted. Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and we'll be in charge."

"Of this whole place."

"Yes. And when we're done with it, it's going to be the New Neverland."

"You never cease to amaze me Peter." Felix said as the three of them made their way to the well.

"Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day? Impressive."

"She loves the boy. That makes her weak. This is it. This is where we'll cast it. Fawn, the ingredients?" she handed him the bag of ingredients he had gotten from Regina's vault.

"When it's done, will they all be dead?" Felix asked.

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're making, with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal. What Regina did is child's play compared to what I have in mind." He said as he dropped the ingredients down the well one by one.

"I knew you'd win." Felix said cheerfully, "Peter Pan never fails."

After the last bottle was added to the well nothing happened. Felix looked puzzled, "Are we missing something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"The heart of the thing I love most."

Felix glanced at Fawn who was staring back at him with tears in her eyes, Peter noticed this, "Oh, no not Fawn." He said casually.

"Remember when Regina was talking to me on the Jolly Roger? How she tried to break me? What she was saying wasn't just being cruel. It was the truth." She said plainly. "Peter never returned my love."

"Well then whose heart do we need? Who do you love?"

"Love can mean many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty. Friendship. Only one person has always believed in Pan."

"That's me." He said worried.

"Don't be afraid. Be flattered."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Felix shouted as Peter ripped out his heart, holding it over the well he crushed it into dust as Felix's body fell to the ground.

"He'll be remembered as a hero for his sacrifice in the New Neverland." Fawn said simply. Peter turned to Fawn, "I'm assuming by now they've discovered the real Henry and probably are looking for a way to switch our bodies back. I need you to go guard the Blue Fairy's body. Killing her served a greater purpose than just to protect you. She has a powerful magic object that can't fall into their hands."

"The Black Fairy's wand."

"Exactly. The shadow is already on his way there. I'll meet you at the clock tower later."

 **Baby I would catch a grenade for you,**

 **Throw my hand on a blade for you,**

 **Ya know I'd do anything for you,**

 **But you won't do the same. . .**

" **Grenade"**

 **Bruno Mars**

S3E11: GOING HOME

By the time Fawn flew all the way to the convent Hook, Neal, David and Tink were already fighting off Peter's shadow. Hook was trying to distract it, which didn't seem to be working out well for him.

"Hey!" he ducked as the shadow dove for him," Is that the best you've got?"

Fawn flew through the broken window and used her magic to push the pirate off his feet causing him to slide across the floor back towards where the others were crouched down hiding. While the shadow kept them occupied Fawn started tearing her way through drawers and cabinets behind the Blue Fairy's coffin searching for the Black Fairy's wand.

"Can you trap it?" Tink asked.

"No it's to high we've got to get closer." David replied.

Peter's shadow flew between the group and Fawn, guarding her as she continued the search for the Black Fairy's wand. As the seconds ticked by Fawn became more frustrated. _She must have hidden it with magic_. When Fawn looked over her shoulder Tink was glowing with pixie dust as she flew high enough to use the coconut to trap the shadow.

"NO!" Fawn shouted as Tink began her decent back to the ground. Panicked Fawn flew out the window and made her way to the clock tower to meet up with Peter, the shriek of the dying shadow echoing behind her.

When Fawn arrived at the clock tower she found Henry with the scroll gripped tightly in his hand running toward his family. They were so happy to see him they didn't notice a small ball of amber light flying above them and into Gold's shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~ A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Papa."

"Thought you'd have killed me in my sleep, laddie. I guess you've changed your. . . oh, wait. I see. You've taken away my magic. That's why it's so easy for you to strut about and pose now, isn't it?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to see me and think about what you've done."

"Of course. To look at my son here at the end, and really see him and think about what might've been. Is that what you want? Because I do; I remember looking at you – the littlest babe, helpless and all mine. Those big, big eyes just full of tears, pulling at me. Pulling away my name, my money, my time. Pulling away any hope of making my life into something better for myself. This pink, naked, squirming little larva, that wanted to eat my dreams alive and never stop. Wh-what are you now? A-a couple hundred? Can't I be free of you?"

"Oh, you will be, in death." Rumple growled as he picked up a sword from the table.

"Then one last lesson, son. Never make a cage you can't get out of!" Peter sneered as he ripped the cuff from his wrist. "I made this cuff, you know. Doesn't work on me." He scoffed as Rumple looked on in disbelief, "but on you. . . " Peter finished as the cuff appeared on Rumple's wrist.

"Down boy!" Peter mocked as Rumple flew across the room from the blast of magic Peter unleashed.

"Peter!" Fawn rushed in hearing a loud crash upon her arrival to the shop.

"One moment, love. I'm just finishing up here." He said turning back to Rumple, "Let's see how you do without magic!" Peter continued to taunt as he kicked Rumple in the ribs.

"I've come to far for this, for them." Rumple said gasping for breath.

"For your son? No. It's too late. Soon, that fine green smoke will fill their lungs, then fog their brains. And unlike the rest of this town, I'm not just going to take their memories. No. Because of their special meaning to you, I'm going to take their lives. And you won't do a thing to stop me. Do you know why? Because without magic, you are right back to where you started – the village coward." He sneered before turning, taking Fawn's hand and walking away.

As they made their way to the front of the shop Peter spoke up again," This part might get ugly, love. Go wait up in the clock tower and don't come down until I say." He stopped walking and took her face in his hands, "Understand?" Fawn nodded with a small smile on her face. Peter smiled back before pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Then they walked out of the shop hand in hand before parting ways.

Fawn was looking out the window of the clock tower watching the scene below unfold. The group of heroes had just noticed Peter's arrival a moment before he raised his hand and froze them all in place.

Fawn turned away and began to pace back and forth in the small space. She had a bad feeling that something would go wrong. She fiddled with the woven band she wore on her wrist – a gift from Peter. He had given it to her the day she had proved herself as one of the Lost Ones.

When her gaze returned to the window she was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin standing amongst the crowd. He still had the cuff on his wrist and what threat could he possibly be without his magic? But then out of nowhere a black figure swooped down from the sky towards the Dark One. It merged with him and Peter magically binding the two together. Gleaming in 'Stiltskin's hand - the Dark One's dagger.

Peter was struggling to break away as Fawn dashed from the tower and onto the roof just as Rumple plunged the dagger into Peter's back. He cried out in pain as Fawn prepared to fly down and help him. She stopped when Peter caught her eye and shook his head ' _no'_ just before being shrouded in a cloud of black smoke. She could hear the shadows words echo in her mind as she watched it all happen.

" _Your youth will be taken. . . "_

As the smoke cleared and an older version of Peter appeared before both he and Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a bright light.

" _. . . and you will die."_

Fawn dropped to her knees as the shock and sadness swept over her. She became numb to everything as tears poured down her face and a purple smoke consumed her shortly after.

 **If today was your last day And tomorrow was too late,**

 **Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**

 **Would you live each moment like your last?**

 **Leave old pictures in the past, donate every dime you have?**

 **Would you call old friends you never see?**

 **Reminisce old memories, would you forgive your enemies?**

 **Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**

 **Swear up and down to God above that you finally fall in love**

 **If today was your last day. . .**

" **If Today Was Your Last Day"**

 **Nickelback**

 _Alright guys, that's the end of the Season 3A plotline. 3B is already written and on the way so updates should still be fairly regular unless life decides to get crazy._

 _A massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed, it really makes my day seeing that people care about what I'm writing!_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so excited to introduce Zelena to this story! Also thanks again to everyone who reads, follows and reviews! Without further ado the second half of season 3!**

SEASON 3B S3E12: NEW YORK CITY SERENADE

When the purple smoke cleared Fawn found herself to be only a few inches tall. She was perched on top of a gazebo and saw the residents of Storybrooke beneath her.

"Snow. . . what happened?" Princess Aurora asked astonished. With a sad expression on her face Snow simply replied, "We're back."

After a sad reunion the heroes began gathering what they'd need to make the journey to Regina's castle. Fawn, still on the roof overheard a strange conversation between the Prince and Princess.

"You know we can't pretend this didn't happen." Aurora said with worry, "They've returned. We have to tell _her_."

"Aurora, we can't. You know what will happen to them, what she'll do."

"We both know if she ever found out we hid this, she would take it out on our child. We have no choice. She has to know. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves. It is not up to us to save them."

 _She? Her?_ It rattled in Fawn's head as she flew to the nearest cottage grew to her full height and 'borrowed' some new clothes that were hanging on the line outside. She laced up the corset of a peach off the shoulder pleated dress and tied on a brown cloak, preparing to continue eavesdropping on the former people of Storybrooke.

Someone new was here, someone the Prince and Princess feared. But who? Aurora had bad history with Maleficent but she was dead and after all this new person could be from another realm all together. Fawn knew she had to find out who it was and what they wanted. Perhaps she could offer them help, after all it was only a matter of time before Blue decided to come after her and without Peter—

Fawn immediately stopped that train of thought. Her heart felt like it had become cinderblock in her chest. After all it had only been a few hours since _it_ happened. She had to get her mind off the pain so she could focus on surviving.

She took her hair out of its braid, letting it fall in auburn waves down her back, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she approached the large group of Storybrooke citizens. She knew it was risky deciding to walk among her enemies but she needed all the information they could offer her before she made her next move. She assumed that Blue, Tinkerbell and the other fairies had been sent back to Pixie Hollow when Storybrooke was destroyed, so long as Blue was nowhere to be seen Fawn would remain with the group.

There was a new villain in town and some villains were not fond of competition; if she traveled alone she risked getting picked off by someone more powerful than her. Fawn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard familiar voices and realized she had ended up walking behind Belle and Baelfire.

"I heard you talking to David about Rumple. You know, we never saw his knife. I think we can get him back."

Now that got Fawn's attention. _Resurrection?_ It had never been done. Magic can do much but not that, never that. However, if Fawn could interfere and make it Peter's return instead of Rumplestiltskin's, well, that might solve all her problems; and she wouldn't have to lift a finger. Belle and Baelfire would do all the hard work for her.

Fawn didn't stay with the group long, she quickly slipped away to contemplate a possible plan but when she was deeper in the forest she heard an awful screeching sound. When she found the source of the noise she almost couldn't believe her eyes. It appeared to be a flying monkey attacking Snow and Regina. Fawn crouched by a tree and watched the scene unfold. Regina tried to hit it with a fireball but the creature was fast and avoided the attack then dove and grabbed Regina's arm in its claws. Its grip wasn't good enough and Regina fell, "It's too fast!" Snow yelled.

"Get down!" a man called just before an arrow plunged itself into the monster's neck causing it to screech and fly off. Fawn shrank down her size and flew after the beast knowing it must be returning to its master. There was only one person with pets like that – the Wicked Witch.

To Fawn's surprise the monkey led her to Regina's castle. It flew onto a balcony and hobbled inside.

"Did you get what I need?" A feminine voice asked and the monkey screeched in reply. "Show me. . . That's her blood, the Queen's? Lovely. Now. . . now I shall get my revenge." Revenge? Fawn wondered getting big again behind a pillar. Revenge on who? The monkey screeched more.

"Of course I will. The Queen maybe evil. . . but I'm wicked,"

Regina, she wanted revenge on Regina. This could work out after all _. Only one way to find out._

". . and wicked always wins."

"And Peter Pan never fails." The Wicked Witch turned away from the monkey as Fawn revealed her presence and continued speaking.

"But look at how well that turned out."

 **What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say,**

 **And watching you walk away.**

 **Never knowing, what could have been and not seeing that loving you**

 **was what I was trying to do.**

 **It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it,**

 **It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.**

 **Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret.**

" **What Hurts the Most"**

 **Rascal Flatts**


	11. Chapter 11

S3E13: WITCH HUNT

"And who might you be?" the Wicked Witch asked curiously.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Fawn." She answered giving the witch a small curtsey, "And I believe you and I have a common enemy."

"Hmm, and what did Regina do to you exactly?"

"She had a hand in killing the one love. Literally. She had her hand in his chest before ripping out his heart."

The Wicked Witch took a moment analyzing the fairy who stood before her. She had always been a one woman show, but this _Fawn_ showed potential.

"Well. . . Fawn, you can call me Zelena. And just what are you proposing?" she asked as she took a seat on the black leather couch in the center of the room.

"You want her gone, I presume?" Fawn asked as she took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, "Unfortunately, you'll have to go through all of them if you want to accomplish that. Their blind faith in hope and that 'good conquers evil' nonsense makes them more formidable than you would believe. If you want to win you'll need a partner who knows how to play this game. "

"Go on." Fawn filled Zelena in on what had happened in Neverland and how Regina had reversed Peter's curse in Storybrooke. She gave the Wicked Witch every detail on the group, their strengths, their weaknesses, their relationships with one another, everything.

"Well Fawn, I certainly understand what it feels like to have the happiness you deserve taken from you." Zelena said as she stood and walked around the room looking over Regina's vanity. "Look at all her things. Onyx, black pearl, diamond," she held up an earring, "A family can live off what this is worth. She just left it all behind. Such pretty things. . . all wasted on her!" she sneered as she made her way to Regina's wardrobe throwing dresses on the floor.

"Ahh, now, this could work," she said finding a dress worthy of her and using her magic to make a quick outfit change, "Now, that's how you wear a dress." Her monkey squawked from his spot next to where Fawn sat. "I know I look lovely. Now go find the Evil Queen and let her know that I'm here. And no – there's no need to be gentle." The monkey flew off as Zelena turned to Fawn, "Now about you. I could definitely use your skills and your knowledge. But I take it you want something in return."

"Protection from the Blue Fairy –"

"Oh, I can give you one better. You see I'm going to do what has never been done before." She said as she approached Fawn, "I'm going to change the past and when I do I can ensure that your Peter survives and you get your happily ever after in Neverland."

"Well, it sounds like we have work to do." Fawn said as she stood, "And for my first tid-bit of information, it might interest you to know I heard Belle and Baelfire talking about resurrecting the Dark One. . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE YEAR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn stood at the bottom of the wooden staircase, her arms crossed in front of her as she glared into the bars. She heard a whoosh of magic before the cellar door rattled open. Zelena descended the stairs with a tray of food and approached the cage.

"Hungry?" she asked as she placed the tray on the floor. Suddenly, their prisoner grabbed her arm and moved into the light.

"You never should have brought me back," Rumplestiltskin sneered. Zelena's response was a chuckle as she stood and kicked the tray into the cage. "Eat up. We've got work to do." She turned to Fawn and they nodded to each other before Zelena left. Fawn turned her gaze back to 'Stiltskin who had picked up the bowl of food.

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you." He began to sing, "You feed the madness and it feeds on you. You feed the madness and it feeds on you. . . ."

 **We staked out on a mission, to find our inner peace,**

 **Make it everlasting, so nothings incomplete. . .**

 **If you gave me a chance I would take it,**

 **It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it,**

 **Know with all of your heart you can't shake me. . .**

" **Rather Be"**

 **Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne**


	12. Chapter 12

* **So in the show the candle Lumiere was cursed by Zelena, in this I changed it to another OC that's been bouncing around my head,** **Amara but she is** **NOT** **the same Amara from Once Upon A Time in Wonderland. I only recently discovered that sorceress and my OC shared the same name. I'm not sure if my Amara will ever get her own fanfiction but I might give her a one shot describing her backstory and where she ends up in the Once Upon A Time universe. Let me know in the review section if you guys would be interested in that and I'll start it sooner rather than later. ***

 **Again thank you to everyone who has been reading, following and reviewing. It means the world to me! Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

S3E15: QUIET MINDS PART 1

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE YEAR AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fawn, what are we doing here?"

"You said Belle and Baelfire needed a push in the right direction and I found the perfect way to do it." She explained as they neared the remains of an old castle. "There's an old fairytale about this place. Do you know it?"

"My father never believed in fairytales. He believed in working hard until you died." Zelena sneered at the memory of her father,

"Well, this story is one of my favorites and like many other fairytales it's also true. It's about a young girl named Amara, long ago she and her younger brother lived in a relatively poor village. They were kind but often kept to themselves because they were gifted with magic. No one knew of their gift for years and the brother and sister lived peacefully until one night when Amara was returning from collecting berries in the woods. She saw smoke coming from her village and heard terrible screaming. When she got to her village she found the community gathered around a pyre, in the middle of the flames was her brother. Their secret had been discovered and the villagers decided to act. When Amara saw her brother dying she lost all control of her magic. Vines grew from underneath the crowd, some strangled people to death others grew thorns the size of spearheads and impaled the villagers. Some of the stronger men grabbed pitchforks and torches and chased Amara from her home.

She spent days running eventually disguising herself as an old woman to avoid being recognized. Finally one dark stormy night she found this castle and begged it's prince for shelter from the cold. The prince was young and selfish and asked what he would get in return. She offered him a beautiful rose but he only laughed at her and turned her away. The prince reminded Amara of the people in her village. People who didn't care how kind you were, people who were close minded, people who would murder a nine year old boy because they were afraid of what he _might_ do. Her anger took control again as her disguise melted away. The prince immediately recognized her and begged for forgiveness but she had already seen the true darkness in his heart. She used her magic to turn him into a beast and put his home under a dark and powerful spell."

"And this is that home?" Zelena asked.

"The very same. Though much more decayed."

"Amara seems like someone I could get along with. But how will she help us?"

"She won't" Fawn corrected, "but one of the people under her spell might, with the right persuasion." Fawn smirked.

It didn't take Fawn long to find who or rather _what_ she was looking for. On top of a piano in the grand ballroom sat three-pronged candelabra. With a wave of her hand the candles lit and a face appeared above the flames.

"My name eez Lumiere. Who, may I ask, has awakened me?"

"A servant trapped in a candle." Zelena chuckled," Well Amara certainly thinks outside the box."

"Our names aren't important Lumiere, it's what you can do for us and what we can do for you." Fawn offered.

"And what exactly can you do for me?"

"If you help us we can free you from this form."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP(still enchanted forest)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think there's magic in here?" Baelfire asked Belle.

"No, something better than magic. Books. Books on history, witchcraft, hopefully some on the dark one too." Belle said as she lit a three-pronged candelabra.

"Where do we start?"

"One shelf at a time." Belle sighed.

" _Hello zere_!"

"Did you uh, did you say some—"

"Over 'ere! Allow me to introduce myself."

"What the hell?" Baelfire asked breathlessly.

"No need to be frightened. I am but a humble servant of zis castle! My name eez Lumiere."

"I don't understand." Belle stuttered, "I've dusted every nook and cranny in this place. How have our paths never crossed?"

"It's a big castle and I was woefully underutilized. Sadly I only awaken when my candles are lit. Those are the rules of my punishment."

"Punishment by who?" Bae asked.

"Whom do you think? Does he even know where he eez? Rumplestiltskin of course! We made a deal, long ago and when I couldn't live up to my end he made sure I paid the price. . . He's not here eez he?

"No he's dead." Belle responded sadly.

"We're trying to bring him back. You said you spent a lot of time here. Do you know anything that could restore the Dark One?" Bae asked hopefully.

"I know a great many things!"

"Please, you gotta help us. If you don't I'll never see my family again."

"Boo-hoo. Why should I help resurrect ze man who put me in zis wax prison?"

"The Rumplestiltskin you knew may have seemed cold and hard, but he's changed since then. If you help us, I know he will restore you to your human form. . . Please."

"Ze bookcase behind you. Bottom cabinet, you shall know it once you see it. It's a volume befitting ze Dark One. "

Belle took out the largest book and began to flip through its pages.

"What the hell kind of book is that?" Bae exclaimed.

"This isn't a book. It's a hiding spot." She said as she pulled a key out of the hollowed pages.

"What is this?" Bae asked turning to Lumiere.

"It's a key. To ze vault of ze Dark One."

"The vault of the Dark One?" Belle asked stunned.

"Where ze first Dark One was made. Born out of, well, darkness! Eef you wish to bring back Rumplestiltskin to life it is where you must go."

"Will you guide us on our journey?" Belle asked Lumiere.

"Eef your promises that ze Dark One will return me to my human form are true, then yes, I will."

"We leave first thing in the morning." Baelfire said closing the book on the Dark One, blowing out Lumiere's candles and leaving the library with Belle.

When they were gone each candle one by one flickered back to life and two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Nicely done." Zelena complemented, " I don't think they suspected you for an instant which says more about them than it does about you. That Belle isn't as smart as she thinks. And that son of his, dumber than a box of hair." She chuckled.

"They are merely desperate to bring back their Rumplestiltskin."

"Not only desperate – blind."

"Release me! I have aided you enough."

"I'd watch your tone candle." Fawn warned.

"There's more to be done," Zelena continued, "and you shall do it. . . unless you desire being the wax seal on an envelope."

 **You're so bad but I want a taste of it,**

 **The taste you had come on over**

 **Right now take me down, I want your poison,**

 **Oh how you give me chills, hold my breath till it kills me,**

 **Come on tear me apart. . .**

" **A Little Taste"**

 **Skyler Stonestreet**


	13. Chapter 13

S3E15: QUIET MINDS PART 2

Fawn had been following Belle and Baelfire while they journeyed to the vault of the Dark One. She was listening in for any valuable information but so far all they'd talked about was 'Stiltskin and his _great sacrifice_. Fawn mentally scoffed, the _great sacrifice_ should have been Henry. But no matter, if Zelena succeeded her future with Peter would be ensured.

"It's , uh – it's getting colder. Look." Belle pointed up ahead to a clearing.

"Come on. Let's get what we came here for. Let's get my father." Baelfire said as he plunged his torch into the snow. He took the candelabra out from his bag and lit the three candles.

"You found it. Thank heavens." Lumiere signed in relief.

"Now what?" Bae asked.

"Head to ze center of ze clearing." Lumiere instructed, "Under ze ice and snow, you shall find ze entryway to za vault."

"Belle!" Bae called when he found the circular entrance and took the key out from the inside of his jacket.

"Yeah, the key must go in the middle." Belle said as she crouched down by Bae.

"You're sure about this?" Bae asked turning to Lumiere.

"I spent two hundred years in Rumplestiltskin's library witnessing more dark magic and sorcery than any living creature has ever seen!"

"I'm – I'm sorry – how long did you say you were there?" Belle asked.

"Two hundred years – at least!"

Belle turned back to Baelfire and hurriedly whispered something to him that made him pause. _Uh-oh_ Fawn thought, _candle you screwed up_. Belle got up and walked over to Lumiere.

"Rumple built that library for me not long before the curse. It's been there barely thirty years." Bae got up and made his way over to Belle, "Who are you?!" he yelled at Lumiere, "Unless you want to spend the rest of eternity under a snow drift, you better start talking." He demanded.

"I am who I appear to be, only it wasn't Rumplestiltskin who turned me into zis wretched form. It was ze Dark Witch Amara."

"Amara made you do this?" Belle asked.

"No, not Amara, ze one who promised to break her spell and turn me human again. Ze one who put me in Rumplestiltskin's library, Ze Wicked Witch of za West."

While the candle was giving his speech Fawn flew away; she was supposed to wait until the Dark One had been revived to get Zelena, but now was as good a time as any given that their part in this had been revealed.

"The Wicked Witch? She told you to lead us here?" Belle questioned.

"She wants you to bring back ze Dark One so she can control him with his dagger." Lumiere answered.

"Okay, we need to leave this place." Belle said turning to Baelfire.

"Belle, wait. It means we can bring him back. Does it matter who got us here?"

"Rumple didn't sacrifice his life for good so he could return to be a slave to evil."

"My father is the king of loopholes. I'm sure he'll figure out a way to deal with her."

"But what if he can't? Think what she could do if the Dark One was under her control. We'll find another way to bring him back."

"What if there is no other way? I can't waste any more time. I need to get back. To hell with the cost!"

"That's what your father told himself when he forged the curse that condemned countless people to misery. Don't make the same mistake he made." Belle pleaded with him as he slid the key into the chamber door.

"Neal, wait!" but it was too late, the door began to glow with heat and Baelfire screamed as the key burned his hand. The door lowered into the ground as a black goo arose from it, "Rumple?" Belle asked bewildered.

"Ahh!" Bae screamed

"Neal! Neal! What's wrong? Are you okay? Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Neal! Just hold on okay?"

"Belle." Was the first thing 'Stiltskin spoke. "Bae. No. Bae." He said taking his son in his arms.

"Poor Baelfire." Zelena said as she emerged from a cloud of green smoke. "Just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes. He wanted so badly to get back to his son. Couldn't see the forest through the trees."

"You did this. You tricked him." 'Stiltskin growled.

"All I did was pass on some vital information - with the help of a friend, and then your son did the rest."

"You didn't tell him the price!"

"Oops. It's a sin of omission, love. Although, I would have thought it was rather obvious – a life for a life."

"It's gonna be all right, son."

"I do doubt that."

"Go." He told Belle before holding tighter to Bae, "I'm not gonna let him go!" he said with determination as a white film covered father and son.

"Sorry, Rumple, you can't hang on to both of them. ."

Rumple dropped the dagger and the white film glowed brighter, "Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." Zelena said as she retrieved the dagger. Baelfire getting absorbed into Rumple, "You've got your son, but you've lost yourself."

"Rumple?" Belle cried.

"No. No Rumple. No room. No room! No Rumple!"

"Enough of this. Your madness is your burden, not mine. It's time to go. But before we do. . . kill her." Zelena instructed gesturing to Belle. After a tense moment Lumiere shot fire at Zelena, trapping her.

"I can't keep her for long! Go! Hurry! Don't make me regret zis flash of conscience! Get out of here!" Lumiere yelled.

Belle ran and grabbed Lumiere off the stump.

"You're going to regret this, candle!" Zelena screamed as Belle took off.

 **Where there is desire there is bound to be a flame,**

 **Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned,**

 **But just because it burns doesn't mean your gonna die,**

 **You gotta get up and try, try, try. . .**

" **Try"**

 **P!NK**


	14. Chapter 14

S3E16: IT'S NOT EASY BEING GREEN

(Storybrooke: One year later)

Zelena had left for Granny's Diner to arrange a duel with Regina and left Fawn in charge of guarding Rumplestiltskin. The old man had been sitting in his cage sulking over the death of his son. If he hadn't been the cause of Peter's death she might have felt bad for him. Baelfire had spent time on Neverland as a Lost Boy and during that time he had earned Fawn's respect.

"You gave up your life to save him from Peter's rage and he ended up dead anyway."

"I loved my son. Which is more than you can say about Pan."

"It ended up saving my life though, didn't it? If Peter had loved me it would have been my heart he needed to enact that curse –"

"Then you'd be together in death right now – "

The bars of his cage shook with a loud BANG as Fawn's fist collided with the metal.

"We'll be together in life when Zelena's through! You took my happy ending from me, so it's only fair I help Zelena take away yours!"

"Indeed." Zelena's voice came from the staircase, "My message has been sent Fawn, the heroes are plotting to free the Dark One as we speak. Best you go back to the barn and hide unless you want your cover blown as well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP (still Storybrooke)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a cloud of smoke Zelena and 'Stiltskin appeared in the cellar, a few moments later Fawn joined them. The door to 'Stiltskin's cage clanged as Zelena locked him in.

"What? No meat pie?" he mocked. With the dagger in hand Zelena flicked her wrist causing the Dark One to fall.

"She's clever, Rumple, but so am I. Regina's heart is somewhere in this town, and it's only a matter of time before I find it."

"Whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won't change anything. If I had to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina."

"Would you now? Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"We _are_ doing it all over again. What I'm casting isn't a curse. It's a second chance!" Zelena yelled as she turned and left the cellar, Fawn following close behind.

"He certainly has a way of getting under people's skin doesn't he?" Fawn asked as she poured Zelena a glass of wine. She sat at their kitchen table looking rather down but accepted the glass and took a large sip.

"They'll all pay Zelena, in time." The fairy reassured her friend as she returned her attention to their dinner on the stove.

"That day can't come soon enough, Fawn." She sighed taking another sip of her drink.

"Well we've waited this long and that Charming baby is due anytime now." Fawn replied moving the finished plates of food to the table. She set down a decent sized bowl of salad in the center and put a plate of pesto linguini in front of Zelena and herself. Instead of sitting on opposite ends of the table Fawn took her seat beside Zelena and reached across the corner of the table and took her hand. "We just have to be patient."

Zelena only sighed in response before taking a bite of her supper. "Pesto?" she asked when she had swallowed the food.

"I thought you would appreciate the color. I know how much you like green." Fawn said jokingly. Zelena had the smallest trace of a smile on her lips, "That's incredibly cheesy Fawn and you know it."

Fawn slightly tilted her head while she looked at Zelena, "But it made you smile." Zelena faced Fawn with a now unamused expression but the mask quickly cracked and melted away as Zelena began to giggle quietly. Fawns own laughter soon joined in.

It felt good to laugh, neither could remember the last time they had been so at ease with another person. Zelena only had her flying monkeys as company, and Fawn had Peter's demise looming above her head while they searched for the Truest Believer. Yes, they hadn't yet had their revenge but a friendship had bloomed between the two over the past year of scheming and plotting. They didn't have their happily ever after but they still felt relaxed enough to enjoy the moment.

When their laughter calmed down Zelena turned to the fairy again, "Fawn, you are truly a one in a million friend."

"Well, I try."

"And you succeed."

"Only with you by my side." She sipped at her glass of water, "And we will succeed. We have the Dark One in the palm of our hands, Charming's courage, and this town's wiped memories all to our advantage. Soon you'll get Regina's heart and we'll pull that brilliantly twisted brain from Rumplestiltskin. Snow's baby will be born and we'll have every ingredient for your time travel spell. Then you and I shall get everything we ever wanted and more."

 **This one's for the girls, who've ever had a broken heart**

 **Who've wished upon a shooting star, you're beautiful the way you are.**

 **This one's for the girls, who love without holding back,**

 **Who dream with everything they have.**

 **All around the world, this ones for the girls. . .**

" **This One's For the Girls"**

 **Martina McBride**


	15. Chapter 15

S3E18: BLEEDING THROUGH

Zelena took Regina's heart out of the bag and examined it in her hands while her flying monkey chattered behind her.

"Yes, I know it looks battered, but that's the point."

She placed the heart in a box then placed that box inside her trunk next to the hilt of Charming's sword. She closed the lid before rummaging through the wardrobe. She pulled out a suit, "This will do perfectly." The monkey squawked in response.

"Oh, don't be jealous."

"Zelena," Fawn spoke up, "at this point in the game, how badly do you need my help?"

"Why do you ask?"

"In this world, without their memories you have a huge advantage against the heroes. They don't even know what you're planning. They're flying blind – "

"Fawn, we've been working together for a year now. What's really bothering you?"

"The Lost Boys, the ones that betrayed Peter. They found homes, found their happy endings. Some in Storybrooke, some outside of town. They need to pay."

"Well if it's revenge you want, I understand completely. And your right, ever since coming to this world every step has been so much easier. Go on and have your fun Fawn, and good luck."

Fawn smirked and nodded to the Wicked Witch before spreading her wings and taking off for Gold's pawn shop.

Once Fawn arrived at the shop it was empty, Belle must be out helping the others. This would be easy.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, the garment 'Stiltskin had enchanted so he could leave Storybrooke and keep his memories. Fawn ripped a piece off and tied it around her wrist before heading for the town line. There was a small town not far from Storybrooke where more than one former Lost Boy resided.

As she approached the neighborhood she heard laughter, Fawn couldn't hide the smirk on her face. She peered in the window of one of the houses and spotted the boys playing one of their favorite games. She walked around to the front door and got to work picking the lock, a skill Felix had taught her.

"Hello boys." She greeted them cheerfully as she walked in. The room went silent at her arrival, "It's been a while hasn't it? Ace, Slightly, Jax, Tootles, Nibs," she addressed each as she made her way around the room.

"Good to see you again."

"Fawn," Slightly spoke with terror in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Why Slightly, I'm recruiting of course." The fear in the boy's eyes grew as they all stepped further away from her.

"Hey lads what with all the quiet?" another boy said as he came through the kitchen door. His eyes went wide with fear and he dropped the cookie he was holding when he saw Fawn.

"Curly! How have you been dear?"

"F—Fawn. I – I didn't think – "

"Didn't think I'd make it back after the curse? Don't worry about that. After all we're going to be spending a lot of time together!"

"You can't make us go back!" Jax cried.

Slowly, a smirk spread across Fawn's face. "Oh, can't I?"

Before anyone could blink Jax flew across the room, smashed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. When the boys looked back at Fawn she had a blank look on her face and her arm was raised in front of her.

"B—but there's no magic outside Storybrooke." Ace said in shock. Fawn pulled a small vial from her bag. The contents inside glowed with magic, "Pixie dust has many uses when one knows how to wield it properly." Fawn explained as Jax groaned in pain. The Lost Boys attention all turned back to Jax as he used the wall to raise himself off the floor. There was a cut on his forehead that was bleeding down the side of his face. He chuckled and gave a weak smile.

"Angry Fawn?" he mocked, "Is it because you miss having Pan between your legs?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neverland ~ years ago

The Lost Boys were dancing wildly around the campfire enjoying themselves. Fawn was leaning against a tree on the outskirts of camp finishing up a piece of fruit from dinner.

"Your not welcome here, Fairy." Felix's voice came from behind her as he entered camp."

"I'm welcome as long as Peter says I'm welcome. It's his call not yours." She replied angrily walking across the camp. Felix only followed her, "You forget your place Fairy!" he said loudly drawing the attention of the Lost Boys, "And you forget yours! Your _second_ in command Felix, not the one _in_ command!" She yelled back.

"Well, I'd rather be Pan's right hand man instead of being the fairy on her back – AHHHH!"

Felix didn't have time to react as Fawn pulled a dagger from one of the Lost Boys belts and sliced Felix across the face with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were hushed gasps of shock and surprise after what Jax had said. The boys fear grew almost as quickly as the anger in Fawn's eyes. Originally she had planned to give them an ultimatum; join her or she'd poison them with dreamshade. But now her anger had fueled an even better idea.

She took a pinch of pixie dust and sprinkled it into her palm before she strode across the room to where Jax stood defiantly. No other boy dared to try and stop her.

Jax looked her dead in the eye, showing no sign of fear. Until a small smile appeared on Fawn's face."AHHHH!" Jax cried as Fawn's hand plunged into his chest grasping his heart. She took pleasure in watching the terror finally enter his eyes as she ripped his heart from his chest and held it in the palm of her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn's anger didn't dull until she had taken the heart of every Lost Boy. After finishing at the cabin with Jax and the others she made her way to the homes of the other former Lost Boys. After gathering the eighteen who resided closest to Storybrooke she and the boys made their way across the town line. When entering Storybrooke she spotted one of Zelena's flying monkeys in the treetops. It's job was to keep the people of Storybrooke inside the town, it wouldn't touch her or her unwilling recruits.

As she journeyed her mind traveled back to Felix. She remembered when she had given him that scar. At first she had assumed after that moment he'd hate her even more. Instead she'd earned his respect and in time the two had even become close friends. Fawn couldn't deny that she missed him but if Zelena could pull off time travel then Fawn will never have to lose Felix or Peter at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After returning to Storybrooke Fawn immediately got to work on a new home. No matter how Zelena's plan went she had to hide the Lost Boys somewhere. She found a section of the forest by Storybrooke's eastern border where they'd all be safe from any curious residents. Especially since Zelena's farmhouse was in the western woods, everyone's attention would be focused on the opposite side of town, giving Fawn plenty of time to prepare her next move.

She remembered reading this world's storybook version of Peter Pan a long time ago when they were still searching for the Heart of the Truest Believer. She remembered Pan's hideout being called Hangman's Tree, with secret entrances that led to their underground camp.

Using her magic and a little pixie dust Fawn began twisting trees together to make their new home. She surrounded it with a protection spell and cloaking spell and sealed both with blood magic. Since she had no family only she could break it.

The Lost Boys entered the treehouse and immediately began claiming their own spaces for their hammocks. Fawn went to the highest room she designed for her and Peter if – _when_ she got him back.

Fawn conjured a trunk and began storing away the hearts she'd taken from the Lost Boys. It was time to see how Zelena was doing.

 **18 Lost Boys: Jax (oc) Duke(oc) Fox, Tootles(SyFy Neverland miniseries)**

 **Curly, Nibs, Slightly, young twins Binky & Siggy (Peter Pan 2003)**

 **Don't Ask, Too Small, Thud, No Nap, Pockets, Ace, older twins Marmaduke & Newton (Hook 1991) Cubby(Peter Pan Return to Neverland)**

 **All you have is your fire,**

 **And the place you need to reach.**

 **Don't you ever tame your demons,**

 **But always keep them on a leash. . .**

" **Arsonist's Lullaby"**

 **Hozier**


	16. Chapter 16

S3E20: KANSAS

Fawn sat in her new bedroom in Hangman's Tree with the magic mirror on her lap watching the scene before her unfold. Zelena was watching Rumple spin at his wheel a dark smile on her face.

"There that will do. You said it yourself." She spoke to her old mentor as she reached down to the pile of gold he had spun. "Spinning clears your mind." She waved her hand over the gold, "Or should I say your _brain_." She placed the gold brain in her trunk with Regina's heart and Charming's courage. "There's just one more ingredient to collect."

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Fawn quickly hid the mirror under the sheets.

"Come in." she commanded standing with her hands behind her back. The door opened to reveal Tootles. He was tall, roughly the same height as Peter, with dark somewhat shaggy hair. He was probably fifteen or so when Peter had taken him in off the streets of London, the year in this world had been 1906.

"Fawn? You've been up here quite a while. We thought you might be getting hungry." He explained as he brought in a tray of food. There was cooked meat, probably from some animal the boys had caught, some apple slices, some berries and a wooden cup filled with water. Fawn had been so busy putting her plans into action that she hadn't eaten since she'd been with Zelena. She hadn't even thought about her hunger until now and her stomach growled at the sight of food.

"Set it down on the table and get back to work." She said in a gentle yet strict voice. Tootles did ass he said and turned to leave but before closing the door he turned back to the fairy.

"I know we were selfish when we told them where to find Pan. So many of the boys just wanted to go home. We didn't think about how Pan's defeat would affect you. We didn't know he would die, we never wanted to hurt you." He left the room and closed the door behind him giving Fawn much to think about. But before her mind could stop to process his words she heard more voices coming from the mirror.

"There. Dig." Zelena commanded the Dark One as he dragged a garden hoe around the barn floor. He only responded with a hushed, "Hmm."

"You think I'll fail." Zelena accused

"I think destiny is destiny."

She only chuckled "You're wrong. I can change it." She told him as she placed her ingredients around the circle. "Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born and I'll get everything she ever had. With the right ingredients I can do anything."

"Whether it works or not is irrelevant dearie. Because no matter what you change of your past, one thing shall remain the same. Who you are. And that is a fate you can never escape."

"We shall see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn continued to watch Zelena's every move. She watched her face off with Emma and Hook, nearly killing the pirate by having the Dark One drown him. Before she disappeared in green smoke and appearing in front of the hospital.

"Incoming!" Leroy yelled.

"Steady, men steady." Robin Hood lead his Merry Men as Zelena marched through the front door, "Aim true for Little John!" he cried but with a flick of her wrist the archers all fell. Belle was the next to try and stop her, though her attempt was pretty pathetic. There she stood with no magic, expecting true love to save the day.

"Oh, didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Zelena mocked her, "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Belle, go." Rumple pleaded.

"Listen to him dear."

"No you've put him through enough pain."

"And I'm not nearly done!" Zelena growled as she knocked Belle out just as easily as the Merry Men. Rumple caught his love before she hit the ground.

"Your taste in women really has gone downhill." Zelena laughed, "Leave her dearie! Chop! Chop!"

Regina was around the next corner, "Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this, it won't be pretty."

"No, it won't." Zelena said as she joined her sister in the hall.

"Take another step and I'll roast you." The Evil Queen threatened.

"Please." Zelena scoffed before throwing Regina into a wall where she collapsed unconscious.

There was screaming then the lights flickered before the crying of a baby was heard. Zelena smiled in victory, knowing there was no one left to stop her. She burst into the delivery room and dropped Dr. Whale instantly before freezing Charming in place.

"Charming family, shame I have to break it up." The baby then appeared in her arms.

"No,no,no,no –" Mary Margaret cried before Zelena froze her like her husband.

"So pure, and so innocent. And now, mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe." Zelena said as she placed the baby in a basket on the circle back at the barn. "And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all the product of the truest love. See once I change the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And Rumple you will choose me. And I will be enough."

"No you won't. and no matter where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you."

Zelena only chuckled at his threat as she spread her arms and began her time travel spell. Each ingredient glowed with it's own bright light. Regina's heart, red. Charming's courage, orange. Rumple's brain, gold. The baby, pure white.

"Don't worry dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing. "

"It isn't over yet." David said as he, Emma, Hook, Regina and Robin made their way into the barn.

"And who's going to stop me? Certainly not the Savior. "

"Go, Get him." Emma told her father looking to her baby brother. "We got your back."

"And I've got your heart." Robin told Regina. _When did they get together?_ Fawn asked herself.

"Zelena, stop now." Regina demanded. "We're not going to let you succeed."

"Hm, rid me of those pests." She instructed Rumple, as she took care of Charming and Robin throwing them into a barrel of hay.

"Please no more water." Hook said to Gold.

"Get the dagger. Then the Dark One will be on your side." He growled as he reluctantly disarmed Emma.

"That's easier said than done."

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice " they both groaned as they were also thrown into hay.

"Come for another beating sis?" Zelena mocked.

"No came for some jewelry." Regina tried to grab Zelena's pendant but was immediately thrown back.

"Beautiful one, if you will?" Zelena called to her flying monkeys as they attacked Charming and Robin.

"Remember these creatures are our friends." The archer called.

"Don't worry I'll use a gentle touch."

"Unfortuneatly, that's not an option for me." Gold replied as he too attacked the two men.

Zelena used her magic to lift Regina by her throat. "Only light magic can defeat me. An you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way and it will also be your undoing!"

"Don't tell me what I can be!" Regina chocked out.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am and it's who you are!"

"You're wrong sis."

Regina's hands glowed white with power – light magic. Zelena began to look worried.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing." She replied as she threw Zelena across the barn making her drop the dagger.

"What? How?" Zelena asked shocked.

"I make my own destiny." Regina told her as she took her pendant and the circle stopped glowing as Zelena's magic was taken from her. They flying monkeys also retuning to the people they were. David took his son in his arms.

"You failed, your not going anywhere." Regina said.

"I beg to differ." Rumple growled dragging Zelena to his feet. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena cried.

"With pleasure."

"No!" Regina yelled the dagger now in her hand, "Enough. This ends now."

"After everything this witch has done your going to protect her."

"Good magic stopped her. And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!"

"How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Heroes don't kill"

"So now you're a hero?" Zelena scoffed.

"Today I am."

Fawn wove her hand over the magic mirror and the image disappeared. Their year long plan was finished. Fawn was back to square one. She flew off her balcony and headed to Storybrooke to try and salvage what she could of Zelena's plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Regina I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I don't imagine you expected me at all dearie."

Zelena turned startled to see Rumple outside her cell.

"What are you doing here?" she scoffed.

"What do you think?"

"You can't kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger."

"She gave it to Belle."

"And she wants me dead." Fawn heard as she flew into the sheriff's station in her smallest form and hid herself. She was no match for the Dark One especially if Zelena was powerless.

"No, of course not."

"Well, then, you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger, you have no choice."

"Yes. _If_ she has the dagger. But she doesn't." Rumple said as he revealed the real dagger in his hand, "She only thinks she does. You see, my father taught me something – the only useful thing he passed on –" Fawn sneered as rage boiled up inside her at the way he talked about Peter, "—a bit of slight of hand called 'Follow the Lady'. Belle has a fake. This, however, is quite real."

"Wait!" Zelena begged as the Dark One teleported into her cell, "Wait! I'm powerless now. R—Regina's got my pendant, my magic's gone. I can't hurt anyone! I can't. Why?" she gasped.

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal." He growled as he drove the dagger into Zelena's stomach. Her body solidified before it shattered at Rumple's feet.

The Dark One left before Zelena's remains vanished in a green vapor. He didn't see, but Fawn did and she smiled.

 **Feeling broken, barely holding on, but there's just something so strong**

 **Somewhere inside me.**

 **And I am down but I'll get up again, don't count me out just yet. . .**

 **They can say that I won't stay around, but I'm gonna stand my ground**

 **You're not gonna stop me, you don't know me you don't know who I am don't count me out so fast**

 **I've been brought down to my knees**

 **And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking but I can take it**

 **I'll be back, back on my feet, this is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me. . .**

" **You Haven't Seen the Last of Me"**

 **Cher**

END SEASON 3

 _Thanks to everyone reading this story you guys are the best! I will still be posting regularly for season 4 so keep following and reviewing! It really makes my day!_


	17. Chapter 17

**And season 4 is here!**

 **A huge thank you to:**

 **-yachiru-chan92**

 **-bethisabear**

 **-XxLostDreamerxX**

 **-Sonic Key**

 **for reviewing and thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed this story! Love you guys! You're awesome!**

S4E02: WHITE OUT + S4E03: ROCKY ROAD

With Zelena gone Fawn found herself no closer to resurrecting Peter than she had been a year ago. At least now she had the Lost Boys back and under her control, they'd never betray her again. But, there was another thing bothering her.

Rumplestiltskin.

No longer under Zelena's control he was free to live his happily ever after with Belle. Why should he? He'd done horrible things, he had been the greatest villain of them all – the Dark One, yet he got a happy ending? It wasn't fair!

She was currently sitting high in the treetops looking down on Storybrooke as thoughts of revenge swirled around in her head. The twinkling lights of the shops and homes illuminated the darkness of the night. The townspeople were celebrating the defeat of the Wicked Witch. Fawn knew it wasn't the last they'd see of Zelena just as she knew it wasn't the last they'd see of Peter Pan.

Fawn suddenly felt a rumbling as all the lights of Storybrooke went out. Looking in the direction of the town line she saw what appeared to be. . _. giant icicles?_ They continued to grow until an ice wall surrounded the entire town. Fawn flew down from her branch to find the Lost Boys scrambling to make sense of the shaking.

"Enough!" she called when she landed, effectively silencing them, "Go about your jobs. I'll be back later, Tootles is in charge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had been studying the ice wall all night and spent much of the next day walking around Storybrooke looking for answers. She was dressed in dark brown skinny jeans, boots and a rusty orange pea coat; she let her hair fall in waves and her bangs shield her face.

She walked among the people hearing their whispers. Some queen named Elsa from a land called Arendelle was here looking for her sister Princess Anna. This Queen Elsa had ice magic, which explained the wall surrounding town; the strange part was after befriending the Savior the queen had been unable to melt the wall.

By this point Fawn was exhausted and was heading back to Hangman's Tree for some much needed rest. She had just crossed into her protection spell when she saw a woman dressed in white walking through the woods. Fawn felt a familiar shiver of magic as the woman turned to face Rumplestiltskin.

"Don't worry, dearie. It's only me. Sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted."

"They will." She replied confidently.

"We shall see. And did Miss Swan remember you?"

"No."

"That's good for you. Because it could happen. And you wouldn't want that now, would you? Are you sure you don't want my help."

"When I'm ready to make a deal, I'll come to you."

"A moment I eagerly await. Now you should find some shelter. It's getting quite frosty." 'Stiltskin then turned and left the woman alone. Neither one had seen Fawn due to her protection spell. As she quickly and quietly made her way back to Hangman's Tree the conversation replayed itself over in her head. 'Stiltskin never offered his help unless it could benefit him and he never gave his help to just anybody.

"Dark One what are you up to?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Fawn woke up the next morning she immediately took out her magic mirror, "Show me the history of Arendelle."

Hours later Tootles and Too Small entered her room, the younger of the two had a tray of food that he left on a table before rushing out. Only Tootles remained, over the past few weeks he had become a kind of replacement Felix. On Neverland he'd always been loyal, hardworking, and intelligent enough to talk to. But he more often than not followed the crowd, so naturally when some of the boys decided to leave on the Jolly Rodger he followed along.

Fawn felt a slight bit of guilt over taking his heart but after she had explained to him how she was done taking chances he claimed he understood.

"Have you figured out what to do about this 'Snow Queen'? Befriend her like you did Zelena perhaps?"

"No, I'm not going near the Snow Queen. From what I've seen I believe her and the Dark One have a rather complicated history and as you know I'm _done_ taking chances."

Tootles nodded before continuing, "What are you intending then?"

"I need time to make a new plan and the Snow Queen will provide the perfect distraction. With the heroes worrying about her none of them will notice our home here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEVERLAND – YEARS AGO

Five years on Neverland and Fawn was finally done with the Pixie Dust trees! They were now growing even more dust than when Peter had first come to Neverland. Fawn was quite pleased with herself and she hoped her work pleased Peter as well.

She took the trail from the Pixie Woods back to the camp just as she did everyday since her arrival. She would wake up eat breakfast with the boys then head off to work her magic on healing the trees. Then later that night she'd return, have dinner and go to bed. It was the same everyday but Fawn didn't mind, the consistency was nice especially after her hectic runaway.

When she arrived at camp she found Peter where he always was, by the fire playing his pipes while the Lost Boys danced wildly around the flames. She decided not to interrupt him and made her way towards the food they had prepared for supper. She was piling fruit and some meat onto a wooden plate when she felt a presence behind her. To turned to face Peter, "And how was your day little fairy?" he asked _like he didn't already know._ Peter knew everything that happened on the island.

"Quite well, thank you for asking. I've finally finished healing the trees, which is something I'm sure you were already aware of. Seeing as your so in tune with the islands magic." She said as she began to pick at her food, tearing small pieces and tossing them into her mouth. Peter's reply was only a smug smile as he watched her eat. The quiet had become somewhat tense so Fawn decided to break the silence.

"Was their anything else you needed?"

"You don't want to go flying do you? It's occurred to me that I never gave you a proper tour of the island. It would be poor form if I didn't amend that."

"That sounds lovely."

The two took off into the night, they flew high over Neverland.

"Where shall we begin?" Peter asked her.

"It's such a wondrous place, it's an even more unbelievable sight from way up here." She said breathlessly as they soared through the endless diamond sky.

"It is fantastic." Peter agreed, "no one to tell you no or where to go. Down there is Peg Leg Point the river that stems north from there is Crocodile Creek, it cuts through Blind Man's Bluff." He told her as they flew through the clouds. "Farther out are the Outer Islands, when the boys get too wound up sometimes we travel there."

"Why?"

"The Outer Islands are always changing from the dreams children have of this place. There's always a new horizon to pursue."

"There are surprises everywhere then?"

"Naturally, over there is Cannibal Cove and farther west of that is Skull Rock, but that's fairly obvious." He chuckled to himself, "then of course we have the Pixie Woods and east of that the Dark Jungle and further than that Dark Hollow where the shadows thrive." Fawn looked away from Dark Hollow, the living shadows were something she certainly wasn't comfortable with. But Peter had assured her years ago that they never left the hollow and as long as she didn't wander she had nothing to fear. That was why after five years of living in Neverland she still didn't know much outside of camp or the Pixie Woods.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Peter ordered as he flew closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, "Hold your breath it gets better." Then he dove straight for the ocean. Fawn took in as much air as her lungs could fit as they broke the surface and Peter pulled her in deeper. That's when she saw it.

The coral reefs below the sea were stunning, it was like they were shimmering. Some were arches, some looked like ruins of old civilizations with mermaids swimming in and out of where windows had once been. Peter continued to pull her along through the rainbow of colors until they began to run out of air and they swam to the surface.

Her wings were wet now and she couldn't fly so Peter kept his arms around her waist as they flew.

"And that is Mermaid Lagoon, or rather below it."

"I never would have ever known that even existed."

Peter flew them to their final destination, Dead Man's Peak. He explained to her the danger of the dreamshade and told her to avoid it at all costs. It was the same deadly poison the Lost Boys coated their weapons with. Peter showed her the spring hidden by the vines with the magical life saving water, should there ever be an emergency and she needed it.

Despite the name and the deadly plant the view from Dead Man's Peak was dazzling. You could see for miles across the vast ocean if you faced one direction, but if you turned around you could see the Dark Jungle beneath your feet.

"Tell me fairy," Peter began, "If you could go home, without any repercussions. Would you?"

"I don't think it's an option anymore. I've come so far since then, and theirs still so much more I can do. I've never felt so free. Blue always had such constricting rules, life felt almost automatic. Your life controlled by what everyone else told you to do."

"When did you last make your own decisions?"

"I don't think I ever did before coming to Neverland."

 **Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see,**

 **Take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here, I'm a rocketeer.**

 **Let's fly, fly, fly, fly, Up, up here we go, go.**

 **Where we stop nobody knows, where we go we don't need roads. . .**

 **To the stars if you really want it. . .**

 **Above the clouds in the atmosphere, just say the words and we're outta here.**

 **Hold my hand if you're feelin' scared,**

 **We flyin' up, up outta here. . .**

" **Rocketeer"**

 **Far East Movement**


	18. Chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neverland~ many years ago

Fawn had been on Neverland for roughly fifty years now. The Pixie Dust trees had been fine for the past forty five years. Peter had all the dust he could ever need. The cut she had given Felix fifteen years ago had left a nasty scar but it was a reminder to everyone not to mess with her. The Lost Boys had accepted her and she did her part to benefit the camp.

She was watching as some of the boys played with daggers, others were carving arrows, some slept, some fought. Felix was among the fighters and Peter was carving with Slightly, Tootles and Curly. Her gaze lingered on him as he and the boys shared jokes and hunting stories. It was one of the rare times she saw him genuinely smile. There was no dark glint in his eyes, no hint of a smirk on his lips. It was pure happiness, and it never lasted. The dark thoughts would come back, the reminder that he was dying, that his days were numbered.

Fawn had to keep reminding herself not to get attached, this was just her safe haven from Blue – nothing more. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it as she walked away from camp.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked no one in particular. She had walked most of the island and was now near Mermaid Lagoon.

"Boy trouble?"Fawn turned to see Syrena swimming towards the rocky shore."Let me guess. _Pan_?

"None of your business, fish." She replied curtly

"Oh please, fairy. We've all seen it. The way he looks at you when your back is turned. Like you're his next puzzle to solve."

"Who's 'we'?"

"My sisters and I. Just because we live underwater doesn't mean we don't see things. And believe me we see a _lot_. Like how you're falling for Pan."

"Peter's focused on much bigger problems. Besides he's arrogant, self-centered, manipulative, and – and no man is worth that aggravation."

"Oh, you try to keep it hidden, fairy. And you hide it well. . . from the _boys._ But honey we can see right through you."

Fawn scoffed, "Please. You know nothing about me."

"I know you keep denying how you feel."

Fawn took one glance at Syrena, when she made eye contact it was like she couldn't look away. She suddenly realized what was happening and turned away, "Stay out of my head mermaid!"

"Oh, you really do have it bad, don't you?"

A MONTH LATER

Fawn was sitting in the branches of one of the Pixie Dust trees. Tonight was a full moon and the magic would be at it's strongest making the dust glow brighter. Being a fairy it was an event she cherished. Her own magic was naturally drawn to the small flowers, their petals still closed waiting for the magic.

There was a rustling next to her and Peter appeared to her left. He looked up to the sky and Fawn followed his gaze. The moon had reached its apex, the stars all seemed to glow brighter. Looking back down at the flowers the small buds began to open. The dust inside glowed with green light, small specks floated toward the sky like the magic was pulling them to the stars.

Fawn looked up and saw the awe in Peter's eye's as he looked into the flowers, his face illuminated in green. When he looked up at her she turned her gaze back to the dust. She felt his gaze lingering on her and when she looked back up their eyes met. He gave her a small sideways smile, it wasn't a smirk. His smirk had more of an edge, an undertone of darkness. This was a true smile, small but a smile.

He stood on one of the branches and offered her his hand. Hesitantly, she took it and stood up. Peter moved her hands over his shoulders and put his hands on her waist. They began to sway back and forth, "Peter what are you doing?"

"Give me a break, Fawn. I haven't done this in a while."

"Clearly."

"Is it really that obvious?" Fawn nodded. Peter's grip on her waist tightened as they began to hover in the air. They flew away from the trees and higher into the sky. Her grip around his shoulders tightened before he took her hand and spun her in the air.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, dancing in flight in the moonlight before the quiet became too much, "Peter, what do you feel?" Fawn asked as they made their way back to the ground.

"Feel?"

"Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Jealousy?. . . Love?" she added the last one cautiously.

"Love," Peter scoffed, "I've never felt it."

"I think you have Peter, I truly think, you have."

 **I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you,**

 **Dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself,**

 **Waiting 'til I know you better.**

 **I am trying, not to tell you, but I want to,**

 **I'm scared of what you'll say.**

 **And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head.**

 **I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya,**

 **I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. . .**

 **As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand,**

 **Pull me towards you, and we start to dance.**

 **All around us, I see nobody,**

 **Here in silence, it's just you and me. . .**

" **Fallin' For You"**

 **Colbie Caillat**


	19. Chapter 19

S4E09: SMASH THE MIRROR PT1&2

StoryBrooke

Fawn had spent the past few days keeping an eye on everyone in town through the magic mirror. Emma was having magic problems and everyone was trying to help her. _Big deal._ Fawn thought. The Savior didn't already get enough attention? She needed to be saved now? Really, Emma?

Fawn had been spending most of her time making new plans. Resurrection was one of the most difficult and practically impossible areas of magic. But if Zelena could figure out time travel, Fawn could figure out bringing back the dead. It was the only way she'd see Peter again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEVERLAND – YEARS AGO

Who would have thought Fawn would become so close to a mermaid? The fairy found herself visiting Mermaid Lagoon more and more frequently ever since her first encounter with Syrena. Although, she had to admit it was nice to have some 'girl talk' especially on an island with all boys. She'd even met some of Syrena's sisters, Tamara was the oldest with porcelain skin, baby blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Marina had hazel eyes dark hair and skin smooth like chocolate. Morveren had olive skin striking green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Aquala and Aquila were twins who looked nothing alike, Aquila had beautifully tanned skin, deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair while Aquala had brown eyes, raven black hair and skin a shade lighter than her twin. All the sister's tails matched, a mixture of white and orange like coi fish, but the colors were more beautifully blended.

"What a boy!" Marina exclaimed as they continued to talk about Peter. "I bet before Neverland he was the kind who broke a new heart everyday!"

"Sister!" Tamara scolded as Fawn smiled to herself at the idea of Peter possibly trading in a life of being a 'ladies man' to live with the Lost Boys.

"What? Oh Aquila you have to admit he's a scoundrel, a cad, a tramp even."

"But you adore him, nonetheless." Morveren said with a flirtatious smile as she played with her red hair.

"You shouldn't talk like that. And certainly not so loud! What if he hears?" Aquala whispered.

"But he's not here." Marina said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You can never tell when he'll show up. –" Fawn began before Tamara interrupted her.

"Yes, he is plenty of trouble isn't he? If he is a tramp he's a good one."

"And I hope he stays that way" Aquila murmured dreamily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Fawn checked in on the inhabitants of Storybrooke she couldn't believe her luck. Oh, what a distraction the Snow Queen had been! Fawn couldn't have planned it better herself! Ingrid had corrupted the Savior's magic and was planning to enact the curse of shattered sight! She couldn't think of a more entertaining display. During the time of peace at Hangman's Tree Fawn had been focusing all her efforts on possible ways to revive the dead; it had never been done before, except with the Dark One, but he was a special case. Naturally this was going to take some time. But with Ingrid in town Fawn had all the time she could ask for. And the Snow Queen wasn't the only other villain in town with a plan.

It seemed the Dark One was living up to his name and returning to his old ways. Fawn had been keeping an eye on him through the magic mirror and detected lie after lie. Given Rumplestiltskin is a very good liar, but Peter was better and he had taught Fawn all the ways to sniff out a lie and find the truth.

Tonight in particular Fawn felt a strong pull of magic and decided to follow it. After all it had been a while since she'd left Hangman's Tree. The magic led her to a lake house on the outskirts of town.

"Swan!" she heard Hook yell as he ran toward the house.

"Watch your step, Captain! The terrain's a little rough around here." Rumple warned stepping out of the shadows.

"Get out of my way, crocodile! I'll die fighting before I let you use that bloody hat on Emma!"

Rumple raised a hand and sent Hook flying into the metal fence, the bars bending to trap him. _Hat?_ Surely they couldn't mean. . .

"No!" Hook cried interrupting Fawn's thoughts.

"Death can wait. How about before you depart, I treat you to a front row seat and we can watch her use that hat on herself?"

"No!" Hook continued to struggle.

"Oh, and in case you were counting on Emma getting your message, don't." Rumple held up the Savior's cellphone, "I'm not one for loose ends. Don't worry, you'll get over her, just like you got over Milah. How many centuries did that take? Oh, it matters not. This might even add a little fuel to your fire. Don't tell me you haven't missed the taste of vengeance."

"She's mother to your grandson, Gold! Don't do this!"

"I wish I didn't have to. But I need Miss Swan. Surely you understand that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time the light shining through the windows went out and Fawn knew what that meant just as much as Rumple did.

"No." he breathed as she smirked.

"Oh, I'm guessing she didn't go through with it," Hook chuckled, "So sorry. Oh, but I do love the look of loss on your face."

 _So do I._

"I may not have the Savior, pirate. But I assure you, today won't be a complete loss. I need to fill that hat with power, yes. But that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else, the secret ingredient. One I didn't know about until an associate clued me in. . . a heart."

"Well, if you need my help procuring it, know the only help I give you is with your demise."

"Oh, you're gonna help me, all right. You see, this spell? It's going to finally separate me from the dagger, so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it, I need the heart of someone special, someone who knew me before the dagger, before I was the Dark One. Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is already dead. But one still lives."

"No, no!" Hook cried struggling harder as he caught on.

"Yes. As luck would have it, dearie. . . you're my oldest friend." And with that he plunged his hand into Hook's chest and pulled out his heart.

"Get on with it then, just do it." Hook begged.

"Now, now. I promised you we'd have some fun first. You're going to do everything I say, because you're my puppet now. You're going to find another way to fill that hat with the power it needs. And then, then I'll kill you."

 **This ain't no place for no hero.**

 **This ain't no place for no better man.**

 **This ain't no place for no hero,**

 **To call home. . .**

" **Short Change Hero"**

 **The Heavy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to**

 **Yachiru-chan92**

 **Badkidoh and**

 **Brookie Twiling for reviewing on the last chapter!**

 **Brookie Twiling**

 **Yes Fawn was originally inspired by the Fawn from the Tinkerbell franchise. When I made my OC I wanted her to feel like she was part of the show and since so much of the show comes from other Disney movies it felt right to base her from the Pixie Hollow Fawn. But at the same time she still feels like my own creation because, like you said, she's badass! As for flashbacks I hope you enjoy this chapters, it goes back and shows us exactly how Peter and Fawn's tangled romance began, without making Pan to OOC.**

 **So without further ado I give you all chapter 20!**

S4E10: FALL

Fawn returned to her room in Hangman's Tree and was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the pipes in her hand, Peter's pipe. It was all she had left of him – for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEVERLAND-YEARS AGO

Peter and Felix sat by the fire sharpening arrows when Peter flinched. Someone was using – or attempting to use – dark magic.

"What is it?" Felix asked as Pan smirked to himself.

"Nothing," he replied standing up, "I'll be back later."

He teleported himself to the waterfall where Fawn was, she looked frustrated as her magic glowed and faded in her palms.

"What's my little fairy up to this time?" Peter called revealing his presence.

"Nothing."

"Dark magic isn't just nothing, Fawn." He said as he approached her.

"I'm trying to learn." She said exasperated, "Being a fairy all I was ever taught was how to use light magic to help others. I want to know how my magic can be used to help _me_. How I can use it against an enemy."

"And you think you can learn dark magic _by yourself_?" he sniggered in disbelief.

"And what would the King of Neverland suggest?"

"Well first," he started getting behind her and grabbing her waist, "it comes from your core. Stop thinking." One of his hands moved to her flat stomach. Her leafy top ended at her ribs and the feeling of his hand on her exposed skin ignited a fire within her. "Magic is about emotion. Light magic is about good emotions, dark magic is about the bad. Summon up that moment that mad you so angry, you would have _killed_ if you could." he whispered in her ear.

"You do that? Every time?"

"I do." He continued whispering, his breath hot against her neck.

"What's your moment?"

"I was young when my mother sold me to a blacksmith. I spent my entire childhood slaving over hot coals. If my work was good enough that day I got to eat, if not. . . " he paused, "in my mind, I go back to that moment; pick up the fire poker, and run him through with it." He growled out the last words. "Find that moment, then let that magic flow from your center up and out." He continued as his free hand lifted her left arm and extended it.

"Bloodlust." Fawn felt the fire spread up and out like Peter said until her palm glowed with magic.

It didn't flicker or fade like before and Fawn noticed how different it felt from light magic, it felt stronger, more deadly.

"Well done little fairy." Peter whispered in her ear. Fawn turned her head to reply but wasn't expecting him to be so close. They looked into each other's eyes daring the other to make the first move.

Whoever did cave in first was forgotten the instant their lips touched. They moved against each other enjoying the sensation. Peter's hands returned to gripping her waist and Fawn bent her arm so she could run her fingers through his hair.

When they broke apart to breathe neither one moved from their position. Peter was the first to speak.

"This doesn't change anything."

Fawn scoffed, "Peter, it changes everything." He looked away. "Think of it like a game," Fawn continued and Peter looked back at her with renewed interest, "a really fun game. The only question is, are you going to play?"

"Not sure, how can I play if I don't know the rules?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No rules, Peter. No rules."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

STORYBROOKE -PRESENT

A few hours before sunset the next day Fawn was finishing making her modifications to her protection spell. Now anyone at Hangman's Tree wouldn't be affected by the Snow Queen's curse of shattered sight.

Fawn returned to her room and fished out the magic mirror, "Show me the Dark One." The mirror fogged and revealed Rumplestiltskin with the Snow Queen in the woods – again.

"Well done, dearie. It appears you've won."

"That's big of you. And a welcome change, you're usually so confrontational."

"I prefer reasonable. I'd like to make a deal."

"You have nothing that I want."

"Well, perhaps I do. This spell of yours, when it hits, in a few hours from now. . . "

"Sundown."

"Sundown, yes. It will bring out the darkness in everyone in this town."

"It will do more than that." Ingrid chuckled, "They will tear themselves apart until everyone is dead."

"Not everyone. You'll have what you want, you alone with your sisters, Elsa and Emma, doing who knows what. And I'll be here too. Spending every waking moment of my immortal life trying to rip your heart out."

"It seems you do have something to offer. What do you want?"

"To leave."

"Didn't we already make this deal?"

"Yes, but I have an eye for a loophole. And I think I've spotted yours. My wife and grandson will be destroyed by this spell. So, I want you to allow them to leave with me. You spare the two of them. I spare you misery. Do we have a deal?"

"Enjoy your trip." She replied before turning her attention back to the swirling purple cloud slowly spreading over the town.

Fawn went to her wardrobe and began taking out her Storybrooke clothes; all she had to do was stay under her protection spell until the mirror dust stopped falling from the sky and she'd be free to roam the town un-cursed.

In the middle of changing clothes she heard voices coming from her mirror, she never de-spelled it so it was still showing her the Dark One's every move.

"This Snow Queen is good, isn't she? Sit lad." Rumple commanded Hook, they were on the dock watching the ice wall block the ocean, cutting off all chances for the citizens of Storybrooke to escape.

"Don't forget where your heart lies." Rumple reminded his pirate puppet. "Now, I have a job for you. You remember how this works, yes?" 'Stiltskin asked conjuring the magic hat.

"The hat. . . not Emma."

"No, no. Not this time." Rumple chuckled, "I have a better plan. Granny's Diner is being converted into a temporary hive for the vilest of creatures, the pious little fleas."

"Pious, the fairies?"

"Just like any flying pests, if you want to eliminate the infestation, it's important to get them all."

 _Not quite all_ , he wouldn't get her.

"Doing so will infuse this hat with enough power to allow me to cleave myself from the dagger and then leave this town with my powers intact. A suddenly urgent undertaking. Now, will you assist me?"

"You have my heart. You know I can't refuse."

"Indeed. But here's the rub, dearie. My wife has just called to inform me that she intends to spend the day sequested amongst said fleas. So, I need you to stand by while I get her out of the way."

"The fairies are working to stop this spell. You're killing the cure? You do this, you condemn the entire town, and even your grandson, to whatever happens."

"No, I'm not leaving Henry. I will take him and I will take Belle, and I will leave this town to its fate."

"But Emma and everyone else. . ."

"I don't have time for everyone else. And if I have to choose between everyone else and me, then me wins. Every time. You can clench your jaw and flash your eyes all you wish, because it doesn't change the fact. . . we're in this together." The image in the mirror rippled as Fawn waved her hand over the reflective surface.

 _Attacking the fairies?_ That meant Blue. And with Blue trapped in that hat Fawn had one less person to worry about. _Hmm, Rumplestiltskin finally comes in handy - for once._ It seemed Fawn's trip into town was going to be moved up a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn sat on one of the shelves at Granny's hidden behind a saltshaker. With a smile on her face she watched the flashes of light from the Sorcerer's Hat suck the fairies inside one by one. Seeing some of her old friends struggle had saddened her, but she quickly reminded herself of how none of them stood up for her against Blue, forcing her to flee her home. She got the greatest pleasure watching Blue duck behind the counter and try to crawl to safety only to be stopped by Storybrooke's one-handed pirate.

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"No. . . AHHHHH" Fawn watched as Blue was sucked in with the others.

 _Well, that was definitely worth the wait. Now off to see 'Stiltskin._

Fawn was done sitting on the sidelines. She found Rumple in front of his shop sealing his beloved Belle inside with a protection spell. She knew she didn't have much time before Hook showed up, she'd have to be quick.

"Well done Rumple." She congratulated. He turned looking shocked to see her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me? After I killed your dear friend Zelena?"

"Zelena was a means to an end. An end she failed to accomplish. But you ended up taking care of my problem for me."

"How so?"

"The Blue Fairy. She's trapped in the hat."

"I thought your problem was with Pan's death."

"No," she scoffed, "Peter protected me on Neverland in exchange for my help with the Pixie Dust trees. Naturally I felt in debt to him."

"You loved him."

"I got over that." Rumple gave her a look of disbelief, "oh, don't look at me like that. Hook got over Milah, Regina got over Daniel, it is possible for the heart to move on."

"You truly expect me to believe that your only reason for being here is to _thank_ me?"

"I also wanted to give my condolences for Baelfire. Many forget he spent a good deal of time as a Lost Boy, we became good friends during that time –"

"And as his 'good friend' you tried to kill his son?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same to save the person who was protecting you from having your magic stripped away, _Dark One_?"

"You still let Bae die so Zelena could revive and control me."

"I didn't know that was her plan. If I had I would have found another life to sacrifice instead of Baelfire. I didn't know until it was too late."

"Why now? Why come here right before the Snow Queen's curse?"

"Because I know you're planning to leave Storybrooke. I plan on leaving as well. I've found my own ticket back home and I'm not going to miss it. I thought since you're the all powerful Dark One, it would be a good idea to leave on good terms seeing as this is the last time our paths will cross." She lied.

"You plan on leaving the realm?"

"Yes, so whatever your planning for the rest of this world, have fun. . . and farewell."

With that Fawn flew away in her shrunken form hoping 'Stilitskin believed her lies. After all, she learned how to lie from the best.

 **Can't read my, can't read my,**

 **No he can't read my poker face.**

" **Poker Face"**

 **Lady Gaga**


	21. Chapter 21

S4E11: SHATTERED SIGHT

That night Fawn watched from the treetops as mirror dust rained down on Storybrooke. The protection spell over Hangman's Tree repelled the small shards as they fell protecting Fawn and the Lost Boys from the spell.

When it wasn't going to be your doom the mirror dust was actually quite beautiful. Deep blue and purple storm clouds covered the town and the surrounding forest. The falling dust shimmered as it rained down over Storybrooke and it's inhabitants.

Almost like they could feel the dark power it radiated the Lost Boys quickly fled to the safety of their tree home.

After all the shards had fallen the little town was overcome with shouting and smashing and yelling. It was as good a time as any to go and watch the chaos.

Fawn walked through the streets with a smile on her face as the people of Storybrooke fought around her.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Leroy yelled.

"And I ain't happy!" the other dwarf shouted chasing Leroy with a crossbow.

"Say something!" Doc shouted at Dopey, "You speak so say something! Open your mouth. Speak! Speak! Speak!"

"Move it!" Granny yelled as she walked down the sidewalk with her bow. Fawn leaned against one of the shop windows watching the madness consume the people she despised. What she really would love was to see what Regina, Snow and Charming were up to but she knew it would be too risky. The spell wouldn't last, the Savior would win, and everything would return to normal until the next villain arrived. _Hopefully that next villain is Peter._

"Hello, Fawn." A light airy voice greeted from behind her. She quickly turned to see the Snow Queen herself standing behind her.

"Q- Queen Ingrid. This is. . a surprise."

"Clearly. I've been keeping an eye on you."

"You. . you have?" This had not been an encounter Fawn had been prepared for. The Snow Queen could end her in seconds if she wanted to. "Then why didn't you break my protection spell? Unleash the Spell of Shattered Sight on us as well?"

"Well, you haven't gotten in my way. You've been keeping an eye on me and I've been doing the same to you, but before now our paths haven't crossed. You haven't interfered with my plans nor have you done anything to hinder me. Also you and your Lost Boys have nothing to do with what I want."

"You want Elsa and Emma to be your sisters in this new frozen town and you granted Rumplestiltskin passage through the barrier with his wife and grandson."

"A courtesy I would extend to you as well, should you wish it."

"Why? I've offered you nothing in return?"

"I understand being betrayed by your family. Much like how the fairies have turned on you. In their eyes your no longer one of their sisters, you're an enemy. A monster. And you simply want what was taken from you. Once I have what I want I can open up a portal to return you and the Lost Boys to the Enchanted Forest. Take up residence in Regina's castle, Zelena no longer is. Spend your days searching for ways to bring back the dead, you'll certainly have a better chance there than in this land without magic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Snow Queen had departed in a whirlwind of flurries Fawn had spent the rest of the night walking the streets of Storybrooke. She hadn't accepted or denied the offer mostly because she knew the Snow Queen wouldn't make it to dawn.

As the sun began to rise snowflakes began to fall from the sky, "Get off me!" Leroy shouted as he fought one of his brothers.

"Don't you sneeze on me, you son of a gun!"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Are you talking to me?" Two dwarves shouted at each other as Doc and Granny wrestled.

As soon as the snow began to fall on the townspeople the fighting stopped. The curse was broken. And it was time for Fawn to go home.

S4E12: HEROES AND VILLIANS

Six weeks later after the Snow Queen's defeat and Rumplestiltskin's exile Fawn found herself surrounded by books. She'd taken advantage of Rumple's absence and stole every spell book in his shop. She'd been reading through them for weeks and was becoming tired, angry and irritable and all the Lost Boys could see it.

Fawn had put Tootles in charge – not that she had to worry about them slacking off since she had their hearts and complete control over them. But with Tootles in charge Fawn had more time to study resurrection spells; none looked promising and she was starting to lose hope.

Until one morning she heard waves crashing on the shore. The sound was coming from inside her satchel of things she'd brought from Neverland. She immediately dug through it and pulled out a clamshell. It was a beautiful mix of blue and green and enchanted for cross-realm communication. She hadn't used it in decades and had kept it more for sentimental reasons than anything else.

Regardless, she opened the shell and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello old friend, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has . . . Ursula."

"Fawn, I must say, I've missed the sound of your voice."

"Is that the reason for this sudden call?"

"Actually, I heard you and Pan hit a rough patch."

"That's an understatement," Fawn scoffed, "Who'd you hear it from?"

"The same one who wormed his way back into my life promising 'happy endings'."

"Rumplestiltskin? He's with you?. . . _Where are you_?"

"New York."  
"The Land without Magic? How'd you get here?"

"Long story but not the reason I called. I'm going along with what Rumple's planning but I know I can't trust him. So I thought to myself _'Who can I trust with access to this wretched world?'_ Come to find out the person I need is already here."

"So if things go south with you and 'Stiltskin you want me to bail you out?'

"And in exchange, I'll feed you all the information I can on what Rumple's up to. For old time sake."

"You have a deal. But be careful with him, after being exiled there's no telling what he won't do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEVERLAND- YEARS AGO

Fawn had decided to take some time away from the Lost Boys so she went to Mermaid Lagoon. It was unusually quiet and she couldn't find any of the mermaids. She walked barefoot in the sand letting the waves sweep at her feet as she gathered shells and sea glass that washed up on shore.

The push and pull rhythm of the tide stopped abruptly as a teenage girl appeared in the center of the lagoon. At first Fawn thought she was a mermaid until she saw the tentacles that made up the girls lower half.

"And just who the hell are you?" Fawn questioned placing her hands on her hips. The girl turned her attention to the fairy.

"Ursula, daughter of Poseidon. And who might you be?"

"Fawn, I. . . work, for Peter Pan. And you're trespassing on _his_ island."

"Pan? The same Pan Killian Jones is working for?"

"You know Hook?"

"I met him quite recently in fact. He helped my father take my most prized possession from me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But unfortunately, you can't stay here."

"Oh, I don't plan to. I'm merely passing through. I need a message sent across the seas and mermaids are the best way to do that. They love gossip."

"I'm aware." Fawn said sourly. "What message?"

"My father, the king, is no longer the one to be feared in the ocean. I am. He let his hate take control of his decisions, well, now I am the one with hate and it has opened my eyes to true power."

"It seems you and I may have something in common."

"Really?"

"Leaving your people for greater power is something I can definitely relate to. . . Maybe I can, put in a good word for you with the King of Neverland. But Peter doesn't do anything for others unless there's something in it for him."

"Well, when his little pirate helper returns tell Pan to feel free to throw him into the ocean. I would love to get my tentacles around his throat."

 **This one's about anyone who does it differently. . .**

 **This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy,**

 **This ain't about givin' up or givin' in. . .**

 **We weren't born to follow,**

 **Come on and get up off your knees,**

 **When life is a bitter pill to swallow,**

 **You gotta hold on to what you believe.**

 **"We Weren't Born to Follow"**

 **Bon Jovi**


	22. Chapter 22

S4E13: DARKNESS ON THE EDGE OF TOWN

"So who was on the shell phone?" Tootles asked as he entered Fawn's room.

"An old friend, you remember Ursula don't you?"

"The Sea Witch? Who could forget?" he scoffed, "Is she coming to help you?"

"It's a bit more complicated then that; for now though she's my. . . informant." Fawn didn't give him any further information as she turned her attention back to the books.

Recently, Belle and Hook had been searching for a way to free the fairies from the Sorcerer's Hat. Fawn was hoping to find something saying that it was impossible, and whatever got sucked in was gone forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the ocean interrupted Fawn's research. She opened her shell phone as words appeared.

' _We just picked up Cruella. On our way to Storybrooke.'_

Excellent. The 'Queens of Darkness' would never trust 'Stiltskin a second time. Once she told them how he killed Peter, chose the dagger over Belle, and killed Zelena they'd drop him like the worthless cripple he was.

Returning to her books Fawn quickly found a passage about the hat:

The Chernobog, an ancient demon that feeds on evil. It seeks out the heart with the greatest potential for darkness and devours it.

 _Oh, crap._ If that monster was inside the hat and the heroes were planning on releasing everyone trapped in it, the Chernobog could get free and it would no doubt come for her. She'd have to leave Storybrooke. The remnants of the Snow Queen's barrier still stood but Cruella and Ursula were on their way with Gold. He must have some plan for getting back in.

Fawn grabbed her satchel, told Tootles he was in charge as she passed him, and headed for the town line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had been waiting by the road just outside the town line. She hid amongst the foliage when she saw a car come to a screeching halt. The license plate read DE-VIL.

"A town you can't see or enter?" Fawn heard Ursula question as she snuck closer to the trio.

"But it's the truth. The night I was banished, I attached this tie to that tree so I'd be able to find my way home."

"Okay, let's say your telling the truth. How are we supposed to cross that town line without any magic?" Ursula asked as Cruella pulled out a gun.

"No more encores, Rumple. We're finished with your hazy instructions and your empty promises."

"Please put the gun down. You're overreacting."

Ursula kicked his cane away and Gold fell to the ground.

"No more tricks." Cruella hissed, "If we're about to walk into a trap, tell us now, darling. Because out here, you're nothing more than a cripple. A coward with a real-world ability to die."

"Yes, yes. You're right, you're right."

"So, you say you're banished? Who banished you and why?"

"I bet it was his little maid. Is that why we're here? Because of a girl?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are. My happy ending. And that is the truth. And what that is? Well, that's my business. Just like your reasons are yours. All that we seek is just beyond that line. It's a place. If you think you can find your way into this town and face all that light magic without my help, then be my guest. But if you can just trust me, you won't just get inside Storybrooke, you'll be invited."

"Mmm-hmm, like the people of Storybrooke are going to invite us in with you by our side."

"Yes, they will, dearie," Gold said grabbing his cane and standing up, "because I won't be on your side."

"All right, start talking." Cruella demanded putting down her gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The number's all cued up. All you have to do is press the call button."

"I know how a phone works! I just don't know if I can trust the man whose phone it is."

"And why is that? I mean, you have my phone, my entire plan. And tonight, if you decide not to come back for me, and stay in Storybrooke and abandon me, I couldn't blame you. That's why this time is different. Because, this time, my entire salvation depends not on you trusting me, but on me trusting you. Now, are we in this together?"

"I guess you'll find out tonight, won't you?" Ursula said before hitting the call button.

"Hello Regina."

" _The sea bitch."_

"I've missed you, too. How are you?"

" _Mostly wondering how a plate of under-cooked calamari ended up with the Dark One's cell phone."_

"I stole it from him."

" _And where is he now?"_

"If we're lucky, probably passed out at the dive bar where Cruella and I left him."

" _Cruella?"_

"Yes, we're back together. Rumple found us in New York. Said he needed some old friends. Told a tearful tale about how he was living in a quaint little town until he ruined everything. But he said it was a special place where villains could find redemption. Regina, Rumplestiltskin told us how you've changed. And we've changed too. We've learned our lessons, and we'd like a chance to prove it to you. Please. Let us in."

" _Sorry, dears, but we have enough problems without inviting two –"_

Regina's voice was cut off by a loud roar. Fawn had been right, the Chernobog had gotten out with the fairies.

"Is one of those problems a hell-bat with beady eyes and devil horns?"

" _How did you know that?"_  
"Because that's the exact same sound it made before it tried to kill me."

" _Oh. So you've faced this creature before?"_

"Yes, and I can tell you exactly what it wants."

" _How convenient. . . . Fine. Tell us what it wants."_

"And then you'll let us in?"

" _Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."_

"Well, then I guess you're on your own."

" _All right, squid. If your information pans out, we'll consider letting you in. those are my terms."_

"You've got a deal."

Ursula told Regina what she knew then hung up the phone and gave it back to Gold.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you be. There's a diner a few miles back, see you tonight." He said as he walked off.

Once he was out of sight Fawn came out of the woods, "Ladies, excellent performance."

"Thank you Fawn, glad you enjoyed it." Ursula replied.

"Who is this?" Cruella asked turning to the Sea Witch, "You know her?"

"She's an old friend. Hell-bat chase you out of town?"

"Mind giving me a ride back?"

"Only if Regina decides to let us in.—"

"Now just one moment darling. Rumple just stumbled back into the picture and now you want me to let this spying little fairy into the fold?" Cruella interrupted.

"Well, _darling,_ your not the only one who's been wronged by the Dark One. I want my happy ending just like you do.

"Fine, fairy. Get in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later a scroll dropped from thin air. With Fawn hiding in the back of Cruella's car they drove over the town line.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you, Regina. You won't regret it."

"I better not."

And with that they sped off toward town.

"Thank you ladies." Fawn said sitting up in the backseat.

"No problem Fawn, happy to help."

"Good luck with 'Stiltskin. I'll be in touch." Then she shrunk down and flew out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you been?" Tootles asked as Fawn walked toward Hangman's Tree.

"My business. How have things been here?"

"Fine. I have some boys scavenging for food, others are chopping wood. Jax is still scrubbing the floors. How long are you going to have him keep at it, he's been working his fingers raw since you brought us back."

"As long as I see fit. He needs to be punished."

"So, I assume it's back to the books? Still looking for a way to bring back Pan?" he asked as they entered the tree. Fawn's shell-phone began making waves again. It was another message from Ursula.

"No." she told Tootles with a smile, "There's someone who's going to show me _exactly_ how to resurrect Peter."

She turned the shell so Tootles could read the sea witches message:

' _Gold plans to revive Maleficent. We'll give you the details_ if _it works.'_

 **It's time for me to take it,**

 **I'm the boss right now. . .**

' **Cause this is my game,**

 **And you better come to play. . .**

 **So you say I'm complicated,**

 **That I must be outta my mind,**

 **But you had me underrated. . .**

" **Confident"**

 **Demi Lovato**


	23. Chapter 23

S4E15: ENTER THE DRAGON

Fawn was pacing back and forth anxiously as she waited for Ursula's next call. If 'Stiltskin could successfully revive Maleficent, he would unknowingly give her all the information she needed to bring Peter back as well. Fawn couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Peter's son Rumplestiltskin had been the one to kill him and now he could very well be the reason Peter returns.

Fawn was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the shell-phone.

' _Mal's back, it worked. Meet us at Granny's Diner at nine. We told Regina to meet us as well, but by the time she shows up you'll be long gone.'_

Fawn met the Queens of Darkness at the diner that night. Maleficent was in a grey suit sitting next to Cruella who was wearing one of her precious furs. Ursula sat across from them by herself and offered Fawn the seat next to her with a smile.

"Glad you could join us." she welcomed.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it." She turned to Maleficent, "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Now Cruella and Ursula have told me you are interested in resurrection."

"I am."

"Well, it's fairly simple actually. You need the remains of the person you're bringing back, and the blood of the person, or _persons_ who wronged them most."

"Quite unfortunate for you darling." Cruella said taking a sip of her gin.

"Considering Pan was practically obliterated into nothing." Ursula finished.

"Difficult situation, yes. But not impossible. There are remains of Peter in this town. Rumple, Henry. . . " Fawn paused at the confused looks the Queens of Darkness were giving her, "oh, you three might not have been informed. Rumplestiltskin is Peter's son, making Henry his great-grandson."

Ursula's eyes almost popped out of her head, Maleficent raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side while Cruella nearly choked on her drink.

"Just a little tid-bit of information that _really_ gets under the Dark One's skin." Fawn said as she twirled a piece of hair around her fingers. Cruella pulled out her cellphone as it rang, "Regina's on her way." She said reading the small screen.

"You better get going." Ursula said giving Fawn a small half hug in the booth. Before Fawn got to the door she turned and looked back at Maleficent, "You remind me of an old friend I had on the island." She told the dragon witch before departing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was past midnight and Fawn was still walking around Storybrooke. She needed some time to think and she didn't want any of the Lost Boys interrupting her.

She needed Peter's remains, which was much easier said than done. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Rumplestiltskin, and the last time they targeted Henry it only united the heroes and former villains – making them stronger.

Then another thought entered her mind. Zelena's plan for time travel might have failed but perhaps it wasn't all in vain. Fawn checked to make sure no one was around before she flew to the cemetery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn stood in front of the tombstone with a small smile on her face. She held her left hand in front of her with her palm up and a cloud of amber smoke appeared. When it thinned she was left holding an empty vial. She uncorked the top and held out her right hand.

Blood began to pool in the grass in front of the grave, about a third of it rose from the puddle in ribbons and funneled it's way into the vial. When it was full Fawn put the cork back in the top so she couldn't lose any of the precious liquid.

"Thank you Baelfire. Now you can help bring back another family member. Won't your father be proud."

Fawn was making her way back home from the cemetery, a trip that required cutting through town but Fawn didn't mind. She had got what she wanted _One ingredient down two to go_ she thought to herself. Baelfire's blood should suffice but Fawn wanted to be one hundred percent sure that this spell would work.

As she passed a pay phone booth on the sidewalk it began to ring. Strange, who would call a pay phone when most people had cell phones? Letting her curiosity get the better of her – a risky move – she stepped into the booth and answered.

"Hello?"

"Fawn! Oh, I was hoping I'd catch you!"

"Zelena?" Fawn gasped as she quickly shut the door to the phone booth.

"Yes dear, surprised?"

"Pleased actually. I knew you'd be back. Where are you?"

"New York, I actually spent some time in Storybrooke impersonating Robin Hood's beloved wife."

"Marian? That was you?"

"Yes, the time travel spell turned out not to be a complete waste of time after all. I'm sorry I missed you during that whole 'Snow Queen' incident but I was fighting a freezing spell. Ironic how Regina saved my life, isn't it?"

" And you're still playing housewife in New York? How'd you know I was walking by the pay phone?"

"Imported magic dear, never travel between realms without it. I need to bide my time in New York and every moment I'm doting on Robin and his brat will just be another stab to Regina's heart when she finds out."

"So I take it you'll be back then?"

"Of course, in time. I've made a deal with the Dark One I gave him a potion to save his life in the non-magic world, a life for a life with the added bonus of getting my happy ending from the Author."

"Who?"

"Oh, did your half fish informant not tell you? It's Rumple's ultimate goal, to find the Author of the wretched storybook and force him to write us all happy endings."

"No she neglected to pass on that information."

"If you don't mind me asking what information did you get out of her?"

"The resurrection spell 'Stiltskin used to bring back Maleficent."

"Well, that makes sense, if you're that close to getting your own happy ending back why would you need the Author?"

"True, but if he's the reason for Peter's demise in the first place I wouldn't mind having a _chat_ with him."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty head about it, if I ever see him _I'll_ take care of that for you. You just focus on that resurrection spell and I'll see you soon."

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**

 **Wait for them to ask you who you know**

 **Please don't make any sudden moves**

 **You don't know the half of the abuse. . .**

 **You'll have some weird people sitting next to you**

 **You'll think 'how did I get here, sitting next to you?'**

 **But after all I've said, please don't forget. . .**

" **Heathens"**

 **Twenty One Pilots**


	24. Chapter 24

S4E17: BEST LAID PLANS

The following day Fawn was pacing back and forth along the town line with another vial. She was hoping to retrieve some of Rumple's blood from when Ursula and Cruella knocked the crippled man to the ground.

Fawn had been at it all morning and was just about to give up when she saw dark red lines on the road. Some were as thin as thread, the thickest was maybe the width of a toothpick, but still, it was something.

Fawn knelt at the town line before reaching over it and carefully spooning up the small pebbles of asphalt coated in 'Stiltskin's blood. Very carefully she poured the small rocks into the vial and plugged the top.

With a wave of her hand the asphalt disappeared and only the dried chips of blood remained.

When she returned to Hangman's Tree she realized it had been awhile since she'd heard from Ursula. She went to her desk and took out her magic mirror.

"Show me Ursula, what has become of her."

The mirror rippled and an image of Ursula appeared. She was with the heroes – and her father. He was returning her voice, she was getting her happy ending. Fawn put the mirror face down on the desk.

She wasn't upset that Ursula had found happiness, only that she had yet to find her own. But, this now put her at a disadvantage. She needed an ally, someone on the inside.

As she locked the ingredients for Peter's resurrection away she felt a shiver of magic. She quickly flew to the border of the protection spell and saw Rumplestiltskin, Cruella, Regina and Maleficent. Thanks to her spells cloaking abilities they would have no idea she was here.

"Now you know what you have to do?" Rumple asked Maleficent.

"Quite well, the question is _do you?_ "

"Our deal was that you were going to help me find the Author and our happiness would be secured."

"Well, I'm altering the deal because let's face it, you need that page from the book to get the Author and to do that you need me."

"Do I?"

"I just put the town to sleep, I'm useful. And we all know Cruella and Ursula were a means to an end – me. That's why you haven't shed one tear over our tentacled friends departure because you have _me_. And to have me means you have to give me what I want, it's oh so simple. I need to know what happened to my child after those two _heroes_ got rid of it. I need to know its fate. In return I'll get us both the Author. We'll get you the page and once I know what they really did to my child, those heroes will pay."

Fawn headed back to Hangman's Tree as the four walked on. So, Maleficent's child is the key to her alliance? Interesting, and oh so convenient.

NEW POV – TWENTY TWO YEARS AGO

"All right all of you! Brush teeth and off to bed! You have school tomorrow!" her foster mom called up the stairs. She hopped into bed and crawled under the covers, her head hit the pillow and she quickly fell into a dream.

She was in a jungle chasing beautifully colored birds when she got hungry. She found a bush with fruit that glittered and glowed. She took an eager bite, _it tasted like candy!_ Soon she had eaten nearly half the fruit on the bush and she didn't even have a stomachache!

Suddenly there was music in the distance. As she walked the music got louder and closer. Finally, she found the source, it was an Indian village. There were tipis and decorations, a totem pole and celebration. People were dancing on the ground, on large drums and around a large campfire in the center of the village.

"Amazing." A voice said from behind her, she quickly turned around. There was a boy dressed all in green smirking at her. Next to him was a girl and she was – flying?! Her auburn hair was in a high braid and she wore a one shoulder top made out of orange leaves and brown pants. Her wings glowed gold as they fluttered fast like a hummingbird's.

"The tribe's new. Did you bring them?" the boy asked her.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan, this is Fawn. How did you get on my island?"

"She must be a Dreamer. We haven't had one visit in a while." Fawn said as she landed next to Peter.

"A powerful one, if she dreamt up a whole tribe with her. What's your name Princess?"

"Princess?"

"Well, your certainly dressed like one." The fairy said. For the first time she looked down at herself. She had a deerskin dress and moccasins on and several handmade beaded bracelets and necklaces. Her hair was done in two braids and she had a band with a feather tied around her head.

"Yep." The fairy continued, "An Indian Princess if I ever saw one. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Lily."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STORYBROOKE – PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn had sent a message to Maleficent to meet her in the woods the next day. When the dragon witch showed up Fawn stepped outside her protection spell.

"What's this about Fawn?"

"I hear you asked Emma to go find your daughter Lily. She won't succeed."

"And what do you know about Lily?"

"I know her from Neverland, even in the Land Without Magic she was powerful enough to dream her way there. We became very good friends."

"Can you talk her into coming here then?"

"Yes, for a price."

"Shocking, what do you want?"

"Regina's blood for my resurrection spell."

"Simple enough, anything else?"

"No."

"No?" Maleficent questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, it will be nice to see Lily again. I told you, in the diner, you remind me of her. You're both fierce and powerful. Neverland used to get lots of Dreamers. But they got boring. So Peter made it more. . . exclusive. Just us and the Lost Boys. Anyone who dreamt their way there had to be worthy of Neverland. One day a girl showed up, we didn't get girls – ever. But Lily was something special, she dreamt up a whole tribe. She was the Princess and demanded respect from everyone. We liked Tigerlily very much."

"What do you want me to tell the Savior? If you're getting Lily she's no longer required."

"Don't tell her anything. I'll talk Lily into coming back but Emma needs to believe it's her doing. They can't know I'm here."

"Ursula told me you've been hiding here for quite some time, it's impressive. How easily you've pulled the wool over Regina's eyes, and the Dark One's for that matter."

"I'm determined. I refuse to fail Peter. The same way I refuse to fail Lily. I promise I'll bring her back to you."

 **Alright everyone what did you think of the premier last night? Good? Bad? Let me know in the review section! Your thoughts help me plan the future chapters for when this story gets to seasons 5 and 6.**

 **I also want to thank my 44 followers, and 35 favorites this story has received.**

 **Especially thank you to**

 **Badkidoh**

 **Shadowing**

 **For your reviews on the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!**


	25. Chapter 25

S4E20: LILY

Maleficent provided Fawn with Lily's baby rattle so she could do a locator spell. Luckily, Lily wasn't too far from Storybrooke. Fawn dressed in a brown leather jacket and dark skinny jeans so she'd blend in with the non-magic folk. She had also stolen a motorcycle during the night and hid it in the woods by the town line. Originally, she was going to steal a car but when she saw the bike she figured _Hey live a little_.

She had just arrived at the Coffee Mug Diner the locator spell had shown her. It was small and connected to a gas station. It was between breakfast and lunch so the restaurant was pretty dead.

 _Good._ Fawn thought as she walked in and spotted a waitress behind the counter folding napkins. She had long raven hair and the same fierce eyes as Maleficent. It had to be Lily, except her nametag said Starla.

Fawn walked up to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools. The waitress turned with a menu in hand and her eyes grew wide.

"I—I'm sorry. You just look like an old friend of mine."

"Starla. Pretty name, but frankly, I prefer Tigerlily."

"Fawn. Is it really you?" Lily asked as a small smile began to light up her face.

Fawn chuckled, "It's been a long time, I know. You wouldn't believe the decade I've had."

"Decade," Lily said in disbelief, "you still don't look a day older than when I met you and Peter when I was eight. Where is Peter anyway? I mean if you're here, is he with you or did he stay in Neverland?"

The light in Fawn's eyes faded and she turned her gaze to the counter. Lily knew she had said something wrong.

"Fawn, what is it?" she asked but the fairy only continued to look down. Lily reached out and grabbed her hand, "Fawn, what happened?"

"Peter's gone and so is Neverland."

"B—but that can't be. Peter, Neverland, how?"

"People came – adults. It's a long story with an ending I don't enjoy mentioning."

"Was it people from Storybrooke?" Lily asked scowling. Fawn's head snapped up in shock.

"How do you know of the town?"

"Another long story. Here," she tossed a menu on the counter, "we'll get something to eat and catch up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn was picking at the few remaining french fries on her plate. It was a little past noon and the Savior and Regina would be here soon.

"So Emma is some _Savior_ and her and the Evil Queen are coming to talk me into going to Storybrooke so I can be reunited with my mother Maleficent who you have become BFF's with?" Lily questioned.

"We'll I don't know about BFF's but we have a mutual interest."

"And you really think you can do it? Resurrect Peter?"

"This is the closest I've been in over a year and a half. Everyday that goes by is another day I've failed him."

"And you want Emma to believe _she_ was able to talk me into going?"

"Make it as easy or as difficult for her as you want, I just need the end result to be the same."

"And how will you get back? If there's a barrier –"

"They have a scroll that allows them access, as long as I'm stowed away in that car, I'll get back in."

"Alright, I live in a trailer not far from here. I'll give you the directions. Head there now and I'll meet you there when I've finished here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn was in the back of Lily's trailer admiring her corkboard of fairytale facts when Lily came in out of breath.

"Everything okay?" the fairy asked.

"How good are you at being sneaky?"

"Very good." Fawn replied smirking.

"Great, they're already following me. We hide outside and when they come in we take their car and go."

"Your having fun with this aren't you Tigerlily?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like Lily said about ten minutes later a yellow bug pulled up and the two women got out and made there way inside the trailer.

Lily quickly began hotwiring the car, Emma had been in too big of a rush to lock it. Fawn got in the back and laid down on the seat, she didn't need the Savior seeing a second person in the car as they drove away.

The engine started with a loud roar and Lily sped off. Fawn could see Emma and Regina run out of the trailer in the rear view mirror.

They made their way down the highway going way over the speed limit as Fawn gave Lily directions to Storybrooke.

In no time they had company.

"She's going to catch us." Lily told her. "When they do I'll distract them and you can hide in the trunk. For now just stay down, they're gaining."

Both cars came to a screeching halt. Lily got out of the car and began walking away, Emma running after her. Regina was still to close for Fawn to move and Lily knew that.

"You know everything." Emma accused her, "Did you know when we were kids?"

"Of course not."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I learned it all."

"How?" Emma asked shocked.

"Does it really matter? It doesn't change anything. You screwed me over before we were even born."

"I had no more say in what happened then you did!"

"But your parents did. And the minute I get to Storybrooke –"

"You lay a hand on them and I'll end you!" Emma shouted as she pushed Lily to the ground.

"Emma stop!" Regina cried, moving closer to the pair. Fawn was able to sit up and peer out the window. It was still no use, Emma would see her.

"Yeah," Lily kept pushing, "And how are you going to do that without your magic Savior?" she asked getting up and slapping Emma in the face. Thunder rumbled and the cars headlights shattered. Regina looked at the sky. Fawn took the opportunity to exit the opposite side of the car and crouch by the tire.

"Your parents are monsters Emma! They banished me and threw you in a wardrobe. And here you are ready to die for them because you're so perfect. _The Savior_. Well they deserve to be punished and there's only one way to stop me and you know it."

Lily dove at Emma and the two fought for a short while, but that was enough for Fawn. She opened the trunk, not all the way or Regina would have seen, but enough to squeeze through. Once inside she held the door shut but kept a small crack so she could watch Lily.

The Savior had pushed her to the ground and pulled a gun on her. Fawn had to give her credit Dark Savior was a hard ass.

"Of course it ends this way. It just makes too much sense."

"I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret."

"You can't! Thanks to you I'm hard wired for bad decisions. So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth, we both know my life isn't worth saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy everything. It's what I do, so come on be the hero and end this right here before it even starts. Come on Emma."

"Swan, put the gun down." Regina stepped in, "If you pull that trigger _you_ will be the one who ruins your life this time. And Henry's, and your parents and everyone else's"

"I have to protect them."

"Then lower the gun. Your parents need a hero, not a murderer."

"I'm already a murderer."

"Cruella was an accident. But if you cross this line the journey back isn't easy. Trust me, I know. This is what Gold wants you to do, so don't. Emma, you're better than this."

Slowly, she lowered the gun and Fawn breathed a sign of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turns out the pairs next stop was New York to save Robin from Zelena and Fawn couldn't be happier – well except for being stuck in a very cramped trunk, but she'd been through worse.

 _(Third Person P.O.V)_

Emma, Regina and Lily hurried up to Robin's apartment.

"Robin?" Regina called as she rapidly knocked on the door. "Robin, open up."

"Regina. Wh—what are you doing here?" he asked as they embraced each other.

"I missed you."

"And I you. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I can explain everything but first where's Marian?"

"She's at the store. Why?"

"Good. Then there's time. We have to act fast."

"What's this about?"

"Marian, we have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is."

"What?"

"She's my sister. Zelena."

"The Wicked Witch? B-but she's dead. We all saw that."

"Somehow she tricked us and went back in time. Robin, she went back, and she killed Marian. She took her place to get back at me." There was a pause, Robin looked overwhelmed by Regina's words.

"No. This is madness." Then Marian entered, a grocery bag in her hands.

"Robin what's going on?" she asked from the doorway, "And what is _she_ doing here?"

"It's over Zelena. I told him everything."

"What is she talking about?" she asked putting down the bag. "Who's Zelena?"

"Regina, you're scaring Marian."

"Good. Where's the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamor work. Where is it Zelena? Show me or I will rip you apart until I find it!" she growled as she got in Marian's face.

"Regina, that's enough! Look I know that this is hard, for all of us. but this is the new reality, I'm with her. I'm with Marian."

"Actually, " Marian spoke up with a smirk on her face, "Not exactly." She held up a green pendant. It glowed with magic and the image of Marian rippled into the form of Zelena. Robin jumped back and Lily looked stunned.

"Hello dear husband." Zelena mocked.

"No." Robin said in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Lily quietly asked Emma.

"That was magic."

"Come on Robin, we have to get you and Roland out of here." Regina said, the most composed of the group. Robin 's face began to look devastated, like he'd been defeated.

"Robin? Get Roland and let's go."

"I think he still wants to stay." Zelena told her sister with a smile.

"Robin what are you doing?" Regina sounded confused and on the verge of tears. "Get your son and let's go."

"I-I can't." he sounded broken.

"Yes you can. Just come with me. Come on let's go."

"I'm sorry. I can't leave her here."

"What?"

"Do you want to tell her? Or should I?" Zelena asked him with a victorious smile.

"Tell me what? Robin?"

He slowly looked Regina in the eye, silently trying to convey how sorry he was before whispering, "She's pregnant."

 **Give'em hell, turn their head**

 **Gonna live life till we're dead,**

 **Give me scars, give me pain,**

 **Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,**

 **There goes a fighter.**

" **Fighter"**

 **Gym Class Heroes**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I've been away from this story for so long guys, I decided to take a break and write a quick story especially for Halloween. But now that October has ended I can get back to this! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

S4E21: MOTHER

There was a tense awkwardness in the air as they packed up. Regina was helping Robin and Roland pack while Emma kept and eye on Zelena, her gun ready. Lily was helping from the corner farthest away taping boxes shut. She had to get that Wicked Witch alone.

"Emma, these are all set to go." She spoke up gesturing to the boxes, "I can keep an eye on her."

"Are you sure? She's dangerous, you haven't seen the terrible things she's done."

"I can handle her. I know how to work a gun." She said holding her hand for Emma's gun. After a moment of hesitation Emma placed it in Lily's hand.

"I'm trusting you." She said and Lily nodded.

Once Emma was gone Zelena spoke up, "And how do you fit into this dear?"

"I'm Maleficent's daughter."

It was the first time she'd actually said it, the words felt foreign on her tongue. Zelena looked thoroughly shocked but quickly composed herself.

"Well I –"

"I don't care what you have to say." Lily told her getting close to the witch. She quickly glanced over to Regina and Robin. Neither one was paying attention, Zelena's pregnancy news had shocked the Evil Queen out of coherency. Lily returned her focus to Zelena.

"Fawn's in the trunk of Emma's car waiting for us to get back to Storybrooke. When we get there my mother is supplying her with the final piece to her puzzle."

The shocked expression returned to Zelena's face. This baby dragon was definitely more than she seemed.

Lily walked to the window and watched Emma load boxes into the back seat of her bug. When she returned to the apartment Lily would have to volunteer to load the bug and rental car, she couldn't take the chance of them finding Fawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They returned to Storybrooke a few hours later, Regina took Zelena away and Emma had a short reunion with her family before they introduced Lily and Maleficent. Afterward, the Savior and her parents helped Robin and Roland move their things into a new apartment and left the dragon mother and daughter alone for some quality time.

The first thing Lily did was open the trunk to Emma's bug and let Fawn out.

"Phew! It's a much longer ride when you're squished in like that. If this wretched world had magic everywhere that wouldn't have been a problem." The fairy complained before turning to her friend, "Thank you, Tigerlily."

Maleficent watched her daughter and the fairy embrace each other. Fawn hadn't been lying when she said they had been close friends. The fairy then turned to face her.

"I believe I upheld my end of our bargain."

"You did." Maleficent replied as she reached inside her coat and pulled out a vial of Regina's blood.

"If Regina wasn't here how did you get that?" Lily asked.

"From her vault. It was quite easy breaking in while she was away but I've known Regina a long time. Blood is such a key ingredient in magic: curses, hexes, potions, healing enchantments, and various spells. It's always a good idea to keep some in case of an emergency. This should be more than enough for your resurrection spell." She handed Fawn the vial.

"Thank you, Mal."

"Thank you, for bringing my daughter back to me."

"I better get to work. Good luck with your happy ending."

"You too Fawn, " Lily said, "Tell Peter I say hello."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fawn hurried back to Hangman's Tree wanting nothing more than to cast this spell and bring Peter back.

But something stopped her, a short balding man in old world clothing was running into 'Stiltskin's pawnshop.

 _The Author?_

If it was Fawn couldn't pass up this opportunity. She slid the vial of Regina's blood into her coat pocket and followed the man inside. Her spell could be her plan B if this Author didn't do his job.

When she entered the pawnshop the man had Rumple propped up in a chair and was trying to wake him up. When the bell above the door rang the man's attention focused on her.

"Fawn, the Dark Fairy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Dark Fairy? No one's ever called me that before."

"Oh, you're one of my favorite characters to write about. Your history with Peter Pan, the tragedy of his demise. A Juliet who lost her Romeo."

Hearing him talk about Peter's death put her on edge and she wondered if this Author had re-written her love's early demise for the sake of a more interesting story. "And how far does being one of your favorites get me?"

He chuckled, "You mean will I write your happy ending? I was wondering when you'd ask. It's all anyone seems to want from me these days."

"But how many of those people are actually getting their happy ending?"

"Oh, don't worry Fawn, you qualify. See my latest piece is going to be all about the villains getting the happiness they deserve, myself included. I've got big plans for you and Peter Pan. So go home, relax and just wait for the magic to happen."

S4E22: OPERATION MONGOOSE PART 1

For now Fawn left all her vials locked up in her room. She'd been going over everything the Author had said but that man spoke in so many riddles it made her head spin.

She had decided to take a shower to try and relax her. She let the warm water wash over her skin and un-knot her tired muscles. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

After awhile she felt the water get cold but that wasn't the only change. The smooth tiles beneath her feet turned soft like wet sand, she began to hear birds chirping, and when she opened her eyes there were rocks in front of her.

She wasn't in her shower anymore she was now bathing in a waterfall, a very specific and familiar waterfall.

She remembered this waterfall from Neverland. It was located within a cave beneath Dead Man's Peak, the only source of light came from the white and blue crystals that grew out of the cave walls. The stones were shiny from the falling water and the sand tickled between her toes.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she felt someone kiss her shoulder. She quickly turned to see the one person she'd been forced to live without for almost two years.

Peter Pan.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled.

"You're back." She whispered in awe.

"Well, the hunting trip with the boys took longer than I thought it would, but when you see the size of the boar we took down –"

He was cut off by Fawn's lips. She savored every moment, relished the feeling and took in every detail of their kiss. She couldn't believe it, the Author had won. Peter's hold on her waist tightened as their kiss went on but he was the one to pull away first.

"Well that was different. Not that I'm complaining." He chuckled, "I haven't been gone that long, love."

Fawn struggled to find words, "It was long enough."

"Aww. My fairy missed me that much?" he said mockingly but with a glint of mischief in his green eyes. "How ever will I make it up to her?" he asked as his hands moved lower down her back. She smirked at his actions.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how."

A few hours later they returned to camp hand in hand. The Lost Boys were all enjoying themselves when Felix spotted the pair.

"Pan." He greeted, "Some of our lookouts have spotted the pirates on the move again."

"Hook?" Fawn asked. They both turned to her looking puzzled.

"Who's Hook?" Felix asked.

"No one. Nevermind." They shrugged off her strange question and kept talking. _The Author must have had a worse fate for Killian than being stuck on Neverland._

"The crew has been spotted on one of the outer islands. We think they're moving Captain Bonnie's treasure to a new hiding spot."

"We won't be able to take all the Lost Boys to the outer islands without being spotted." Peter looked around camp, "We'll take Ace and Slightly with us. Tell them to be ready by sundown."


	27. Chapter 27

S4E23: OPERATION MONGOOSE PART 2

The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon when their group of five left camp. They flew over the water and to the outer island the boys had spotted the pirate's ship. Ace kept a tight hold to his top hat while he flew, not wanting the wind to blow it off his head. Felix had a grip on his club and Slightly had his bow and quiver.

Fawn was wearing her leaf top and brown pants again. She hadn't realized how much she missed dressing like a fairy. She'd even done her hair in its signature high braid – she'd need her hair out of her face if she was fighting pirates anyway.

Peter had given her a sword saying that using magic would make the game boring – he wanted a more challenging victory. Peter had also taken a sword and added it to his belt in addition to his dagger.

Their flight didn't take long and soon their feet touched the sandy shore. Felix used his tracking skills and found the pirates trail. They were hiding Captain Bonnie's treasure in a castle made of black stone so Peter had named it the Black Castle. It was obvious why the pirates had chosen this location. Behind the castle was a waterfall which flowed into a river that went through the lowest level of the castle. The river then flowed out into the ocean, all the pirates had to do was dock their ship in the cove and sail a dingy upriver.

However this entrance to the castle was heavily guarded by the pirate crew. There was another entrance up in the cliffs with a drawbridge that probably led to the castle's main room. Then higher than that was a guard tower that probably had a hatch they could enter.

Peter turned to them, "Felix, Slightly, and Ace you three take the drawbridge. Fawn and I will fly up and enter through the guard tower. We'll all meet up in the lower level. If that's where they're moving the treasure, that's where the pirates will be."

The three Lost Boys silently made their way through the trees and bushes while Peter and Fawn flew, using the black of night to hide them. They had successfully made their way to the lowest chamber but hadn't seen any pirates, which Fawn found odd. When she voiced her concern to Peter he shrugged it off. Fawn had noticed he was much more carefree than she remembered. But in this reality that the Author had written Peter had never been Malcolm, he wasn't a father and he didn't have his imminent doom hanging over his head. He was just Peter Pan, the boy who loved adventure and refused to grow up.

The lowest level of the castle was spooky. The room had no floor, just the water from the river. There were broken stone staircases and partial stone floors that had crumpled away over time. The black stones were slick with mold and fungus that had grown in the dark and damp conditions. There was a large statue of a dragon that looked ready to breathe fire at any moment.

Just then a boat sailed in through the archway. It carried three pirates one dressed all in rags was rowing the boat while the other two looked like they were ready to take on the world. The woman – who must be Captain Bonnie was beautiful in a deadly sort of way. She had long dark curly hair and thick lines of black charcoal around her eyes. She had a bandana wrapped around her head and wore a loose red cotton shirt with a black corset and leather pants and boots. She had a long sword on her belt, polished and ready to taste blood.

"An excellent spot Starkey. Pan and his boys will never find my booty here."

"Si, si, they are not smart enough to search the outer islands. Is perfect hiding spot, no?" he spoke with a spanish accent and wore a bright blue shirt, he kept running his fingers along his mustache and chin, like he was making sure he looked okay. His long black hair was tied back in a slick ponytail. _Starkey must be her first mate. The Smee to her Hook._

Fawn and Peter watched from behind a rock as the pair boasted and the third pirate struggled to dock the dingy and move the treasure to a rock formation in the center of the room. There was still no sign of the boys, maybe they'd ran into trouble? Peter turned to her, "I have an idea. Stay here, Fawn, watch the fun!" he whispered eagerly before flying to the dragon statue and hid in it's clawed hand.

"Starkey!" Peter yelled disguising his voice with magic. All three pirates jumped, startled and began to look around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Stranger?" Captain Bonnie asked still looking around.

"I am the captain of the _Fair Lady_!"

"If ye be the captain, then who am I?" Bonnie asked now sounding offended.

"You are a codfish." Peter began to laugh before slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Tell me _Cap'n_ , do ye have a name?"

"Aye."

"Vegetable?" Bonnie guessed moving closer to the voice.

"No."

"Mineral?" closer.

"No."

"Animal?" closer.

"Yes."

"Man?" closer.

"No!" Peter shouted his own voice now coming through.

"Boy?" Bonnie was now moving up a staircase close to the dragon statue.

"Yes."

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?" she rounded a corner giving her a full view of Peter's hiding spot.

"Yes! Do you give up?" Peter asked turning to look through the statue's fingers his back now turned to Bonnie as she peered out from behind a pillar, took out a pistol and cocked it.

"Yes!" Starkey shouted from below, in full awareness of what Bonnie was up to.

"I am –" Peter began.

"History." Bonnie said with victory in her eyes.

"Peter lookout!" Fawn shouted, giving away her own position. In the blink of an eye Bonnie fired, Peter flew and pirates that had been hiding below dropped an iron gate sealing the closest exit. _This whole thing had been a setup._ From another staircase came Felix, Ace and Slightly fighting another group of five pirates. Adding the two who had dropped the gate, the one in the boat and Starkey and Captain Bonnie that made ten pirates against the five of them – still manageable odds. They'd definitely faced worse.

"There he is!" one of the crew shouted pointing out Peter in the air. Starkey stood from the boat and drew his blade as Peter flew down and engaged him in battle. Captain Bonnie had heard Fawn yell to Peter and realized she was closer to the fairy than Pan. Both women drew their swords.

"Hello, little fairy." Bonnie spat, mocking Peter's nickname for her.

"Cap'n." Fawn mocked back before charging with her blade. She used her flight to her advantage doing aerobatic twists and turns to avoid Bonnie's sword.

"Open the gate!" Felix shouted as he and the others fought. He and Ace were fighting off four pirates as Slightly put all of his might into the crank that operated the iron gate. Bonnie had her attention on Fawn and Peter was dueling Starkey. But that still left four pirates unaccounted for.

"If I were you, I'd give up!" Starkey shouted at Peter.

"If you were me," Peter blocked a hit, "I'd be ugly."

Fawn's attention was taken from Bonnie when she saw the four missing pirates pulling a cannon out from behind a crumbling wall. Bonnie took advantage of Fawn's distraction and lunged. Fawn was able to avoid the strike but not Bonnie's free hand which grasped her wrist. She spun Fawn almost as if they were dancing and held her close, Fawn's back against Bonnie's torso. She faced where Peter was fighting Starkey. The first mate had Peter pinned against the low hanging ceiling. Then Bonnie turned her toward the cannon.

"Ready?" she whispered before shouting, "Fire!" as she sent Fawn spinning in the air. The cannon fired a net which tangled around Fawn as she plummeted into the water. Felix, Ace and Slightly had defeated the first four pirates and now charged the four who were manning the cannon.

Peter spun out of Starkey's hold and dove into the water after Fawn. He took his dagger and cut the net to pieces before taking her hand and pulling her to the surface. He got her to a rock where she held tight coughing up water and trying to get air. Peter began to haul himself out of the water when a pair of leather boots stepped onto the rocky platform.

Captain Bonnie looked down at him with a challenge in her eyes. Peter's eyes glowed with determination as he rose and tried to stab the Captain with his dagger. Bonnie grabbed his wrist stopping his blade inches from her face and took the handle of her pistol and clubbed Peter in the head. He stumbled, disoriented and Bonnie took advantage pushing him to the ground and drawing her sword. She aimed it at Peter's throat but he grabbed the blade and pushed it away, his hands slicing open against the metal. Bonnie continued to push and the tip began slicing down his chest making Peter cringe.

"And now boy," Bonnie said victoriously, " You. Shall. Die." She prepared her final blow. Peter only smirked back.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure."

Before Bonnie could strike there was a loud roar. Everyone, pirates and Lost Boys alike turned. In the now open archway was one of Neverland's greatest beasts – a giant crocodile.

"Shoot it!" Bonnie ordered but her men only ran for the cover of higher ground. When she turned back to Pan he was gone.

In the few seconds the croc had bought him he grabbed Fawn and flew to the abandoned dingy. Felix, Ace, and Slightly joined them and began to paddle. When he looked back at Bonnie she had taken refuge in the statue's hand with the giant croc snapping its jaws beneath her.

She looked up and met Pan's gaze, he only saluted her before she cried, "PAN!" as the five sailed away with her treasure.

When they had returned to camp the Lost Boys had rejoiced at their spoils – a whole chest full of gold, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, even golden swords and daggers. Slightly and Ace had immediately began telling the tale of The Great Battle of the Black Castle to the other boys. Felix sat down to eat while Fawn brought Peter to their treehouse to dry off and bandage his wounds. He could have easily healed himself with magic but he preferred the comfort of her fingers on his skin.

He laid in bed bare-chested with his arms propped behind his head as Fawn filled a wooden bowl with water. She dampened a cloth and sat beside Peter on the bed. He winced when the damp cloth made contact with the open wound down his chest. Fawn continued to clean the angry red line, then proceeded to stitch it up. When she was finished with his chest she checked his head. There was a bump that was beginning to bruise where Captain Bonnie had hit him with her pistol. So Fawn took a clean cloth and dipped it in the bowl of water before pressing it to Peter's forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He replied as he took her free hand and kissed her fingers. He looked up into her eyes. "Lay with me?"

She smiled in response and nodded. After they readjusted themselves comfortably it wasn't long until they fell asleep.

Fawn woke the next day to the sound of the Lost Boys going about their morning. She reached out to Peter but felt nothing, the bed was cold. She sat up and looked around, she was back in Hangman's Tree, back in Storybrooke. Her knuckles were white as she clenched the sheets in her fists holding back tears. Then the sadness turned to anger.

 **I am a Lost Boy from Neverland,**

 **usually hanging out with Peter Pan**

 **And when we're bored we play in the woods,**

 **always on the run from Captain Hook**

' **Run, run Lost Boy' they say to me,**

 **away from all of reality,**

 **Neverland is home to Lost Boys like me,**

 **and Lost Boys like me are free**

" **Lost Boy"**

 **Ruth B**


	28. Chapter 28

Fawn threw the sheets off her body and marched over to her trunk. She practically ripped the lid off in her rage. She pulled out the vials of blood, holding the precious liquid gently. Before she could begin her spell there was a knock on her door.

"What!?" she yelled as the person knocking stepped inside. It was Lily.

"Tigerlily." Fawn said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"They broke the Author's spell. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Tootles stepped out from behind her, "I'm sorry Fawn. I tried to keep her out but she somehow got through the barrier –"

"It's okay, Tootles. The barrier is for keeping out enemies. Tigerlily is a friend." Tootles nodded his head and left the girls alone.

"What was it like in the other world for you?" Tigerlily asked.

"Like a dream." Fawn sat at her desk still holding the vials, "I had my old life back, Peter, Neverland, the Lost Boys, all of it." She sighed, "It felt like a dream, turns out that's all it was."

"You still have the blood." Tigerlily reminded her eyeing the vials in her hands.

"I just hope it works. I have to try."

"When are you going to do the spell?"

Fawn looked her friend dead in the eye, "Now."

Fawn and Lily made their way to the deepest level of the tree, beneath the roots where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Sensing her anger and determination any Lost Boys she encountered jumped out of the way except for Tootles. He followed them down below. Beneath the tree was an open chamber made of dirt and rocks, the ceiling made of woven roots. Fawn and Lily went to the center and began clawing the earth. When they had made a decent pit Lily backed away as Fawn poured in the first vial of blood – Baelfire's; which would serve as Peter's remains.

Next she uncorked the other two vials and slowly poured them in the pit. When the blood made contact it changed color, Peter's turned a deep green, Regina's turned dark purple and Rumple's turned black like his heart. The mixture then began to bubble and smoke as the puddle of blood grew. Fawn backed away, joining Tootles and Lily by the tunnel entrance. The blood continued to bubble and smoke until the cavern was filled with dark mist.

There were flashes of green light within the cloud of smoke as a powerful wind blew from nowhere. The wind picked up and the smoky cloud began to funnel like a tornado before it disappeared completely in a final flash of green light. The three turned away, shielding their eyes from the bright flash. When they looked back the puddle of blood was now gone and in it's place lay Peter Pan.

Lily helped Fawn hoist Peter up off the ground, they each took an arm to support his weight. He was unconscious and felt like dead weight against her side. Tootles made sure the Lost Boys cleared out of the tree so none of them would see Peter so weak.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure, let's just get him upstairs."

They'd laid him down in Fawn's bed and began checking him. He looked fine, he was breathing normally and his heartbeat was strong. Maybe it was just a side effect from coming back from the dead? After all, it couldn't be easy going from dead to living.

"When my mother was revived she was fine, what made him go comatose?"

"It might be because Cruella and Ursula used Maleficent's _actual_ remains. I had to substitute Baelfire's blood which wouldn't be as pure as Mal's ashes had been."

Fawn sat on the bed next to Peter holding his limp hand.

"I can't stay long, Fawn. They're having a get together at Granny's celebrating their defeat of the Author."

"And you'd rather be with them?" Fawn asked shocked and offended, "I didn't know you and Emma had gotten so close again."

"We're not. But with everyone getting together it's my best bet for getting the information I need."

"Information on what?" Fawn turned away from Peter to look at her friend.

"My father. I asked my mother about him, but she had no idea."

"How can she not know?"

"Well, uh, it was a dragon thing." Lily said uncomfortably, "It happened in dragon form."

Fawn gave a small chuckle at what Lily was hinting at. She wished she could help her friend. Actually. . .

"I might be able to help you."

"How?"

Fawn got up and dug through her desk until she found the old map of the Enchanted Forest. She opened the old wrinkled parchement and laid it over the desktop, Lily looked at the map over Fawn's shoulder.

"Here in the northeast," Fawn pointed to the spot on the map, "there is a dragon master there called Mushu. But in the west there was talk about a man called Elliot who could transform into a dragon. And further south. . . "

Fawn continued filling in Lily on all the dragon-shifters she had heard about over the years. There were only a handful of them and those were only the ones Fawn had heard of, there could always be more.

"But that should give you a good start on finding your lead." She finished as she folded up the map and handed it to Lily. She took a moment just looking at the paper in her hands, "Thank you, Fawn." She turned to Peter's unconscious body, "If there's anything you need, anything I can do –"

"I know how to reach you."

"My cell might not pick up calls from your shell-phone."

Fawn pulled the clam shell out of her pocket, holding it in one palm and waving her free hand over it, transforming it into a regular cell phone.

"It will now. Good luck, Tigerlily." She hugged her friend goodbye before watching her leave. Fawn turned back to Peter's unconscious from on the bed, sitting beside him and taking his hand again.

END SEASON 4


	29. Chapter 29

**Huge thank you to bethisabear, badkidoh, and Shadowing for reviewing the last chapter! And Shadowing to answer your question my plan is to just continue adding chapters to this story instead of making another sequel type one.**

SEASON 5A

5x01 The Dark Swan

Darkness

That was the only thing his mind could comprehend. Sometimes there would be light, when he had enough strength to open his eyes. A bright blinding light shining behind a face. A blurry image but still recognizable .

 _Fawn._

Every time he found the strength to open his eyes, she'd be there. It was never for more than a few moments though before he was sucked back into the dark void. Sometimes there were just voices, they echoed like he was inside a cave and he only ever caught fragments.

"Peter, you're going to be alright."

"Tootles get me another cloth."

"It's going to be okay, Peter."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Fawn called, still sitting next to Peter holding his hand. She'd used magic to change him out of his Neverland clothes and put him in a black tee shirt and sweatpants , just something to make him more comfortable.

Fox entered with Nibs and No Nap following him.

"We've been scouting the town like you asked."

"And?"

The three Lost Boys exchanged nervous looks before Fox looked back at Fawn.

"Emma Swan is now the Dark One." Tootles nearly fell out of his seat at Fawn's desk.

"What?" Fawn gasped looking at Fox with wide eyes.

"Something to do with the Sorcerer's Apprentice? It was hard to get the whole story straight." Nibs added.

"Rumple's dead then?" she asked hopefully but saw how Fox looked at the floor.

"No. At least not yet. When the apprentice removed the darkness from his heart he fell into a coma. Then Emma let the darkness take her to save Regina." Fox explained.

Fawn looked back at Peter lying weak and unconscious on the bed. With the Dark One's powers Emma could easily end all of them. Luckily, she didn't even know they were here.

"Where's she now?"

"No one knows. The darkness sucked her away. They're looking for her right now." No Nap told her.

"Keep gathering information, but stay hidden. Stick to the shadows and alleys." Fox nodded and left with Nibs and No Nap, Fawn turned back to Peter. She wished he'd wake up, she would really need his help now that Emma was the Dark One. She took a deep sigh and waved her hand, the floor length mirror across the room rippled and revealed downtown Storybrooke. Zelena was facing off with Regina, holding Robin Hood hostage.

"Hello sis. I see you fixed the clock. I'd be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows."

 **"** You lay another finger on him –"

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt Robin, I'm here to trade him, for the Apprentice's wand."

"What the hell do you want with this?" Regina asked gesturing to the wand in her hand.

"I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get _everything_. Now, I have someone to love me, and only me." She placed a hand on her stomach, "See this is my future and I'm not letting anyone take it from me, or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible, over the rainbow. Where you can't follow."

"Back to Oz?"

"I may have been feared and despised there but at least there I was free, there I was in control. So if you want your forest smelling boyfriend to live through the day you will give me that wand."

Regina paused seeming to consider Zelena's demand, Hook saw her hesitation, "Don't even think about it."

"You can't Regina, please." Snow begged.

"I have to." She whispered handing Zelena the wand and taking Robin's hand.

"Lovely." Zelena said admiring the wand, "Now, all it needs is a little direction, a trinket from home." She held up her necklace, "Now see me do what you weren't powerful enough to do yourself." She waved the wand around the necklace and directed the magic to the sky. The clouds turned green and funneled into a cyclone.

Suddenly the wand flashed and Zelena bent over in pain. Regina ran forward and placed the magic blocking cuff on her wrist as Charming restrained her.

"What the hell happened?" Hook asked.

"What happened is I'm not stupid," Regina said with a smile, "I knew you could open that portal. But I also knew it would weaken you. See there's one thing our family does well, sis. And that's exploit pain. We're going to take your portal but we're not taking it to Oz, we're taking it to Emma."

Fawn waved her hand again and the mirror returned to its ordinary reflection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been six weeks Fawn. How long is he going to be like this?" Tootles asked pacing back and forth in front of her balcony made of tree branches. The older pair of twins, Marmaduke and Newton, had brought Fawn a cup of water and a bowl of broth. She quietly thanked them and they tipped their matching camp hats in response before leaving.

"I'm not sure." She told Tootles as she gently brought a spoonful of broth to Peter's lips. This is how it had been since his resurrection. Originally, he'd been out of it, which was understandable since he'd just come back from the dead. Sometimes his eyes would flutter open for a few short seconds but whenever Fawn tried to talk to him he'd slide back into unconsciousness.

The door to her room burst open and Curly, Nibs and Slightly rushed in.

"Fawn! Fawn! They're back!" Slightly huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Regina, Snow, Hook and the rest, they're all back." Nibs continued.

"They ended up in Camelot, that's where Emma was." Curly added.

"But their mission to get rid of the darkness—" Slightly started again before Nibs interrupted, "It failed."

"What do you mean, they failed?" she asked. All three boys looked at each other before looking back at her, Curly was the one who answered.

"Emma's gone dark. Like seriously dark."

"She's got snow white hair, dressed in all black leather."

"She even turned one of the dwarves to stone!"

"She embraced the darkness, and now she's said she's going to punish everyone for trying to stop it." Fawn tried to process all this new information as quickly as she could, she kept looking at Peter- still asleep – at Tootles and back to the three boys by her door.

"I want every Lost Boy back under our protections spell, now. No one goes into town under any circumstance, is that clear?" the three nodded and rushed out of the room. Fawn turned to Tootles.

"Make sure everyone gets back and stays put, understand? Emma cannot find out we're here."


	30. Chapter 30

5x02 The Price

A van was racing down the street with a dwarf made of stone strapped to the roof, heading for the town line. It stopped in front of a green sign with the words _'Now Leaving Storybrooke'._

"Come on." Leroy said, "Someone's gotta see what this new curse does!" he told his brothers as they exited the van. "Any volunteers?"

"I don't wanna turn into a monkey." One said.

"I like remembering who I am." Said another.

"I'm afraid one of us is going to have to dig down deep and find the courage to see what happens when we step over that line." Leroy reasoned.

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Dopey." Leroy pointed to the mute who held up a small notepad with the words 'Not it!' but Leroy ignored it.

"I'll take your silence as bravery, good for you." He led him to the line, "Come on." Just as Dopey's foot hovered over the line the sheriff's cruiser pulled up behind them blaring the siren.

"Stop!" Snow called as she, Regina and David got out of the car.

"Sorry sister!" Leroy called back, "We can't stay in Storybrooke as long as Emma's the Dark One! Snow Queen, Pan, the trio of terror, we can handle villains like that. But Emma, she was one of us, she knows how we beat bad guys; hell, she beat most of them for us. So tell me, how do we stand a chance against her?"

"If you're dumb enough to cross the line be my guest." Regina said.

"Who's gonna save us if we stay? You?" Leroy responded then turned to Dopey, "Go on, do it." Dopey turned and crossed the line, paused then turned around and gave a thumbs up to everyone- even though now he couldn't see them. Leroy smiled at Regina, "Now if you'll excuse us." but as the dwarves stepped toward the line there was a rumbling. The asphalt cracked under Dopey's feet and leaves blew up around him.

"No." Snow whispered sadly as Dopey was transformed into a tree.

"Well that's new." Regina commented.

~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~

Tootles stood beneath Hangman's Tree ushering the last few Lost Boys inside. Once the last two, Don't Ask and Pockets, entered the tree Tootles closed the entrance and sealed it with a wooden board. He turned back to the boys who had all gathered in the first floor of the tree. Since it was at the trunks base it was the largest room they had, wooden tables and chairs had partially finished carvings on them, half eaten plates of food, and various toys and trinkets the Boys had been able to nick from shops and residents. The floor was soft, made of grass and moss, but the Lost Boys didn't seem to mind. Various weapons hung from the twisted inner branches and roots along the walls, bows, slingshots, and spears. A few of the older boys had been able to fashion knives and axes out of branches and sharp stones.

"Thud, why don't you and Too Small go get supper started? Ace, take the twins and take over lookout."

Ace looked back and forth between the two sets of twins in the room, "Which twins?" he asked scratching his disheveled hair beneath his top-hat.

"The younger ones, Binky and Siggy." Tootles clarified. "Marmaduke and Newton, why don't you go see if Fawn needs anything brought to her room? The rest of you, as you were."

The boys all hopped to their work, the ones without jobs went back to their fun, some were carving wood into little animals, Pockets, No Nap, and Cubby resumed their game of marbles at one of the tables. Tootles followed Thud and Too Small upstairs to the kitchen. Thanks to Fawn's magic they could cook without the tree catching on fire. On his knees in the kitchen was Jax, a bucket of soapy water next to him as he scrubbed the floors. This is how he'd been since they'd taken up residence in Hangman's Tree. After basically calling Fawn a whore she'd cursed him to do nothing but scrub the floors. He only ate when other Lost Boys dropped scraps from the table, or threw their food at him and he only slept when he passed out from exhaustion. His hands were covered in blisters, some were healing, some were fresh and bloody. The knees of his pants and been worn down to holes and his kneecaps were just as bad as his hands. Tootles stopped in front of him, Jax continued to scrub but looked up at the Lost Boy with a burning fire in his eyes. Tootles had to give him credit, after all these months of suffering he still didn't break.

"Was it worth it?" Tootles asked putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Was what worth it?" Jax croaked back, his vocal cords obviously straining from lack of use, none of the other boys really talked to him anymore.

"Getting in that line about Pan and Fawn? Was that moment worth it?"

"I'm not going to break. Emma freed us from Pan and Fawn once, she can do it again. There's still a Savior in this town."

Tootles crouched down to Jax's level and brought his lips to his ear, "The Savior you're waiting for is the town's newest Dark One." The fire in Jax's eyes seemed to dim and he turned his gaze back to the floor, back to his scrubbing.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

"I don't want to just leave him there to starve." Leroy told Happy as they walked down the street with their pitchforks over their shoulders.

"Well, what do trees eat?"

"Sunlight?"

"He liked tacos."

"Yeah? How the hell are we gonna give a tree a taco?"

There was the sound of horses and the pair of dwarves stopped and turned as three knights rode toward them with shining armor and bright red capes. One dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a dwarf and his pickaxe?" Leroy sneered. The fight was very short and the knights disarmed the dwarves easily. The only knight who didn't fight lifted his helmet from his head. He had brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Didn't anyone tell you to kneel before a king? Now tell me, where am I, and how the hell did I get here?"

Fawn hadn't been able to watch the mirror long enough to find out who this new king was. She was exhausted and had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed. Her right arm was bent under her head while her left hand still held Peter's in a tight grip. She started waking up when she felt pressure on her fingers. As she came out of the sluggishness of slumber she realized someone was running their thumb along the back of her hand. She heard a chuckle, when she looked up she saw Peter smiling at her.

"Hello love."


	31. Chapter 31

5x03 Siege Perilous/ 5x04 Broken kingdom

Tootles was sitting at the kitchen table with his feet propped up on the wooden bench finishing his meal. Jax was still on the floor with his scrub brush. Tootles knocked his shoes together making the dirt and mud fall onto the floor.

"Missed a spot." He mumbled with a mouth full of chicken, the bone still in his hand. Jax looked up and glared at him again, Tootles only smiled and dropped the chicken bone in his direction. Still scrubbing with one hand Jax reached out with his free hand and picked up the bone biting off the meat still left on it. Tootles grabbed his empty plate and slid it down to the end of the table where Duke was with a larger bucket of water cleaning the dishes the other boys had left behind. Duke was the other Lost Boy Fawn had decided to punish, though nowhere near as severely as Jax. Duke had been the one who told the heroes that Peter was hiding at his Thinking Tree while waiting for Henry's heart to help him absorb all the magic in Neverland. Unlike Jax he moved from job to job doing what was needed to keep the fort up and running smoothly. Sometimes it was chopping wood, making arrows, sewing tears in the other boys clothes, but tonight it was doing the dishes. The boys hands were calloused from all the work but he wasn't near the bloody mess that Jax was. He wasn't cursed to work either, he could stop to eat and sleep but only as long as he kept busy during the day.

Marmaduke and Newton then ran down the stairs calling, "Tootles!" "Tootles!"

"What?" he asked as he stood and brushed the crumbs from his clothes, earning another glare from Jax.

"Fawn says she wants you upstairs immediately."

"Fawn says she wants you upstairs immediately." They said in unison.

Tootles quickly made his way to Fawn's room. It was the only thing at the very top of the wooden staircase, like a penthouse apartment. When he opened the door he was shocked to find Fawn sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Peter Pan.

"Pan, you're awake." He said stunned, looking from his leader to Fawn who was smiling, she practically glowed with happiness. Peter tried to sit up but his face contorted in pain. Fawn turned to help him and put an extra pillow behind him to keep him upright. He still looked pale and still lacked his usual strength, but being conscious was a good start.

"Fawn, the twins said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I need you to take over keeping watch of Storybrooke." She said as she stood from the bed. She made her way to the floor length mirror she used to spy on the heroes. With one wave of her hand it returned to it's original form, a brilliant silver mirror. With another wave it transformed again and was now the size of her palm and no longer had a handle. She handed the magic item to Tootles.

"It will work for you now, in between keeping the Lost Boys organized I need you to keep track of what happens in town. Now that Peter's awake I need to be able to focus."

He nodded, "Of course, I won't let you down."

She smiled, "I know you won't." she returned to Peter's side and Tootles left the newly reunited couple alone.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~ ~ ~ ~

The five dwarves were working in the mine whistling the tune 'Heigh Ho' while Leroy was trying to lift their spirits.

"I know Dopey's a tree but we have to be more productive since he can't."

"He's producing oxygen." Happy laughed.

"Hey. Let's stay focused."

"Yes." Leroy turned to see the Dark Swan sitting against the rocks, "No one wants a nasty surprise." The other dwarves looked at her cautiously.

"Your not getting any dust sister." Leroy spoke in an edgy whisper.

"Actually I'm shopping for something else today." Dark Swan said standing and walking toward the dwarves, "Something with . . . edge." She took hold of Happy's pickaxe.

"My axe."

"Oh, Happy, there's something I've learned as the Dark One." She walked closer to the dwarf and whispered, "If your name is on something, hold onto it."

The five brothers stepped back as Dark Swan vanished in black smoke.

The Dark Swan was now standing over the newly enlightened Rumplestiltskin. She'd just crushed a sword to dust and now he was waking from his coma. He looked afraid but not surprised.

"What did you want from me? You're the Dark One now, not me."

"That's right. You are not dark you are also not light. You're nothing. You're heart is a blank slate, and that little man makes you useful. Because now, I can make you into the last thing you ever thought you would be. A hero, and not just any hero, the purest who's ever lived. And then, and then I have a job for you."

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

"How long was I – gone?" Peter asked once Tootles had left. Fawn took his hand again, sitting by his side.

"Two years, give or take a few months." She said looking down at their entwined hands.

"What have you been doing in that time?"

She took a deep sigh, "A lot."

She told Peter all about Zelena, how they'd met, their year-long partnership, Snow's pregnancy, Rumple's resurrection, Baelfire's death, and the strange family reunion between the Wicked Witch and Evil Queen. Every now and then he'd add in his own comment but other than that he mostly just listened, his eyes shining with interest. She told him about getting the Lost Boys back to their side against their will. He seemed impressed by her punishment for Jax and Duke. He also seemed pleased that Zelena had kept Rumple in a cage after he'd been brought back from the dead.

Fawn went on to describe the Snow Queen Ingrid and the havoc she reaped through town, how Rumple had tried to break his connection to the dagger using Hook and failed miserably, another thing that made Peter smirk.

"He risked everything to get his happy ending only to be banished from town by his own wife, that had to sting."

"Oh, I wish you could've seen the look on his face."

She described how Rumple had united the Queens of Darkness and unknowingly gave Fawn the spell to resurrection, she told him how she found Tigerlily who turned out to be Maleficent's daughter, Rumple's deal with the Author that had also failed and everything that led up to Emma becoming the Dark One.

"This town certainly knows how to keep busy." He said after she'd finished, "Though it seems Rumple has run out of tricks and is just repeating an endless cycle of trust and betrayal."

"I should have ended him when I had the chance. He was unconscious, vulnerable, powerless. The others were all running around trying to stop the darkness that had been released and I should have acted."

"Rumple isn't worth your energy, love. You got me back, you did what everyone said was impossible. And when I'm back at my full strength we'll make everyone of them pay for keeping us apart."

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I remember how the darkness feels." Rumple told Dark Emma from his place tied up against the bars in her cave. "But you don't have to give into it. You just, . . you could just set me free."

She turned to him, "The only one who can get me that sword is you."

"I can't be the hero you want."

"Of course you can. Like a dull knife sitting in a drawer. But don't worry, I have just the thing to sharpen you up."

"What?"

"We'll call it my secret weapon."

~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Dark Swan walked through a shadowy tunnel to where her yellow bug was hidden. Tied to the front bumper was a girl, she had bright red hair of wild curls and an old blueish green dress. She clearly wasn't from Storybrooke and she clearly wasn't Emma's ally.

"Should've trusted my gut when I first met you. You are a witch!"

"I should've trusted my gut, kept that heart of yours." She reached down and pulled the red glowing heart from her captive's chest.

"Now you're gonna kill me? You coward." Emma held up her hand and the ropes restraining the girl fell loose.

"No more talking. Go pick up the bow." The girl got to her feet and retrieved her bow from the back of Emma's car.

"See there's a guy I know, you wouldn't like him he's a real coward. But for me to get what I want that needs to change, I need you to make him just like you. I need you to make him brave."


	32. Chapter 32

5x05 Dreamcatcher

Peter's health had been improving at an excellent rate since he'd woken up from his coma. He still had a long way to go before he could take on the heroes, not to mention Emma, but he was doing much better. Fawn had finally left the room for once to go get them something for breakfast from the kitchen. When she returned Peter was standing on the balcony looking towards town. He had taken off his black tee shirt, now only wearing sweatpants giving Fawn a full view of his back. Seeing Peter without a shirt wasn't something new to her but she couldn't take her eyes off him, or more precisely the scar.

It definitely hadn't been there before his death. A deep pink jagged line right between his left shoulder blade and his spine. Fawn joined him on the balcony, standing behind him. He peered over his left shoulder as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers along the scar Rumple's dagger had made. He shuddered.

"Does it hurt?"

He was silent for a minute or two before answering, "No. Not anymore."

He turned slightly and Fawn saw his bare chest, there was another scar, this one was much smaller, barely visible and right above his heart. The tip of the dagger had pierced right through him. Fawn moved her hand and placed it on his chest feeling the steady beating of his heart.

"It's just a scar, love." She looked up and met his gaze moving her free hand to cup the side of his face.

"I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up from a dream again."

"Again?"

"When the Author created that new reality, we were back on Neverland. Just me, you, the Lost Boys, even Felix. It was everything I ever wanted, it was perfect. Then we went to bed together that night and. . . when I woke up you were gone again." she looked away and tried to blink away the tears that were building up in her eyes, Fawn always hated crying especially in front of Peter. It made her feel weak, and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was weak.

One of his hands cupped her cheek and raised her face to his, the other hand went to her waist, "Nothing in any of the realms is going to take me from you again, love. I won't let it." His hand tilted her face and he pulled her closer, he rested his forehead on hers hesitating for only a moment before bringing their lips together.

It was their first kiss since his death and it was a thousand times better than what the Author had written up on Neverland. This was real, this was Peter, _purely_ Peter Pan. Her hand moved from his face to the nape of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him close, keeping him from moving away. Though ending the kiss seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~

Fawn had just finished putting her clothes back on, Peter was still lying on the bed. He kept staring at her as she took out a hairbrush and began fixing her tangled auburn hair.

"What?" she asked questioning his lingering gaze.

He shrugged, "I've just never seen you wear anything other than your fairy clothes." Fawn looked down at herself, she'd put on a simple peachy colored cotton tank top and brown cotton shorts. She looked back up at Peter and shrugged.

"It's what they wear here. If I walked around in my other clothes the heroes would have caught me by now."

"Your hair is different too." He observed, getting out of bed. "It's different. A good different, it looks good on you, love." It was true, on Neverland she'd had side swept bangs and long hair that was often in a braid. Now her bangs had grown out and she was parting her hair to the side instead of down the middle, letting it fall in waves down her back instead of pulling it up. When she'd finished with her hair she returned the brush to the desk drawer and turned to Peter. He was by the dresser wearing a pair of dark jeans and rifling through a drawer of shirts. He pulled out another black tee shirt and put it on, then he found an army green jacket and put it on over the black shirt. He turned to her putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well love, what do you think?"

"You look good." She smiled, "The Storybrooke look works for you."

Her answer made him smirk as he ran a hand through his hair, Fawn hadn't realized how much she'd missed his smirk, or his smile, everything about him really. She still couldn't believe she'd done it, she'd brought him back, they were together again.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ ~

Tootles was sitting in his bedroom on the third floor of the treehouse watching the mirror in his hand. He was laying in his hammock in the corner of the room kicking his leg to make it rock back and forth. Beside him on a small table was a pad of paper and a pencil, he wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything he'd seen when Fawn asked him for information, and he had a lot to tell her.

The red head, Merida, had thrown a sword at Rumple's feet as he propped himself against a tree to help him stand straight.

"Don't think about running with that limp, you wouldn't make it ten feet. Pick up the bloody sword and let's make a hero of yeh." She said with her hands on her hips before drawing her own blade from her belt.

"I—I can barely stand, much less fight someone."

Merida looked around tapping her sword on the ground before putting it back in its sheath and picking up a fallen tree branch. She broke off the end with her foot making a decent walking stick for Rumple.

"Now you can stand." She said giving him the improvised cane.

"All a man needs is a sword and one good hand, you've got both so pick it up." She drew her blade again as Rumple attempted to walk. He picked up the sword, which Merida quickly disarmed him of.

"This is useless, if she wants me to pull Excalibur, then—then let me try. When I fail she can move on."

"When you fail there's no moving on, you turn ta dust."

"What do you care what happens to me?"

"I don't, I care what happens to me! And my brothers and my kingdom. None of which I can help while this goes on. So whether you like or not yer going to get me home."

Rumple shook his head, "I can never be brave."

"My fate rests in a cowards hands, it's really come ta this?" she said walking a few paces away and facing Rumple again.

"Yes you will be! You have to."

He shook his head again, "You have the wrong man."

"Well if words won't drive ya, we'll have to find another way, now won't we?" she said approaching the cripple again, "There has to be something, and I'm gonna find it." She took the hilt of her sword and knocked Rumple out.

Merida returned much later, night had fallen and Rumple was struggling against ropes binding him to a tree.

"Glad ta see the bears didn't get ya." Merida said as she swung her sword and freed Rumple.

"Please. Please I—I can't fight."

"No, you won't fight. Big difference. Ya know my father use ta say 'if you want a lad ta fight, give'em something ta fight for." She bent down holding her blade to Rumple's neck as she pulled something out of her satchel.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Rumple asked nervously. Merida smiled and chuckled holding up Belle's teacup.

"Reminding ya what ya have ta fight for." Rumple's expression darkened.

"Where did you get that?" he growled.

"Oh, means something to yeh does it? If yeh want it, you're gonna have to fight me for it." She said holding the teacup by her pinkie finger and tossing Rumple a sword with her free hand. He threw the blade down and lunged but Merida was quick, she kicked his walking stick and Rumple fell into the dirt.

"Ohhh, I see it's chipped eh? Must be fragile, we wouldn't want to drop it now would we?"

"No, please don't, don't." Merida drew her blade again and struck Rumple.

"So what happened? Did your Belle see the yellow-bellied man ya really are?" Rumple grabbed the sword, "I bet she did, didn't she? Oh, that had ta sting!"

Rumple growled and swung the sword, Merida blocked it but looked impressed.

"Did ya feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That swing right there? Ya weren't thinking of yerself or the limp. You were thinking of her. That was an act of true bravery. Ready ta try again?" she tapped her sword against his egging him on.

"Eh? Eh?"

Rumple struck back.

"Good. Cuz we've got a long way to go before yer ready ta take on Emma."

~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Tootles was sitting in his hammock taking his notes on this Merida and her training with Rumple. He knew both Fawn and Pan wanted 'Stiltskin dead for everything he'd done to them, but if he could pull Excalibur, maybe he'd still be useful to them. Either way it was something he'd include next time he talked to Fawn.

As he was writing his bedroom door opened.

"Usually people knock before opening a door."

"You don't have to knock if you own the place." Pan said leaning against the doorframe.

"Pan!" Tootles said shocked, immediately standing from his hammock. "I didn't know it was you. I—I-"

"Save it." Pan waved his hand dismissively. "I needed to talk to you."

"Of course, anything. I've been watching the mirror –"

"Not about the mirror or any of those infuriating adults you're watching. This is about Fawn."

"Fawn?"

Pan nodded, "I need to know you're loyal, Tootles." Pan said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"I am, ever since Fawn brought us here I've been by her side –"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Pan said sounding annoyed.

"Pan, have I done something?" he asked nervously, he knew what happened to people who made an enemy out of Peter Pan.

"I'm not sure, Tootles, have you?"

Then it clicked, "Pan, I assure you, I look at Fawn like a big sister. I'd never –"

"Even with me dead for roughly two years? You're the Lost Boy who's become closest to her. There was never a greater feeling? Nothing _more_ that you wanted?" Pan asked slowly walking toward him.

"Pan, she's your girl! Even with you gone, she never looked at anyone else, and everyone here knew that if they tried anything they'd end up like Jax!"

Pan stopped approaching him and crossed his arms.

"You're loyal to Fawn, that much is clear. But now you need to prove you're loyal to _me._ "

"Anything, Pan, you name it."

"I can't allow betrayal like on Neverland. Fawn's already taken care of punishing the ones who blabbed about my Thinking Tree. I need to ensure that this tree, our new home is safe."

"Pan, she has our hearts, physically. No one can betray you again."

"That's control that Fawn has, and I admire her for doing what needed to be done. But I want loyalty and you're not only going to prove your own, but help me get it from every other Lost Boy."

"How?"

Pan reached into his dark green jacket and pulled out something the size of an apple but glowing red – a heart. Pan took three long strides toward him and shoved the organ back into his chest but didn't let go.

"I'm giving you your free will back, you're going to let every boy know just how generous and forgiving I can be when they fall in line. If they want their hearts, their going to have to prove their loyalty to me, But you" he squeezed, "You'll have your heart and you'll prove your loyalty by staying loyal even when your free to betray us." Pan pulled his hand from Tootles chest and the Lost Boy fell to the floor clutching his chest, his body adjusting to having it's heart beating in his ribs again.

"Don't screw this up." Pan threatened before turning and leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**A huge thank you to Brookie Twiling, LadyDV011, badkidoh and Shadowing for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm doing my best to make each chapter longer and include more evil Peter Pan moments since you guys seem to really like villain Pan.**

5x06 The Bear and the Bow

Merida was leading Emma to the makeshift camp where she was keeping Rumple.

"I've pushed him as hard as I can, he's at the end of his tether."

When they got to the tent there was no Rumple only cut ropes and a shattered teacup. Merida looked worried.

"You were saying?" Dark Swan asked as she held up Merida's heart.

"Oh, go ahead crush it. Better that then helping you with yer dirty work."

"Why would I do that when your job isn't finished yet?"

"What are yeh on about? How'm I supposed ta train him if he's not even 'ere?"

"You confirmed the one thing I needed to know, Belle's still someone he's willing to fight for."

"Well it didn't exactly make him a hero, now did it?"

"It will. If he wants to stop you."

"Stop me? From what?"

"Killing Belle." Dark Swan tossed Merida her bow, "Now go find her and put an arrow through her heart."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Regina was standing over a cauldron holding a red mushroom, Snow and Hook were with her.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Hook asked.

"Patience pirate. If these spell books are correct, as soon as Arthur adds the crimson crown to the cauldron, he should be able to make contact with Merlin."

"Then we'll be speaking with him before you know it." Arthur said as he arrived with Charming. "David told us everything."

"And you're willing to help?" Snow asked hopefully.

"After everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do." Regina handed him the mushroom. He hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps it's best if I do this alone. Back in Camelot Merlin delivered his prophecies to me from inside a tree, but I'm afraid he only delivered them when I was alone."

"This is to important to risk." Charming said in agreement. "Come on, let's leave him to it." Everyone cleared out, Arthur looked at the mushroom in his hand before crouching down and throwing it into the fire beneath the cauldron. After waiting an appropriate amount of time he emerged from Regina's vault to join the others.

"Did it work?" Charming asked.

"I'm afraid not. I thought the spell was going to make contact, then it just fizzled out."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zelena was in her cell reading 'What to Expect when Your Expecting' when she put a hand to her stomach, "Was that a kick my little munchkin?" she asked as a nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh, thank god. I'm absolutely famished. The only thing this little one seems to want at the moment is a plate of onion rings." The nurse lifted the cover off the food revealing nothing but veggies.

"I'm under strict orders from the mayor to only feed you local organically grown produce."

"Well isn't my sister sweet?" Zelena sneered. "Go."

After the nurse left Emma appeared, "Trust me, if anyone knows what it's like to be pregnant behind bars, it's me."

"The Dark Swan. To what do I owe this _honor_?"

"Just wanted to have a little chat."

" 'Fraid I'm not in the mood."

In another puff of smoke Emma and Zelena teleported to the Dark Swan's new home. Emma had a two bags stained with grease in her hands. She placed them on the kitchen table pulling out a package of onion rings. Zelena took the food and sat down, "Well I suppose I could be willing to listen. So tell me, what kind of trouble do you want to get into?"

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zelena was just finishing the last of the onion rings.

"Eat up." Emma said and Zelena paused, "Dark One's don't judge."

Zelena threw down the last onion ring, "Despite these greasy treats I know this isn't a social call. What do you want?"

"Direct, I like that. Take a look at this." She held out her hand and the Apprentice's wand appeared.

"The Apprentice's wand." Zelena identified.

"You're the only one around who's wielded Merlin's magic and lived to tell about it."

"Aww. It's nice to be appreciated."

Emma sat across from Zelena, "If all goes according to plan, I'll need your help."

"Oh, how exciting! I can't wait to hear what you're offering in return." Zelena said with faked enthusiasm.

"You're freedom. And my protection against Regina and anyone else who wants to hurt you."

"So the Dark One's here to make a deal? How dreadfully unoriginal; you see believe it or not that patient with a mop _loves_ to talk and I hear that you've been very naughty. Tearing out that little girls heart to break your son's? Haha, kudos. That is next level darkness, well done."

"You think you're allowed to judge after everything you've done?"

"No. But as someone who's been on the receiving end of a mother's betrayal I know those feelings of hurt don't go away, they fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment."

"He'll forgive me, he just needs time."

"Even with all the time in the world, some things can't be forgiven."

"I don't believe that."

"I killed Neal. Ready to kiss and make up?"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"I've got my own family problems, I don't need yours. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. And with a little one on the way I wouldn't want to involve myself with what might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh, but if that's all I'd like to go back to my cell."

"You will need an ally in this town. Maybe not now but soon. You'll be back to take my deal." Dark Emma shrugged.

"I don't think so Emma. You see the difference between you and me is, I don't mind being alone."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~ ~~

"Peter are you sure?" Fawn asked as they made their way down the wooden stairs made of twisted branches away from Fawn's bedroom.

"I think it's about time the Lost Boys knew their leader has returned to them." He said with confidence. Before Fawn could open her mouth and voice her concerns Tootles spoke up, "I agree with Pan."

Peter briefly looked over his shoulder and gave Tootles a look that Fawn couldn't decipher.

"They all know something's up, perhaps the time has come to show them what." Tootles finished his thought.

Most of the Lost Boys were gathered in the very base of the tree, since it was the largest room it had inadvertently become their playroom of sorts. They hung out there in their free time and played various games and occupied themselves with various activities. The only one who wasn't joining in on their fun was Jax who looked wide-eyed at them – while he still scrubbed – as they passed by. His eyes were mainly on Peter who, sensing he was being watched, looked down at the degraded Lost Boy and gave him his signature smirk. Something dark flashed in Peter's eyes and Jax looked away. Fawn was envious, she could never instill fear in people's hearts like Peter could and Jax had a strong spirit, it took a lot to break him but that was one of Peter's many talents.

When they made their way to the bottom of the stairs the laughter and cheerful voices coming from the boys stopped. They all grew silent as, one by one, they noticed Peter standing among them.

"Pan." Curly said with a stunned look on his face while Slightly was having trouble keeping his jaw from falling open.

"Curly." Peter replied.

Nibs swallowed nervously, "It's been a while, Pan."

"It has." Peter agreed with the same monotone voice as he took a few more steps into the room. Some boys backed up, some stood frozen in shock and fear. Fox, one of the older boys was the only one to step forward.

"If we had known you were back –"

"You would have what, Fox?" Peter asked sternly, "What would you have done?" Peter took a few more steps toward Fox, the both of them engaged in a fierce stare-down.

"We would have thrown you a party." Tootles intervened moving to stand between the two, doing his best to diffuse the tension that had been created.

"It's easy to forget." He said casually, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter turned and looked at the hand before turning his gaze to Tootles but he didn't move a muscle, they just shared another knowing look that Fawn made a mental note to ask Peter about later, "Pan saved us from living in the streets, in orphanages, with families that didn't want us. We have to remember that Neverland's magic makes you forget your old life, and all the suffering that came with it. We all forgot just how much we owe him." there were murmurs of agreement as several Lost Boys nodded along with Tootles words. He took his hand off Peter's shoulder and walked around the room as he addressed the Lost Boys.

"Now we find ourselves cast out again. Living in hiding from those who promised to protect us. Did any of those _heroes_ ever come and check up on us? See if we were truly happy? No. They left us behind as they pursued their happy endings, but Pan, Pan always looked out for us, protected us. On Neverland we were free because of him, and now to be free we must follow him again, if there's a way Peter will find it." He turned and faced Peter again, "I put my faith and trust in Pan. I will always believe in Peter Pan."

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Belle was walking down a road far outside of town, night had fallen and a fog had settled in. Merida appeared in front of her.

"You should have followed your wee sweetheart over the town line."

"He's not my sweetheart, and I'm not scared of you."

"Aye, but yeh should be because now the Dark One's not takin' any chances. She's makin' me drink this." Merida held up a small round vile with clear liquid, it seemed to mean something to Merida and Belle. The redhead held the bottle to her lips and drank it back in one gulp. After a few seconds her body began to lurch before black wisps of smoke coiled around her. Belle's eyes grew wide as Merida transformed into a bear before her. The bear growled standing at least ten feet tall, Belle ran into the woods with the bear hot on her heels. Eventually, Belle tripped and rolled down a small hill, when she got to her feet the large bear was directly in front of her.

"Merida! Listen to me! Don't do this!" the bear only growled back, but before it struck Rumple appeared, hobbling along. Both the bear and Belle turned to him.

"No! No! She'll kill you. Rumple RUN!"

"No Belle. I'm not running this time."

"No. No." she gasped in horror as the bear approached him.

"Go." He told her. The bear raised up on it's hind legs and struck Rumple causing him to fly back at least ten feet before landing on his back in the dirt. The bear towered over the cripple, sniffed him a bit and growled.

"Do your worst." Rumple said between breaths. He turned away from the bear, not wanting to see death when it struck him. To his left was a pouch, it had fallen out of his coat when he'd been hit. He grabbed it and launched it into the bear's mouth as it growled again. The bear coughed and sputtered as the black smoke returned. Then Merida was herself again and passed out on the ground. Belle ran to Rumple.

"How did you know that would transform her back?"

"I didn't."

"I knew you had it in you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~ ~ ~

Regina, Hook, Snow and Charming were still in the vault. Regina was flipping through her spell book.

"You've turned over that spell a dozen times Regina." Snow said.

"I did everything right. Arthur should have been able to communicate with Merlin."

"Unless he didn't want to." Charming said as he pulled the mushroom from beneath the cauldron. It was stained black from the flames and ashes but otherwise intact.

"The crimson crown." Hook breathed in shock.

"Arthur threw it in the fire, he sabotaged the spell, he. . . he lied to us." Charming said with anger.

"I guess he didn't realize magical toadstools don't burn."

"But why wouldn't he want us to contact Merlin?" the prince asked.

"We need to talk to Merlin now more than ever." Snow said with determination.

"Unfortunately, we need someone he's chosen. The Apprentice is dead, we're out of options, love."

"Maybe not." Regina piped up, "There is one other person in Storybrooke who was chosen by Merlin. The Author."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0 ~ ~ ~ ~

The Dark Swan was standing in her cave looking at Excalibur when Belle, Rumple and Merida entered.

"He bested me, fair and square."

"I was getting worried, for a moment I thought I was going to have to drag you down here myself."

"A hero never runs away from his problems. Now as a former Dark One I know you won't stop reaking havoc til I pull that sword from that stone."

"Good we understand each other."

"But I also know that you won't be able to resist making a deal. So how about I pull Excalibur, in exchange for Merida's heart."

"And my brothers, I want to know what happened to them."

"You really think you're in a position to make deals?" Dark Swan asked.

"That's exactly what I think."

Emma turned back to Merida and returned her heart, "I was finished with this anyway."

"And the brothers?" Rumple pushed Emma for the rest of the deal.

"They're fine. Safe and sound by her mother's side. Now get on with it."

"Wait." Belle piped up, "What happens if he can't pull it from the stone?"

"Then you will be sweeping his remains from the floor, you were his maid once."

There was a long pause and some heartfelt words between Rumple and Belle before he reached for the hilt of the sword. He gripped it tight and slowly removed it from the stone, then he threw it at Emma's feet.

"A deals a deal." Emma picked up the broken blade, "Now you may have Excalibur, but you've made one mistake in all of this, one terrible mistake. You've turned me into a hero."

"There are heroes all over this town and none of them have been able to stop me yet."

"Well that's because none of them are me."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back in their bedroom Peter made his way to the balcony again, he and Fawn had just finished eating dinner and she went to take a shower. Now the only thing Peter had to do was think, there seemed to be so much crammed in his head since his rebirth. Rumple was alive, Baelfire was dead. Fawn had befriended the Wicked Witch and found their old friend Tigerlily. Peter wanted revenge but he was still too weak to act, it was infuriating, being so useless. His fingers went to his bare chest again tracing the small scar his son had given him. It was a constant reminder of his greatest failure and he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Rumple and returned the favor. But there was something more, it wasn't pain, Peter didn't know what it was. It was like a warm tingling in his chest, maybe something like a coil? A fluttering? It was just one more thing he couldn't seem to do anything about, another answer that eluded him.

He heard the water in the shower stop running and a few moments later Fawn entered the room. She was still dressed casually, a tank top and shorts, and her wet hair was pulled up into a high side ponytail.

"You've been spending a lot of time at the balcony staring out at nothing, Peter. Is something wrong?" she asked draping her wet towel over the desk chair.

"Nothing, love. Just admiring your handy work, the treehouse is incredible."

She stared at him long and hard and Peter worried for a moment if she saw through his little white lie. She had always been very good at seeing right through him. This time was no different, he could see it in her eyes, she knew he was keeping something from her. Instead of calling him out on it she changed the subject.

"You keep calling me love." He had. It wasn't something he was unaware of, clearly she had noticed how he hadn't called her by her name since waking up; how he'd dropped her old nickname, 'little fairy'.

"You've been calling me love since you switched bodies back with Henry and woke up in Rumple's pawn shop."

"I was. . . afraid, before."

"Your not afraid of anything."

"Yes I am."

She scoffed, "Like what?"

"Like how you could hurt me the same way the Black Fairy did."

 **Question for you guys: are there any specific Dark Pan moments you really want to see? Let me know and I'll try to write them in!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to badkidoh, Shadowing, and LadyDV011 for your reviews.**

5x07 Nimue/5x08 Birth

"The Black Fairy?" Fawn asked with confusion, "You've never mentioned her before. I didn't know you knew her."

"Did you?"

Fawn shrugged, "I knew _of_ her, I never _knew_ her." Peter gave a slight nod before gazing out over the balcony again deep in thought.

" _How_ do you know her?" Fawn asked cautiously, slightly afraid of what Peter's answer might be. Peter didn't answer, he just kept looking out at the skyline. Fawn approached him wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her cheek on his bare shoulder. She felt him take a deep breath.

"Technically, _I_ never knew her, Malcolm did."

"She was a part of your old life?"

He nodded. "I'd heard rumors growing up about the fairy that came in the night and stole infants from their cribs. Years later after a night of scamming men with 'follow the lady' I ended up in an alleyway behind a pub. I heard a baby crying so I followed the sound. I never found the baby, only the woman who had taken it. I remember how different she looked from the other women. She wore all black leather and feathers and jewels, not like the rags and torn dull clothing the other women of the village wore. She had this energy about her, strong and powerful. She didn't stay to talk, she smirked and vanished in a purple light.

Every night after that I saw her, she'd be another face in the crowd, or I'd see her for a second sitting at a table watching me scam the men with my card games. Every night she was there always in a different way and I'd only see her for a moment before she'd vanish. Until one night when I was walking home from the pub I saw her enter the woods. It was the first night we talked and we talked every night after that. She enjoyed how I used what abilities I had to manipulate and exploit others."

He paused, beginning to look uncomfortable. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"We had a love affair." He paused again judging Fawn's reaction, she seemed absorbed in the story so he continued, "I had fallen in love, she enjoyed my manipulating ways, her magic could supply us with whatever we needed, I didn't have to have a job or responsibility to be happy. Then it was all ruined when Rumple was born." Fawn lifted her head from his shoulder in shock.

"The Black Fairy is Rumple's _mother_?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0 ~ ~ ~ ~

Emma placed Excalibur next to the Dark One's dagger on the stone.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" she said to an unseen spirit. Suddenly she twitched and turned to her left, "You tried to keep me from doing this." She continued to stare at nothing, looking around the cave before getting a small box that held a glowing ember. She summoned a small piece and with it ignited a flame. She rose the flame into the air and cupped it with her bare hands, when she released it, it shone with light, like it was a small sun. Then she took Excalibur and the dagger and plunged them into the ball of light. When the glowing diminished Excalibur was whole. Emma reached for it's handle but paused.

"Merlin. . . he told me not to do this when I was a girl." She looked around the cave again before grabbing the re-forged sword with a new look of determination in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~ ~ ~ ~

Fawn was still getting over the news of Rumple's parentage but Peter continued, "I tried to get over my own desires and be a good father, I told myself I could do that for the woman I loved. Mainly because I thought she loved me back, and our child." His eyes returned to looking at the trees blowing in the breeze, "But she didn't, one night she just left. She didn't say why, she didn't say anything, she just left. She saddled me with that little crying bundle of misery and never came back." He said between clenched teeth as his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the rail.

Neither one of them spoke for a long time after that, they just stood on the balcony watching the sun dip below the horizon deep in their own thoughts. When the stars started to show Peter spoke up again.

"I was afraid to feel after that. When you came to the island and began to worm your way into my life I did everything I could to keep you at arms length. I needed the Pixie Dust trees strong again and you did that, and after you started spending so much time at camp, spending time with the boys. You were so loyal, to all of us, you kept my secrets and did everything in your power to help me find the Truest Believer." He turned to face her, "I think I fell in love with you a long time ago but I spent so much time not feeling anything that it's hard for me to express any feeling at all. But I'm trying. . . I'm trying to be able to love again. . . for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin and Regina burst into the basement of the hospital.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Robin asked the nurse.

"A bit difficult to explain. Better see for yourselves."

"Careful, could be another one of her tricks." Regina warned as the nurse opened the door revealing a very in pain, very pregnant Zelena.

"Well don't just stare, help me!"

"How – how's this happened? You're only two months pregnant?" Robin asked in shock.

"Well, how do you think? Dark magic!"

"Whose dark magic?"

The scene changed. Zelena was in a wheelchair being led through the hallways of the hospital with Regina and Robin on her heels. . . or rather wheels.

"You have to stay calm and breathe." Robin instructed.

"Shut up! I was a fake mid-wife I know the drill!" Zelena barked.

"Zelena, why would Emma do this?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea – ahh!"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Let's just say when the Dark One offers you onion rings – ahh – don't eat them! AHH!"

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." Dr. Whale said as the baby's cries could be heard. Regina then entered the room as Robin held his daughter with a smile on his face.

"Regina, I have a daughter."

"That's wonderful." Regina smiled at the little pink bundle.

"Look who's green with envy now." Zelena added in right before the Dark Swan appeared in the room.

"Look whose glowing, congrats." She waved her hand and threw Whale into the wall. Robin drew his sword.

"I'm not letting you take this baby."

"Not without a fight." Regina added glaring at Emma.

"That would be a problem if it was the baby I was after." With another wave of her hand she and Zelena disappeared.

Tootles watched the mirror as it revealed Zelena and Hook held captive in Emma's cave. He watched the Dark Swan reveal her plan to put all the darkness into Zelena and kill her with Excalibur thus destroying all dark magic forever. When she left them alone Hook and Zelena struck a deal, he removed her magic blocking cuff and she used her powers to free the both of them. Hook stayed behind to get answers from Emma as Zelena made her escape out the back. Hook found a vial of hidden squid ink and used it on the Dark Swan as Zelena reentered.

"Zelena, why the hell did you come back?"

"Well I thought about how you said you couldn't run until you got some answers and I realized I couldn't run either, not without making the Dark One pay."

"Whatever you think your doing – " she paused when she saw the knife behind Zelena's back, "No!" she cried as Zelena stabbed Hook in the chest.

Zelena laughed evilly, "I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Of course that's nothing to the surprise you're feeling right now. Your saying to yourself 'I just got stabbed in the chest, but shouldn't it hurt more? Why am I not dead?'"

"What the hell is happening?" Hook asked gripping his shoulder. "ANSWER ME WITCH!"

"Well you could take my word, or you could return the memories that the Dark One stole." Zelena held up a dreamcatcher, "See for yourself. I found this outside."

"Don't trust her." Emma begged. "I can explain everything Killian."

"Do it." He told Zelena as she made the dreamcatcher reveal all the memories it had.

Hook watched as he suffered a mortal wound in Camelot and a distraught Emma used her new Dark One magic to do the impossible – use Excalibur as another dagger and turn Hook into a Dark One too. He looked shocked when the memories were done flashing before him.

"I am so sorry, Killian. But I did not have a choice."

"No, no, no, no, there has to be some other explanation." He whispered to himself in denial.

"Oh, are you finding the truth hard to swallow?" Zelena asked picking up Excalibur from the floor. "Here. Have a look at the sword." She waved her hand over the blade revealing the name _Killian Jones_.

"Glamor spell. Hehe, it was there the whole time, right under your nose. He didn't even see it." Zelena laughed. "I suppose it's not the Dark One anymore is it? More like. . . the Dark _Ones._ "

"So that's why you saved my life twice tonight, I was never in any danger you just wanted to keep me from the truth." Hook said putting the pieces together.

"I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I had done."

"By killing me? How sweet." Zelena said with sarcasm in her tone.

"It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us. Everything I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try and save you Killian."

"This is saving? How could you do this to me?" Hook growled.

"I'm sorry."

"So much for our future, Swan."

Zelena laughed again, "Now, tell me, are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?"

"Aye, but first we have to take care of her." He glared at Emma as Zelena smiled.

 **A bit of a sweet moment between Fawn and Peter before we go into the midseason finale.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to LadyDV011 and badkidoh for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm so excited to get into the Underworld plot of 5B! I have a lot planned and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm also going to try and update more frequently so be sure to follow/fav this story so you get the alert when a new chapter goes up! Thanks again to all the readers who have stuck with this story for so long!**

5x10 Broken Heart/ 5x11 Swan Song (midseason finale)

Fawn and Peter were still on the balcony looking at the stars, particularly the second to the right. He was leaning against the rail, his arms wrapped around her as she leaned into his chest. Then Tootles barged in, he was breathing deeply holding the magic mirror in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Fawn, Pan, you both really need to hear what's been happening in Storybrooke."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Get on with it Captain. That squid ink's going to wear off soon." Zelena said carefully watching Emma.

"Killian please, what are you doing?"

"You took my memories, Swan. You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. And now I'm going to return the favor." He held up a dream catcher and wiped Emma's memory clean. Zelena laughed.

"By the look on your face, it would appear someone needs restraining." She said as she placed the magic blocking cuff on Emma. "There, no more magic for you. Now I assume given my helpfulness you'll allow me to go about my business undeterred?" She asked turning to Hook.

"As long as you don't get in my way I won't get in yours."

"Oh, I like this new you. Tell me how does it feel to be a Dark One?"

"It feels like I've been reborn."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"What do you mean there are two Dark Ones?" Peter demanded.

"Hook almost died in Camelot so Emma turned him into a Dark One using Excalibur." Tootles explained, "But he went dark and killed Merlin so she erased everyone's memories and cast the dark curse Hook had started."

"And Zelena? Her baby?" Fawn asked concerned.

"Both of 'em are fine." Tootles assured her. "She had a baby girl." A small smile appeared on Fawn's face. Peter still looked confused.

"But why would –" Cubby, Don't Ask and Ace ran in before he could finish his question.

"We've got trouble!" Don't Ask yelled.

Peter's leadership instincts immediately kicked in, "What kind of trouble?"

"Dark One's" Ace told him, "Lots of 'em. They appeared out of nowhere while we were on watch."

"What do we do Pan?" Cubby asked nervously clutching his spear. Peter turned to the balcony, he looked like he could see the threat that was coming for them. Fawn had made the boys stay hidden away because she knew none of them, not her and not Peter, who was still finishing his recovery, could take on the new dark Emma. How were they going to protect themselves from an army of Dark One's? If he was concerned Peter didn't show it, he took a deep breath and turned back to the Lost Boys.

"Prepare for battle."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~ ~ ~ ~

Regina and Zelena appeared in the clock tower.

"Oh, such a let down. I thought you were gonna use the thingy." Zelena said pointing to the Apprentice's wand in Regina's hand.

"Oh, I am. So you better hang on." The wand glowed purple and Zelena turned to look out the clock face window. A green twister made it's way down main street and broke the clock sucking Zelena in. She grabbed onto the wall shouting at Regina.

"I am not done! You will see me again!" she swore as the twister carried her away. Regina had a smile on her face and shouted back.

"Somewhere over the rainbow! Enjoy Oz witch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ 0 ~~ ~

Peter and Fawn stood outside Hangman's Tree but inside the barrier she had put up. Half of the Lost Boys were in the tree's branches ready to launch their arrows, the other half were waiting inside the tree waiting for Peter to crow, his signal that they were attacking. But a fight was their backup plan, fighting a single Dark One was a suicide mission, but fighting an army of them? Not a wise move. As the hooded figures approached the tree Peter prepared to reinforce the barrier.

"Are you sure you're strong enough for this?" Fawn asked him.

"I have to be." He took a deep breath, readying himself, "They're only here temporarily, if we can keep them out long enough, they'll go look for an easier target." His hand glowed with green magic as he raised it to the barrier, he enhanced it with his own powers and the Dark One's seemed to hesitate. Fawn lifted her hand and used her magic to add another layer to the protection spell. One silhouette stepped forward.

"Nimue." Peter greeted.

She took a moment to look at the barrier then turned to Peter, "That's lovely, trying to keep us stuck out here instead of putting up a fight. How pathetic death has made you Pan."

"Don't talk to him that way." Fawn defended from beside Peter. Nimue turned her fierce stare on her, "Don't talk to _me_ that way."

"Enough." Peter intervened, "Leave now, Nimue. Find your victims somewhere else, or I'll send you back to hell."

"Hmm." Nimue seemed amused as she looked into the treetops picking out the hidden Lost Boys among the leaves. Then her gaze returned to Peter.

"Other than the fairy you have no one Pan. No one who cares about you _Malcolm._ Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one."

"If you or your Dark Ones touch any of them I'll –"

"You'll what?" she challenged, "Come out of the barrier and face me you little coward!"

Peter took a step forward his eyes blazing with green fire when Fawn put a hand on his arm, "She's goading you. She's seen your history with Hook that's how she knows what to say to get under your skin." She whispered in his ear, "Don't let your impulsive nature be the thing that keeps you from being truly great. Don't let another Dark One manipulate you – prove you're greater than all of them, Peter."

He gave another dark glare to Nimue before stepping back to his original spot. Fawn was right, the last time a Dark One monologued at him it was Rumple before he drove the dagger into his back. If he had refused to listen to his son's lecture and simply struck that day might have ended in his victory instead of with his death. The original Dark One shrugged, "Have it your way then."

She vanished into the dark but the others that came with her moved forward. When the shadowy figures reached the wall of magic they tried to push through, the magic bent like pressing on rubber, but it stayed solid, it didn't let them in. One frightened Lost Boy shot an arrow and it went right through one of the bodies. If these Dark One's couldn't be physically injured then this barrier was their only chance. Peter was starting to look tired as he channeled his strength into keeping the barrier up, his forehead was sweaty and he was breathing deeper but his eyes still glowed with determination. Fawn took her free hand and held his using some of her magic to heal him, Peter intertwined their fingers as a silent thank you.

Amber cracks began to appear in the barrier, starting from where the Dark One's hands met the magic and spreading outward until the front of the barrier looked like a large amber web. The first layer shattered as the broken pieces faded away. The Dark Ones moved onto the next layer the one Peter and Fawn had just put up together. It bent like the first and Fawn prayed it held but the Dark One's were only here temporarily and the time they needed to break the barrier's second layer was time they didn't have.

Obviously Nimue had been hoping she'd succeed in drawing Peter out, instead her failure had only cost her and her companions precious time. As their clock began to run out the Dark One's vanished. First it was only a few then more and more left their home, off to find weaker victims. When the last had gone Peter fell into Fawn's side. She held him up steady so he wouldn't injure his pride in front of the boys. A wounded ego would take longer to heal than any cut or broken bone. Cheering could be heard inside the tree as the Lost Boys celebrated their small victory, it made Fawn nostalgic for the war games they used to have between Peter's Lost Boys and Tigerlily's tribe. She helped Peter to the door, he took a few more deep breaths before standing tall on his own and walking inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone Snow, Charming, Robin, Regina, Henry, Rumple, Hook, Emma and every Dark One was gathered.

"No." Emma stood up to Nimue, the original Dark One, "You are not taking the people I love."

"I might not be able to kill you but I can stop you from interfering." Nimue said choking Emma.

"That's enough." Hook said watching Emma suffer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being the man I want to be."

"You can't stop us."

"Yes I can." Hook held up Excalibur and sucked all the Dark One's into it. The blade glowed red as it absorbed the dark magic. Emma looked shocked.

"Killian, you can't do this." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We both know there's no other way love. We have to hurry." He grunted, " The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur much longer, take it."

"No." she wept.

"You have to help me Swan. Take it."

"I can't, it should be me."

"Your family needs you, if anyone deserves to go to the Underworld it's me. You're right, I was weak, so let me make up for it now by being strong."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, but you have to let me go. Let me die a hero. That's the man I want you to remember, please."

Emma took the blade as it shook with power.

"I love you." She whispered kissing Hook one final time.

"I love you too. It's okay."

Tears ran down her face as she drove Excalibur through Hook's body. In a bright flash of blue light Emma was returned to her normal self, red jacket and all. She pulled Excalibur out of Hook's chest, now coated with his blood. The blade disintegrated in her hand and she tried to hold Hook up as he fell.

"No, no,no. . . " she cried as she laid him down in the grass sobbing into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~ ~ ~ ~

Tootles found Fawn and Pan in the kitchen, he had his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. Ace sat across from them with Slightly next to him as they all ate pastries that Thud had baked. They were all laughing and smiling as Ace talked about the almost battle.

"And when he shot that arrow and it went right through one of 'em you should've seen the look on his face! I swear he almost wet himself!"

"I did not!" Slightly denied. When the Lost Boys saw Tootles enter he tilted his head to the doorway signaling them to leave. They immediately followed the order and got up, Fawn and Peter now looking at him.

"Hook is dead. Nimue was hurting Emma to keep her from interfering. Seeing her in pain snapped Hook out of it and he let Emma kill him to destroy the darkness."

The next morning Fawn woke up with Peter's arm around her, his head buried in her hair.

"Good morning."

"Mmmm." He mumbled back. She rolled over to face him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked her right in the eye, "It just doesn't make sense. We both use dark magic, and if all darkness is destroyed shouldn't we have felt something?"

Fawn considered his words, "I'll get Tootles, see if there's been anything important he's seen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~ ~ ~ ~

Emma was in the pawnshop looking twitchy when Rumple walked in.

"Now you see, this isn't the library. Or Granny's or some bus station Miss Swan. This is my shop and unless the sign says open, you're not invited."

"I think I was invited, I hear whispering. It's the dagger, it's calling to me."

"You're upset, imagining things."

"No I'm not, it's here isn't it? You have it don't you?"

Rumple looked at her for a long time before reaching under the counter and pulling out a long package wrapped in cloth.

"Yes I do." He said pulling out the dagger. The name _Rumplestiltskin_ carved into it once again.

"You're the Dark One. . . again." she said in shock.

"Yeah, how tough to keep that secret? Wasn't expecting you to hear it, but then most ex-Dark One's are dead."

"How is this possible?"

"When you came to me asking for the sword I saw an opportunity. A chance I'd never imagined would present itself again. As fate would have it a small vile of magic was close at hand. One sprinkle, and I knew I could get it all back. I turned the sword into a conduit, so that while Hook thought he was destroying the darkness, he was actually _moving_ it. Channeling it, someplace safe."

"Into you."

"He had no idea and now, things are as they should be."

"Hook sacrificed himself and you took that from him." Emma tried to strike Rumple but his magic stopped her.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me? I now have the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived, including you."

"You found a loophole, betrayed us all again."

"It's what I do. It's the man I am."

"Well then Dark One, now that you have your power back, you're going to do something for me."

"And why would I do anything for you?"  
"Because I still have magic, and I bet I can get to Belle and tell her everything before you can kill me."

"Don't test me." He warned.

"Don't. Test. Me. You really want to take that chance? That she will once again know the kind of man you really are?"

"What do you want Miss Swan?"

When the image in the transformed full length mirror faded the trio looked shocked. Tootles was sitting on the desk looking at the ground, Fawn was on the edge of the bed playing with her fingers. _Rumple was now more powerful then ever, how were they supposed to get their revenge now?_ Peter was leaning against the nightstand with a scowl on his face, his arms crossed still looking at the mirror.

"It's like I said Rumple has run out of tricks and is just repeating an endless cycle of trust and betrayal. That makes him predictable which we can use to our advantage."

The mirror rippled again this time revealing Snow and Charming's kitchen.

"You're going to hell?" Snow asked her daughter.

"The Underworld." She corrected.

"That's quite a distinction." Charming said.

"I'm getting him back. This isn't fair to Killian. Gold tricked him everything he gave up was based on a lie."

"Emma you know how this works it's a one for one trade. To get him back someone else will have to die."

"And you just got back from being the Dark One, you can't give into darkness again."

"I won't. I'm giving into love. I'm doing this right, I learned my lesson, I'm taking a page out of your book. You two share a heart, so will we."

"It could work." Regina spoke up.

"It will work." Emma said hopefully.

"Forgive me if I'm missing the obvious but, um, how does one get to the Underworld?" Robin asked, "You know, _without_ dying, preferably."

"We need Gold." Emma told him.

Fawn waved her hand and the mirror returned to its natural state. She stood from the bed as inspiration struck.

"We should follow them." She said going to her closet and getting her satchel.

"Beg pardon?" Peter said looking confused.

"We should follow them to the Underworld." She said again. "Tootles can take care of things here, if all the heroes are going there shouldn't be any trouble, he can handle it." She turned to the Lost Boy, "Can't you?"

"Uh-"

"I just got back from the Underworld, I'm not really in a rush to go back, love."

"Peter-" she walked over to him.

"Walking into the Underworld of your own free will? It's like committing suicide, you'll be literally walking into death."

Fawn took his hands in hers, "But to die would be an awfully big adventure."

He took a moment looking into her pleading eyes but behind the emotion he could see the wheels in her head turning. She was plotting something and it had been too long since their last scheme. He took a deep breath.

"Let's get the hell out of here."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to badkidoh and LadyDV011 for reviewing!**

 **LadyDV011: Loved your response! Fawn's not the only one with secret reasons for going to the Underworld. Peter's not just going to sit idly by while she carries out whatever she'd got up her sleeve. He's going to get into his own mischief too!**

5x12 Souls of the Departed

At first Fawn thought they had the wrong place, the Underworld looked _exactly_ like Storybrooke, right down to the cracks in the sidewalk. The only difference was the broken clock tower and how red everything was. She and Peter walked hand in hand down the streets keeping a far distance from the group they'd followed. Peter still wore his black tee shirt but he'd traded the jacket for a dark green hoodie, using the hood to help hide his identity. Fawn was in her rusted orange peacoat, brown skinny jeans and boots, her hair loose around her face.

"Where to first, love?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you planning on telling me what it is your looking for exactly?"

"Yes, just not yet."

Peter looked across the street, "How about we start at the pawnshop?"

"That might be risky, it's probably Rumple's first stop."

Peter grinned wickedly. "Exactly."

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Last Rumple knew you were dead and I was heading back to the Enchanted Forest." Fawn told Peter when they'd entered the shop. The spinning wheel spun by itself and things people had lost in life lined the walls and shelves.

"So it's time to play our favorite game, Mess with Rumple's Mind." Peter shrugged still smirking. In a green puff of magic he changed his outfit. Now he was wearing an all black suit, the only color was the stripe of red in the tie and the red cloth in his pocket. Fawn gave a small smile giving his new look a once-over.

"I've never seen you dress so formal before." She said before spinning and in another cloud of amber smoke she'd changed to match him. She now had on a silk red halter top that had a collar that went slightly up her neck, it was tucked into a black pencil skirt and matching black heels. Her auburn hair was up in a perfect bun with only a few loose strands to frame her face. Her satchel had changed into a simple black purse carrying everything she'd brought with her for the trip. Peter's review of her new outfit took longer, his eyes lingered where the clothes showed off her curves, the fire in his eyes gave away every impure thought running through his mind.

"Peter." His eyes returned to hers, "Don't get distracted, we have to deal with the Dark One first." He smirked at her before turning to the door, Rumplestiltskin was crossing the street heading right for the shop.

~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~ ~ ~

Rumple entered the shop and carefully looked around at the trinkets Peter was making appear. First was the teacup he'd shattered, he held it in his hand with sadness in his eyes. Next was the straw doll Peter had given him as a boy, that brought a flash of anger. Then Rumple moved on to the safe behind the counter and Peter reappeared behind him.

"Looking for something?" he asked making his presence known. Rumple turned looking surprised before he got control of his emotions and collected himself.

"Peter Pan. Well, I certainly wasn't looking for you."

"Oh, come on son don't be like that. Aren't you glad to see your dear old father?" he asked smirking.

"Just because you _sired_ me, that doesn't make you my father. Step aside." The two glared at each other for a moment before Peter extended his hand, "Keep looking for as long as you like."

"But down here this is Peter's shop." Fawn said as she appeared sitting on the counter, her hands in her lap, one leg crossed over the other, her chin held high, radiating confidence. Rumple turned to face her, "And the same rules apply like on Neverland." She continued.

"No one finds anything unless I want them to." Peter smirked.

"Surprised to see you here, Fawn. Looks like your plans didn't turn out the way you liked, did they?"

She shrugged, "Turns out I underestimated the Snow Queen." She explained.

Rumple chuckled, "Do you find something about her dying amusing laddie?" Peter sneered. Rumple turned to his father before looking back at Fawn.

"Well, like I told you fairy, back when Zelena had me in that cage, you two would be reunited in death. Must make you wish you'd kicked the bucket a long time ago eh dearie?" Fawn's smirk was her only reply, Peter on the other hand was getting angry.

"Do **not** talk to her like that." He said with a clenched jaw.

"Be careful with your threats." Rumple replied returning to looking through the trinkets in the shop.

"Or what?" Peter chuckled, "You'll kill me again? Maybe it's time to put the past behind us. This is what your looking for right?" he asked as a small vial appeared in his hand, he put it down next to the straw doll. "Go on. Take it."

"How generous, how many strings are attached?"

"No strings. Rumple I meant what I said, before I died I – I do want to start over."

"Never gonna happen, I sent you here for a reason."

"I miss the world above. The tastes, the smells -"

"Sorry, but you can't come back." Both Fawn and Peter had difficulty not smirking at Rumple's words.

"Not unless I trade places with a living soul, and those people you came down with, they are not your friends. And they are living, for now. Maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back, but your dear old dad does."

"Not interested."

"Not yet. But this one's on the house, for today." He picked up the vial, "A gesture of goodwill, from a father to his son." There was another family staring contest before Rumple took the vial and left.

"Well played Peter." Fawn commended his skills of manipulation. He turned to her and smirked.

"You as well. Especially that part about the Snow Queen being your demise, did you come up with that just now?"

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Well done." He said approvingly as Fawn took another look around the pawnshop. "So who really owns this shop down here?" she asked.

"Actually that would be me." Came a voice from the back room and a man stepped out from the curtain. He was seventeen at the most, tall, had messy blonde hair, with a smirk on his lips and a scar across his face.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks again to badkidoh, LadyDV011, Blue Moon Solstice and Shadowing for your reviews, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

"Felix!" Fawn said cheerfully as she embraced her old friend.

"It's good to see you, little fairy." He replied as he stepped back from their hug and turned to Peter, "You too, Peter. I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Didn't expect to be back here in all honesty. This little adventure was Fawn's idea." He responded nodding in Fawn's direction.

"And what would inspire that course of action?" Felix asked her.

"Well, that's for me to know now isn't it?" she said cryptically causing Peter to raise an eyebrow, "How are you running the pawn shop anyway?" she asked obviously trying to get the attention off herself but neither one called her out on it.

"Peter owned it first." Felix replied, "Probably because his son owns the Storybrooke version, Hades must want to keep it a family business. However, when Peter was pulled back to the living – your work I'm guessing – I inherited the shop. Since Baelfire passed on and I'm the next closest thing to family Pan has."

"Quite the honor, Felix." Fawn reminded him.

"The Lost Boys are a family, if not by blood then in spirit." Peter spoke up noticing how Fawn's attention seemed to be on the main street as she gazed out the window.

"Feel like exploring, love?" Peter asked causing her attention to snap back to the boys in the shop.

"Actually, yes. I. . . need to check something."

Peter stared at her for a long moment, "Just be careful. I know you hid well in Storybrooke but Hades is much harder to fool."

After Peter kissed Fawn goodbye and watched her leave the shop he turned back to Felix.

"Did you find it?" he asked urgently.

"I did. It's getting to it that's the problem." He replied taking a scroll from one of the shelves and unrolling a map of Underbrooke.

"Hades has lots of monsters at his command, but to get this you have to make it past this chamber here." Felix said pointing to a spot on the map that was located deep underground. Peter's eyes widened, he couldn't decide whether to be impressed or terrified.

"Is that-"

"Yes."

"The Chamber of the Titans."

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~

Fawn found herself standing outside the Underbrooke version of the school. Most of the windows were smashed, the ones that weren't had cracks in them that looked like spider webs. The trees out front were all dead, just branches with a few brown leaves shriveled up and barely hanging on. One of the main doors had been blown off its hinges and part of the roof had caved in.

Inside wasn't much better, the lights were mostly all broken, with the exception of a few flickering bulbs. Any plants that had once sat on the teachers desks had now overcome the entire room making it look like a jungle. The lockers that lined the walls were dented and bent, some had old rotten lunches that groups of mice were now munching on. The floor was missing some tiles and the painted walls were chipping.

The only sound was Fawn's shoes against the uneven floor but as she walked deeper down the halls she heard something else – like someone was writing on a chalkboard. She took more caution in her steps doing her best to approach silently, she came to a classroom with an open door and peered inside. The desks that weren't overturned were jumbled together like a tornado had struck. Ropes of leaves and ivy twisted their way up the windows and papers littered the floor.

There was only one person in the room and just as Fawn suspected he was writing on the chalkboard. The sentence _'All children grow up.'_ Was written repeatedly over and over again. When the boy filled the board the writing vanished and he had to start over.

 _Eternal detention._ Fawn thought sadly as she watched the boy start over. It amazed her how much he hadn't changed. Of course, why would he change? He was dead. Everything about him was the same, his height, his tanned skin, his dark eyes, the muscles he had from battling pirates and Indians. His hair had changed, she noticed, the red streaks had long faded leaving only the short dark hair that he wore spiked away from his face. His clothes had changed but the colors hadn't, he was wearing dark jeans with a black tee shirt, a longer sleeved red shirt underneath and black boots with red laces.

Fawn reached into her bag and felt the beating heart that she had brought for him and smiled. She cleared her throat and his head snapped to her direction. He looked startled at first but it quickly turned to joy.

"Fawn!" he said putting down the chalk and hugging her. Then his expression turned grim, "Are you – "

"I'm not dead."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back home."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Fawn had never forgotten that day. Hook had kidnapped some of the younger Lost Boys to start a war between his pirate crew and Peter Pan. The battle was in full swing, every last man and boy ready to fight to the death. The Lost Boys laughed as they mowed down pirates – some of them three times their size – they pulled down trousers, pinched and pulled hair. They threw eggs and dumped bags of marbles making the pirates fall. It was a game – it always was, that was part of what infuriated Hook the most. Even when he was risking everything Pan and his Lost Boys never took any of it seriously.

Some of the boys had constructed catapults from sticks and bamboo and were launching rotten food at the pirates. Others swung in on ropes knocking down pirates like they were dominoes and shouting "BANGARANG!" Peter fought like no other, he ducked and swung his sword never missing a beat, he'd twist and turn in the air only missing his enemy's blade by a fraction of an inch. Felix had taken a group of boys into the captain's quarters to pillage anything they knew the captain would dearly miss. Fawn had a dagger gripped firmly in her hand as she fought a pirate high up in the beams of the sail.

Peter finished with his group of pirates and was now flying through the air headed straight for Hook. The captain was currently fighting their most skilled Lost Boy, there was no one else better with a sword – except Peter – and he was doing a fair job holding his own against the one handed captain.

"Here comes Pan!" Smee shouted from somewhere below. What happened next took no longer than the time it took to blink an eye. One moment they were winning, "Looky looky, I got a hooky." The Lost Boy gloated before dodging Hook's next swing but misjudging where his slash would end up. The blade cut right through his chest and the joyful look on the Lost Boys face turned to horror and shock as Hook pulled his blade – now red with blood – from the boy's chest.

"Hook no!" Peter cried freezing in midair. Fawn pushed her pirate over the side and into the water as she turned to see what had happened.

"Rufio!" she cried in despair as she watched her comrade fall.


	38. Chapter 38

**A huge thank you to badkidoh, LadyDV011 and Shadowing for your reviews!**

5x14

 **AN: when they wrote the Camelot and Underworld plots I felt like they were taking from legends and mythology and not from the Disney movies so I tried to incorporate more of the Disney characters into my version. Let me know what you think of them! Would they have been good in the show?**

Hades paced the floor of his hellish home, he'd been trying to stop those heroes but nothing was working and his mind seemed to cease being able to plan any other way to stop them. In a flash of blue fire he recomposed himself and made his way through the caverns, it was never good to deal with these ladies when he was angry.

When he arrived at the cave deepest in the earth the three women were sitting gathered around something. They were arguing in hushed tones but their voices still echoed off the cave walls.

"My turn – "

"You've had it twice! It's my –"

"If you two can't decide I'll take – "

"Don't even think about it!"

"It wants to be with me, see it's looking right at me!"

"It's probably trying to figure out why on earth you think you're the pretty one!"

"How dare –"

"Ladies." Hades interrupted before their fight could turn any uglier, and he meant that in the literal sense. The three women before him wore old tattered robes, one dark blue, one dark red and one dark purple. One had several spools of thread latched to her belt, another had a measuring rod in one hand and the third had a pair of shears. Their hair was all grey like the ashes in a fireplace and spiders could be seen nesting in their withered locks. Their skin was like stone, smooth and pure white, their lips as dark as a night without stars. None of them had eyes, as their only eyeball was perched on a stone table that sat in the middle of them.

"So sorry I'm – "

"Late." They said in unison.

"We knew you would be." One said.

"We know everything!" another gloated.

"Right well there have been some new guests and I – "

"We know." They said again in perfect synchronization.

"I know, you know." Hades replied once more trying to keep his temper under control. "So here's the thing, how do I get rid of them?"

The three turned to the orb on the table, "Eye?"

The iris of the detached orb glowed and each sister held a hand up like they were cupping it gently in their palms. They fell into their trance and each spoke only one line at a time.

" _Years before he was the dark one_

 _Rumplstiltskin did anything he could to help his son."_

" _One night long ago_

 _He made a deal that ended in woe."_

" _In order to save young Baelfire's life_

 _He took the cowards way out and angered his wife."_

" _The deal struck was really quite simple_

 _Give up the next child fathered by Rumple."_

" _But one thing the man did not account for_

 _Was to have the Dark One knock on his door."_

" _The man died that night in great pain_

 _The Dark One now free of the man he had slain."_

" _But now is a chance most opportune_

 _Rumple will have another child quite soon."_

" _Take this chance Hades and do not linger_

 _For you'll have the Dark One wrapped around your finger."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter was leaning over the counter in the pawn shop as Felix gathered supplies and weapons. He had just finished his letter to Rumple and placed his pipe in a box on the table. He read the letter over once more before joining Felix.

 _My son,_

 _This shop is yours to do with as you wish. And my offer still stands. Use what's in the case when you want to accept it. And we can be a family again._

 _Your Father._

Together he and Felix made their way down main street. Peter had changed back into his black tee shirt, green jacket and dark jeans, he had to admit the Storybrooke look was quite comfortable. With Felix by his side he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. It reminded him of the many hunts they'd gone on together back in Neverland with the Lost Boys. Felix had always been his right hand man, the one Lost Boy he could trust, well except for - no. He shook his head to rid the thought, he swore he would never think of Rufio again, it caused too much pain. His death had been all his fault, he'd led them into that war when he could have found another way to get the kidnapped Lost Boys back. Instead he'd made it sound like a great game, an adventure, perhaps he hadn't let the boys take it seriously enough. If he had maybe Rufio would still be alive. He shook his head again but what pulled him from his sorrowful thoughts was arguing across the street.

He turned to see two young boys – probably thirteen? Fourteen? Walking on the sidewalk across the street heading in the opposite direction he and Felix were headed. One had dark raspberry colored hair that fell into his eyes, his clothes matched, in varying shades of plum and dark magenta. The other had dark teal hair that was gelled up like a mohawk only without the sides shaved, his clothes were shades of blue. Peter pulled Felix to a halt as he nodded toward the pair and strained his ears to catch what they were saying.

"Don't screw up this time, Panic." The one in the plum shirt scolded.

"Me? It's you who's always ruining everything Pain!" replied the one in blue.

"Now Hades relies more on the Fates than us! Ever since that whole Hercules thing."

"I wanted to kill the kid quick but you said _'he has to drink the whole potion'_ a fat lot of good that did us! We lost the kid to that mortal couple." Panic complained.

"He had to drink the whole thing so he could be mortal and we could kill him you idi-"

Their bickering was cut off by Peter throwing up his hand and casting a green light that flung Pain and Panic off their feet and up against the brick wall of the nearest building.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Shadowing: Sorry, there won't be any Rufio for a few more chapters but it's nice to know that people like having him included in this story!**

 **Badkidoh: Wow super long review – LOVE IT! I actually just finished the next few chapters which will explain Peter's immortality/mortality status. When it comes to the whole hourglass/Henry's heart thing I think that when Rumple killed him all that went away. Neverland's magic was sustaining his youth and he needed Henry's heart for when the magic Neverland gave him ran out so when he died that entire thing went away. Neverland's magic couldn't keep fueling his youth since he was dead. The next few chapters will answer more of that question.**

 **As far as Neverland itself, I picture it works the same way as in the 2003 Peter Pan movie. Peter is still connected to the island but when he's away for a long period of time the island becomes dark and cold like an endless winter. When/If Peter returns, the island would then become an endless summer again.**

 **When it comes to Pan's shadow, that's slightly more complicated. In the show they all refer to it as Pan's Shadow, but as we know the shadow was the sole inhabitant of Neverland until Malcolm showed up so he's not really Pan's Shadow so much as a servant/advisor. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to include the Shadow that the heroes killed but Peter does have a shadow of his own. It's a regular ordinary shadow like anyone elses, unless he does what Rumple and Hook did and cuts it off, then that would become the new Pan's Shadow. Hope this cleared up a few things!**

5x15

"You won't get away with it Pan!" Pain threatened as their group made their way through the catacombs that ran below Underbrooke. Felix had his club slung over his shoulder while Peter held Pain and Panic's hearts in his hands, forcing them to walk onward.

"Y-yeah." Panic stuttered, "H-Hades will stop you. He h-hates people who try to undermine him."

"Just look at what happened to that other guy. Even he's working for Hades now." Pain tried talking his way out again.

"Y-yep! You should listen to us Pan. Maybe you'll end up better off, even the Dark One has been reduced to Hades servant now."

That made Peter stop dead in his tracks, he stuffed the hearts into his coat pockets and grabbed Pain and Panic by the collars of their shirts.

"What do you mean Hades controls the Dark One?" he demanded and Pain and Panic became visibly more worried.

"The Fates told him to!" Panic started.

"They said Rumplestiltskin had made a deal to give away his second born child to a shaman. Years before Rumple was the Dark One his son was dying, the shaman saved him and in return wanted his next born child." Panic explained.

"How does that make Rumple Hades' servant?" Peter asked.

"Hades took the contract from the dead shaman, Rumplestiltskin now serves him if he wants to be free of the deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~

"Keep walking." Peter ordered once again holding Pain and Panic's hearts. As they made their way deeper into the catacombs the pair of demons grew more and more skittish as they figured out where Pan was leading them.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound and the cavern shook. Small pieces of rock fell from the ceiling and none of them dared move.

"Well at least we know we're heading in the right direction." Felix said when the shaking stopped then he and Peter pushed the demons forward causing their begging to increase.

"Pan this is nuts!" Pain argued.

"Y-yeah! They're not going to listen to us! They o-only listen to Hades!"

"Well even if I'm wrong and they attack anyway at least you two can be used as a distraction while Felix and I get the – " Peter was cut off by more roaring and growling sounds.

When they reached the end of the tunnel there was a doorway bathed in a shimmering light.

"How do we get through?" Pan asked Pain.

"You walk, duh." He responded but dropped the attitude when he saw Pan's dark glare. "It's only designed to hold _them_ anyone else can pass right through."

"Hades didn't leave any guards?" Felix asked.

"O-of c-course not." Panic stuttered, "They _are_ the guards. No one gets by them and lives." He warned.

"Unless you're already dead." Felix smirked evilly, his scar only making him seem more sinister. Peter felt a twinge of nostalgia, he'd missed these adventures with Felix by his side. The four walked forward and like Pain said they all passed right through the barrier without a problem. The room they entered was _huge,_ at least thirty stories tall like they were inside a hollowed out mountain.

"Damn." Felix whispered in awe.

"Well what do you expect?" Peter asked him, "This place was built to hold Titans."

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~

As they walked the room grew hotter and hotter until they found themselves tip-towing around puddles of lava. There was a low moaning sound as they turned and saw an odd humanoid shape rise from a lava waterfall that fell down the left side of the rock wall. The lava that made up the body never stopped flowing but as the outer layer grew cold and became blackened you could just make out its face. The large bulbous Titan walked – well more like swayed - toward them.

"Pain." Peter warned as he squeezed the demon's heart in his palm. Pain winced and stepped forward.

"Wait, wait big guy." He said nervously his hands raised in surrender and the Titan stopped, "You remember us don'tcha? We work with Hades. We were just. . . passing through, ya'know following orders. You'll let us by right?" he asked and swallowed nervously. There was a brief moment of anxiety before the Titan began to look bored and returned to his lava pit.

Pain and Panic got the group through the next two Titans the same way. The second part of the cavern they entered had cracks in everything, the walls, the floor even the ceiling. Eventually they ran into the rock Titan, built like a mountain with feet and two heads, Peter realized this is where all the shaking must have originated from. The third cave they walked into had winds so harsh Peter thought his skin would peel off. The Titan they encountered there kept appearing and disappearing, his body was a swirling black tornado. Sometimes he'd dissipate into black storm clouds and reform in another part of the room.

When they were walking into the fourth chamber it grew cold and the phrase _'when hell freezes over'_ ran through Pan's mind for a split second. Before Pain or Panic could talk him down, in fact, before they even caught a glimpse of the Titan there was a strong winter breeze and icicles grew up from the floor in front of them. As they looked up they saw they were right beneath the Titan of ice. Peter knew just from the look in its face that talking wouldn't get them out of this one. The Titan blew another gust of cold air creating more ice shards and as Peter ducked and raised his hands to deflect the sharp ice crystals he realized in his haste he'd dropped Pain and Panic's hearts. The two demons saw their opportunity and took it, they snatched up their hearts from the floor and ran back the way they'd come. Peter and Felix shared one knowing look before they took their stance and prepared to fight for their lives - in Felix's case fight for his afterlife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter and Felix ducked and dodged the ice Titan's attacks. But the more they moved the more difficult evading the Titan became, the cold air made their muscles stiff and turned their fighting moves sloppy. Each time they dodged an attack the Titan left a patch of ice where they had been standing moments before. Soon the whole floor was to slippery to run across so Peter took to flying from one ice column to the next while Felix used the ice to his advantage to slide out from under the Titan.

"We need a better plan." Felix said as they caught their breath behind an ice pillar.

"Oh you mean stop running around like decapitated chickens? I thought it was a great plan." Peter replied his voice thick with sarcasm. Then he noticed Felix smirking. "What have you got old friend?"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Felix answered, "You hit him high – "

"And you hit him low." Peter agreed just as the Titan smashed their cover and the two jumped apart putting their plan into action.

By the time Peter flew high enough to be eye level with the Titan his lungs were on fire as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe how weak he still was. The thought added to the burning hate Peter had for his wretched son, every miserable thing that ever happened in his life was because of Rumple and he was secretly glad that Hades had made a puppet out of him.

Below Felix was still sliding and dodging the ice that was being shot toward him.

"Hey ugly!" Peter called from above causing the Titan's attention to focus on the former King of Neverland. Once the Titan turned to look at Peter Felix took his chance, he ran forward using the ice to speed him across the floor. When he got to the Titans feet he began to smash his club as hard as he could, making cracks in the Titan's body. The Titan looked back down at Felix and Peter summoned as much magic as he could and pushed out his hand. Green magic flew at the Titan's head and when he tried to steady himself his feet began to shatter, thanks to the damage Felix had caused. The Titan went down - hard. When he collided with the ground he shattered to pieces.

Peter flew back down to where Felix was standing, catching his breath with his club swung over his shoulder. Smiling, he turned to Pan, "We still got it." He said victoriously. Peter smirked at the comment and looked down to the Titans shards at his feet, they were pulling themselves together again, luckily at the slow pace they were moving it would take hours before the Titan was strong enough to re-form. Good thing for them, they could use that time to recuperate, Peter thought as he looked down the tunnel that led to the final chamber.

"There's still one more."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Shadowing: You'll see in this chapter!**

 **LadyDV011: Pain and Panic aren't the best minions. . . as for snitching I wouldn't worry too much :)**

5x16

About an hour later Peter and Felix prepared themselves for their final fight in the caverns. There was still one more Titan they had yet to encounter -the Cyclops. Luckily, Cyclops had terrible eyesight and weren't known for being very bright. However, they were extremely strong and weighed a few hundred tons.

As Peter and Felix walked down the tunnel they discussed battle strategies. With a Cyclops it would be easier to hide since it couldn't see, the only problem was because of their bad eyesight they relied on their sense of smell so it would probably be able to tell when they arrived.

When the tunnel opened into another large cavern Peter and Felix stood with their backs to the doorway before peering inside. This cavern had piles and piles of golden treasures scattered among the large boulders and jagged rock formations. At the far end opposite the door was a carved out piece of wall where Hades had stowed his most prized possessions, Peter knew that that's where they'd find what they had come for.

As quietly as they could they crept toward a pile of treasure and ducked down trying to determine where their large opponent could be hiding. There was a loud belch then footsteps so heavy the room shook and small gold coins fell from the piles of treasure. The vibrations in the floor became more violent with each loud, thunderous footstep. When Peter looked back up he saw the Cyclops, he was walking among the treasure picking what was left from his last meal out of his teeth. He let out another loud belch before scratching his enormous stomach and sighing contently.

Then his attention peaked, he began sniffing and looking around the room. Peter could tell he had their scent as he took a few steps closer to their hiding spot, thankfully he hadn't seen them - yet.

"Mmmm. Smell good." The Cyclops said in his booming voice. "Smell like food." He said getting more excited and rubbing his hands together. "Lord Hades has left seconds!"

He continued to sniff and search for them, when he got too close Peter and Felix ran to the cover of another pile of treasure or a large boulder. Their strategy didn't take long to fail, the Cyclops turned just as they were moving their hiding spot and even though his eyesight was bad he could still see their blurry figures running from pile to pile. He took his large fist and started smashing the piles of gold and treasure apart as he let out a loud growl.

"AHHH!" he grunted as he made his way closer, lumbering after them. He kicked one pile and sent various objects crashing down on them. Golden shields, goblets, jewels, and helmets rained down on their heads and they had to stop running to shield themselves from it. When Peter tried to put up a barrier his magic failed – still recooperating from the fight with the Titan of ice. Fawn had been right, he was still weak from his resurrection and for a horrible moment he wondered if he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

The Cyclops tried to grab them but each one dove in a different direction and the Cyclops decided to go after Felix, "Wait there." He told Pan, "I eat you next!"

Peter looked to his left and standing on a pedistal he could see the magical object he'd come all this way for. He had a chance, he could grab it now and leave the cavern. The Cyclops would make quick work of Felix and whatever was left of the Lost Boy would be sent to the River of Souls. He'd sacrificed Felix once before to re-create Regina's Dark Curse, he could do it again.

But something stirred in his stomach at the thought of leaving Felix to die, maybe it was because Pan had died and knew what it was like in those final moments to wonder where you're soul would end up next, wonder what kind of hell was waiting for you on the other side. He turned to the pile of treasure closest to him and pulled out a pair of daggers, lucky for him his years on Neverland had given him plenty of fighting experience, all he had to do was turn this fight into another one of his games.

The Cyclops must have decided that chasing Felix was too much work so instead he was picking up the large boulders and hurling them at Felix who had trapped himself in a dead end of the cave. When the Cyclops realized this he stopped throwing rocks and stomped his way over to Felix, he bent to pick up the boy as Peter flew overhead.

"Felix!" he yelled as he tossed a dagger to his friend. Felix held the blade above his head as the Cyclops went to grab him.

"AHHH!" the monster yelled as the blade dug into his palm, he pulled back and was now standing at full height. Felix ran between his legs and made for the open part of the cavern. The Cyclops was now trying to swat Pan out of the sky like a fly but every time his hand got close Peter swung his blade and left long red slices in the Cyclops' hands.

"AHHH!" the Cyclops cried again in anger as he swung a fist that sent Peter flying into the wall of the cave. He slid down the jagged rock and ended up on a ledge about twenty stories in the air. The room spun as Peter tried to push himself up but the Cyclops got him before he could even think straight. He struggled in the monsters grasp as he gave a deep booming laugh. Peter was able to get an arm free between the Cyclops massive fingers, unfortunetly, it wasn't the arm that was holding his weapon.

Peter tried to focus until he was able to conjure a flame in his hand. As the Cyclops raised Pan closer to his face Peter launched the fire straight for the giant eyeball that was staring at him with hunger. The Cyclops dropped Peter as he clutched his wounded eye, Peter used his flight to land gently on the ground but that used the last of his energy as he crumpled to the ground.

The Cyclops, still holding his hands over his eye took a few steps back and hit the back of his head on one of the rocky stalactites hanging from the ceiling. He'd hit his head so hard he'd knocked himself out and collapsed on the ground. Like Peter had said, Cyclops weren't known for being smart.

Felix rushed over to Peter and helped him off the ground, it took him a minute to shake the dizziness but then he felt fine – he'd definitely been through worse things. The pair made their way to the hollowed out chunk of wall that held Hades most valued treasures. There was the golden fleece of greek myth, all sorts of shields and helmets taken from fallen warriors. One thing that got Pan's attention was a black three foot long Stygian iron sword that rested against the wall. Then he turned his attention to the object he'd been seeking. It stood on a pedestal in the center of the treasures, Peter reached for it carefully and couldn't help but smile evilly when he finally had it in his hand. Felix looked in awe, like he never really believed they'd get this far.

"The Holy Grail."

 **AN: any Percy Jackson fans, I added an easter egg in this chapter, lemme know in the comments if you find it.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you badkidoh, Shadowing, LadyDV01 and yachiru-chan92 for your reviews!**

 **Shadowing: I was having an issue with the website. Every time I'd update a chapter an error message popped up. It would show that the new chapter was there but it would have the old date still showing. Also people were messaging me saying they weren't getting notification emails so it was this whole big thing that took a week before it was fixed. But it's better now and hopefully won't happen again. Sorry if there was any confusion.**

 **Yachiru-chan92: So nice to see you again! Where have you been? I've missed you! It has been awhile, glad your still enjoying this story!**

5x16 pt 2

 **AN: it was Nico di Angelo's sword Peter sees among the treasure.**

Peter had Felix stow the Holy Grail in his bag so that Fawn wouldn't see it when they returned. He knew what he had to do next and he didn't want to worry her. He had gotten lucky to even find the Holy Grail. Like many things it is a talisman, an object holding a great magical energy. And that magical energy makes it a living entity, so when the grail was re-forged into Excalibur the grail itself was sent to the Underworld. Peter had spent the majority of his afterlife searching for it, hearing whispers from the other long dead souls on where it might be. Thankfully, Felix hadn't called off the hunt when Peter was pulled back to the living.

Now to use the grail and regain his immortality Peter only had to do one thing – get permission from a god. Luckily, he knew one and from what he'd learned from Pain and Panic he was willing to bet Hades would take the deal Peter would offer him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Fawn led Rufio through the back door of the pawn shop, she hadn't expected Peter to wait around for her but something in her gut urged her to use caution. Her instincts were right, as they crept through the back room Fawn peered out to see the back of Rumplestiltskin. He was pouring ingredients into a simmering cauldron and seemed much to busy to notice them. He picked up a small crystal ball and carefully raised it to the smoke emitting from the pot.

"Show me." He whispered, "Show me who I seek."

The crystal ball glowed purple and Fawn was just barely able to make out the image of Belle. Instead of happiness, or joy or love Rumple seemed stunned. His shock slowly turned to horror as his hands shook around the orb and he dropped it to the floor where it shattered. He fell to the ground and tried to scoop up the pieces, whispering to himself, "Oh, Belle. No, no, Belle."

He stayed on the floor muttering to himself for quite some time before he regained his composure and left the pawn shop in a hurry. Fawn and Rufio slowly left the back room looking with befuddlement where the Dark One had gone to pieces.

"What was that all about?" Rufio asked her.

"No idea." Fawn whispered in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter and Felix entered the pawn shop to find Fawn sitting on the countertop, she'd changed clothes again and was now wearing a flowy light brown skater skirt and a tight orange top, her hair was pulled back in a French fishtail braid. She hopped off the counter when she saw them enter and smiled.

"Out for an adventure of your own?" she asked with a playful look in her eye. "What did you get?"

Peter smirked back at her, "I'll show you mine when you show me yours." Felix couldn't describe the look on Fawn's face, the closest word he could find was: content. Like they weren't in the Underworld, like they had no enemies, it was a look he hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"I had a long overdue visit with an old friend." Fawn replied smiling, when she turned a figure emerged from the back room. Peter and Felix were both speechless, there was a thud as Felix's club hit the floor but Peter was the one who regained enough of his composure to speak.

"Rufio." He said stunned as Felix walked toward their old comrade. It took him another moment before he remembered how to smile.

"Brother." Felix said breathlessly, then they clasped forearms and embraced in a one armed hug. Rufio gave a chuckle when they parted, "It's good to see you again, Scar." He said using his old nickname for Felix. "Fawn was just catching me up on things in the world of the living.

Felix made a noise of disgust, "You'll never believe these ridiculous grown ups, Rufio." He said. As the two Lost Boys caught up Fawn turned back to Peter who still had a look of shock.

"How'd you find him?" he asked, "Felix and I searched for him the second we made amends, we couldn't find him."

"He was in the school – eternal detention." Fawn shrugged, "Perfect punishment for a Lost Boy."

Peter scoffed, "We could never get into the school, Hades must have wanted to keep us out."

"He's a lot like you, Peter." Felix said turning to the pair, "He loves his games."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Once they had all had their heartfelt reunion Peter approached Fawn in the back looking concerned.

"Now we have two Lost Boys to resurrect and no hearts to revive them with. I might be able to barter one from Rumple but if I ask for two the price he'd want might be too high for us to pay – "

"Now Peter." Fawn interrupted, "Have you ever known me to pursue something and not be fully prepared?" she asked with a sly smile as she walked over to her bag on the table. She reached inside and pulled out two beating red hearts.

"Where – or rather who – did you get those from?" he asked, thinking back to Tootles whose heart he had given back, something Fawn still didn't know.

"Jax and Duke. You really didn't think that Duke's part in your demise and Jax's insolence could be repaid with simple chores did you? No, I'm going to trade in the lives of our two most unworthy Lost Boys for two of our most loyal."

"If you had the hearts then why wait to give them to Felix and Rufio?"

"Because," Fawn explained as she put the hearts back in her bag, "We still need a way back home. If I sacrificed Jax and Duke now what would keep them from running to the heroes and letting them know we're here? That I revived you and we're plotting our revenge? Now we just need to wait for the opportune moment."

"I swear I've heard that line from one of our pirate visitor's on the island." Peter replied with a smirk.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to Shadowing, badkidoh and yachiru-chan92 for your reviews.**

 **Yachiru-chan92: Yeah Fawn can be pretty evil. That's something I wanted to use to make this story different from others. Where the OC isn't a good guy or has ties to any of the 'good' characters, instead of someone who Pan is using as a pawn or someone who tried to make Pan good and help the heroes I really wanted to a do a 'villains in love' kinda thing so I could keep all of Pan's dark and evil moments since OUAT made such an amazing villain of him. (Which they should have kept around longer since he has so much potential!) Also your English is pretty good! What's your native language? (if you don't mind me asking)**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

5x17

The group decided to bunker down in the pawn shop that night, Rufio had found an old chair to fall asleep in while Peter and Fawn took the small bed in the back of the shop. Felix was the first on watch in case any of the heroes came snooping around. When Peter knew Fawn was in a deep sleep he carefully got out of bed and joined Felix in the front.

"If she wakes up and asks where I am tell her I needed some air." He instructed his right hand man before he left the shop.

While he headed for Hades lair Peter couldn't help but think about Fawn's plan. He agreed with her, the Lost Boys punishments needed to be more severe. He'd heard why Jax had gotten his punishment, it didn't surprise him, Jax always had a sharp tongue but even he should have known that a comment like that would have come with a price and he clearly wasn't happy about paying it. Peter couldn't help but smirk as he thought back to the last time he'd seen the Lost Boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Fawn had spoken up about wanting to travel to the Underworld Peter had left her with Tootles, he had needed to wrap his head around the idea of going back to hell after he'd just escaped it and Fawn needed to brief Tootles on how to keep the magical tree up and running.

Peter had walked into the kitchen – hoping to be alone – but saw that Jax was still cleaning the floors. Peter smirked but only for a moment before he heard the Lost Boy muttering to himself. His back was to Pan so he had no idea he had company.

"What was that?" Peter asked in a loud voice causing Jax to quickly turn, his hands kept scrubbing of course but he'd been able to turn his head enough to look at Pan with fear. Judging by the look on his face it was obvious he'd been muttering some impolite things about Fawn.

"Uh, uh, I was just – "

Peter held up his hand cutting off the boy's air supply and walked over to him casually while he struggled to breathe.

"You should know by now Jax that any insult to Fawn is an insult to me." He said as he allowed Jax to breathe again.

"Of. . . course. . Pan" he said between inhaling deeply. Peter headed for the stairs as Jax returned to his scrubbing – the only break the boy had since he'd been cursed - but Pan stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry." He said and Jax looked up at him with confusion in his eyes, Peter chuckled, "It's just been so long since I've been back with you boys, I've forgotten how things work." He explained as a dark look entered his eyes and he held out his hand. There was a small cloud of green smoke and when it dissipated Pan was holding Jax's heart. Peter hadn't known at the time that he'd summoned it from Fawn's satchel, he had simply summoned it and when he was done sent it back to where it came from. But the look of raw fear in Jax's eyes at seeing Pan with his heart was something Peter had dearly missed.

"I think you're lying to me, just saying what I want to hear so I'll leave you alone."

"No. . Pan I'd never – "

"Again with the lies." Peter said with evil in his voice as he walked around the kitchen tossing Jax's heart up and down like a meaningless pebble.

"What to do? What to do?" he asked no one in particular, then he caught a glimpse of the fire burning in the hearth and smiled wickedly.

"Do you know what hell is like Jax?" he asked as he approached the fire, Jax's scrubbing had slowed significantly as fear ran through his veins.

"It's red, and hot and after enough time the heat increases." He said as he lowered Jax's heart toward the flames. He put a hand to his chest and Peter could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"It gets so hot you have trouble breathing sometimes, some days you can't move an inch because the heat has turned into a raging fire inside you. It reminded me of when I slaved over hot coals in a blacksmith shop." Jax started to sweat more and was now crouching over the floor in pain, his fingers grabbing at his chest like he wanted to rip the fire out. He gave a grunt between clenched teeth when one of the flames rose high enough to lick at the beating organ in Peter's hand.

"I think," Peter continued, "That's the kind of punishment you really deserve." He said as he dropped the heart into the red hot coals and Jax screamed, Peter snapped his fingers, instantly sound proofing the room, he didn't want anyone running in and ruining his fun. He watched as Jax's skin turned red like a bad sunburn then started to blister, some small patches even turned black from the heat. When he thought the boy had had enough he snapped his fingers and his heart vanished from the fire and went back to where Peter had summoned it from. He walked over to Jax whose pain had been enough to temporarily break Fawn's curse. The boy now laid curled in a ball panting heavily, every inch of his skin blistered from the scalding heat. Peter crouched down to his level and whispered in his ear.

"Next time keep your thoughts about Fawn to yourself. You never know who might hear you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't difficult to find Hades' lair, it wasn't hidden and there was nothing guarding it, simply because no one ever _wanted_ to go down there. Like the Titans Hades was a cruel beast that everyone avoided at all costs.

When Peter emerged from the dark tunnels he entered a large room, in the center was a dark floor with a gold five point star. From each point flowed a river, the red one, Peter assumed was the Phlegethon, the river of fire that led to Tartarus – the Greek version of hell. Peter remembered the water being blue when they had followed the heroes on the ferryman's boat; so the blue river must be the Acheron, which according to legend the ferryman Charon rides his boat on. The green one must be Cocytus, the river of wailing – or river of the lost - since the souls he saw swimming in it wailed in despair. The black river had to be the Styx – the river of hatred. Which left the yellow river to be the Lethe – the river of forgetfulness. Peter made sure to avoid all of them as he walked to the center of the room, admiring Hades' dark wood furniture and blazing brass braziers. He thought it seemed a bit bland, Hades ruled all down here, why wouldn't he live in a palace? Or a mansion?

"Peter Pan." Came a smooth voice and Peter turned to where a tall wing-backed chair faced away from him. The person sitting in it stood up and turned to face him. "Welcome." He said with open arms and a smile.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Hades continued, "I thought your battle with the Titans would have tired you out."

"You knew?" Peter asked making sure his voice didn't give away his surprise.

"I know everything that happens here." Hades replied with a grin. "Do you miss having that advantage that your precious Neverland gave you?"

Peter smirked not letting his irritation show at the jibe. "Then you know why I'm here."

"Sadly, no. I'm aware you must have taken one of my treasures, I'm still not certain which one." Hades admitted, the smile dropping from his face. Peter raised his hand and the Holy Grail appeared in his grasp. A look of sudden awareness came over Hades' features.

"Oh, _that_ one." He gave a chuckle, "Which would explain your little. . . visit."

There was the sound of feet hitting the ground, as someone or _someones_ , approached quickly.

"Lord Hades! Lord Hades!" Pain and Panic called as they ran down the tunnel approaching their master, "Pan has the – "

Both demons stopped dead in their tracks their eyes wide with fear as they took in the scene before them. Peter with the Holy Grail clearly in the midst of a conversation with the Lord of the Underworld – a conversation they had clearly interrupted. Panic tilted his head toward Pain, not taking his eyes off Pan or Hades.

"I think h-he already knows."

"I told ya we should have come sooner." Pain replied in a whisper.

"I'll deal with you both later." Hades said through a tight jaw as Pain and Panic visibly shuddered and retreated back down the tunnel. Hades and Peter looked back at each other, Hades gave a tight grin.

"It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Tell me about it." Peter agreed thinking back to Jax.

"So," Hades continued returning to their original subject, "You wish to use the Holy Grail?"

 _No I wanted an impressive paperweight._ "I need the permission of a god, luckily one is standing right in front of me."

"And why should I give you permission? Why should I let you become immortal? It's bad enough I lost your soul to the land of the living."

"You rule over the dead. I spend most of my days killing pirates – or I used to anyway. With the power the grail will give me I will become immortal again and once I have my revenge I intend to return to Neverland where my Lost Boys and I will be more than happy to send some new souls to your kingdom. If I'm immortal, the there's nothing to stop me from doing what you love best – killing."

"You did come prepared." Hades complimented him smiling, "I like that. And you're so much better at striking deals than your son."

"Yes, I heard you were able to trap him like the rat he is. In return for letting me use the Holy Grail, I'll also give you some advice about my boy." Peter offered, you could never be too careful with a god after all.

"And what would that be?" Hades asked seeming more interested now in what Peter was offering him.

"Rumple has a way of getting out of deals that don't benefit him, trust me, you want him dead before he can find the loophole in yours and turn your life into a living hell unlike anything you can imagine. Which is saying something, considering. . . " he trailed off as he gestured around the room.

"And how would I go about that?"

"First," Peter said holding up the grail, "You keep up your end, then I'll tell you more of what I know."

Hades took a minute to consider Pan's words then he gave a slight chuckle again, "So, to drink or die Peter Pan?"

Peter raised the goblet like he was making a toast, "With your permission."

Hades took a pause, "I, Lord Hades, god of the Underworld, give thee Peter Pan permission to use the Holy Grail and reap its rewards."

Peter took a pause himself to really look at the god before him, he couldn't detect anything false in Hades tone or his promise. He pulled the goblet to his chest and saw it had filled with water; then he took a deep breath, brought it to his lips, tipped his head back and downed the water in one gulp. Then the fire spread through his veins.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much to Shadowing, LadyDV011, badkidoh, yachiru-chan92 and PrincessMagic for your reviews!**

 **Shadowing: I wouldn't be so sure, can immortals still survive the River of Souls? We'll find out soon though won't we?**

 **LadyDV011: I couldn't have said it better myself**

 **Yachiru-chan92: I'm glad you like Pain and Panic, I think it's a shame they made a whole half-season with Hades as the villain but then only had Hercules characters in it for one episode.**

 **PrincessMagic: I wish they used Pan more too, but hey that where fanfiction comes in right?**

5x17 pt 2

It was like nothing Peter had ever felt before, the fire in his body burned so hot it actually felt cold. Like the kind of burning chill you'd get if you ran barefoot through snow. Somehow he'd managed to stay standing while he caught his breath as the power of the Holy Grail coursed through his veins. He'd only ever felt like this once before in his life, when Henry had taken his glowing golden heart and thrust it inside Peter's body. The pure power he felt as immortality settled into his bones was indescribable. The change only lasted a few seconds but to Peter it felt much longer than that. Finally, Hades spoke.

"Now tell me what else you know." He demanded now that he'd kept his end of their bargain.

"Like I said, you'll want Rumple dead before he can find the loophole in your deal. Luckily, I spent a lot of time down here learning about my son's past endeavors, I believe that to truly defeat your enemy you have to really _know_ your enemy. There's someone from his past down here – someone he sent here, who can resolve their unfinished business by killing the Dark One."

"Who?" Hades asked quite interested in this new information Pan was providing him.

"A hunter, one of the best the realms has ever seen – Gaston."

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now this is just depressing." Hades said as he walked in the pet shelter where Gaston was scooping slop for the dogs to eat, "Look where Gaston, the great hunter ended up? And all because of a woman. Not that I'm one to judge, believe me, I've had my own share of girl trouble lately."

"Lord Hades." Gaston took a deep breath, "Why are you here?" he asked barely keeping the distain from his voice.

"There are some visitors in town I think you might be interested in. The beauty you were once engaged to and the beast who stole her, and then murdered you."

"Rumplestiltskin." Gaston said as Hades walked around the metal table, "So the Dark One is finally dead."

"Mmm, not quite yet." Hades intervened, "But how would you like to finally get your shot at revenge?" he offered.

"Why are you coming to me? What's in it for you?"

"Things have changed, in my little domain lately." Hades reluctantly admitted, "Do you know what I've been finding growing all over town?" he asked pulling out a daisy.

"That's impossible." Gaston said looking at the flower.

"It should be, because nothing grows here, things only decay."

"I don't understand, what's changed?"

"Hope. Thanks to these new arrivals, hope has. . . taken root. And when souls have hope they move on." He said crushing the flower in his hand, "I cannot have that."

"Of course not, Lord Hades."

"These interlopers must be punished, starting with the man who murdered you and dared to go back on a deal with me."

"How am I supposed to defeat the Dark One?" Gaston asked with desperation. Hades waved his hand over the table and a quiver of arrows appeared.

"Check out the arrows. I think you'll find them up to the task. This is your chance to be a great hunter once again, and this time your prey will be the greatest beast of them all – Rumplestiltskin."

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"Belle, please, come back." Rumple asked following her out of the pawn shop.

"I don't want to hear anymore justifica—" her sentence was cut short by an arrow zipping between her and Rumple and impaling itself in the front of the pawn shop. Belle turned and looked shocked as she saw who had fired it.

"Gaston?" she asked as the hunter drew another arrow, "What are you doing here?"

"He killed me, I'm going to return the favor." Gaston answered with determination in his eyes.

"It's going to take much more than a pointy stick to kill me." Rumple said matter-of-factly as Gaston advanced.

"We'll see about that." Gaston said shooting another arrow, it would have struck Rumple in the skull if he hadn't been quick enough to catch it in his hand. The tip glowed red as he examined it.

"Interesting choice of weapon. So it was Hades that sent you."

"He and I want the same thing – to make sure you stay down here."

"Stop!" Belle tried to intervene, "Stop, Gaston. We all have history together, but there must be some other way to resolve it."

"I have been trapped down here for years suffering and miserable because of him. So no, I can't let the beast go free." He said shooting another arrow at the couple, this time Rumple used his magic to teleport them away in a cloud of smoke.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were right Peter, watching these grown ups squabble is fun!" Rufio said cheerfully from their place in the destroyed clock tower. After Belle and Rumple had returned to the pawn shop Felix, Rufio and Fawn had met Peter and he insisted they get good seats for the show. Rufio – who was still new to the lifestyle the heroes led, had quite a fun time watching Gaston and Rumple.

Fawn was leaning against the railing while Felix kicked around some debris. The top platform was still intact but the ceiling and upper half of the walls had been blown right off, like a giant fist had swung and cut the tower in two. Peter and Rufio were watching from one of the large cracks in the wall and Fawn smiled as Rufio had more fun then he had in decades.

Felix picked up his club and swung it over his shoulder, "So what next Peter? Make this place our new hiding spot or go after the heroes?"

"Don't worry Felix, we'll have our adventure, and revenge. We simply have to wait," he looked at Fawn, "for the opportune moment. And I have a feeling that moment is just around the corner."


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to badkidoh and LadyDV011 for reviewing.**

 **LadyDV011: This time he did, but Hades is still a villain and you never know what he has up his sleeve.**

5x19

"It's me Belle." Rumple said as he sat beside his wife's bedside while she slept. "It's time for me to fix this. I know how you would want me to do it, how you would want me to use light magic, but I can't. I'm sorry Belle, I really don't want to let you down, but there's only one way to save our child. I have to do things my way now."

The front door of the pawn shop opened and the small bell above the door rang alerting Rumple to his visitor's presence. He walked out the back room and into the front of the shop to see his father enter with a smug smile on his face. It made Rumple's heart boil with rage but if siding with his father was the only way to save his child he would do it.

"Glad to see you've taken my offer, laddie."

"Things have changed, this seemed like the best option given the new circumstances."

"It is the best option, a way for the both of us to get what we want. I need a heart," Peter lied, "and you need to save your child." Rumple looked shocked as Pan shared what he knew.

"Oh don't look so surprised Rumple, word spreads quickly here. And it's obvious why you're desperate enough to seek a truce with me. You don't want to let down _another_ child." Rumple scowled at him, "Perhaps if you had raised Baelfire better he wouldn't have been so easily fooled by that witch and he'd still be alive."

"Are you really going to critique my parenting?"

Peter shrugged, "True neither of us were good fathers, but you will notice that my boy grew up to be a very successful Dark One while your child is sitting in a grave. I wouldn't win parent of the year but I do come much closer than you by a long shot."

"If you think talking about Bae's death will allow you to manipulate me. . . "

"I'm not manipulating Rumple, I'm simply asking – wouldn't you like to make Zelena pay for taking him from you?"

There was a pause before Rumple spoke, "What did you have in mind?"

"I need a heart remember?" he said keeping up the act, "Why does it have to come from one of the people you care about, when it can come from her? Make Zelena and Hades pay in one move. Two birds one stone."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter returned to the broken clock tower after his meeting with Rumple. His son was going to do some sniffing around to find Zelena and that gave Peter enough time to do what needed to be done.

"I take it he finally took your offer?" Fawn asked when she saw him return. Felix was asleep in a pile of blankets and pillows they'd looted from other places in Underbrooke and Rufio was on the platform practicing with his new stolen sword.

"Like you said it was all about waiting for the opportune moment." Peter replied fiddling with the trinket in his pocket.

"He still thinks you need a heart?"

"Didn't even stop to question it." He replied smugly. His son was so set on saving his wife and unborn child that he hadn't thought about why Peter was only asking for one heart.

"He thinks your both dead." Rufio piped up, "So shouldn't he be wondering why you're not asking for two hearts?"

"He should be." Peter replied, "But Rumple's always been selfish and that can blind a man. Besides it doesn't matter, no matter who he decides to kill that's all it will take. The others will turn on him and his delicately balanced life comes crashing down around him."

Rufio chuckled, "This is more fun than the food fights we used to have at dinner." He laughed before returning to his swordplay. Peter took Fawn's hand and led her over to their makeshift bed, they sat down and he looked through one of the cracks in the wall at Underbrooke.

"Peter what's wrong?" Fawn asked sensing something was off about him. He turned to her and gave a reassuring smile before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Then he whispered in her ear, "Forgive me." Then he pulled the needle from his pocket and pricked her finger.

Fawn gasped in shock which caught Rufio's attention just as she fell forward into Peter's arms.

"Pan what happened?" the Lost Boy asked concerned. His question was loud enough to wake Felix who woke with a start and grabbed his club looking for danger.

"Sleeping curse." Peter explained laying Fawn down on the bed more comfortably, "Sorry love." He whispered, "Had no choice. You're _really_ not going to like this next part."

Then he stood tall and turned to his comrades, "No big deal. I'll wake her when it's safe. I trust you'll both guard her well until I return?"

Both Lost Boys nodded their heads before Peter made his way down the stairs to meet Rumple for phase one.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Zelena was just about to walk into the Underbrooke version of Granny's when a voice stopped her.

"It would appear love is blooming." She turned to see Rumple behind her. "And here was me thinking nothing bloomed in the Underworld."

"What do you want?"

"To see a woman about a curse, pesky sleeping curse –which you gave to my wife."

"If Belle preferred eternal slumber to one more moment with you that's hardly my fault. I'd say her judgements improving."

"See thing is, I don't think she'd have come to that decision on her own. I think you saw an opportunity and you took advantage. Much like I'm doing now."

"You can't hurt me. We made a deal, remember?"

"Oh I do. Funny thing is, I have another deal on the table. One I hadn't considered taking until you did what you did to Belle."

Zelena turned as she heard footsteps approaching and saw a young boy with a scowl on his face, someone she knew she'd never seen before. If she had she surly would have recognized him.

"Who's this?" she asked starting to worry.

"Well he's what I like to call, a loophole." Rumple said with a tone of satisfaction in his voice, "Zelena, meet my father – Peter Pan."

Zelena turned back to the boy with wide eyes. Had Fawn done it? Had she revived him? Or was Pan still dead and Fawn was back in the world of the living? Surly if she was here she wouldn't let Pan hurt her, they were friends. Either Pan didn't know or he didn't care, that much was clear from the look on his face.

"I hear you're wicked." He said before taking a deep breath, "Well I'm much worse." Then Zelena's world went black.


	45. Chapter 45

**Huge thanks to LadyDV011, PrincessMagic and badkidoh for your reviews! We're getting so close to the end of season 5 you guys better prepare yourselves for what happens next!**

5x20 pt 1

Rumple insisted on not leaving Zelena alone with Peter, it was almost like he didn't trust him, Peter had a hard time not smirking at that thought. So instead Peter brought Rumple with him to the broken clock tower. Felix and Rufio seemed shocked by the Dark One's appearance but Peter waved them off and they put down their weapons, but didn't leave them out of arms reach – just in case. They'd put the magic blocking cuff on Zelena's wrist to keep her from escaping and the Wicked Witch's eyes grew wide when she reached the top of the stairs and saw Fawn out cold on the makeshift bed.

"What did you do to her?" she sneered at Pan.

"Put her under the same sleeping curse you gave Belle, kinda poetic don't you think?" he said as he dragged her over to the rail and tied her to it so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Fawn and I were friends - allies, why would you hurt me when I helped her while you were gone?

"I've spent lifetimes with Fawn, you spent what? A year?" he scoffed, "Do you really think she'd pick you over me?"

"If you were so sure she'd pick you Pan then why did you put her under a sleeping curse?" Zelena asked looking him dead in the eye with a flash of wickedness in her stare as she smirked, "Unless you feared she'd try to stop you from kidnapping me, and you knew she would." The amused look fell off Peter's face as he tied the rope around Zelena's wrists tighter than necessary.

"Hades is still at Granny's diner." Rumple told him, "I'm certain that by now he's figured out that something's gone awry."

"Then we should get moving sooner rather than later." Peter replied joining Rumple on the other side of the tower, out of Zelena's hearing. "Not having second thoughts are you laddie?"

"Not at all." Rumple replied, "We'll use Zelena to make Hades destroy the contract then the witch's heart is all yours."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"You told her what?" Emma asked in shock.

"To give him a chance." Regina replied though she sounded doubtful of her own choice.

"And you thought that was a good idea because . . . ?" David trailed off looking for an explanation.

"Because we're family. And I'm _trying_ to trust Zelena. She thinks she can change Hades."

"I'm sorry love, I missed the part where Zelena changed." Hook scoffed.

"You'd think the ex-pirate with a rum habit would cut my sister some slack."

"Well, you'd think the Evil Queen would be smarter than to send the Wicked Witch to romance the most devious man alive."

"Easy guys, we're not going to win the war against Hades if we use all our ammo on each other." Emma interrupted calming the pair down.

"The Savior has a point." Came a new voice as they all turned to see Hades approaching them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hook demanded as Emma pushed Henry behind her.

"Oh, I didn't find you to hurt you." Hades explained, "I came for your. . . wow this is hard. . . _help_."

"What could you possibly want our help with?" David asked.

"Simple. I went to meet Zelena for our date and found this." Hades explained holding up a small folded parchment. Regina snatched it from his hand and read it.

"No." was the only thing that escaped her lips before she passed the note to Emma.

"Zelena, she's been kidnapped by Gold and Pan."

"They're asking for a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Gold wants you to tear up the contract for his unborn child." Emma continued.

"So do it." Regina demanded. "I just got my sister back, I'm not going to lose her now."

"Neither will I. I'll give them what they want, but I know the Stiltskin's and their tricks. They're not going to keep their word, not unless I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Luckily for you, you got one." Regina said with fire.

"I'm sorry, you've been Zelena's doting sister for all of what? Three hours? No."

"Who's going to be more motivated than me?" Regina asked.

"Emma."

"What? Why?"

"If Zelena gets out of this alive, I'm prepared to offer you, a deal."

"Don't trust a word he says, Emma." Hook spoke up.

"Now I agree with the pirate." Regina commented.

"You and I both know, you're family wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. If you help me save her, I'll take everyone's names off the headstones."

"So we can leave the Underworld."

"So what do you say Savior? Do you want to send you're family home, " he plucked the note from between her fingers, "or not?"

There was a long pause while Emma considered Hades' deal, then Hook spoke up again.

"There's still one thing I don't understand. If Pan's one of the souls trapped here can't you just order him to give Zelena back?"

Hades averted his eyes and took a deep breath, "Peter Pan is. . . no longer a member of my domain." All eyes widened at his news in both shock and fear.

"What are you talking about? We all saw Gold kill Pan." David asked.

"Yes and due to your neglectfulness to tie up loose ends someone was able to pull Pan's soul back to the realm of the living _months_ ago." Hades explained.

"Fawn." Henry said causing everyone to turn to him, "All the Lost Boys we brought back weren't loyal to Pan anymore, then Felix died so Pan could cast the curse. That makes Fawn the only one who could have done it."

Regina let out a deep breath, "We were so busy dealing with Zelena's time travel spell we forgot all about the damn fairy." She said with her jaw clenched in anger, her hands on her hips.

"Well it's a little too late to change things now." David remarked, "Our first priority is getting Zelena back alive and getting out of here."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Hades closed the blinds to the diner, "Show yourself." He ordered without turning his eyes from the door. There was a poof of red smoke and Zelena appeared with Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin.

"Glad to see you followed instructions and came alone." Pan said.

"Zelena." Hades whispered.

"I tried to stop them but –" she gestured to the magic restricting cuff on her wrist.

"It's not your fault, it's theirs." Hades said looking between Rumple and Pan.

"Oh is that so? Because we wouldn't be here if you had ripped up that contract when I asked you to." Rumple remarked. Hades raised his hand and the contract appeared.

"You didn't have leverage."

"And now I do. So you stand there and don't move, except to rip up that contract. Then you get the witch."

Hades didn't hesitate to tear the parchment in two and let the pieces fall to the floor, "There. Now give her back."

"Oh, you can have her back." Rumple granted.

"But we didn't say anything about her heart, did we?" Pan finished and Zelena began to look worried.

"See my body is ready to walk the earth again, except for one thing." He lied as he turned to Zelena. "A living heart. So if you don't mind –"

"My heart has got a protection spell on it." She countered but Pan only smiled.

"You may be good at magic. But we're better." He smirked as he reached to rip out her heart but a burst of white magic blew him and Zelena apart. Pan turned to see Emma walking out from the back of the diner.

"You sure about that?" she said walking over to Hades.

"I was beginning to think you couldn't get in."

"Locks don't bother me much." She replied before turning to Rumple, "He ripped up the contract like you wanted so leave."

"Since when does the Savior answer to the King of Death?" Pan asked.

"Since he's the one getting my family home."

"You picked the wrong team to back Miss Swan." Rumple said calmly now that he'd gotten what he wanted. "You won't get what you want from him."

"Really? Because you just did which is making me wonder why you're still here."

There was a beat of silence before Rumple smiled, "Yes I suppose you're right." And vanished in another puff of red smoke.

"Rumple – " Pan started as the Dark One left.

"Looks like your little boy only came for what he wanted." Zelena smiled.

"And I don't think you're going to be that lucky." Emma warned, "You should probably go tell your son his father is alive." She said with a threatening undertone, Pan's eyes flashed with rage before he smirked.

"Savior we are far from done." He said before he vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter reappeared in the destroyed tower causing both Felix and Rufio to jump up defensively. Peter raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Glad to see the two of you take your job seriously." He said putting down his hands and heading straight for where Fawn lay. Zelena's part in this was over so he knelt down next to Fawn and wove his fingers in her long hair raising her lips to his. He pulled back as her eyes opened and she gasped. Immediately she sat up on her elbows and looked around.

"Have a good nap love?" Peter asked before his head snapped to the side as Fawn slapped him.

"Oooo."

"Oooo." Felix and Rufio said in unison.

"Nice hit." Rufio said under his breath.

"Peter loves playing with fire." Felix whispered, "Kept telling him one day he'd get burned." He shrugged. Peter gave a chuckle and brought his hand to his now stinging cheek.

"Alright, I deserved that. But if it makes you feel any better, your witch friend is fine –"

"Why wouldn't she be –"

"—and I've still got Rumple eating out of the palm of my hand." Or so he thought.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks to LadyDV011, badkidoh and yachiru-chan92 for your reviews. So this is the part of the show where all us Pan fan's went "Not again!" did you guys hate it as much as I did? But even with that terrible moment I did my best staying true to the shows storyline, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

5x20 Firebird pt 2

Peter noticed the far off look in Fawn's eyes, "What's wrong love?"

"It just feels like we're walking on very thin ice Peter."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Never." She said looking up at him, "It's just. . . the last time I felt like this you ended up with the Dark One's dagger in your back."

Peter moved to sit beside her and placed his hand over hers, "That won't happen. Rumple will never outwit me again, love." He took her hand and kissed it, "Though it is time for my next rendezvous with my _son_." He practically sneered at the word.

"I want to come with you."

"Not yet."

"How will I know when you need me?"

Peter took a deep breath and pondered her question then he got up from the bed and made his way to one of the lanterns they'd hung on a broken beam. He turned up the flame causing the shadows in the room to grow, then he turned to his. Fawn had forgotten that Peter no longer had the magical shadow from Neverland. In his new body he had a new ordinary shadow – for now. Peter raised his hand and his shadow stuck to the wall, no longer following its master's every move. He pulled his dagger from inside his coat pocket and bent down and began cutting the shadow from his heels. When he was done the shadow floated of it's free will looking to Peter for instruction. He turned to Fawn.

"I'll send my shadow to get you three when the time is right."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter stood in the pawn shop as Rumple came out of the back room after his latest chat with Belle.

"She may not accept you for who you are but I will. Despite your rude abandonment of me earlier."

"Touching Papa. Yes, abandonment _hurts_ doesn't it? But with the contract gone I only care about one thing: getting Belle home so her father can wake her."

"And I'd love to help you make the journey. But that's going to be quite difficult since I didn't get the heart you promised me."

Rumple laughed, "There's the man I remember. Always thinking about what's in it for himself."

Peter chuckled, "There's something in it for you too." He held up his hand holding a piece of the past, "Pandora's Box, you can keep her safe in here in exchange for a heart. Otherwise, you both might lose out and miss that portal home." He turned to the window, "Opening soon, but only til sunset. So do we have a deal?. . . Tick. . . tock."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter was pacing the floor of the pawn shop as another tremor rocked Underbrooke. Finally Rumple entered the shop holding a small black woven bag.

"Where have you been? We're running out of time."

"Still can't bring yourself to trust little Rumple can you Papa?"

"Well you always were a touchy boy." The shop rocked with another aftershock. "Take it that means it's not going to be open much longer. Shall we?"

Rumple opened the bag and red light illuminated the inside, "Not quite yet. Timing is everything, have patience, Papa." But Peter started to look worried as the shop shook again. When Rumple looked back at the heart Peter turned to his shadow and nodded then his shadow self took off to get the others.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for the three of them to dash out of the tower and follow the shadow to the back entrance of the pawn shop. Felix and Rufio waited outside while Fawn entered, once again dressed in the business clothes she'd been in during her last encounter with Rumple. She walked past Belle's unconscious form on the bed and made her way to the front of the shop. Peter was looking out the window with worry.

"It's nearly time." He said turning to Rumple, after he gave Fawn a nod acknowledging her arrival. "We should go. Don't want to miss our ticket home." He walked over and leaned against one of the display pedestals where Fawn joined him standing only a foot or so behind Peter.

Rumple pulled the heart from the black bag, "Are you ready?" he asked as he approached Peter.

"Yes." He replied taking a few steps closer to his son and resting his hand on his arm, "Thank you son."

"Pleasure's all mine Papa." Fawn tilted her head at his words instantly suspicious. Rumple pulled his arm back ready to thrust the heart into Peter when Fawn ran forward and pushed Peter away. But it was too late Rumple had been prepared to give Pan the heart and now his fist had pushed the glowing red organ in Fawn's chest. Her hands covered the spot where the heart had entered her and Peter knew something was wrong. Rumple looked shocked by the move the fairy had made but there was still a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Peter grabbed Fawn as she began to sway and her breathing turned into heavy panting.

"Fawn, Fawn, what is it? Love, what's wrong?" But she appeared to be in too much pain to speak.

"Does it feel different fairy?" Rumple asked.

"What's happening? What did you do?" Peter demanded turning to Rumple.

"That wasn't really Robin Hood's heart I put in her. I knew you or your shadow could be watching." Peter supported more of Fawn's weight as the pain spread, "Whilst you were otherwise distracted, I returned Robin's heart to him."

"What did you put in her?" he had to know so he could fix this, there had to be a way to fix this, there just had to be.

"A wineskin I glamoured, filled with water. . . from the river of souls."

"No." he said, his eyes widening in horror, then Fawn's legs gave out from under her and both her and Peter fell to the floor. He cradled her in his arms as she curled up in pain. Then he turned back to Rumple, "Why?"

"Villains don't get happy endings Papa. And I'm here to make sure you never get yours. Yes I had hoped to kill you but killing the fairy has the same result, the pain of her demise will just last longer. And without her, you'll never get your happy ending."

Then Peter looked back to Fawn, "Love, stay with me." He begged then in a quieter whisper, "I love you, Fawn don't leave me." Her knuckles held onto the front of his jacket tightly while she tried to fight the pain but it soon became too much. She cried out in agony and her body turned green before her form melted into green smoke and she vanished from his arms.

Peter laid his hand on the cold wood floor where Fawn had been seconds before, he was shaking with rage but could also feel tears welling up in his eyes. It was a strange sensation to be so angry and so sad all at once. He turned to Rumple who was now holding Pandora's Box and smiling down at Peter.

"I should have strangled you in your crib!"

"Well then that's another mistake of yours isn't it Papa?"

"I'm going to make you pay for this." He sneered between clenched teeth.

Rumple only scoffed, "Do you know how many people have tried to kill me? How many have failed?"

"I didn't say I was going to kill you." Peter said from where he still sat on the floor, "I said I'm going to make you pay. Death would be far too kind, but when I'm through with you, my boy, you'll be begging me for death."


	47. Chapter 47

**HUGE thanks to LadyDV011, badkidoh, Shadowing, Brookie Twiling, yachiru-chan92 and hateme101 for your reviews! So this is the last part to the Firebird episode I know it's short but I wanted to wait until I was finished with typing the finale before I posted this. So the next chapter is literally five times longer than this and I'm really proud of it. It's been so much fun writing Pan's scenes now that Fawn is dead, that sounds mean but you'll see what I'm talking about in the next chapter, it's just such a new dynamic I'm really enjoying it! So if you guys want that posted quickly be sure to review!**

5x20 Firebird pt 3

Rumple left his father to his mourning, losing the fairy had shattered him beyond coherency. Rumple doubted that his father could even summon a gust of wind in the mental state he was in, much less destroy his son. He left Pan in a grieving heap on the floor as he made his way to the back of the shop. He pulled out Pandora's Box as he approached Belle's sleeping form. Waving his hand over the lid the red stone glowed with magic and a red mist sucked Belle safely inside. With his wife safe to cross realms he made his way for the portal.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"Fawn. Fawn." Peter kept whispering as his hand kept palming the floor where she had laid. He'd never felt so broken, not when he was practically a slave to the blacksmith, not when he left Rumple as a boy, not when he died, nothing – absolutely nothing, in his life had left him so shattered. No one had ever been so loyal to him as Fawn was, even when he repeatedly refused her love she never turned her back on him. She had entered his life completely unexpectedly and even though Peter hated surprises – unless he was causing them – he had found that Fawn had brought adventure back into his life.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the floor feeling his heart break apart – it felt like hours. Realistically it had probably only been seconds until Felix and Rufio rushed in and started talking in hurried voices.

"Pan what happened?" Felix asked as he crouched next to Peter while Rufio had his sword drawn looking around the shop for trouble.

"Where's Fawn?" he asked causing Felix to look around the shop as well. They knew nothing would keep Fawn from Pan but the fairy was nowhere to be found. They both turned to Peter for an answer but one look at his face said it all, something terrible had happened to her, they weren't sure what but whatever had happened between Peter and his son had broken the King of Neverland.

The pawn shop shook again with a tremor and Felix grabbed Pan's shoulder and shook him roughly.

"Peter." He didn't look up from the floor, "Peter!" still nothing. "We need to leave, NOW!" he shouted as he grabbed Peter's bicep and pulled him to his feet. Rufio grabbed his other arm and the three of them rushed out of the shop.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

It wasn't easy running through Underbrooke as it shook beneath their feet. It was even trickier when they made it to the cemetery, weaving between the stones that were standing, nearly tripping over the ones that were tipped over all in addition to dragging Peter along.

Suddenly, Pan stopped and Felix and Rufio had to back track a few steps to see what had made him halt while they were literally running for their lives. He was staring at a headstone, the name on it – _Fawn_ – and the stone was cracked. Felix and Rufio exchanged a horrified glance, after spending so much time in the Underworld they both knew what a cracked stone meant – a fate worse than death.

"She's in the river of souls isn't she?" Rufio asked with a new sadness in his eyes. Peter took a deep breath as he tried - and was failing – to keep his composure. But seeing Fawn's name on a tombstone seemed to give Pan a renewed sense of purpose. He turned and snatched Fawn's satchel from Rufio's hand. He plunged his fist inside and pulled out both hearts she'd brought.

"What about our bodies Peter?" Felix asked.

"No need to worry, Fa- _she_ enchanted them. When you take the life from these hearts your souls will also inherit everything from Jax and Duke, including their health. Your souls will become solid physical bodies when you step through the portal and enter the land of the living." Peter couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he looked down to the hearts he held, "She always did think of everything." He said wistfully. The ground shook again refocusing his attention, he looked up at his Lost Boys, "Are you ready?"

They both nodded and he plunged the hearts into their chests. They both gasped and stumbled a few steps. Rufio put his hand to his chest and smiled as he felt his heart beat for the first time in decades. The boys turned to each other and they all nodded before turning to the swirling red portal and running through.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

TOOTLES P.O.V.

The boys were outside dancing around a campfire reminiscing about their time on Neverland. Lately they'd all become quite homesick. When they accepted the heroes offer to leave the island they assumed they'd find nice families that wanted them and they'd live happily ever after, but they all neglected one thing. No one ever wanted to adopt a teenager, even some of the younger boys had been too old and the adopting families decided to adopt babies instead. The ones who were in families or foster homes were now expected to do homework and plan for their future. What career did they want? Did they do their chores that day? Bedtime! Don't stay out past curfew! Don't be so loud! Fix your shirt collar! Elbows off the table! Eventually they all came to remember why they had left for Neverland in the first place. Pan might have been evil and cruel at times but at least he understood. He didn't want responsibility either, he didn't want a job either, he understood them, that's why they were _his_ Lost Boys.

As the others shared their stories of their favorite times on Neverland Tootles was in the kitchen while Jax scrubbed and Duke made arrows for the others. Tootles didn't have much to watch in the mirror with all the heroes gone. Snow White had come back, but even she wasn't doing much outside of boring mayor work and raising baby Neal.

"AHH!" Jax and Duke cried simultaneously, each grabbing their chests. They gasped and dropped to the floor, stiff as boards. Tootles immediately jumped into action. He was closest to Jax so he bent down and felt the Lost Boy's neck for a pulse – he couldn't find one. Duke was the same, he remembered how he was the only one with his heart and knew Fawn must have decided to end Jax and Duke for some reason. He knew their deaths had to have a purpose and even though he had no idea what that purpose was, he had faith in Fawn – she always knew what she was doing.

He looked down to the boys' bodies. He knew he couldn't let the others see. They were still missing their hearts as well, they'd go into a panic, assuming they'd be next to drop dead. But Tootles had no magic, no way to easily and discreetly hide them. For now he dragged them into his room, Pan would surely take care of the rest later. Tootles only hoped they'd all be back soon.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Shadowing, LadyDV011, badkidoh and yachiru-chan92.**

 **So this is the longest chapter I've made for this story EVER. I was thinking about breaking it up into two parts but then thought, nah I'll give you guys the whole thing so here it is! I hope you all enjoy the next 5,400 words!**

5x21 Last Rites

Tootles rushed out of the tree with several of the Lost Boys following behind him as they saw Peter approaching through the trees. He was accompanied by two other shadows and the Lost Boys all cheered as they recognized Felix and Rufio. When the trio passed through the barrier that protected their home they were met with several hugs, handshakes and shoulder punches. Tootles looked at Pan expecting him to be happy – this would no doubt earn back the Lost Boys undying loyalty. But the King of Neverland looked miserable. He pushed through the crowd of boys and made his way past Tootles like a ghost. Getting the cold shoulder from Pan told Tootles one thing – do not bother him. Instead he watched his leader walk into their tree home and disappear for the rest of the evening.

Once the other boys had settled and Felix had a free moment Tootles approached him and asked what was wrong with Pan. Felix only scowled before muttering, "Who didn't come back Toots?" he said plainly seeming offended that he hadn't put it together yet. Only then did he realize that Fawn was missing, when he looked back to Felix his brother nodded solomly. Tootles felt his heart drop into his stomach. Fawn was dead.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Snow rocked her fussy son in her arms as Merida left with Sleepy to track down the newly escaped former-king, Arthur.

"I know, I agree. We need our family back soon." She said sadly not hearing the door to the apartment open.

"Soon enough?" Came her Prince Charming's voice as she turned to him in surprise.

"David." She said breathlessly as they embraced each other. David took Neil as Emma and Henry came in.

"Hey Mom." The blonde greeted.

"Emma! Henry!" Snow said all smiles as she hugged her grandson. "Did everyone else –"

"Regina and Robin are here too." David said before Henry intervened.

"Grandpa came back with Belle. At least, we think he did."

"And Hook?" Snow asked her voice getting quiet as she saw the sadness in her daughters eyes as she shook her head.

"Oh Emma. I'm so sorry." She said giving her a sympathetic hug.

"I made so many mistakes Mom. I never should have gone down there." She whispered.

"It's okay. Look we all made it back." She said trying to cheer her daughter up. "And we helped so many people move on. You got to see Hook one last time."

"There's more to it." David said reluctantly giving her the bad news. "We weren't the only ones who came through the portal. Hades and Zelena they made it back, they have Robin's baby." Snow's eyes widened in alarm, "And Pan returned too."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Felix had been the only one brave enough to enter Pan's room. After several hours he emerged and found Tootles in the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"I finally was able to convince him to sleep, but I doubt he's sleeping peacefully."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've already gone to check on him, just to make sure he hadn't decided to off himself and end his suffering."

"And?"

"He just keeps muttering the same thing in his sleep over and over."

"Which is what?"

Felix was quiet for a long time staring into the fire beneath the stove before he finally answered. "I do believe in fairies."

They sat in the kitchen looking into the fire for hours until Curly came running in. He stopped at the table and bent over catching his breath.

"You're supposed to be on watch." Tootles snapped upset that the boy abandoned his post.

"I was!" he said when he'd caught enough breath back in his lungs, "But I had to come back when I saw – I saw –" he huffed running out of air again.

"Saw what?" Felix growled, he never did have a lot of patience.

"Zelena the wicked witch. She's here." He took a couple more deep breaths, "With Hades."

"What?" they said in unison. Curly went into deeper detail of what he saw, none of them realizing the shadowy figure that was lurking at the bottom of the staircase behind them. When he heard Hades was in Storybrooke he knew he'd have to find a way to get the god alone, interrogate him for information. Peter swore one way or another he'd save Fawn like she'd saved him.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Hades was making his way through the woods toward town with Zelena's baby cradled in his arms. She'd gone off to find Regina, desperate to make sure her sister was alright. He knew she'd never convince them that he'd changed but he'd let them drive the wedge and cut Zelena out, it would only make it easier for him to get her to cooperate later. He looked down at the sweet baby in his arms touched that Zelena had trusted him with her child, the only thing she held so near to her heart.

"Hades." A voice came from the trees and Peter Pan emerged, he was dressed the same as everyone else in Storybrooke, a black tee shirt, dark green jacket and dark jeans.

"Pan." Hades replied acknowledging his presence.

"I need a favor." He said simply making Hades laugh.

"You have nothing to trade for information, and nothing to blackmail me with."

"Oh don't I?" he said smirking, "Zelena's left you alone with her precious child. It'd be a shame to . . . _lose_ her."

Hades confidence waivered as he held the baby tighter, "You wouldn't waste time fighting me for the baby. Even if you won why would you want the responsibility of watching over the child?"

"Oh I never said I'd be the one taking her. But I do happen to know a woman who loves stealing other people's children." He said as a dark look entered his green eyes. Yes, Peter hated the thought of her but it was an excellent card to play. Hades faced paled and Peter knew even the god of death feared the Black Fairy, especially now when he had a child ripe for the taking.

"What do you want?" he asked with a fake smile.

"How do I get someone out of the river of souls?"

Hades was silent for a long time then he chuckled, "There is no way."

Peter felt his heart break like someone had taken a pickaxe to it. "You're lying." He accused, "There has to be a way!"

"There _was_ a way." Hades admitted, "Only one man has ever had the power to do that and he's been dead for decades."

"Then teach me what he did. Show me what magic he used!"

"Oh, so sorry – can't. You see now that I'm back in the land of the living with a beating heart I have a chance to build the kingdom of my dreams and the weapon that will allow me to do so will be enough to defeat the Black Fairy, if you choose to call her. Besides, if I told you how to bring your fairy girlfriend back I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching you suffer. And I so do enjoy other people's misery."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"This is where I found 'im." Merida told Emma and David as they came to Arthur's body on the bridge. "I always thought I'd be the one ta put 'im in his grave but. . . now that I'm seein' 'im like this I can't help but feel sorry for 'im."

"Hades did this." Emma growled.

"How do yeh know?"

"I know. If we don't stop him this is the beginning."

"What'cha mean by stop 'im?"

"I mean kill him and send him back where he came from." She said storming off the bridge.

"Emma wait!" David called catching up with her. "Wait! Slow down. This is a god we're dealing with and we still have no idea how to hurt him."

"That doesn't mean I can't try."

"Look, I get it. Hook's gone, you're hurting –"

"This isn't about Hook."

"Yes it is."

"I am trying to protect Storybrooke, are you telling me I shouldn't fight Hades?"

"Of course, we're going to fight him but I need you to see clearly before we do that. So maybe it's time you start dealing with death the way other people do."

"How do other people deal with death?" she asked at the end of her rope.

"They grieve." David replied before the father and daughter shared a long look, then their moment was interrupted.

"But sometimes grief isn't enough." They turned to see Peter Pan walking down the street toward them. Both of them immediately assumed their battle positions, each reaching for their gun while Emma held her free hand out ready to whip out her light magic as well. Pan raised his hands in a silent sign of _'I come in peace'_. When it was clear he wasn't going to be attacked on the spot he dropped his hands.

"I hear you're going to try and kill Hades." He said making Emma and David exchange a look of caution. "Mind if I join?"

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"Ugh. My sister cast a protection spell on the building." Regina sneered when she tried to get near Town Hall along with Robin, Emma, David, Merida and Pan. She still wasn't comfortable with Pan suddenly joining their side but Emma had a point, they were short on time and needed all the help they could get. Still, when this was over she was going to make sure he stayed away from Henry, far away.

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing." Robin persisted.

"I wasn't planning on doing nothing." Regina defended, "As a matter of fact I know exactly what to do. . .There's a secret tunnel that goes right under the Town Hall. Now we don't know how to defeat Hades but maybe we can get your daughter back and talk some sense into Zelena."

"That's where he comes in." Emma said nodding to Pan. "Zelena was good friends with Fawn. If she won't listen to us maybe she'll listen to Pan."

Regina and Pan looked at each other with an untrustworthy gaze. They were both villains at one point or another and knew that most villains waited until they got what they wanted then stabbed you in the back. Regina was expecting Pan to take off and go after Hades alone leaving them all to face whatever traps were waiting for them. While Peter was waiting for one of them to use him like live bait while they took off with what they wanted. It was an uneasy truce, but when your dealing with a god your options of allies was limited.

"I'm coming too." Emma declared after Regina and Robin shared a few tender words.

"No offense Emma, but you're too emotional. I –I understand you had a loss but you're not thinking straight." Regina told her.

"Is that what you all think?!" Emma said shocked and appalled. "What about him?" she asked gesturing to Pan, "He's had a loss, you think he's thinking clearer than I am?"

"Emma," David tried talking her down, "we still don't know how to stop Hades. Until we do –"

"So then we figure it out." She snapped at her father.

"So then do it quickly." Regina intervened, "Because once we get that baby back Hades will be coming for us." Then she, Robin and Pan headed for the nearest entrance to the underground tunnels below Storybrooke.

Peter did his best to walk as far behind Outlaw-Queen as he could, all the pair was talking about was how Regina had trusted Zelena and how Robin disagreed with her choice of letting her sister keep the baby anywhere near her. By walking behind them he was able to block most of it out until Regina decided to turn on him.

"Hey! Don't trail so far behind. I want to keep my eye on you."

"Well your _majesty_ , that would be easier to do if you two weren't having a lover's quarrel the whole bloody way." He snapped back at her.

"I don't have time for this with either one of you." Robin said at the end of his patience, "I have a daughter to save."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Underbrooke. . .

"What is this place?" Arthur asked as he and Hook entered a large chamber.

"It's Hades throne room." The Captain answered, "Or dungeon, depending on his mood. The last time I was here I spent most of my time at the end of a lash."

"Sounds like this Hades was an even worse king than I was." Arthur said as he and Killian began searching around for Hook's 'Holy Grail' as he'd called it. "What exactly is this _Holy Grail_ we're looking for?"

"Pages from a storybook. I know it doesn't sound like much but Hades went to great lengths to keep them from us. I think these pages can tell us his weakness, all we have to do is find them."

Together the pair searched through various objects Hades had left behind when he'd rejoined the land of the living and abandoned the Underworld. But no matter where they looked they didn't find anything close to what Killian had described.

"There's nothing here." Arthur said when he'd grown tired of the search, "Maybe you were wrong about this."

"I can't be wrong! Hades is up there now threatening Emma and I bloody well need to find a way to save her." He shouted smashing his hook over a small table sending objects scattering.

"I get it now, this is all about a woman."

"Aye. A woman who risked everything for me and the last promise I made her was that I would move on from this place and I can't do that! Not while she's still in danger. Now please, come on, you were a king once. Where did you hide your treasure?" Killian asked with desperation. Arthur then approached Hades' chair and knelt beside it feeling the fine wood.

"The most important stuff I hid in a place no one would ever dare touch. . . my throne." He said as he pulled a lever and a secret compartment opened revealing folded up pages. "Well look at that. Your Holy Grail."

While Hook looked over the pages neither one noticed the broken amulet that had fallen to the floor when Hook had gone off in a rage. They both also failed to notice the shadow that emerged from it and flew off.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Back in Storybrooke. . .

Finally, Peter had made it to the underground entrance to Town Hall with Robin and Regina. Maybe now they could get down to business and stop all the gooey couple talk. Their entire conversation reminded Peter of himself and Fawn and of everything he'd lost when his son had tried to kill him – again.

"Okay thief, tell us what the plan is." Regina said after she and Robin had made up from their fighting.

"Well, I always follow one rule: don't go into a job without a good plan to get out. But with my daughter on the line, I've broken my own rule. I have no plan, so if you want turn back, either of you, -"

"I'm with you, always." Regina told him.

"Pan?"

"I don't care about getting out. Once you two have that baby I'm going for Hades."

"You never did explain why you suddenly want him dead." Regina pushed wanting more information before she trusted Pan to watch her back. The boy king turned a bit green and swallowed hard before speaking.

"Hades refuses to tell me how I can get Fawn out of the River of Souls." He said leaning against the cinderblock wall, he knew the question that would come next so he kept speaking, "While we were in the Underworld Rumple tried to kill me again and Fawn jumped in the way. So if we don't have a plan to get out that's fine by me. If I die I can be with her, the only reason I haven't done it myself is because then everything she worked for would be for nothing."

Regina could tell he wasn't lying, she could see it in his eyes and she knew she could trust him on this mission. She wouldn't trust him afterward of course, but right now she could.

"Alright, then let's go."

 **~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~**

They had been able to successfully sneak into the Town Hall and were now hiding around the corner from the door to the magister's office.

"There, at last." Hades said in triumph making Robin, Regina and Peter share a nervous look. Anything good for Hades was obviously very bad for them.

"Maybe we should just take this and leave Storybrooke. Go and live somewhere else where we don't have to fight anyone." Zelena said.

"Zelena, they will hunt us wherever we go." He lied, "The only way to be safe is to be strong."

"I really hate him." Regina whispered.

"I can see my daughter. But we need a distraction." Right on cue the lights all flickered.

"My protection spell." Zelena said, "Someone's trying to break in."

"What did I tell you? They're coming for us."

"It's Emma Swan." Zelena said before turning to her daughter, "Mummy will be right back, as soon as I make sure you're safe."

"I'll check who else is creeping in, one thing I know about these people – they never work alone. Be careful."

"You too."

They heard Zelena poof away while Hades walked out of the office to check the rest of the building. They got lucky, he didn't see them and headed in the opposite direction from where they were hiding.

"Who needs a plan when you've got blind luck on your side?" Robin said as he and Regina headed for the baby.

"You get your daughter." Peter said, "I'll trail Hades and make sure he doesn't double back while you're still in there."

"Good luck." Regina told him making him pause and give her a curious look, it was odd being on the same side, Peter thought before nodding back at her.

"You too." he said then dashed off after Hades.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter stayed a safe distance away from the god of death while he walked through the halls with the Olympian Crystal. Yes, Peter had heard about the weapon on his travels and he was well aware of what it could do. One zap and he'd be gone – gone, gone forever. He'd never be reunited with Fawn even in death, she'd still be another soul suffering for eternity in the river while he was just, nothing – completely obliterated from existence.

Peter thought he'd done a good job of not getting caught until, "Did you really think I didn't know you were following me?" Hades asked, Peter was still hidden around the last corner he'd passed but there was no point in denying his presence now.

"Did you really think I'd take no for an answer?" he asked stepping out of the shadows.

Hades chuckled, "Not really, but I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to associate yourself with _these_ people."

"They have a habit of winning." Peter shrugged, "I know from personal experience. And I quite like winning."

"Well then you're going to be disappointed." Hades said and with a flick of his wrist he sent Peter flying backwards down the hall until his back slammed into a pillar and he crumbled to the floor trying to catch his breath. He was able to raise a hand and put up a green shield just in time to deflect Hades next attack. Why wasn't he using the Olympian Crystal? He thought as he shakingly got to his feet.

"Oh don't think I'm going to waste this on you." Hades said waving the crystal side to side noticing Peter's gaze on it. "No, Pan you're much to fun to destroy." He said walking casually toward Peter who went on the offensive and threw a blast of green magic at Hades. But the god deflected it with ease. Peter scrambled to think of a plan but he was at a disadvantage, he'd never faced a god before, much less beat one in a fight. Still he did his best to hold his own sending attack after attack at Hades, but the god only continued walking casually toward him. Finally Peter had been backed into a corner – or rather against a wall and when Hades deflected his latest attack, for a second, maybe two, Peter was wide open. The god took the advantage and thrust his hand into Peter's chest grabbing his heart in his fist. His back was slammed into the wall and he let out a cry of pain as Hades squeezed. Then with a sharp tug he pulled Peter's heart from his chest and examined it before him.

Peter had never seen his heart before, he knew with everything he'd done in his life, all the villainy and plots that his heart would be black. What he didn't expect was the reddish pink light it had, judging by the look on Hades face he hadn't been expecting it either.

"She's changed you." He whispered in awe, "Even with her dead and gone she's still changing you." He said as he looked at the thin ribbons of pink light that shone through the black heart.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Peter shouted but Hades only laughed again.

"Oh, no that wouldn't be any fun. I want you to live. Maybe when I've finished with the others I'll make you my personal slave and spend everyday enjoying how far the _king_ of Neverland has fallen. But you'll need this –" he shoved the beating heart back into Peter's chest, "- if you're going to feel all the pain I want you to feel. Everyday. For eternity."

Then Hades flicked his wrist again and Peter was flung aside crashing into a glass wall that separated the hallway from a meeting room. He landed in the shards of broken glass and didn't get up.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Emma was outside shooting her light magic at Zelena's protection spell.

"Good luck with that." Zelena said as she appeared beside Emma.

"Zelena." Emma said as she stopped using her magic and turned to the wicked witch who had a scowl on her face. "I don't want to hurt you. –"

"No, you want to hurt Hades and that's the same thing. But guess what? There's no way to defeat a god."

"Even gods have weaknesses. I know he has the crystal." She said showing Zelena the pages in her hand, "And I know what he can do with it."

At this point Zelena had had enough as she lifted her arm and pushed Emma down the sidewalk. The Savior landed on her back as Zelena marched over to her and snatched the pages. Her eyes widened as she read the script.

"So it's true. You are trying to kill the man I love!" she sneered, "Now I need to know one thing – did my sister agree to this?"

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Hades had left Peter in the hall surrounded by glass. It took him a few minutes but he was finally able to regain enough strength to push himself up off the floor. He stumbled the first few steps he took but using the wall for support he was able to make it out of the ruined room and back into the halls. He didn't get far before he heard heels clacking against the marble tiles and turned to see Zelena storming toward the magister's office. The wicked witch paused when she saw Peter.

"So they dragged you into this too."

"Zelena you have to listen to them." he said between deep breaths. "They're telling the truth."

She only scoffed and continued on her way not threatened by the weakened king of Neverland. Peter grabbed her arm as she passed, she shrugged him off but that didn't stop him from calling after her.

"Why do you think I'm with them in the first place?" his words made her pause then after a beat she turned to look at him.

"Because you've always been jealous of anyone with more power than you."

"Well that is true." He chuckled and it hurt his chest, "But not the reason." He said doing his best to straighten himself against the wall. "I know Fawn was your friend, that you'd listen to her –"

"So then get her, I don't care what you have to say."

"Fawn's dead."

The hall was silent for a long moment while Zelena processed his words, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"How?"

"That's not important right now, all you need to know is that she's in the River of Souls." Zelena looked at the floor, obviously on the verge of tears as she grieved her friend, "When I asked Hades for a way to bring her back he admitted to me there was a way but he would never do it. He wants to see me suffer simply because he finds it entertaining. As a fellow villain I can understand that, but Fawn was your friend. If Hades truly loved you wouldn't he bring her back regardless of his hatred for me?"

There was a wavering look in Zelena's eyes and Peter could tell she was now at war with herself. He couldn't say more to sway her as she turned and headed for the office.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

"Regina?" Zelena asked when she walked into the room and found her sister on the floor by Robin's unconscious form. Hades had the crystal aimed at her while she clutched Robin with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Hades did this." Her sister growled.

"He said he was going to kill you Zelena, I had to protect you." Hades explained.

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? Because I just found Emma and these." She said holding up the pages, her hand trembling "You wanted to kill him!"

"I was trying to protect you Zelena. He's been lying to you since the minute his heart started beating."

"Is it true what they said?" she asked turning to Hades, "Did you trap them in the Underworld?"

"I did it for you." Hades admitted, "So we wouldn't have to hurt anybody but now they're here and the only way to be safe is to use this power to create a new kingdom. Our kingdom!"

"Can't we just be happy together? I mean, why do we need a kingdom?" she shouted with tears in her eyes as two parts of herself were at war inside her, arguing over what she should do, who's side she should take.

"This is about getting back at the families who never believed in us. Remember what I told you, there's no better revenge –"

" –Then having it all."

Then Regina got off the floor and lunged herself at Hades. She knocked him over and the crystal fell from his hand. Before she could retrieve it Zelena picked it up. Peter, still very injured had just stumbled his way into the office and leaned against the door frame taking in the scene before him.

"It's okay." Hades told her as he stood up, "Use it. End her."

"Zelena." Regina said through her own tears, "I do believe in you. I defended you when no one else did. I wanted so badly for you to find love but sometimes love blinds us. Hades tried to kill me already –"

"No she's lying."

" –Robin died to protect me. That's what true love is: sacrifice. It's giving up everything for the person you love." Peter felt pain return to his heart, though it wasn't from his wounds now, it was from heartbreak. Regina's words reminded him of his last moments with Fawn. She'd dove in front of him and died so he could live. She'd given up everything, and for the first time in centuries Peter had to hold back tears as he felt his eyes start to water at her sacrifice.

"But Hades won't give up a single thing for you. Like he said, he wants it all."

"Listen to her, she doesn't think you deserve to be happy. Look at this office, look at this town. This all belonged to her when you had _nothing_! Remember?"

"Of course I do!" Zelena cried.

"All you have to do, is kill her. And you can have everything you ever wanted." Zelena raised the crystal and Peter inched himself over to the table where the baby was, knowing if he stayed by her he'd be well out of harms way. "Do it. If you won't I will."

"All I ever wanted was love. You told me that was enough for you, now I realize, NOTHING EVER WILL BE!" she cried as the crystal glowed with power and she stabbed it into Hades chest.

"Zelena!" he cried in shock as a blue fire spread across his body and he turned to dust. Zelena broke down into tears as Regina raced back to Robin and started crying herself. Zelena shakingly brought her hand to her sister's shoulder and they embraced as they mourned their lost love. Even Peter's tears had started running down his face, though he refused to make a sound. He wept silently as he mourned his own losses until he felt a hand take his and he looked down to see Zelena looking up at him, the tears she shed not only for Hades but for Fawn as well. What a sight they were, he thought, the Trio of Tearful Villains the most feared evildoers in all the realms reduced to a sobbing mess.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Peter didn't stay with Regina and Zelena long, he saw no need to Hades was dead, the revenge he'd wanted fulfilled. But as he made his way back to Hangman's Tree he came to the realization that the heroes had been right all along. Getting your revenge didn't make you happy, it only eliminated the person you'd chosen to blame. Sure, he could now go hunt down his son and kill him for what he'd done to Fawn but then Peter would only be left feeling exactly what he was feeling now. He returned to the tree utterly hopeless, part of him wondered if Fawn had felt this way when he'd died. She must have been so much stronger than him, to have been able to pick herself up and do what needed to be done. Take life a day at a time until she pieced together enough information to know she'd need an ally, she'd need Zelena.

When he entered the tree all the boys were asleep except Felix, Rufio and Tootles. Felix was working on making a new club – his old one had been left in the Underworld. Rufio was carving at the table while Tootles flipped through his notebook – no doubt looking for something they could use, some curse, some spell. Rufio was the first to notice Peter's arrival.

"Pan! Did you find a way to bring her back?" he asked hopefully.

A silent moment passed before Peter answered "No." he muttered without emotion.

"Did you find a way to kill Hades?" Tootles asked from where he sat on the moss covered floor.

"Zelena did that for me." They all silently took in their leader's mood, they'd seen what had happened to boys who pushed him for more information when he didn't want to talk – they didn't want to end up like those boys. Finally Peter spoke again knowing that they wouldn't quit staring at him until they heard the heart-wrenching news.

"Fawn can't come back. It was just another one of Hades empty promises."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE STORYBROOKE

A tall shadowy figure walked through the streets of the small town until they came across a few sad souls who were huddled around a trash can that housed a small fire they'd made. A wicked grin spread across their face at the sight of them, just the kind of souls perfect for manipulating.

"Gentlemen!" the newcomer called, "Au chante!" they tipped their hat to the poor men dressed in rags, "How y'all doin'?"

END SEASON 5

 **So obviously I'm taking season six in my own direction. I just feel like after leaving the underworld OUAT missed a golden opportunity to introduce one of my favorite villains so I'll do it instead. I'll also be using this creative turn to bring in more of my favorite villains that haven't been used yet so if there's anyone you want to see let me know and I'll do my best to add them in! It might be a while for my next post since I want to make my season six as amazing as it can be, I'm trying to make the chapters longer too so please be patient with me!**

 **Also, I've already added several hints in this chapter as to who the ringleading baddie is going to be, let me know your guesses in the reviews. I'm interested to see who are the die-hard Disney fans!**


	49. Chapter 49

So my original plan had been to finish writing my version of season six before posting anything but when I saw how long it's been since I last posted I figured, what the hell my readers deserve a chapter. I can't promise updates to be frequent but I'll try my best, it's really hard writing a season yourself and not having any base to go off of but it's coming along and I think you'll all enjoy it. For now here's the next chapter – and it's probably my longest one yet!

Huge thanks to my reviewers! Eala Bhan, LadyDV011, badkidoh, yachiru-chan92, PrincessMagic, Guest, xVolcomStonex and jordycat2000. Those of you who guessed the villain, I'm very impressed by your Disney knowledge!

 **ALTERNATE SEASON SIX:**

 **Episode One –** **Full Moon Shines Red**

In the aftermath of Hades demise life in Storybrooke become much more normal than it had been in a long time. Henry returned to school, Emma and Killian's relationship grew more serious with each day, David and Snow cherished every moment with their son as they watched him grow. Regina and Zelena had even grown closer as they comforted each other through the loss of their loves and found that each day that passed was made a bit easier by the giggling baby girl they were caring for.

At Hangman's Tree leadership over the Lost Boys had fallen to Tootles, Felix and Rufio. The trio gladly took on the duty while Peter mourned. He'd been with Fawn a long time and they understood that it would be longer still before he healed. But the problem was, he wasn't healing, with each day he only felt worse. The pain he felt over Fawn's death festered like an open wound that had been left untreated. As Peter leaned against the branch-woven rail of the balcony looking down at the Lost Boys going about their activities he brought his hand to his chest. Slowly he pushed past the flesh and bone until he got a grip on his heart. He pulled it free and instantly felt the numbing that came with being emotionless. He carefully turned the organ over in his hand looking at the pink lines that cut through the black. He'd been spending a lot of time lately looking at his heart wondering if today would be the day he crushed it. And just like every other day he sighed and returned it to his chest. He immediately felt everything, the love he'd lost, the pain, the sadness, the anger – all of it. And being as sadistic as he was he actually enjoyed it, because he knew he deserved it. He'd been a fool, he hadn't appreciated Fawn when he'd had her and now it was too late. His true love was gone forever.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

AT GRANNY'S DINER

David and Snow were sitting in a booth with baby Neal in a carrier beside them when Emma walked in with Killian and Henry.

"Mom is everything okay?" she asked as she hustled to their table. The message on her phone had been very vague ' _something's happened, come to Granny's'_ and usually messages like that meant trouble.

"It's nothing serious, really." Snow said getting up while rocking Neal and trying to calm her daughter, "It's just. . . " she trailed off, her eyes glancing to the side.

"Emma?" someone asked and the blonde turned to see two women, both had brown hair and light skin and were wearing clothes that told they weren't from this realm. One's expression was cautious as her eyes looked around warily. She was in a light blue dress with a wide brown belt and a darker blue hooded cape. Her companion's expression was much friendlier as she smiled at Emma, her eyes the same green, her cloak the same red.

"Ruby." Emma replied smiling as she stepped toward her old friend and the two hugged. "What are you doing here?"

A slight blush colored the wolf's cheeks in what looked like embarrassment, "Well, Dorothy and I were camping, same as always only this morning when we woke up in the woods we were here." Before Emma could ask how Dorothy stepped in.

"We probably got sucked up in a twister, they're fairly common in Oz." she explained.

"The only trouble is, we don't really have a way to get back." Ruby shrugged, "We kind of. . . need a Savior."

"Sure, just give me time to find a wand, or a bean. . . or spell, and we'll get you right on your way." Emma accepted immediately. Ruby smiled and nodded before pulling Dorothy away.

"You have to try the cheeseburgers here."

Emma sat down with her family as all five of them squished into a booth. She couldn't be more relieved that the only trouble today was an unexpected visit from Ruby. Emma had adjusted well to the peace that had fallen over Storybrooke and she was hoping the next villain wouldn't blow into town for quite some time.

She looked over her shoulder to Ruby and Dorothy who were smiling as they dug into their burgers and fries off in their own bubble of happiness. Unfortunately, that bubble popped when the door to the diner opened again and the ringing bell caused Dorothy to glance to her left. In about two seconds her eyes widened and her hand flew to the hilt of her sword.

"The witch!" she cried standing up as Zelena and Regina turned to her. Regina immediately put herself between Dorothy and her sister ready to protect Zelena and little Robin who was wrapped in a pink bundle in her mother's arms. Emma quickly got up and stood next to Regina.

"Dorothy, it's okay. Zelena's changed. She's not going to hurt you, she doesn't hurt anyone anymore." She explained. Ruby had stood as well and now had a hand on Dorothy's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"You expect me to believe that?" Dorothy questioned.

"Kansas, it's okay you can trust Emma." She said softly, "And if you don't trust her then trust me." Ruby told her.

Dorothy glanced at her girlfriend for a moment before removing her hand from her weapon causing Regina's defensive stance to relax. As Ruby got Dorothy to sit down again the sisters made their way to the booth farthest away from the pair as the tense environment fell once again into it's previous peaceful state.

During their visit at the diner Granny had convinced Ruby and Dorothy to extend their visit in Storybrooke. The older woman had missed her granddaughter and was eager to get to know the woman who was bringing so much happiness to her life.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

The following morning Emma was pulled out of bed by an alarming call from the station. She didn't have time for breakfast and barely got her red leather jacket on before she was bolting out the door. When she got to the station she found her father was already there, a distressed look on his face as he reviewed the newest police report.

"Emma." He said as she approached and he closed the manila file.

"What happened?" she asked in a serious tone, knowing at her core that peaceful times in Storybrooke were over. David got up from the desk and tucked the folder under his arm.

"It'd be easier to just show you." He said passing her as they both headed for the car. They ended up driving to the forest on the east side of town. David parked on the side of the road before getting out and heading straight through the trees.

"Aren't we getting close to Pan's new hideout?" Emma asked as she hiked after her father.

"Yes."

"Then how do we know Pan didn't do – whatever has you so worried?"

David paused, "Because it was the Lost Boys who reported it." He answered clearly worried. They kept walking deeper into the woods until they came across a group of about ten Lost Boys, they aged from five to fifteen years old as they circled something on the ground Emma couldn't see. Felix was among them with his club resting on his shoulder. The part that Emma found suspicious was how they all had the same worried look that her father had. Felix was first to notice their arrival and gave her a nod.

"Savior." He greeted, his voice monotone. When the other boys looked up and saw them they stepped back from what they had been crowded around. Emma had to do her best to hide her shock and was glad she hadn't had time for breakfast otherwise she would have lost it all over the forest floor right then.

On the ground among the leaves and twigs was a body – or what had once been a body. It was missing a few limbs and the person's face had been cut up beyond recognition. The rest of the bloody corpse looked like it'd been used by a bear as a chew toy. There were several holes where teeth had punctured the skin and claw marks that tore their clothes and flesh to ribbons.

"Nibs found it this morning when he was collecting wood." Felix explained getting closer to Emma then he whispered in her ear, "When we followed the tracks they changed. From paw prints to footprints."

Emma turned to him with shock as he stepped back allowing space between them. Clearly he didn't want to frighten the Lost Boys. Their home was in the woods, if not for the magic barrier over the tree whatever had done this might have gone after them.

"Does Pan know?" She asked him.

"No." Felix shook his head, "He barely ever comes out of his room unless it's urgent. But I sent one of the boys to inform him –"

"Felix!" Another boy called as he approached. It was Tootles and he looked like he was out of breath, "Pan's heard the news. He wants all of us back under the tree's protection _now_." The other boys immediately followed him back to Hangman's Tree while Felix turned to Emma and David.

"We'll leave you to deal with that then." He said nodding to the body, "Good luck."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

That afternoon David and Emma were still mulling over the same police report. They'd gotten the body to the morgue but neither one needed an autopsy report to know what had killed one of Storybrooke's citizens. A werewolf. The problem they were trying to solve was who? They had done their best to keep the news under wraps, all the people knew was that something bad had happened. The reason for the secrecy was because Emma and David both knew who the town would blame – Ruby. Emma had to admit it did look suspicious. The first night Ruby's back in town someone ends up dead at the hands – or claws – of a werewolf? She knew Ruby hadn't done it, she was in full control of her inner wolf and unless threatened she was as docile as a puppy.

Maybe that was it, Emma thought, maybe whoever had ended up as kibble had been threatening Ruby and in defense she'd gone full wolf on them? She'd have to get the girl alone and ask her and Emma had the advantage of her lie detection on her side. But what if it wasn't Ruby acting in self defense? She sighed leaning her face into her hands. That would mean there was another wolf in town – a murderous one. And what was worse was Emma had no idea how to find a werewolf. She picked up her paper cup of stale coffee and downed the rest of it in one gulp as she collected her things and left the station in search of Ruby.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Naturally, she found her at the diner. She was laughing as she leaned over the counter talking to Granny. Emma hated to break up her happy moment but she couldn't wait and risk another person dying.

"Hey Ruby?" Emma said as she approached the girl. She was wearing one of her old Storybrooke outfits and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey Emma."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Ruby replied as the smile fell from her face, picking up that something was wrong. They headed to the back hall where they could have some privacy.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry I have to ask this but do you remember everything you did last night?"

"Yeah, I showed Dorothy around town, then we had dinner with Granny before we got a room here and went to bed." There was a pause before Ruby continued, "Why? Emma, what happened?"

"We found a body this morning in the woods."

"Oh my. Do you know who did it?"

"Well, it looks like an animal attack but we found tracks that turned into footprints."

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what Emma was telling her, "A werewolf." She whispered horrified, "You thought it was me?" she asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I had to ask to make sure it wasn't." Emma explained while Ruby took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Ruby, I'm going to need your help to find the werewolf who did this. Do you think you can help us. . . sniff them out?"

The brunette nodded with a newfound determination before they left the diner, got in Emma's yellow bug and headed for the forest.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Emma had called David and told him to meet her and Ruby at the scene of the crime and that's exactly where they found him. He was crouched over where they'd found the body, the only thing that remained was a few small puddles of blood and the tracks.

"Dad!" Emma called to him when they arrived. He turned and relief came over his features when he saw that Emma had Ruby with her.

"Ruby." They exchanged a nod, "Thanks for coming. We could really use your help."

"Of course." She replied before looking at the blood on the ground, "So this is where it happened?"

"Yeah, can you get a scent?"

"The blood is really overpowering but I should be able to get something."

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Ruby had ended up leading them back and forth through most of the forest, she'd been able to pick up the wolf's scent but the problem was the wolf had been wandering through most of the forest. The worst part of that news was that meant this wasn't a new out-of-control wolf, this was someone who had spent a good few days in Storybrooke getting the lay of the land. Then once they'd gotten comfortable they'd made the kill, they'd wanted them to find the body, they wanted their presence known and that put a rock in the pit of Emma's stomach.

It was getting dark when Ruby picked up a stronger, fresher trail. They picked up the pace as they followed her, soon realizing that the trial was leading straight for town. They followed Ruby to the main road until she stopped in front of the clock tower.

"Ruby, what is it?" Emma asked feeling her magic tingling in her palms as her father rested his hand on his gun.

"The trail, the scent, it's just – everywhere. I don't understand." She stuttered confused. Then they heard a howl and when they turned they saw a large light grey wolf behind them. David drew his gun and Emma's hands glowed with light magic, but the wolf didn't attack, instead it transformed.

"Looking for me?"

Ruby's eyes were wide in shock, "Mother?"

"Hello again my little wolf."

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Just having some fun." She replied as her eyes glowed before she lunged at Ruby and transformed. Red jumped back in fright but a blast of white light from Emma blew Anita away from her daughter. As Anita got up she smirked – if a wolf could smirk – and ran off.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

It had been difficult getting Ruby out of the street. Ruby had tried to go after her mother insisting that they had to stop her from hurting anyone else. But in the state she was in both Emma and David knew they had to get her somewhere safe, so they'd taken her to Granny's. The old woman had immediately assigned Dorothy to guard duty instructing her to not leave Ruby's side, though it seemed that was Dorothy's plan anyway as she whipped out her sword and stuck to Ruby's side like Velcro. Meanwhile, Granny had retrieved her crossbow and readied it for use.

Ruby explained to them that her mother had died long before the first curse because she had chosen to protect Snow from her mother's twisted justice. She also explained to them that Regina might also be in danger since one of her dark knights had killed a wolf in Anita's pack. Emma called Regina from the car as David rushed them back to the apartment in case Snow was Anita's next target.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Snow had immediately called the dwarves who arranged a schedule of guard duty around the town. Regina had put up a protection spell around her house to keep herself, Zelena and baby Robin safe. Emma and David were gearing up to go out again that night with Granny to find Anita. The three of them were at the empty diner looking over town maps trying to decide where to start looking.

"Are you sure you're up for this Granny?" David asked knowing from his experience with James that it wasn't easy to face family.

"I've stood up to Anita before, that's not what I'm worried about."

"What is the part you're worried about?" Emma asked as she loaded her gun.

"She's supposed to be dead. And you said when you left the Underworld the portal you took closed behind you. So how in the world is she back?" she asked angrily loading her crossbow. Emma had been wondering the same thing. Bringing back the dead was supposed to be impossible – with the exception of their Underworld trip – even the Dark One couldn't do magic that grand. But she'd have to worry about it later, right now they had a wolf to find.

~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

Thanks to Granny they were able to find Anita's trail fairly easily. They tracked her down to Zelena's farmhouse, David went and searched the house while Granny and Emma checked out the barn. When they opened the barn door they found claw marks in the wood. With cautious steps they walked in, eyes lingering on each hay bail looking for movement. There was a small creak from the loft and a moment later Anita landed in front of them. Emma raised her gun and Granny her bow.

"Hello again." she said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Anita?" Granny asked from behind her bow.

"Thought I'd have a bit of fun before seeking revenge but I have no problem with starting early."

"We haven't done anything to you." Emma said keeping her gun aimed at Anita's head.

"No, but if I kill you Savior, then Snow White will know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, like when I lost Quinn. And you old woman, you kept my daughter from being what she truly was. You poisoned her mind so much that she chose the life of a human over her own pack." She growled and Emma could feel her rage growing.

"Ruby told us everything that happened with your pack. How you died when she saved my mother." Emma said and Anita narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "So if you're dead, how are you back?" Emma asked and Anita gave a dry chuckle.

"You're little trip was the foot in the door. After that all that needed to be done was push the door wide open."

"So you took your chance."

"Not I dear." She replied smirking.

"Then who?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone." She said and her eyes glowed as she transformed. They both shot their weapons but the wolf was too quick. She leapt between them and they each fell back into piles of hay. Emma recovered quicker than Granny did and she chased after Anita who'd bolted for the woods.

"Emma!" she heard her father call from the house but she couldn't let Anita get away. Even in the dark she followed after her but soon realized she was at a major disadvantage. Anita was faster than her and had better vision and now to top it all off Emma was now lost in a dark forest. She turned in circles trying to get some sense of direction when she heard deep panting – she hadn't lost Anita after all, she'd just become the prey. She quickly put her gun away and called on her magic. Her hands glowed with the pure white light as she looked at the trees around her wondering which one the wolf was hiding behind.

She heard a faint growl and turned just in time to see Anita jumping at her. She instinctively threw her hand up and Anita was flung back several feet where she landed in the dirt. Unfortunately, she recovered quickly and Emma's heart was pounding as she faced off with the skilled werewolf. She threw a blast of light magic that Anita dodged. Then the wolf lunged at Emma again and she jumped out of the way. Then as Anita was preparing her next strike a gunshot rang out and the wolf collapsed and turned back into her human form. Anita yelled in pain as she clutched her shoulder where the bullet had hit. Emma looked up from the ground to see David and Granny both aiming at Anita.

"Don't make me shoot you again Anita." David warned but she only laughed, looking away from her would to smile at him.

"Do you really think killing me will solve your problems? I was just the start." She laughed turning back to Emma, "The good doctor isn't nearly done. But if I'm going to die again I can assure you I won't go down easy!" she growled lunging for Emma again. This time Granny shot her bow but it missed Anita, instead it shot off a pendant she was wearing. It fell to the forest floor and cracked. Anita paused and brought her hand to her throat, her eyes widening in horror at what had just happened. She screamed and clutched her head between her hands as she turned to dust.

Emma, Granny and David were all left stunned as they stared at the pile of ash that only moments ago had been Anita. David then helped Emma up and made sure she was okay as Granny picked up the pendant and stared at it in her palm. It was carved into a wolf and radiated warmth.

"This must be the magic that brought her back." Granny said showing them the pendant.

"What did she mean by the good doctor isn't done?" David asked.

"There's only one doctor I know who had history with resurrection." Emma said.

"Dr. Whale." Granny said in disgust and Emma nodded.

"I think Dr. Frankenstein is back to his experimenting again."


	50. Chapter 50

**Extra points to anyone who sees the** **Sherlock Holmes reference**!

 **Alternate Season Six:** **Episode Two –** **Great Spirits**

There was a great _bang_ as the doors to the hospital were thrown open by Emma with David right on her heels. Ruby was still shaken up after the disaster with her resurrected mother so Snow had decided to stay with her at Granny's. The old woman refused to let her crossbow leave her hands and Dorothy still wielded her blade as she paced in front of the door in case the dead woman rose again.

No one stopped the Savior or the Prince as they walked with an aura of determination. They found Dr. Whale in one of the pristine white halls flirting with a nurse, his usual cocky smile on his face.

"Whale!" Emma shouted in obvious anger and David's knuckles turned white as he clutched the handle of his sword tighter – neither of them were very fond of Dr. Whale. He looked up to them and his smug smile turned into an annoyed look that said _here we go again_.

"Miss Swan." He greeted in false happiness as the nurse left them alone. "How can I help you today?"

"You can start by explaining how you brought Anita back."

Whale's overly groomed to perfection eyebrows scrunched together in obvious confusion, "And Anita would be. . ."

"Ruby's mother." David spoke up, "She died years ago back in our world." He explained.

"And you think I did it?" Whale said now smiling, "While I'm flattered that you think so highly of my skills, I'm afraid I must disappoint you. I haven't brought anything back – unless you count the patient in 221 B who went into cardiac arrest this morning. But I believe you're looking for something much more magical than panels and CPR." He said opening the white binder in his hands and flipping through patient charts now completely uninterested in the conversation, "Have you talked to Mr. Gold? Lord knows that man can stir up more trouble in an afternoon than most of us cause in a lifetime."

 **~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~**

There was a tiny jingle as the door to Gold's Pawn Shop opened and Regina stepped inside, her heels clicking against the floor. Gold was at the front desk in his shop his head down as he polished some old artifact. He didn't look up as Regina approached – he didn't need to. _Typical_ she scoffed in her head growing more annoyed with the man in front of her with each step she took, and they hadn't even begun speaking yet.

"Alright Gold, what –"

"You're here to ask me about the strange appearance of our dear wolf's dead mother. Miss Swan and her father are interrogating Dr. Whale, Zelena was with you so she's not a suspect, and my father is still too busy mourning his dearly departed fairy girlfriend to be of any threat." He said not sparing her a glance. She stopped at the desk with a wicked glare in her eye – she hated when he was so many steps ahead of her. When he did finally look up he had a smirk on his face, "You're covering all your bases and checking every villain in town off the list. It's a good start Dearie, though one that most likely will not get you far." He turned and put the artifact he'd been working on back in the safe before turning back to Regina.

"If you're so many steps ahead why don't you save us the trouble and explain Anita's return from the dead for us?" She asked giving her voice its usual tone of regal superiority.

"Oh, but you've already brought the answer, your majesty." He said his eyes flicking to her purse hanging from her elbow. She wondered for a moment how he knew she'd brought it then she reminded herself who she was dealing with. She reached into the bag and pulled out their only clue – the wolf pendant Anita had dropped when she'd died. Emma had brought it to her first but sadly Regina could not figure out how it had been enchanted – or by whom. After exhausting all her magic – and a bit of Zelena's she decided to bite the bullet and ask Gold, if anyone knew - he did, the trick was getting the answer out of him. She placed the amulet on the counter between them and he gingerly took it in his hand. She saw a strange look enter his eyes, a look she'd only seen when he'd been about to face his father in Neverland. It was confusion, as he examined the trinket and turned it over and over again.

"This is magic unlike anything I've ever seen." He said in wonder. "Very dark, very powerful and very unique. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and odds are this isn't the first time they've done it."

"You mean there could be more?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"Resurrection magic is nearly unheard of, you and I have both had our experiences with that. Whoever crafted this has power you and I never mastered, and Dearie that is saying something." He kept looking over the small wolf. "You say this is all that remains of Anita?"

"Everything else vanished, no body, spirit, nothing. Just that."

Gold nodded slowly, "A talisman, no doubt. An object to hold and channel power. It tethered her to this world and when she was defeated it lost its enchantment. Because it was the only thing she had that was from this world it's all that remains. Her body, her soul, all else that was left of her returned to the Underworld."

"How was she summoned from the Underworld in the first place?" Regina demanded in a low threatening tone.

"Hades never let a single soul leave his domain, now that he's gone it's easier for magic casters to call the souls back from the grave. But what concerns me is that whoever brought her back had no control of her. She sought out her revenge on her daughter and those who wronged her. I doubt Ruby has made any powerful enemies, Anita was a test."

"A test for who?"

"All of us. It tested the person who cast the spell, it tested Anita, and it tested everyone in Storybrooke. How we'd react, our first defenses, strategies, plans. Now the caster can predict our future moves based on our past ones and be ready for next time."

"Next time?"

Gold turned his gaze back to the pendant before looking at Regina again, "It wouldn't surprise me your majesty if soon we had an army of the dead in Storybrooke."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Snow was gently rocking her son in her arms while she finished her lunch at Granny's. Ruby had finally calmed down enough to get some sleep after the long night she'd had. Dorothy had gone up with her, she was still worried Anita might come back for her daughter, and Granny –though somewhat reluctantly – opened the diner for the day, though she kept casting worried glances upstairs where her granddaughter was. The bell above the door rang alerting everyone to a new customer entering, Snow wasn't concerned as she heard Granny say, "Afternoon dear." In a cheerful voice and shortly after Belle sat across from her with a book – as always. Snow looked up from her son and Belle looked up from her book and the two smiled at each other before returning to their own work. However, Snow caught a glimpse of the book's title and thought it was a bit odd reading material even for Belle.

"The Great North?" she asked striking up conversation. Belle looked up and smiled again, knowing it did seem odd.

"Yeah." She replied somewhat guiltily, "I overheard Rumple and Regina talking, she brought him that amulet that Anita had –"

"Does Gold know anything about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Not much. He's seen talismans and amulets before but never ones used for bringing back the dead. He gets easily worried when he sees magic he's unfamiliar with."

"Well that's understandable." Snow said shifting baby Neal in her arms.

"But he does know someone who might be helpful. When Rumple _left_ Storybrooke and tracked down Ursula and Cruella he'd found more evidence of magic outside of town. When I left the shop he and Regina were planning a trip there."

"And that's where the book on the Great North comes in." Snow said putting together the pieces. "How far north?"

"Far." Belle said as her usual order arrived and she began to dig in. She popped a fry in her mouth before looking back to Snow, "Rumple says the person they're looking for is in Alaska."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alaska?" Emma asked Regina as she paced the floor of her house, her phone to her ear, "Are you serious?" Killian was sitting at the kitchen table and already had several maps spread out in front of him, the skills he'd mastered as a pirate showing through. He only heard the muffled static that was Regina's reply but it seemed like the former Evil Queen was pretty worked up. The crocodile had that effect on people. Killian turned back to his maps while Emma and Regina worked out the trip. He hadn't seen much of this world and had offered his ship for travel but Emma insisted it would be easier to take some kind of flying metal boat called an _airplane_. He continued looking at the maps noticing that this Alaska was quite spread out, several acres of land without civilization, the towns that did exist cluttered together in places where the mountains hadn't made settlement impossible. Though he did appreciate that it was surrounded on three sides by the ocean, something that always put him at ease, he knew from Emma's ongoing conversation that they'd be looking for the tallest mountain in the highest north where the lights touched the earth. Going on this expedition would be himself, Emma of course, David, Regina and the crocodile. Snow, as mayor, would stay behind with her son and keep a watchful eye on the town. The dwarves were ready, pickaxes sharpened, for any visitor from the land beyond the living and Zelena had actually been quite helpful, using her magic to help put up enchantments to keep the town safe until they all got back.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bundled in their warmest clothes they set out into the mountains. Regina had a long black coat with a fur collar while Killian and David wore thick leather coats - Killian's was of course, black – Gold had on a long coat that one might see a businessman wear with the brown scarf that had been his son's. Emma had on her red leather jacket but had also added a scarf, hat and gloves. Lucky for them it was late August so it wasn't the snowy tundra you saw in the pictures, though it was a rather chilly day, and it also meant they had extended daylight. They wasted no time and immediately set off with Rumple leading the way. As they walked through the woods several of them thought back to Neverland, though the island and the northern state had very little in common in the way of landscape, they both had that freeing feeling to them. As you walked through the trees it felt as if the beauty of it could go on forever, no manmade structure could compare to the mighty pines and oaks, the gentle rivers or the mountains that looked like they all could touch the sky.

"So which one is where the lights touch the earth?" Emma asked after they had been hiking through the wilderness for quite some time. There were so many mountains whose tops were lost in the clouds they couldn't tell. You could probably spend a lifetime climbing all of them and searching, but that kind of time they didn't have.

"Like with all magic Miss Swan," Rumple said leaning heavily on his cane, "It's easy to find if you know what to look for and luckily for all of you I know exactly what to seek out." They didn't talk much after that, the hike was long and uphill and they were all breathing quite heavily the higher they climbed. Looking back down the way they'd come it was discouraging seeing that they'd really only climbed a few hills, which were nothing compared to the mountains. Just as Emma opened her mouth to voice this there was a terrible roar. They all turned toward the sound and saw a large tan bear just cresting the hill next to them. The great beast roared again and began to come closer, it started at a walk and soon it was charging straight for them.

"Run!" David shouted drawing his gun, but Emma stayed by her father's side and Hook stood by hers. The Savior's magic wouldn't work outside of the town but her gun would and Killian had long ago mastered fighting with a sword in one hand and a hook on the other. Regina and Gold stumbled back as best they could but after the energy they'd used hiking through the wilderness there was nothing left in them to flee, besides it wasn't their nature to run from a fight but they'd never been in mortal danger without their magic before.

David and Emma started shooting but the bear wove between the shots like it was intelligent enough to know what was coming at it. It didn't take long for the father-daughter pair to run out of ammo and fall back but Killian didn't falter. As they retreated he ran forward sword at the ready.

"Killian!" Emma cried as her father held her back. The bear was upon him now as he swung his sword and hook in a practiced rhythm. The bear continued to duck and swing itself and finally one massive paw hit Killian in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. As the bear raised itself on its hind legs he was certain he was done for then he noticed something around its neck. Whatever it was glowed bright orange and the wisps of light engulfed the bear. The next moment a young man with copper skin and jet black shaggy hair was standing before them smiling. They all looked at him with wide eyes, not because they'd never seen magic before, but because they'd never seen magic used outside of their town, in a land named for _not_ having magic.

"Sorry about that." The young man said dressed in tan furs the same color as the bear's own fur had been and they noticed the thing around his neck, what had emanated that magic light, was a pendant carved to look like a bear. "I forget people are generally afraid of bears. I didn't realize running toward you would be such a bad idea. I was just excited I guess, the Spirits told us of your arrival days ago, I've never seen anyone who had magic outside of my tribe." He said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess you could say the same for us." David said, "we didn't realize magic existed outside our own people either."

The young man offered Killian his hand to help him up, "The names Kenai."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After introductions were made Kenai took them down by a great river. It was surrounded by various trees all displaying colors of orange, yellow and red and they couldn't help but think it was very similar to the magic that had transformed Kenai from bear to man. There were several mountain streams that converged here and they flowed down great boulders in tiny waterfalls as they joined the great river. The bigger it got the more amazed their group became, the small streams and waterfalls became big streams and waterfalls, they fell from one large pool down into another, each one getting bigger and bigger. But that wasn't the only thing magnificent about it, the entire river was populated with bears. Big bears, small bears, all in varying shades of brown and beige. There were bright pink salmon swimming upstream and many were caught by the bears large and powerful jaws or their great sharp clawed paws. Kenai raised a hand in the air and was met with several growls and roars, but they were not ferocious, they were in welcome. Kenai smiled from ear to ear as he led them on.

They came to a clearing where long thick trees had fallen and Kenai offered them a seat, Emma sat between David and Killian on Kenai's right while Regina sat on another tree to his left with Gold. No one had to ask a question, Kenai knew why they were there, he had explained about the Spirits foretelling of their arrival, so he began explaining.

"When my brothers and I were young we were taught that the world was full of magic. The source of my tribe's magic is the lights that dance across the sky. The light is the spirits of our ancestors, at least that's what the shaman woman of our tribe said."

"Is that how you're able to change from an animal to a man?" David asked.

"A bear, I only change from a bear to a man." He said taking his pendant in his hands and looking at it fondly.

"Only a bear? That's seems rather dull, mate." Killian spoke up and Kenai laughed.

"Trust me learning to adapt to the life of a bear was more than enough trouble for one lifetime for me." He chuckled, "the totem is given to us by the spirits when we come of age. The totem helps guide us through our lives, each one represents a part of us that will help lead us on our path."

'Then it's not you who enchants them?" Regina asked with her hands folded in her lap.

"No your majesty –"

"Regina."

Kenai smiled, "Our ancestors harness pure light magic to create the totems but I'm also aware you have an enemy who crafts something similar with dark magic." Rumple reached into his pocket and pulled out the wolf pendant.

"This." He said handing it to Kenai, "We hope to find the person who made it before another _friend_ of theirs visits us."

Kenai visibly shuddered when he took the pendant, "Understandable. This. . . this is very dark magic. It feels. . . like evil." He passed it back to Rumple who pocketed it again. "I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"Maybe you can." Emma said, "Your totem is of light magic, I've seen what light can do against the darkness, maybe if you could come with us. . . ?"

"I –" then there was a tiny roar and a small brown bear cub ran into the clearing and jumped on Kenai. He laughed, "Koda." As he picked up the tiny cub and swung him around cheerfully. Then he chuckled and looked back at Emma, "I'm needed here."

"I understand." The Savior replied thinking that Kenai and that cub- Koda – reminded her a lot of her and Henry when he was younger.

"But I can tell you this." He held his totem again, "it's not light that defeats the darkness, its love. I used to be a fool who didn't believe that, and in all honesty it does sound foolish. But I can assure you there is no greater truth in the world." then he smiled that same boyish smile, "You'll need to remember that later." He advised.

 **Huge thank you to Shadowing, badkidoh, yachiru-chan92 and LadyDV011 for reviewing! I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

 **Shadowing: thank you for understanding! Yeah it confuses me when they use multiple versions of the characters too. Like you said 2 or 3 Cinderella's have been introduced. I think there's 2 Rapunzel's and 2 Alice's. . . As for Fawn coming back, you'll have to wait and see, she's still in the River of Souls and that's a pretty perminent death….**

 **Yachiru-chan92: don't worry I will NEVER discontinue any fanfiction! I could never do that to you guys or my characters!**

 **LadyDV011: Glad to be back! Also glad to see you still sticking with me. I apologize again for how long the wait was!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Episode 3: THE MAGNIFICENT, MARVELOUS AND MAD**

 **(the Sherlock reference was Whale's patient in room 221B which is also the address of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson)**

After Anita had appeared Henry was determined to do his best as the Author and find out what was threatening Storybrooke. He'd been locked in his room trying everything he could to get even just one sentence on the pages laid out in front of him. But it was no use, they were all still blank, so he'd decided to go to the Apprentice's Mansion and see if he'd find any inspiration there. He always loved the mansion, there was a certain air to it that made him feel like it was teeming with undiscovered magic. He made his way through the halls until he got to the study but he was shocked to see that someone was already there. He could tell it was a woman even though she had her back to him, she was sitting on a tall stool with her elbow leaning against the top of a desk and one leg crossed over the other, her ankle over her knee; in her lap Henry could see one of the blank storybooks, she appeared to be leafing through the pages and every so often she'd give a high pitched giggle. Now, after being around Ruby so long he'd seen some crazy fashion choices but this woman beat them all.

Her shoes – he'd come to find out later - were as insane as her mind, they had high blocky heels and were made of a deep purple fabric that went up over her knee. The back of the shoes had ties like a corset that went all the way up. Only a few inches of pale skin was visible between the top of her shoes and the bottom of her skirt. It was shorter in the front and longer in the back in a shade of magenta, and wasn't actually a skirt but a dress. The top was fairly simple, a square neckline and tight sleeves that went to her elbows. Over it she wore a leather vest that was the same shade of purple as her shoes. Her hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head, with fringy bangs covering her forehead, Henry wondered if she'd dyed her hair or if it was naturally that shade of lavender. She gave another high pitched giggle and turned to him, her eyes were the weirdest shade of green he'd ever seen and the word _acid_ came to mind.

"Henry, my boy, you look surprised." She laughed again and he felt like he was frozen in place even though every muscle was telling him to run. She laughed again, "Whoo-hoo! Don't tell me the Author hasn't heard of the Marvelous Madam Mim!" she said with a wave of her hand in the air dramatically.

"We-well –" she cut him off with another cackle.

"Why boy I'm the greatest! There's no one better at dark magic than me in all the realms!" she rose her hands looking like she was drawing a circle around herself as she stood from the stool.

"What about the Dark One?" he asked hoping his grandpa's reputation might help save his skin.

"Phah!" Mim spat, "The _Dark One_ , boy I was around long before that accursed Nimue showed up! I've got more magic in one little finger!" she cried shaking her purple painted pinky finger at him, a purple bolt of light came shooting at him which he managed to duck. It hit the plant that had been behind him and it immediately wilted and became brown. "You see! Black sorcery just comes easy to me!" she cackled again sitting back on the stool and leaning against the desk, "Because I'm the magnificent, marvelous, Mad Madam Mim!" she pointed at the vase that held the wilted flower and it exploded into pieces and she seemed to laugh even harder. "You see? So much better than the Dark One, eh boy?"

"Well," he began wanting to be brave like his Mom but also not wanting to bite off more than he could chew, "The Dark One uses his magic to actually accomplish something worthwhile instead of just making chaos." He paused seeing her playful and wicked gaze turn dark.

"And I bet your grandpa sees something very worthy in you doesn't he?"

"How did you know –"

"Oh we know everything. Like how you can give us all better stories now that we're back."

"I don't use the power for that." He said defiantly, "And who's _we_?"

"Hehe, I'm afraid you've got bigger problems. If you won't help us boy then I can't let you leave." He tried running for the door but Mim snapped her fingers and the wood slammed shut, a purple light covering it making his escape impossible. "I'm mad about games boy, and it's been so long since I've had a good game." She said standing up and walking toward him, she stopped after only a few steps and started stroking the air next to her. Then like a ghost a purple haze started to take form under her hand and in only a moment a large purple tiger was standing next to her and Mim was stroking it like a kitten. "Well don't just stand there boy! You gotta keep on your toes in this game!" she said as the tiger lunged for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelena was sitting at a booth in Granny's Diner with baby Robin in her lap when Belle walked in. She ran up to the counter to order her lunch to go before she noticed the red head.

"Hey Zelena." She greeted cheerfully approaching them. "Hey Robin." She smiled at the little girl and tickled her tummy causing her to let out a tiny giggle which brought a smile to her mother's face. "How is she?"

"Very well, thank you. How's yours?" she asked nodding to Belle's stomach which had begun showing a slight bump. Belle's small smile grew as she rested a hand over her stomach.

"Good. Doctor says everything's progressing normally." An odd quiet fell over the two before Belle spoke up again, "Hey, have you seen Henry? I wanted to check on him since everyone else is still in Alaska."

"He was here earlier, Granny made him a hot chocolate for the road before he left. He said something about going to the Apprentice's Mansion, I think he feels left out since the others took their trip."

"Great, thanks." Belle replied as Granny dinged the bell and called order up. She grabbed the brown paper bag and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

The large purple paws of the tiger were making it hard for Henry to breathe. In his opinion he put up a good fight, the room was now trashed proving his efforts, books and papers littered the floor, several chairs were overturned and there was a large crack in one of the tables. Mim was cackling in the background shouting, "See? I win! I win! I win!"

What the pair didn't realize was while Henry had been dodging the big cat Mim's tiger had pounced and missed him by a hair and had landed on the door. Now, the fine wood had a significant crack running vertically up and down its surface and neither noticed a pair of eyes peeking through.

Belle watched horrified as the tiger landed on Henry and the mad witch in purple and magenta laughed hysterically. She wished Rumple was back from Alaska, there wasn't much she could do on her own, much less while being pregnant. She had put herself in harms way for the people she loved before, but she couldn't in good conscious risk the life of her unborn child.

What was the phrase? Speak of the devil and he shall come? Well in this case the devil was Rumple, just as she was wishing for him her phone went off in her purse. She jumped from the ringtone and hoped the volume was low enough to not draw attention. Unfortunately, when she peeked back through the crack in the door she noticed a pair of acid green eyes staring back at her. She turned and ran for it zig-zagging through the halls hoping the witch would look for her fleeing outside. She pulled her phone out and answered the call, ducking behind a grandfather clock.

"Rumple." She breathed in relief and terror.

"Belle, we just got back –" he paused noticing her heavy breathing, "Are you alright?"

"I'm –I'm in the Apprentice's Mansion." She paused for air, "I was looking for Henry. Rumple, there's someone else here."

"I'm on my way. Do they know you're there?"

"I – I think they saw me. It's a witch with purple hair –" she heard laughter getting closer, "Rumple please hurry." She said before she ended the call and took off running again.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" she heard echoing down the hall. She kept running using to her advantage the fact that she knew the layout of the building better than the witch. She was almost to the back door, from there she'd be able to hide in the forest. When she threw the door open she stopped in her tracks, a large magenta crocodile was blocking her way. Belle did her best to keep from hyperventilating as she stepped back slowly and it snapped its jaws. Then she heard the cackling laughter from behind her and turned.

"Yay! I win! I win again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Henry and Belle sat back to back in their chairs, they weren't tied up since Mim's tiger was stalking around them, circling them like prey which was enough to ensure they weren't going anywhere. Mim, meanwhile was skipping about the room making an even bigger mess. She was ripping blank pages out of books, smashing things into smaller pieces than they already were, ripping the legs off desks and chairs.

"What are you waiting for?" Belle demanded finally having enough.

"Not a what." Mim replied continuing her chaos, " _Who_."

For a moment Belle feared for Rumple. Did Mim know he was coming? Was he walking into a trap?

"The one who brought you back?" Henry guessed and Mim stopped her skipping, "You're waiting for your next order? Thought someone as powerful as you wouldn't take orders."

Mim turned and shot a bolt of purple lightning that flew just over his head, "I take his orders for now but I got to come back from the dead and have fun! I think I got the better part of that deal boy!" she seethed in anger. "And when the shadow man gets what he wants I'll be free to do what I like and all of you will be –"

"MIM!" Rumple shouted as the door flew off its hinges and landed in splinters across the room. Instead of surprise Mim seemed cheerful.

"Rumple!" she cried clapping her hands, "Rumple Bumple has come to play!"

One snap of his fingers and the purple tiger vanished into smoke, "Get out of here." He told his wife and grandson through clenched teeth, his merciless eyes on Mim who was still laughing with glee. Rumple started to attack but Mim hopped, skipped and dodged the attacks gracefully while shooting back her own purple lightning. The two sorcerers continued to send several blasts toward the other as Belle and Henry dodged the flying wreckage looking for their escape. When they had a clear shot at the door they made a run for it. But only Henry made it through before Mim zapped her veil back into place trapping Belle inside. When Henry realized she hadn't made it out he tried to go back and get her.

"Henry go!" she shouted at him, "Get the others!" he hesitated as Mim laughed.

"Rumple and his lady come to play!" she held her hand out palm up and there was a puff of pink smoke, "But Rumple Bumple. . . "she sang as the pink smoke cleared and she was holding the Dark One's dagger. "I command thee GO AWAY!"

Henry watched as Rumple had no choice but to poof himself and Belle away, where he didn't know. As Mim laughed in her victory Henry turned and ran for town.

 **AN: So I made Mim much younger than she is in the** _ **Sword in the Stone**_ **, and instead of turning into animals she conjures them.**

 **Also a huge thank you to Eala Bhan, badkidoh, yachiru-chan92, Shadowing and LadyDV011 for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

 **Eala Bhan and LadyDV011: I'm glad you liked the Brother Bear inclusion, I agree that people tend to forget it's also a Disney movie and I just had to use it!**

 **Yachiru-chan92: no there's not a villain in Brother Bear but the journey Kenai goes on and discovering how powerful love can be (which leads to the advice he gives Emma) really will come into play later.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Episode 4 –FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE**

Mim was still cackling away at the empty space where the Dark One and his maid once stood. There was movement in the corner of her eye and her laughter stopped at once when she turned to see the shadow of her master.

"Hehehe." She started laughing again as she twirled the dagger, "Tell him it's done. Hehehe ha, Ha, HA!"

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

The shadow flew across Storybrooke until it found the shop where it's master had taken residence. Inside was dark, the only light coming from several candles that all burned purple casting an eerie-ness from corner to corner. Plants in pots on sills and ones that had been hanging from the ceiling had long overgrown their ceramic homes and tendrils of leafy vines covered most of the walls and shelves like the Louisiana bayou. The shadow found its master at what had once been a counter, several tarot cards laying before him as he examined their pictures. He looked over his shoulder looking at the shadow, when it nodded an evil grin spread on the doctor's face from ear to ear. His debt had finally been paid, now he could have some _real_ fun.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK~ Land Without Magic 1920's ~~~~~~~

He had his back to the wall of the alley as he shuffled his tarot cards. His mother was across the street in her lavish mansion leading that evenings celebrations. She was the most powerful Voodoo Queen in the French Quarter of Louisiana and she expected great things from her son, but he never measured up to those expectations. He prayed to the Loa asking for help but no matter how hard he tried he never got an answer. There was a clattering sound behind him, deeper in the alley and he turned to investigate. As he walked deeper into the darkness he heard a woman mumbling to herself.

"He can't get rid of me that easily. Who does that ungrateful little worm think he is? Does he have any idea who he's dealing with! Banish me from the realm. . . when I get back. . . just need to find a pocket of magic in this world. . . "

Magic? Realm? He peered around the corner and saw the woman angrily pacing back and forth. She was thin, her skin stretched over her bones, and very old, her face was covered with wrinkles and her short black hair had several purple feathers in it. _He could handle an old woman_ , he thought as he revealed himself.

"Magic, you say? Well, you've come to the right place, sugar. For the French Quarter is the heart of magic in these parts." The woman turned to him with a dark look, but her eyebrow raised curiously, "Palm readings, tarot cards, fortune telling, charms, potions, we have it all." He put on his best performance, one that would have convinced any tourist but now the woman seemed to have gotten bored.

"Amateurs, child's play – all of it." She sneered, "Just like that _boy_ , thinking you're so high and mighty –"

"Well, if you think you can do better, please, the stage is yours." He said with a challenge in his tone but saw the woman hesitate and he smirked, "You can't can you? That's why you were muttering about finding a pocket of magic – you have none."

"In this wretched land, no." she spat, "But back in my world I was a powerful sorceress –"

"Then perhaps we can help each other. My mother happens to be a very powerful Voodoo Queen, I could, perhaps _borrow_ some of her totems, herbs and things to kick start your magic."

"Hmm." She hummed bringing a long fingernail to her chin, "One good potion would be all it takes really." she muttered to herself remembering her secret lab and all the potions it held. "But what do you want in return?"

"If the power found in the French Quarter is really as weak as you say then teach me what you know so I can finally show my mother what _real_ power is."

"You'd turn on your own mother?"

"I'm tired of living in her shadow." Something flashed through the woman's eyes – understanding perhaps?

"We may have more in common than I first thought." She said, "What's your name?"

He tipped his hat with a lavish bow, "Facilier, at your service, miss. . . "

"Yzma."

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Several years passed as Yzma taught Facilier all she knew. He made sure to keep his lessons a secret so his mother wouldn't find out what he was up to. As he grew stronger his mother and her empire began to crumble. Yzma understood her apprentice's thirst for power, for it was the same as her desire for the throne that the foolish boy Kuzco sat on. The little brat had been tending to complaints from his people listening to them complain about having no food and having their villages torn down to build his newest summer home. Then a man with green scaly skin had entered catching the young king's eye, he spoke in vague riddles and was looking to strike a deal. There was an old artifact in the palace's vault that he requested and he knew Kuzco would overlook it's ancient significance and easily had it over. He'd been right Kuzco was glad to get rid of the 'old thing' but at the last moment he changed his mind.

"Why should I give you one of my shiny things?" he'd asked.

"Because, I can give you anything you wish in return."

The young king had paused before speaking, "Can you make Yzma go away? Far away?"

And so with a snap of his fingers Rumplestiltskin had made her vanish and she ended up in this world, but one day she would have her revenge on Kuzco and the Dark One – her pupil was doing well and soon she'd have enough power to return home.

~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

Facilier toyed with the tarot card with a picture of a lavender cat as he remembered his dear mentor. Yzma had indeed grown strong enough to return to her own realm but not long after Facilier had heard word through the shadows that the witch had been turned into a cat by Kuzco and his sheer dumb luck. When Facilier had learned years later that the Dark One had entered this world he swore he'd get vengeance for the woman who made him the powerful man he was. And now, with Mim at his command, he had done it. Rumplestiltskin was now in a land whose residents stories were long forgotten and doomed to go forever untold.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Henry had gone to Granny's and called his mom's from there, soon everyone had crowded into the small diner. Ruby had brought him a hot chocolate with cinnamon but his hands were still shaking as he brought the cup to his mouth. Regina sat beside him in the booth with her arm protectively across his shoulders as Emma sat across from them with Killian.

"I saw Madam Mim." He'd told them and everyone instantly fell silent. Regina – the most knowledgeable on past great magic practitioners – filled them in on Merlin's history with Mim in Camelot. But that had been centuries ago and had ended when Merlin defeated her after a wizards duel which had been the cause of her death. They all knew they were having trouble with someone who specialized in calling back the dead, but if they were strong enough to summon people as powerful – and crazy – as Mim then they were looking at a major problem.

"Why would she target Henry?" Snow asked, "Usually, these villains have vendetta's to settle with us, why go after him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena asked from where she sat at the counter, baby Robin in her arms. "Henry's the Author, he holds the key to revealing their plans and their weaknesses. Of course whoever we're up against wants him out of the way."

"Then we take shifts watching him," David said worried for his grandson, "Keep someone with him at all times –"

"That won't work." Henry said miserably, then looking around at their puzzled faces he added "She has the Dark One's dagger."

"Which puts Gold in her pocket." Regina muttered angrily.

"No. She – or whoever she's working for – don't want to use Grandpa as a pawn." Henry continued, "She used the dagger to send him and Belle away." He looked down into his mug, "I felt so useless. I couldn't do anything to help."

"We'll find a way Henry." Emma consoled him, reaching across the table to take his hand, "We always do. We'll get them back."

"Still, I think I'm going to take a nap, see if I end up writing anything that can help us."

"How about you come with me and Zelena." Regina offered. "That way we can keep an eye on you and try to locate Gold at the same time?"

"Alright." He agreed and they both stood to leave.

"And we can check the Pawn Shop." Snow added gesturing between her and David, "See if Gold has anything there that can help."

"We already asked him before you all left for Alaska." Zelena recalled.

"But we all know Gold. He always had a trick up his sleeve that he wasn't willing to share." David added defending his wife's plan.

"Sounds good mate." Killian agreed as he stared out the window at a passing figure, his own suspicions arising.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Killian followed the blonde haired boy all the way to the woods. It had been easy to get away from the others as they worried about Henry and tried to figure out who they were dealing with in addition to now searching for the Crocodile. As Killian followed his target he heard several twigs snap under his boot but it didn't bother him - he wasn't attempting an ambush, he was seeking a conversation.

"Have something on your mind, Captain?" Felix asked turning to the pirate.

"I want a word with Pan."

"Peter's not interested in talking – to anyone." He added a bit glum.

"Then you're going to have a rather hard time getting rid of me."

Felix rolled his eyes and continued to Hangman's Tree. If Hook wanted to piss off Pan then, hey, it would be his funeral.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

"He's still not talking to anyone." Rufio said back in the base of Hangman's Tree trunk.

"That's what I told him." Felix piped up from his seat where he was sharpening a hunting knife.

"What do you want anyway Hook? We haven't done anything." Rufio argued his tone turning dark, "Though that hasn't stopped you before."

Killian turned his eyes to the ground, he felt bad about what he'd done to Rufio, but he was a different man now – a better man, thanks to Emma.

"Storybrooke's gotten into some trouble -"

"You don't say." Felix said sounding bored, knowing that was nothing new.

"- I just want to make sure your boss isn't behind it."

Rufio sighed crossing his arms, "I'll see what I can do."

~~~~~O~~~~~~O~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

When Rufio returned Pan was right behind him. He looked awful. Dark circles lay under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping well, Hook assumed he was having nightmares. Killian was used to seeing the green irises alight with mischief but now it was like staring into an abyss. His skin was paler, his hair a mess, his Storybrooke clothing wrinkled like he'd slept in them – come to think of it he probably had. He pulled up a chair and turned it around, straddling the seat and resting his arms on the back.

"Rufio says you want to talk." His voice cracked like he hadn't used it in a while, "So talk."

"There's a problem back in town." Killian said getting right to the point.

"More werewolf attacks?" Pan asked remembering Tootles report of the body they'd found in the woods.

"Not werewolves. Ghosts." Pan's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he hid behind his mask again. "Someone has taken advantage of the Hades-less Underworld and is resurrecting souls of the dearly departed. I know you happen to have an interest in that."

"What?" Peter scoffed, "You think I'm doing it? If I were I'd have my fairy back!" he shouted standing from his chair.

"Unless you were trying to avoid suspicion." Hook reasoned, "And we all know you want revenge on your boy. The Crocodile's sudden banishment from the realm is something you'd –"

"Banishment from the realm? Who's powerful enough to banish the Dark One?"

Hook hesitated to answer, "Madam Mim." The name caused something to flash in Pan's eyes before he whispered in shocked awe.

"That's not possible."

"D'you have a history with her?"

"Oh, I don't know." Pan said sitting back down casually, "I have history with a lot of people, sometimes I have trouble remembering who I did what to. Though the truly vile do tend to stand out." There was a long pause, "She sent Rumple away?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She has his dagger, we have no clue how she got her hands on it."

"Where did she send him?" he asked hoping it was someplace terrible. Someplace where he'd pay for all the evil he'd done – all the lives he'd taken, one life in particular.

"We don't know that either. Henry's hoping to write up something that will answer some of our questions."

Then there came a ringing noise and Killian pulled something from his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Emma." He greeted the caller, "It's not the best time –" there was urgent rambling on the other end of the line and the trio of Lost Boys saw the confusion that came over Hook's face. "What do you mean? Who's been attacked?"

 **AN: if I were assigning actors to these roles I'd pick Charles Michael Davis for Dr. Facilier (after seeing him as Marcel in the Originals I know he'd do well with another character from New Orleans) and Eartha Kitt (rest in peace) for Yzma, she did great voice work for the character and seeing her in Holes as Madame Zeroni she'd do the part well.**

 **Thanks again to Shadowing, yachiru-chan92, badkidoh and Brookie Twiling for your reviews! I have to congratulate jordycat2000, guest, and Eala Bhan for correctly guessing Dr. Facilier at the end of last season, you guys know your Disney!**

 **Brookie Twiling: about Mim, PM me, we'll talk ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**As always huge thanks to those who reviewed! Yachiru-chan92, Shadowing, badkidoh and Faery66.**

 **6x05 Virginia Company**

Blue had been on her way back to the convent after running errands in Storybrooke when a horrible feeling came over her making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned and looked down the street and noticed it was suspiciously devoid of people. Even on its worst rainy dreary days the citizens of Storybrooke still ventured out to get their work done but now it looked like a ghost town. Grey clouds had rolled in and the breeze had picked up causing several shop signs to creak as they blew back and forth on old hinges.

Blue turned back around and hurried her steps as she moved now eager to get to her destination. Her heels clicked and clacked as they hit the cement sidewalk not long after they were joined by a second set of steps so Blue moved faster. Soon it sounded like her pursuer was right behind her, reaching out to grab her –

She turned suddenly and - - - no one, she saw no one. She let out a long breath and mentally scolded herself for getting so worked up. All the drama and villainy Storybrooke had been through in these past years was starting to get to her mind. With a smile she turned forward again to continue on her way. She immediately leapt back and put a hand over her heart as she came nose to nose with an old friend. Fawn stood silently in front of her not moving a muscle, she didn't even smile – as most villains did when they felt victory was near – and that unsettled Blue the most. Fawn had tight black leather pants on and matching boots that went only to her ankle and had brass buttons up the side. She had an amber vest on that revealed her pale arms and hugged her form. Her hair was in its usual old style, bangs cut across her forehead while the rest was pulled back into a French braid that started high on her head and hugged the back of her skull until it fell over her shoulder. Her posture was stiff as her eyes bore into Blue. They weren't the eyes Blue remembered, and even Peter Pan wouldn't recognize them. The lines around her eyes were dark like she was wearing heavy makeup and her irises were an odd grey color and if Blue looked close enough she could see a small gleam of green light in the center of her pupils. Blue only took her eyes off Fawn's soulless face for an instant as she peeked at the amulet around Fawn's neck – a small wooden pan flute.

~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

There was a loud _thud_ as Regina threw another book across the room. Dropping her head into her hands as she plopped onto the couch she couldn't help but feel utterly useless. If this was even a fraction of how Henry felt every time they left him behind to fight the latest threat then she really couldn't blame him for constantly running into danger. It had been hours and she'd gone through nearly every spell book she had and still came up with nothing. It was like Gold and Belle had been erased from existence.

"Do you mind?" Zelena snipped at her coming into the room with a fussy Robin in her arms. "I just nearly had her down for a nap."

"Sorry." Regina replied rubbing her temples before looking up at her sister. "How's Henry?"

"Fast asleep. Apparently, it will take more than your book throwing to wake him."

"Good. Author work aside he deserves some rest, especially, after that run in with Mim."

"He's not the only one." Zelena reminded her, "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Not since before our trip to Alaska, but I doubt I could sleep even if I tried."

"Regina –" Zelena began concerned but paused as the lights flickered.

"Henry!" Regina shouted as she bolted from the room and ran up the stairs with Zelena on her heels. They barged into Henry's room to find him fast asleep on his bed with several pages crumpled around him. Floating above him reaching out for his head was a very familiar shadow. Regina remembered when it had impersonated Belle on Neverland so its master could trick Gold into leaving and now it seemed he was back for Henry.

"Get away from him!" Regina shouted as she threw one of her famous fireballs at the shadow causing it to launch itself away from Henry which left it colliding with the opposite wall. As Regina fought it off Zelena ran over to Henry who had shot out of bed at his mother's cry. With the arm that wasn't holding her daughter she grabbed Henry and pulled him off the floor and they both ran for the door. Zelena looked over her shoulder and saw Regina throw another fireball but the shadow dodged it and swung itself around barreling into Regina and tossing her across the room. Zelena pushed Henry at the door and turned around to face the shadow that was now coming after them. Lifting a hand a bright green light rose and blocked her from the attack. The shadow bounced off the shield and flew out the window in retreat.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

Snow and David were still shuffling through the various things Gold had collected in his back room.

"Mom? Dad?" they heard Emma call and immediately they rushed into the front room. It wasn't just Emma who had entered she had brought Henry and Regina with her. "Something's happened." She began.

"Please don't tell me someone else has come back from the dead." David said with a sigh.

"No –" Regina began to say something but the door opened and she was interrupted.

"Let me start by saying I didn't do it." Pan said as he strutted into the shop with Rufio and Killain following behind him.

"Who else would it be?" Regina snapped remembering the shadow that had looked just like the boy king in front of her.

"Well, your majesty I –" Pan paused when he saw Henry, he looked him up and down with an uncomfortable look on his face, "He's grown what? Six inches?" Pan asked and everyone was subtly reminded of his title as the Boy Who Refused to Grow Up, Pan probably didn't enjoy the fact that he and Henry were now the same height. "Because we were _not_ the same height before –" Rufio cleared his throat and Pan gave a light shake of his head turning back to Regina, "Anyway, since I'm not dying anymore – no thanks to any of you – Henry and his heart are no longer of any use to me. I have no reason to attack him."

"What?" David demanded reaching for his sword at the mention of any threat to his grandson.

"Henry was attacked by a shadow." Emma explained.

"Let's just all take a step back and try to think clearly before someone does something they regret." Killian spoke up looking at Regina who was still pissed about Henry's attack. Having known Pan the longest Hook knew that if you said the wrong thing he could make your life a living hell, considering he let you live at all.

"Think before you act, eh Captain?" Rufio scoffed, "Wish that had been your philosophy back on Neverland."

"Hey!" Emma shouted at the Lost Boy as she came to Hook's defense. From there the entire shop fell into chaos as everyone began shouting at each other. Tension was rising and some of the arguments were about to come to blows when Pan noticed movement in the corner of the shop.

"Look out!" he shouted as several of them ducked for cover while he shot his hand out summoning his magic and capturing whatever he had seen. A green magic grabbed the spying shadow from its hiding place and Pan slammed it against the wall behind the counter.

"Am I right to assume this is Henry's attacker?" Pan said in what would have been a cocky tone if he wasn't straining to keep his hold on the shadow.

"It isn't yours?" Regina asked clearly a bit upset that she wouldn't get to roast him. Instead of responding Pan looked down at his feet and the others saw his shadow firmly attached to his soles. Pan turned back to the captured shadow with a murderous glare. The imposter looked just like him, the same build, the same height, everything. How dare this shadow's master think he could get away with framing him!

"Who sent you?" Pan demanded clenching his hand into a fist causing the green magic to restrict on the shadow and it wailed in pain. "Show your true form!"

The edges of the shadow became fuzzy as it shifted. First it stretched becoming close to six feet tall, at his waist they could see the outline of coattails and on his head was a high top hat. Rufio drew in a sharp breath and they all turned to him but his gaze stayed focused on the shadow.

"Dr. Facilier." He breathed. Then the shadow took advantage of Pan's distraction and broke free of his hold. They all ducked as it soared over their heads and through the window, shattering it and sending glass everywhere.

"Follow it!" David shouted as he and Hook took off. Henry tried to follow but Emma and Regina held him back.

"Better if you sit this one out kid." Emma told him.

"She's right Henry." Snow added, "It's you he's after."

"And I know why." Henry said taking off his backpack and pulling out a few pages. "When the shadow attacked me at home it must have been because I'd just written this." He unfolded one of the pages and showed them a drawing of an old willow tree that sat on a river bend at the bottom of a waterfall.

"Where is that?" Regina asked squinting at the image trying to find a landmark. Henry flipped the page over where only one sentence was written.

 _Jamestown, Virginia_

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you see it?" David shouted when he and Hook reached the pier.

"It went down this way but I don't see it now, it's too fast mate." They both stopped running to catch their breath but before they could figure out their next course of action David's phone began to ring. He was still huffing and puffing when he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey sheriff, I don't know what baddie you've been chasing but how about taking a break to do your job?"

"It's always such a pleasure talking to you Leroy."

"I don't need the sarcasm, I need a cop."

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"We're at the hospital, Mother Superior was attacked."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

Regina, Emma, Killian and Henry were in the hospital waiting room while David and Snow went into Blue's room to talk to her about what had happened. Peter had insisted on tagging along, though he sent Rufio back to Hangman's Tree noticing the bitterness he still had toward Hook. He waited outside Blue's room watching through the window, the senior fairy had a cut on her temple that needed stitches, her face had several more bruises and a split lip and her wrist was bandaged from a fracture. Snow took Blue's good hand as David got up and moved to the door. He shut it quietly behind him and turned to Pan.

"She wants to talk to you." He said and Peter couldn't keep the confused look off his features.

"Don't ask me why." David said before Pan could even ask the question. When the immortal teen walked into the room both women stopped their hushed conversation, Snow tightened her hold on Blue's good hand before letting go and leaving to join her husband in the hall. Pan awkwardly took the now empty seat next to the bed. Blue didn't say anything, she just looked at him. It wasn't until an awkward silence filled the room that she finally spoke.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you." She said. He noticed how weak her voice sounded and the strain in her tone like it was painful for her to speak.

"Tell me what?"

"I remember when you sent your shadow to kill me. I didn't know if you'd try again, especially when I'm so vulnerable."

"You were going to take away Faw- her wings, her magic." He said, his throat clenching painfully when he tried to say her name, "There's no point in killing you now that she's gone."

"She's not." Blue croaked and Pan couldn't keep himself from scoffing.

"Please don't give me some lecture that love doesn't die, that she's still with me in my heart or some other crap like that."

"Malcolm." She addressed him by his old name and his head snapped back to look her dead in the eye with a raging anger in his green irises. "I'm not being metaphorical. Fawn isn't gone – not anymore." She said in full seriousness, "Who else would have done this to me? Who else would have the motive?"

Suddenly it was hard for him to breathe, his palms felt sweaty and the room started to turn on its side, not fully spinning, though in another moment he was certain it would be. Then Blue grabbed his hand causing him to refocus on her, "But she's not the same, she's not the fairy you knew."

"You don't know her like I do, no one does."

"You're right, I don't. But if she was in control of herself wouldn't she have sought you out first instead of me?" she paused letting him absorb her words, "Pan, whoever is bringing souls back from the dead isn't just strong enough to pull them out of the River of Souls but strong enough to possess and control them like puppets."

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

The others were still in the waiting room planning their trip to Virginia, they would take Killian's ship this time, that way they could bring David's sword and Snow's bow and quiver without having to worry about airport security. They stopped discussing it when Pan came out of Blue's room and approached them. He already knew about Henry's drawing but they didn't want him knowing too much, mainly because they still didn't trust him.

"I'm coming with you." He said in a tone that clearly wasn't asking permission.

"I'm not letting you on my ship –" Killian started but Emma stopped him putting a hand on his knee.

"Why would you even want to come?" she asked but instead of Pan it was Snow who answered.

"Fawn." She said and they saw Pan look to the floor trying to keep his composure, "Blue told me."

"The shadow man." Pan sneered, "This _Dr. Facilier_ , he brought her back but he did something to her mind." He looked back up at them, "So if you think I'm going to take no for an answer then I'm afraid you're going to have another fight on your hands."

"Threatening us isn't the best way to get what you want." Regina told him choosing her words carefully.

"Yes you can come." Snow said and everyone looked at her bewildered. "Look at yourself Hook, or you Regina, Zelena even. Love has changed all of you in a way you never thought it would. You're all proof that maybe villains _can_ have happy endings." She looked back at Pan, "And if Facilier is standing in the way of yours, that puts us all on the same side."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Regina muttered under her breath and Snow gave a small nod.

"And after seeing what you can do." Snow addressed Pan again, "I feel sorry for Facilier, because he has one hell of a fight coming his way."

 **AN: just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me and this story. I looked back and saw that I posted the chapter with Fawn's death back on June 7, 2017 and now it's June 8, 2018, a whole year without her, can you believe it?!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Huge thank you to those who reviewed badkidoh, Shadowing, LadyDV011, yachiru-chan92, bbymojo and Brookie Twiling. And I'm sorry this update took so long but I was on vacation and as usual hotel wifi SUCKED and I couldn't post.**

 **Bbymojo: Never worry about this story being abandoned I refuse to do that to any of my stories and this one is coming to the end so I'm not quitting on you guys now! I'm honored that you prefer my story to the actual show, I just don't see how after making Peter Pan a terrific villain (who fans love) you wouldn't use him more often, he's a great character to work with.**

 **Episode 6x06 Just Around the Riverbend**

Regina gave Henry a hug as they said their goodbyes and he boarded the ship. Regina and Zelena were going to stay behind to protect the town from Mim and any of Facilier's other friends. Everyone else was already on board including Pan and Rufio. Pan was leaning against the rail of the ship staring out at the vast ocean before him. He kept thinking about Snow White's words, _maybe villains can have happy endings_. Even if that were true fate had ripped Fawn away from him and he couldn't help but wonder if her return was more of a curse than a gift. If he failed it would only be fate stomping on the pieces of his broken black heart. After all he'd done terrible things and didn't really deserve a happy ending – though he'd never admit any of that out loud. He looked around the Jolly Roger remembering one of the last times he'd been on this ship with Rufio.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

"Hunt the bloody thing down!" Hook cried as his men rushed to find the source of the ticking. Ever since Pan had discovered his history with the Dark One he decided it'd be fun to torment Hook with an actual crocodile. The beast had swallowed an alarm clock the last time it crossed paths with the Jolly Roger which only made the game much more fun for Peter and his boys. This time though he'd sent Fawn in first to drive the pirate mad. She was sitting high up in the rigging holding the ticking clock as the pirates below scrambled like frightened children running from port to starboard searching the waves for the croc. Meanwhile Rufio and Felix were leading the boys into the ship through the open portholes that ran along her sides. When Peter was in position he signaled Fawn who turned to the pirate in the crows nest and shot him down with a blast of magic. The man gave a high pitched shriek as he fell into the waves below and Hook turned to find Peter standing behind him wearing a smug grin.

"So, Peter Pan. This is all your doing." He spat.

"Aye, Hook. It's all my doing." Peter said failing to keep the laugh out of his tone.

"Insolent youth." Hook sneered as he drew his blade and Peter drew his. "I have longed to shake your hand with this." He gestured to his hook, "Peter Pan prepare to meet thy doom."

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee!"

Their swords clashed as they danced around the deck, their duel drawing the attention of the crew who instantly forgot their search for the crocodile. As the men surrounded the fight with their own weapons drawn Hook shouted, "Leave him! He's mine."

But the smile didn't fade from Pan's face as he cried, "Now!" and Rufio leapt onto the rail shouting, "Bangarang!"

As the Lost Boys boarded the Jolly Roger Hooks eyes went wide as he turned and saw his crew engaging the boys in battle, even with the advantage of being older and bigger than most of the boys the Captain still knew it wouldn't take long for his men to be vastly outnumbered. He turned back to Peter and the two returned to their duel. Peter back-flipped and spun in the air using his flight to his advantage.

As their swords slashed and tangled Hook was able to maneuver Pan's sword right out of his hand and into the air. It took Peter no time to get it but one of the pirates who'd been hanging from the rigging grabbed his ankle and Peter laughed as he fought him away. Meanwhile, Hook had turned to see the fairy gracefully dueling two pirates at once on the upper deck. With Pan distracted he made his move. As Fawn dispatched the two crewmen Hook came up behind her and swiped the small pouch of pixie dust from her belt. Using the hilt of his sword he bashed her head causing her to fall to the ground as her vision spun.

He used the point of his hook to open the small satchel and he dumped the dust on his head. He thought about ending the Dark One and avenging his Milah as his feet lifted from the deck and he flew towards Pan who had just knocked the crewmate off the ropes and into the water. He gave a loud battle cry and Pan turned looking shocked as he put up his blade to block Hook's attack.

"I can see why you like this lad." Hook mocked before swinging at Pan with his Hook. The King of Neverland dodged it and regained some space between himself and the Captain.

"You wanna fly Hook? Well let's fly!" he said taking off higher into the sky and the pair dueled as they flew between the sails and masts. When their blades crossed again Pan continued his own mocking, "Good form old man but I'm the best there ever was!"

"You're nothing but a tragedy!" Hook shouted, "You'd be nothing without your Lost Boys! Without your fairy!"

For a moment Peter's mind flashed back to when he was without Fawn and his crew, back when he was nothing but a boy slaving over the hot coals of the blacksmith's fire and he felt himself drop a few feet in the air. No- he couldn't let Hook get into his head, he wasn't that pathetic little boy anymore, Malcolm had died a long time ago, now there was only Peter Pan.

"I'd be willing to bet my right hand that one day they'll get tired of you and leave." Hook said as he swung and Peter fell another few feet.

"You'll be all alone with no one!" another few feet.

"You'll still be a king, but you'll be a king of an empty island and only your own fleas will mourn you!"

Hooks final swing was so strong Peter fell face first onto the Jolly Roger's decks and all the fighting around them stopped as Hook dropped to the ground as well and made to finish Pan off.

"Hook!" came a shout and Rufio swung in on a rope and kicked the blade from the Captains hand. When he dropped to the ground he pulled out the alarm clock and Hook out of instinct jumped back. More Lost Boys pulled out clocks and those that didn't have any began chanting "Tick tock tick tock."

It didn't take long for another ticking to join in and the crew rushed to the side of the ship as they saw the real croc swimming for the Jolly Roger.

"Shoot it!" Hook cried forgetting all about Pan and his army of children as his crew ran for Long Tom and prepared the cannon for fire. Rufio took Pan's hand and helped him up.

"Tick tock, Hook's afraid of a big ol' croc!" Pan said with a smirk. Then they heard Felix call from one of the lifeboats.

"Pan!" They turned to see a boatful of Hook's treasure and giving a loud crow the Lost Boys boarded the ship and got away with Hook's loot, Pan and Fawn flying after them, and the shouting from the Jolly Roger could be heard all the way across Neverland.

~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

Henry was up with Hook at the wheel of the ship, he remembered all the times Killian had mentioned teaching his father about sailing and now he'd been teaching Henry.

"Well done lad." Hook said from beside him.

"Am I as good as my dad was?"

"Better. And I believe Baelfire would agree." A calm quiet fell over the pair as they remembered Neal. Henry had only known his father for a short time before he died. Hook on the other hand – no pun intended – had been the one who really knew him, picked him up on Neverland and protected him from Pan when he was looking for the Truest Believer. Then he'd been his competition when he'd begun to have feelings for his mom.

"I think he'd agree with me too." Henry said and Hook turned to him confused, "When I tell you that you and my mom are good together."

The look in Killian's charcoal lined eyes softened and Henry couldn't be sure but it looked like the pirate might shed a tear. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at the sea.

"Three points to starboard, lad."

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

Tootles didn't care much for being left behind but he understood the need for him here. Felix couldn't protect their home alone and Tootles did have more experience with the drama that unfolded in Storybrooke than he did. He was currently walking along the perimeter of the grounds just under the protective barrier when he heard sniffling nearby. He continued to walk until he came to a pile of chopped firewood the others had put together for their next bonfire. Behind the pyramid he found Too Small holding something in his small hand as he cried. It looked like an oval with string that criss-crossed like a tiny dream catcher. Instead of criticizing the boy for crying, which Felix would have surely done, Tootles sat down beside him in the dirt. The small boy flinched and tried to hide his tears when he saw the older boy but seemed to relax when he noticed Tootles wasn't looking at him in any mean way. He brought one knee up to his chest and rested his elbow on it cocking his head at Too Small.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly knowing many of the boys preferred to wallow in their sorrows in private not wanting to look weak or be made fun of. Too Small sniffled again and wiped his nose on his sleeve, the fabric too long and covering his hand by a few inches.

"I'm just missin' home is all." He said looking down at his hands and shrugging. Tootles immediately knew what he meant. Too Small was from France, Peter found him back in the 1400's. His parents had been gypsies and didn't have much money or means of getting food, like most other Lost Boys he'd heard Pan's flute one night and left home and never went back. Being from 1800's Britain Tootles understood what the small boy must be feeling, wanting to go back to a home that didn't exist anymore. Their biggest wakeup call had been when the Savior and her friends had taken them away from Neverland, they all thought they'd be so happy in the new homes found for them, but the world had changed too much and they discovered that at least with Pan they had something _familiar_.

"It was always this time of year when we'd celebrate the fête des fous." He said sadly as fresh tears filled his eyes making them shimmer. Tootles put his arm around Too Small trying to be comforting.

"Come on inside, I'll make hot chocolate." He offered getting up and giving Too Small a hand, the little boy flipped his hood over his head so the others wouldn't be able to tell he'd been upset and he followed Tootles into Hangman's Tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

They pulled the Jolly Roger into the dock at Jamestown, luckily the town flourished on the profit it made from incoming tourists and had several displays in town made to look like people had stepped back into the 1600's so when the Jolly Roger pulled in no one thought twice of it. There were old log cabins, people dressed as settlers and several ships carrying old world cargo. Their group disembarked from the vessel and began their walk through the town. Peter caught Rufio looking around in amazement taking in the place, it was understandable, it was so different from Storybrooke. Old colonial houses made of brick with several long balconies lined the streets between fields of green grass. David suggested they split up to cover more ground and try to find anyone who knew of a willow tree beneath a waterfall – their only clue.

The groups they branched off into weren't the usual ones. Henry went with Killian and Emma went with Rufio while Snow and David went with a very unwilling Pan. They claimed they weren't comfortable letting Pan and Rufio go off on their own to plot and scheme and Peter wasn't fond of the babysitting feeling he got having to walk around with the Charming couple as they passed one tourist attraction after another.

"Thank you." He eventually muttered under his breath to Snow as David's attention was drawn to a blacksmith who was working on hammering a piece of red hot metal. The image didn't sit well with Pan after he himself had been sold to a blacksmith at a young age and forced to work and as much as he hated thanking others for their help he hated a trip down memory lane more.

"For what?" she asked turning her head to him.

"For what you said in the hospital, convincing them to let me come along." He explained not looking her in the eye a part of him still ashamed admitting to the fact he couldn't have gotten the others to agree without her help.

"You're not the villain you once were." She said and continued before he could open his mouth and protest, "I'm not saying you're a hero, or that you even make good choices. But you have changed, Fawn gave you something you weren't looking for and I'd bet it was also something you didn't even want." He thought back to their time on Neverland, how he'd known her feelings for him and used that to his advantage instead of letting himself return that love. "But you found love anyway and the journey to get that love back won't be easy but in the end it will be worth it and the person you'll become, you'll know in your heart that it's the person you were always meant to be."

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

"Tootles!" Ace shouted as he ran into the kitchen where Tootles was sitting at the long table with Too Small who was finishing up his hot cocoa. "Felix needs you outside immediately."

Tootles wasted no time rushing out of the kitchen and down the steps. As he passed Nibs he instructed the boy to rally their archers and have them take their positions within the tree then he pushed the door open and ran outside. The light blinded him momentarily but his eyes soon adjusted as he rushed over to Felix who had his club over his shoulder and was looking at the barrier in disdain.

"Are we under attack?" Tootles asked looking around the silent forest.

"I'm not sure." Felix said his voice cautious, "If we are it's not a usual attack, it's more like a game of cat and mouse. Whatever's out there knows we can't run." His gaze turned up, "But we have the barrier Pan put up and that should hold, Peter Pan never fails."

Tootles nodded, "Want me to do a perimeter check again just in case?" he asked remembering the time Peter Pan _did_ fail though if he said anything to Felix he'd probably get that club through his skull. Felix nodded still staring down the forest, his sharp eyes searching for any movement in the much too still trees.

Tootles left him to his glaring and scouted the barrier again, he kept a sharp eye out for anything on the ground or in the trees. He swallowed nervously thinking about what he could do if he did find something, he had no magic he only had a renegade brigade of children, most who were under fifteen armed with arrows and handmade tools. That being said what threat could they be without their leader? Why would anyone seek them out as a target?

There was a rustling in the bushes just outside the barrier and Tootles cautiously approached it. The tips of his toes brushed the barrier's edge but he didn't cross, he pulled up the side of his long shirt where he kept his bowing knife and gripped the handle but didn't unsheathe it. He kept his eyes on the bush as the branches shook and a small bird flew out. He let out a breath and took his hand off his knife as he watched the little purple bird hop about.

"I must be losing my mind." He whispered to himself brushing his dark shaggy hair off his forehead. All the drama in this town was starting to get to him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, boy. Hehe." Came a light tinkling voice and he grabbed his knife, this time ripping it from the sheath as he held it in front of himself defensively as a figure emerged from the trees. Her eyes were the most startling shade of green he'd ever seen and her pink and purple outfit made his eyes hurt if he looked at it too long.

"Madam Mim."

The witch smiled and something gleamed in her eyes - mischief, he'd seen it before many times in Pan's face, but hers was different it was slightly unhinged like she could flip a switch and go off the deep end at any moment.

"Oh, you've heard of me, excellent!" she said clapping her hands together, "I did work so hard to build my reputation, it would have been a shame if all that work had been for naught." She said as she walked over to him, he didn't move a muscle knowing the barrier protected him and she couldn't get through. She came face to face with him, only a breath apart and he felt his heart pounding in his chest as Mim twirled a loose piece of lavender hair around her finger.

"Are you brave or very foolish?" she asked seeing the hard look in his eyes and the weapon in his hand, "Put it down boy. . . or yeh might get hurt. Hehe. Besides my blade is better."

She pulled her hand out from behind her back and in it she held the Dark One's dagger.

"You sent him away –"

"But I can call him back." She threatened still smiling like an innocent little girl.

"I'm not afraid of him." Tootles replied and she arched a purple brow, "I've been working for his father for centuries and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Huh. . . interesting." She looked him up and down as she slightly rocked on her heels.

"I'm not afraid of you either." He said and now she seemed offended, "Not even if you kill me or torture me." He thought back to all the punishments he and the other boys had received from Pan over the years, he might have been cruel but it had made them stronger. Then Mim started laughing, a small few chuckles, as she brought a finger to her lips and started biting her dark purple fingernail looking like she was amused by something. Then she took her hand away from her face and reached for him, the tips of her fingers made contact with the barrier and she pushed her hand right through as Tootles watched with wide eyes as the shield that had repelled an army of Dark Ones was broken by one witch. He was frozen as her hand came up to his face, he only tilted his head away from her touch but the pads of her fingers still brushed his cheek.

"It'd be a shame to ruin such a handsome face." She pondered out loud as she stared at him and he couldn't stop himself from swallowing nervously. His reaction caused her to giggle again, "You _are_ afraid of me."

Then she pulled her hand back and the hole she made in the barrier closed up. "Bye, bye for now boy." She said as she folded her hands behind her back and walked backwards until she was swallowed up by the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

After they'd walked through all the shops and stores on the block they found Henry in one of the green fields by a statue. Killian wasn't far away talking with Emma while Rufio was sitting just out of earshot on an old wooden fence. Snow and David approached their daughter who had a worried expression, it seemed the others didn't have any luck either. Maybe this landmark Henry had drawn didn't exist anymore, the tree could have been cut down ages ago and a highway built over the river. As he was heading toward Rufio Pan saw a glimmer in Henry's eyes as he looked at the statue. When Pan changed course and walked up next to Henry he got a better look at it.

It was a woman, she had long hair and wore several necklaces of beads around her neck. Her dress was made of some fabric that had fringe all over it and in her hair was a feather. She had her hands spread at her sides like she was looking to hold your hand and Henry couldn't stop staring at her.

"Idiot." He muttered and Pan turned to him.

"Who?"

"Me. What we're looking for isn't in Jamestown, it's not even the willow tree, it's _her_." He looked back up at the statue, "We need to find Pocahontas."

 **AN: Just for future reference I pretend that** _ **Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World**_ **never happened.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you so much to my (very patient) reviewers! Yachiru-chan92, badkidoh, Shadowing, Guest and MissFarmgirl. I hope this extra long chapter makes it up to you guys!**

 **Episode 6x07: Mine, Mine, Mine**

They followed a dirt trail that led through the woods. The trees were marked with ribbons for the more outdoors-y tourists so they followed the man made path for a few miles until they finally heard rushing water. They deviated from the worn footpath and made their way through the trees and brush until they came to a river. It was a clean clear blue with white foamy rapids that slammed against the large rocks. In a calmer current there was a beaver adding mud and sticks to the home he was building as salmon jumped out of the water and made their way upstream.

"Wait." Pan said causing the whole group to stop, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Emma asked wondering if this was some trick.

"That twig snapping." Rufio replied, his years of tracking beasts on Neverland giving him an edge in the forest.

"It's probably noth –" then there was the _shing_ of metal on metal. It was a good thing David's reflexes were as sharp as his sword because if he'd been a hair slower he'd be cut in two. Fortunately, he'd turned just in time to meet his blade with his attacker's. The man who'd jumped out at him was dressed in pretty average and somewhat modern day clothes, a light blue cotton shirt and dark jeans with mud coated boots. He matched David blow for blow but had the advantage that he'd caught his adversary off guard. Emma held out her hand to blast the attacker back but they were outside of Storybrooke and her palm only flickered a dim light showing that there was magic here but she was unable to tap into it. Pan, the only other magic practitioner in their group had his arms crossed and an entertained look on his face as he watched the fight unfold.

David was holding his own but was already getting tired, one wrong step and his opponent was able to trip him and send him crashing backwards into the dirt and before anyone could rush to help the man's sword was at David's neck and the prince had his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And what do you want?" the man questioned with a harsh glare in his blue eyes, his long shoulder length blonde hair sweaty and hanging in his face.

"Wait!" Snow cried stepping forward making the man's eyes snap up to her, "Please, we're only looking for help, our towns been terrorized by the dead –"

"- the dead?" the man said his eyebrows scrunching together but he wasn't looking at Snow like she was crazy, the look he had was something else.

"Look," Emma stepped in, "We don't know you and you don't know us but how about we start by talking things out?" she asked and her eyes flashed to her dad still on the ground with a sword to his throat. The man followed her gaze looking down at David, after a moment of consideration he pulled his sword back and offered his free hand to help the prince up.

"So you say you're being threatened by the dead as well?" he asked.

"As well?" Hook questioned his choice of words, "Are you having the same problem?"

"I'm not the best person to explain it." He admitted, "But if you come with me it will be easier to show you." He sheathed his sword and held his hand out to David in a sign of peace, "The name's John Smith."

~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry, but things have been changing around here." John explained, "I couldn't be sure if you were an enemy or not and the tourists don't wander his far into the woods."

He had led them to a hidden path that led to the bottom of the waterfall, when they emerged it was like the whole forest had changed, the grass was a lusher green while the leaves of the trees seemed to be illuminated in light blue from the sun reflecting off the water. Even the bark of the trees seemed to absorb the aquamarine hue. In the distance they could see the willow tree that Henry had drawn. It rested along the shore where the water became still, it's long vines of green-blue leaves dipping into the lily pad covered bay and making ripples when the wind blew them.

"The ripples." John murmured to himself with a small smile raising the corners of his lips. They saw his eyes flash back to some distant memory.

"What about them?" Pan asked.

"They start so small but look how big they grow. It's a good metaphor for life, that even something that seems small and insignificant can have a big effect if just one person is brave enough to start it." Emma looked to Henry and put her hand on his shoulder, he had been a ripple once, just a ten year old boy who believed in fairytales and now look at everything that had happened since, so many happy endings that would have never come true if he hadn't insisted time and time again that the storybook was more than just another piece of fiction.

"John." They heard a voice call and they all looked up to the willow tree to see a young woman, she held the tendrils of leaves apart like she was holding open a curtain and John smiled and jogged over to her, the pair embraced and after sharing a quick kiss the young woman looked over to them. She looked nothing like the statue they'd seen in Jamestown, while both women shared youthful faces that was about all they had in common. The princess before them had bare feet instead of moccasins and her deerskin dress didn't have nearly as much fringe as the statue's clothes had been covered with. There was no feather in her raven hair but she did wear a feather looking necklace in a light shade of blue. She had a tattoo on her upper arm and the look in her eyes was guarded but Henry saw kindness beneath the cautious mask.

"They're friends, they're hoping we can help them." John told her.

"We may not be in the best position to give help right now." She whispered back worried.

"I know, but let's hear them out." He said and she pulled away from him and turned to their group.

"Come inside, it's not safe out here." She said her eyes shifting across the tree line as she led them under the leaves of the willow tree where they proceeded to tell her who they were and why they were there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

ONE WEEK AGO – Facilier POV – Outside Storybrooke

"I don't see why you need them when you have me." Mim said with a pout as she played solitaire with his tarot cards. Meanwhile the doctor was busy mixing a slimy green brew in a pot watching carefully as his potion stewed over the small fire on the stove. He smiled wickedly when it started to give off a purple mist and he picked up the totems that lay on the counter beside him. One was a carved fleur-de-lis and the other was an old English gold piece from the 1600's. Each one was on a twine rope as he dipped them into the potion and began his chant.

It didn't take long before his words were joined by whispers and Mim's eyes looked shifty as she looked at all the masks displayed in the room. Every time the shadow man did this it seemed like they came to life and started whispering the spell along with him. On the floor below the masks were two voodoo dolls each surrounded by things that represented the individuals the doctor was trying to contact. One doll was fat and was surrounded by gems and several valuable coins. The other doll was thin like a twig and had a very old tattered book beside him along with a sheer purple scarf dotted with stars. The mist from the cauldron pooled around the dolls as the spell took affect and Mim backed into the shadows as the dark magic in the room surged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

PRESENT – Heroes POV – Jamestown, VA

"So what is it you need from us?" Pocahontas asked sitting on a large circle where a tree once stood. Beside her was another trunk and none of them could look at it too long before they noticed features much like a face in the bark and had to turn away.

"We're not entirely sure." Snow began, "All we know is when we were looking for help we were led here."

"Does anyone else know about the magic here?" Henry asked as John and Pocahontas shared a worried look.

"Just one." Smith said, "It's been hundreds of years since we've seen him but for the past week he's been showing up, bringing more trouble each time he shows his face."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Governor Radcliffe." Pocahontas said as a chipmunk crawled into her lap and she began to stroke down its back lightly.

"How is he here? How are you two still here?" Peter asked, "You're all from the 1600's, how is it you're still alive?"

"Grandmother Willow." Pocahontas replied gesturing to the tree they were sitting under. "It's her magic that sustains John and I, we live so long as we stay in this land and fulfill our destiny."

"Which is what?" David asked.

"Protecting the land and the magic within it, but most of all making sure this stays out of the wrong hands." She said as a raccoon climbed down from the tree and passed her a small round object. It was about the size of her palm and had a spinning arrow on it.

"A compass?" Rufio asked not seeing why it was so important.

"It's more than that." The princess explained, "It has the power to lead you to the thing you love most."

"I swear I heard something like that from an odd captain in a pub once." Killian muttered and Emma's face scrunched up in thought. Why did it seem like she'd heard that before? _"But I can tell you this." Kenai had said as held his totem again, "it's not light that defeats the darkness, its love. I used to be a fool who didn't believe that, and in all honesty it does sound foolish. But I can assure you there is no greater truth in the world." then he smiled that same boyish smile, "You'll need to remember that later."_

"That's it!" she said and everyone turned to her. "That's how we find Facilier, by using Pan."

"Using me?" he questioned angrily but she ignored it.

"You use that compass and it will lead you to Fawn and if we find Fawn –"

"We find Dr. Facilier."

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~

FACILIER P.O.V.

He sat in his lair with a grin on his face. He'd just heard back from his other friend and things were going quite well. The witch was trapped and separated from her own friends and even with the power she wielded she hadn't mastered resurrection magic like he had and the ancient building she was drawing her power from could only sustain her for so long. His mood turned dark when he thought about his minion in the south. Things there weren't going nearly as well and he had half a mind to send the fairy down to Virginia, but deep down he knew he couldn't. _He'd kept her busy searching the town for his payment. He knew Hades had it last and the Dark One must have hidden it somewhere but if he couldn't find it before his other friends came to collect – he shuddered thinking about what could happen_. He'd let them down once, they wouldn't be merciful to him again.

"Mim." He called and in a poof of magenta smoke the mad madam had arrived. She lifted her long pink skirt and gave him a mocking bow before she cackled and stood back up.

"Perhaps you were right." He said casually picking up the spoon in front of him and stirring his now cold gumbo. "Not all of my minions have proved to be as useful as you."

"I knew it!" she shrieked in an odd delight, "That ratty, rat, _Rat_ cliffe! He's always been all talk! A coward who gets others to fight his battles. If he lets those heroes get their hands on that compass –"

"If Radcliffe should fail, Mim I assure you you'll get your fun." Facilier promised and she grinned beginning to list ways she'd make him pay for failure. Facilier blocked her out, his mind now focused on the compass. He knew that if the heroes got their hands on it they'd find some way to use it to discover his lair and even as gifted as he was in the magical arts he needed that time and power for other things, he didn't need the inconvenience of a fight especially when he had Mim on his side. He knew any fight with the heroes he'd win which meant a confrontation would only be a waste of precious time. His eyes flickered to the masks hanging on the walls a slight dread filling his heart at how fast his friends visit was approaching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

They'd gathered with Pocahontas and John Smith on the edge of the forest looking out into the trees. They were at the perimeter where Grandmother Willow's magic would protect them, any other power the tree had was used up sustaining the princess and her love. The pair had agreed to hand over the compass in exchange for their help in defeating Radcliffe once and for all.

"You're sure he'll come?" David asked with his sword drawn as he stood beside Snow who had already notched an arrow.

"Yes." John answered not taking his eyes off the trees. "Sunset. He always comes at sunset."

They watched as the trees began to glow orange, then pink, then a darker purple until the first stars of the night could be seen in the sky. When all the colors came together as the sun fell halfway below the horizon they heard footsteps crunching through the twigs and leaves. Not long after they heard him they saw him. A man of average height who looked like he'd eaten about three or four times the food an average man would eat. He was clad in all black armor and had his oily black hair pulled back into a plum ribbon. When he saw them all standing there waiting for him he smiled and raised his head regally. Or what he thought was regal, but his several chins took away from the high class look he was aiming for.

"Smith." He acknowledged his old enemy, "I see you've recruited more to your army. You always did have a weakness for savages." He mocked looking at Killian's hook and Snow's quiver.

"If you value your life Governor turn back now." John warned his grip tightening on his own sword. "We defeated you once we'll do it again."

"Traitors!" he shouted, "All of them! And look where it got them! They've all been dead for centuries but I – I have returned to the living because I am destined for greater things than those worthless peasants."

"You've returned as a pawn in Facilier's game." Peter shouted back to him, "And he'll throw you back into the pit you crawled out of once he's done with you."

"Peter Pan." Radcliffe said in an impressed tone, "I remember hearing a great deal about you. The boy king who stole children from their beds and turned them into his own army of ruffians." He laughed, "Look how far you've fallen."

"Oh I don't see myself as fallen at all Governor, as you said those brought back from death are destined for greatness."

"But what a disappointment it must be for you that in the past few weeks I've seen your fairy more times than you have." The taunt cut Peter to the core and his fists clenched in rage feeling the magic within him beat through his veins like a second heart, if Rufio didn't put a hand on his shoulder silently reminding him to keep his composure he wasn't sure what he might have done.

"Facilier has plans for her too." Radcliffe continued, "I wonder if he'll throw her back into a pit when her time is up as well."

"Your threats are meaningless Governor." John spoke up again before Pan could do something they all might regret, "You're outnumbered."

"Oh am I?" Radcliffe asked and they felt the ground rumble slightly under their feet and between them and Radcliffe hands began to rise from the ground. In no time there was an army of both Englishmen and Indians before them armed and ready to fight. "You see Smith on the other side Facilier has no shortage of friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~

Snow fired arrow after arrow, none of them missing their target as they struck through the heads of her enemies. When they fell to the ground they returned to dust but there were plenty more to take their place. Emma had run out of bullets long ago and was now blasting her foes apart with her light magic while Killian watched her back slicing men with his sword and impaling them with his hook. Pocahontas was doing well on her own, a princess she may be but she was no damsel in distress. She was able to duck and dodge swords that swung at her and once she disarmed one of the resurrected Indians she then picked up his bow and began launching arrows with as much accuracy as Snow. Pan and Rufio also fought close to each other not wanting to let the other wander too far and get swarmed by enemies. Even Grandmother Willow helped in whatever way she could causing roots to rise from the ground and drag the soldiers back to their graves. Both John and David were fighting Radcliffe who was quicker on his feet than anyone would have guessed, though Peter would bet good money that magic was helping him there too. He had a great black sword in his hands as he swung between the two men, knocking one off balance in time to block the other's attack.

Peter had just blasted one opponent to dust when he saw an Englishman come up behind Rufio while he was fighting another of Pocahontas's former tribe. Peter pulled the short dagger he kept with him from his belt and threw it with perfect accuracy into the soldier's back. When the man turned to dust Pan took a second to look around and evaluate how they were doing. Emma's magic along with his own had taken out a good chunk of Radcliffe's men. Pocahontas and Snow were doing equally well but were now running short on arrows. Rufio and Hook were panting heavily but their eyes still glowed with the adrenaline rush that came with combat. John Smith meanwhile had been badly wounded, Radcliffe had been able to cut his forearm making him drop his blade then in a graceful swing dealt a deep cut into his leg making him fall to the ground. Luckily, David had been able to intervene and give John time to recover while he dueled the Governor himself.

"Charming, the totem!" Pan shouted and the prince looked through their crossed swords to the amulet around the man's neck. It was on a thick ribbon and looked like an old English gold piece in the center of an amber medallion. With a flick of his wrist and a quick swing of his sword David was able to cut the ribbon from around Radcliffe's neck and it went soaring into the air. Clenching his fist Peter summoned a surge of energy that he threw toward the medallion causing it to fly directly into his palm. Using his own magic he turned the amulet green knowing that if he altered the only thing keeping Radcliffe in this world it would directly affect the man. Immediately Radcliffe grabbed his chest like he was suddenly having trouble breathing and fell to his knees. What was left of his army fell into piles of dust and Pocahontas ran to help John. David stood over Radcliffe and with the princess's help Smith soon joined him. Emma made sure her mother was alright and Pan looked on standing between Rufio and Hook. Radcliffe continued to grab his chest trying to catch his breath while David and John kept their swords drawn ready to end Radcliffe should he make one wrong move.

"Well done Smith." He said between pants, "Well done. You always were a magnificent fighter."

"Save it." John spat knowing how well Radcliffe had always been able to talk his way out of things. "We know who you're working for but what is he planning?"

Radcliffe gave a chuckle and David drew his sword closer to the man's thick neck, "Why Storybrooke? What is he after?" the prince demanded.

"Facilier is looking to save his own skin. Something I can appreciate." Radcliffe revealed, "He possesses powerful magic but only so long as he stays in the good graces of his friends from the other side. They've asked him to retrieve something for them, an object that belongs to the Underworld, and he has no choice but to deliver or they'll drag him back to hell. Your problem is what will happen after he pays his debt, once he's done with us he doesn't care what we do and believe me you don't want someone like that mad witch running around without a leash."

The others all shared a look knowing he was talking about Mim. If Facilier got what he wanted then he'd let her loose like a wild dog and with no one controlling her and with no Rumple to fight her Storybrooke would become her playground for any evil she wished.

"But you won't beat the shadow man." Radcliffe continued, "Not once his other servant destroys the light magic that can beat him."

"What servant?" Pan asked stepping closer to Radcliffe worrying now for the fate Facilier had planned for Fawn.

"The one dealing with the witch across the sea. But without the woven pendant you'll never find her." Quicker than they could act Radcliffe leapt forward and grabbed his pendant from Peter's hand and tossed it to the ground before anyone could stop him. It shattered and the next second Radcliffe was gone choosing to be sent back to the Underworld than deal with the consequences of his failure.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait you guys had to put up with, let's consider it my mid season break. I had a bad case of writers block whenever I sat down to add to this story but thankfully it has passed and I've now been able to complete the next six chapters which gets us one chapter away from the end! It also means updates should be more regular – I'm aiming for posting once a week – so you guys shouldn't have to deal with anymore long hiatus's. The more I write the more excited I get because I really think you guys are going to love all the characters I'm adding to the OUAT world who never had a chance to be introduced in the show. Once again thank you all for being so patient, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Episode 6x08: Court of Miracles**

"What was he talking about?" Killian asked as Emma used her magic to heal John who was leaning against Pocahontas on the ground. "Who is the witch across the sea?"

"There are more pockets of magic in this world than your Storybrooke Captain." Rufio said, "You saw one for yourself in Alaska, and now here in Jamestown but there are most likely several others."

"And how would you know?" Hook questioned.

"Neverland wasn't always my home, before Pan found me I lived in the French Quarter of Louisiana."

"But that's not across the sea." Snow intervened before the two could start a fight. "Pan where else did you get your Lost Boys from?"

"Lots of places." He replied, "Some with magic some without." His response was vague, he knew that, but truth be told he couldn't remember all the places and all the realms he'd taken boys from, not that he'd admit that. He stepped away from the group trying his best to remember, _think, think!_ He needed to remember, for Fawn. But Neverland played with your mind and made you forget and he could only recall pieces.

He didn't realize how far he'd walked until he finally remembered something useful and turned to the others and realized they were at the opposite end of the river. Instead of rushing to tell them he knelt by the water and waved his hand over the surface. The water at the shoreline rippled before an image appeared of Tootles back in his room at Hangman's Tree.

"Tootles!" he called and the boy jolted from his hammock and immediately picked up the magic mirror Pan had let him keep. As he looked into the mirror he saw Peter's reflection.

"Pan." He replied, "How are things in Virginia?"

"Nevermind that, I have something important to ask you."

"Shoot."

"The boy I took from France, the little one –"

"Too Small?"

"Yes, him. He has something I need. It's a woven band, he wears it like a necklace, I think it can lead us to more help."

"H-how would I get it to you?" Tootles asked seeming hesitant but Pan didn't have time to question that now.

"Just get it and show it to me through the mirror – I think the woven pattern might be a map."

"O-okay Pan, sure." He replied still seeming off which Peter didn't miss.

"And Tootles, don't forget what I said when I gave you back your heart." The Lost Boy visibly shuddered at the memory, nodded and the connection ended. Pan then stood up and went to join the others again.

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

The twigs and leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way through the forest of Storybrooke. He'd put on his old cloak and left without telling the other boys. He knew he was being followed, it was a skill he'd honed decades ago, after all you couldn't lead a successful hunt on Neverland without being able to hear your prey moving through the jungle. He smirked to himself under his hood and stopped in a small clearing.

"I know you've been watching us." he heard is pursuer stop, "I knew you'd follow me if I left the barrier." He turned and saw Mim walk casually out of the tree line.

"Still not afraid of me boy?" she asked with a pout clearly disappointed.

"How could I be afraid of such a pretty face?" he replied semi-quoting her words from the last time they'd encountered each other. Since then Tootles hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, something about Mim stuck in his mind like bubblegum. She laughed as she twirled her hair again and took a few steps forward.

"Pretty enough to get you to join the winning team eh?" she asked in her high pitched voice. "Too bad that's not up to me."

"And what would your boss say about me if I offered him this?" he pulled out the woven band he'd been able to talk Too Small into giving him. Mim cocked a purple eyebrow clearly confused and something inside him was pleased that he'd been able to stump someone so powerful. "I'll admit I don't know what significance it has but I do know that Pan ordered me to turn it over to him. He thinks it can lead them to something or someone who can help defeat your 'winning side'." He saw something spark in Mim's green eyes – recognition – and he knew something he said had an important meaning to her. She held out her hand and he tossed her the woven pendant. The moment it touched her skin she sneered at it.

"Phah! Light magic, the same as the witch across the sea." she looked up at him, "The doctor will appreciate this boy." She smiled looking more flirtatious now, "And so do I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

"We've waited long enough Pan." Emma called from about ten feet away. "Killian has the ship ready, we need to go."

He'd told them how he knew their destination across the sea was France – Paris to be exact – and they'd immediately began preparing for the journey. But Tootles hadn't contacted him again which worried Peter.

"Tootles wouldn't take this long." Rufio whispered beside him confirming what Pan already suspected. Tootles was the only Lost Boy –aside from the resurrected Felix and Rufio – who had his heart in his chest, the only one who had free will and even with Pan's threats it seemed he still betrayed them. Fawn had been right, he thought, when she'd taken all their hearts so they couldn't be betrayed by the Lost Boys again Peter had thought it a good choice but given all the time that had passed since then he was ready to be lenient with some, but it turned out he was wrong.

"We should go with the others." Rufio continued, "If Tootles has betrayed us then we need to get to Paris that much quicker."

With that they turned to leave, Snow and David dragging behind to thank Pocahontas and John Smith for the compass while the other pair thanked the royals for their help with ending Radcliffe's short reign of terror. Thinking of the compass raised Peter's spirits a bit, it was one step closer they were to finding Fawn and his heart beat faster at the prospect of being reunited with his true love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

The door to the pawn shop was blown off its hinges until the only thing that remained in the doorway was Dr. Facilier and his fairy puppet. She wore an amber vest with a black leather jacket over it and dark skinny jeans and her usual heeled boots. Her reddish orange hair was pulled back into a tight bun, only a few strands of her bangs falling into her face where her eyes were still thickly lined with black as she looked around the shop unblinking. The doctor was dressed in his usual purple silk button up with a darker plum jacket over it, his black trousers and his top hat in his hand with his snake fang necklace around his neck.

"Ladies first my dear." He said gesturing her forward. She said nothing in reply, only looked at him with the same blank stare she'd had since he'd put her under his spell. Evidence of his control was clear on her face, the dark circles under her eyes, the slight green glow in her pupils, he knew he shouldn't stop to pat himself on the back but damn he was good! His possession spell was working like a charm. Fawn walked forward into the shop almost in a trance as Facilier followed behind her walking at a slower pace as he admired all the trinkets Rumple had lying around his shop.

"I don't feel anything." Fawn said in an emotionless voice.

"Should you?" he questioned.

"I thought I would feel. . . something. It's an extremely powerful object, I thought my magic would at least pick up some sort of trail."

This was what Facilier feared as they searched through the Dark One's collection, that perhaps Rumple had the object they were searching for on him in the Land of Untold Stories. He could always have Mim call him back and make him retrieve it but he knew the history of this town and it's heroes, if he brought Rumple back then the others would fight tooth and nail for his dagger and his freedom and if they succeeded – which they tended to do a lot – then Facilier would have even bigger problems in addition to paying back his debt. He straightened up and took a deep breath as he fixed his jacket. Then he saw something glimmer in the light and picked up a tiny object and examined it in his hand.

"And what do you know of this my dear?" he asked causing Fawn to turn around and see the object for herself.

"It was one of Rumple's more valuable objects." She said in the same dead voice, "It once belonged to Maleficent." A grin spread on Facilier's face as a truly wicked idea came to mind and he pocketed the small item. Then they were both blasted off their feet by a bright green light. Fawn was able to use her wings to help steady her while Facilier tucked and rolled across the floor. When he was able to get back up onto his feet he grabbed the lapels of his deep plum blazer and tugged his jacket back into place with a chuckle as he looked at their guest.

"Well, enchanté chére." His smile didn't waiver at Zelena's cold glare but her eyes did shift to see movement to her left and she was surprised to see Fawn making her way to Facilier's side almost like she was trying to protect him.

"Fawn?" she questioned and Facilier seemed entertained at her reaction to her friend's sudden appearance. The dark circles under her eyes and haunted look in her irises told her that this wasn't the friend she had known, not the fairy who she had formed an alliance with. This person didn't look at her with any kind of recognition in her gaze, instead she stared Zelena down almost silently daring her to make a move against her master. Zelena turned back to the witch doctor with a sneer, "What have you done to her you peasant –"

As she had begun stomping her way over to Facilier Fawn unleashed a magic blast powerful enough to push Zelena all the way back to the broken door. Luckily the witch of the west had quick reflexes and had raised her hands and cast her own magic just in time to shield the brunt of Fawn's attack, although that hadn't stopped her shoes from scuffing the floor as she'd been shoved back by the spell. As much as she hated the idea of hurting her friend she had come looking for something of Rumple's to use in Regina's next locator spell and she was not going to turn tail and run. She sent another blast of green magic at Facilier's head with her right hand knowing Fawn would block it and when she did Zelena sent a second blast with her left hand aimed at Fawn. Her move worked and Fawn was blasted back into Facilier and the pair fell through the curtain separating the shop from the back room. As Zelena's hands glowed with more magic and she approached she saw Facilier scramble to reach inside his top hat that had fallen and he pulled out something and threw it at the floor. Immediately the shop became clouded with purple smoke and Zelena started to cough. When the smoke cleared and her coughing fit subsided Fawn and Facilier were gone. Zelena let out a sound of utter aggravation and turned to head back into the shop. When she did her shoe stepped on something Facilier had seemed to drop, Zelena bent down and picked it up examining the palm sized woven band and her eyebrow quirked wondering why something so simple would be so important to Facilier that he'd carry it on him for safe keeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~

The Jolly Roger pulled into port in France, luckily for them the river Seine cut right through Paris so they were able to bring the ship far inland making the journey easier at least. At first it seemed strange that no one questioned the presence of the ship. This wasn't Jamestown where it blended in with the colonial themed tourist attraction but once they disembarked they realized why no one gave the ship a second glance. It seemed there was a festival going on in Paris. There were tents made of bright colors and checkered patterns squeezed together on every street. Performers entertained audiences with dancing, acting and puppet shows on handmade stages. And several citizens were singing to music that a band was playing in front of the great cathedral Notre Dame.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town! Once a year we turn all Paris upside down! Every man's a king and every king's a clown. Once again it's Topsey Turvey Day! Everything is topsey turvey at the Feast of Fools!" a man sang at the top of his lungs while wearing a purple mask and an odd jester's outfit. Their group wove through the streets of Paris doing their best not to bump shoulders with anyone in the crowd. Pan could feel the magic at his fingertips, there was definitely a pocket in this city which meant they were on the right path.

"Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame." The man in the purple mask continued to sing, "The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells! The bells of Notre Dame! Come! Come! Travelers from near and far!" the man in the purple mask called from his hand crafted stage, "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound so many changing moods. Come! And Clopin will tell you a tale!" he cried attracting a crowd though when he waved people over he seemed to be trying to catch Emma's eyes.

"Sorry, not interested." She muttered taking Killian's arm as they all continued down the street not sure where to start in all this chaos.

"But it is a grand tale indeed!" he called after them as they moved on, "Of a fairy and a shadow man and a true love who wished to free her!"

They all halted dead in their tracks knowing there was no way what the man –Clopin – had said could be a coincidence. They turned back to the man on the stage who was now grinning ear to ear, his eyes shining under his mask, he knew he had their attention now.

"But perhaps a tale for another time then?" he tossed something at his feet and in a puff of smoke he was gone and a new man stepped out of the fog and began entertaining the crown by eating fire.

"Where did he go?" Emma asked looking around through the thick crowd.

"He couldn't have gotten far." David said hopefully.

"If he had magic he could be very far." Killian said dully.

"Friends." Came a new voice and they turned to see Clopin in the shadows between two of the checkered tents. "This way." He whispered with a tilt of his head as he dashed away again. The others all looked to each other unsure if they should trust the mysterious jester but Pan pushed through them all and followed without hesitation. That man had mentioned Fawn and if he knew a way to help her then Peter would be damned to wait with the heroes. Rufio soon followed after then the others as Clopin wove them through the tents until they were at the outskirts of the festival and away from prying ears.

"She was right." He said in delight, "She said you would come and you have."

"Who knew we were coming, Mr. . . " Snow asked trailing off.

"Clopin." He introduced himself formally, "Clopin Trouillefou at your service." He said giving an elegant bow. "My friend, madame, my friend was the one who told me you would come, so I have been watching."

"Your friend?" Killian questioned, "The witch across the sea?"

"No witch ca-pee-tan." Clopin answered with a slight French accent, "She is no witch. We are gypsies, we know tricks and my friend has always been gifted with just a bit. . . _more_. But even her light magic is not enough to stop what is happening. That is why we are so glad you came."

"Where is your friend?" Emma asked.

"In there." He pointed behind them and they turned to the grand church of Notre Dame. "She has told me that if you can help us we can help you. We know about the Voodoo man you are fighting and she knows how to stop him."

"What do you need our help for?" Rufio asked crossing his arms. They'd done a lot of helping between Storybrooke and Jamestown and he after all was not used to helping, especially after spending so many years with Pan who loathed adults and the thought of helping them.

"A cruel man has risen from his grave, which is why we were called from ours but he has had help and we cannot defeat him alone."

"Am I the only one who is starting to think this is becoming repetitive?" Rufio snapped but then he saw the glare Pan was giving him and realized if this is what it took to help get Fawn back then this is what they'd do.

"Another of Facilier's friends." David said bringing his hands to his hips, some of his fingers touching his sword as if he was expecting the new foe to jump out at them like John Smith had. "You said you came back from your graves too. What is your friend using to draw on?"

They all remembered how Pocahontas and John had been getting their magic from Grandmother Willow and knew that if Clopin and this witch were back then they must be using something as well.

"Notre Dame itself, Prince." Clopin answered looking back up at the building with a great respect, "It has always been a beacon of light and sanctuary so light magic dwells within. But Judge Claude Frollo now finds power in the shadows and he waits in hiding for he and his master know my friend has the means to defeat them both, that is why he trapped Esmeralda inside Notre Dame."

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK – SEVERAL DAYS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~

After centuries she breathed again and her eyes fluttered open to find she was back in the underground city the gyspies had once called the Court of Miracles. She was not alone beside her were her friends, Clopin, Phoebus and Quasimodo.

"It's just as I remember it." Quassy said standing and looking around at the gypsies old home, the colorful rags that had been strung up for roofs, the makeshift beds and houses that her people had lived in.

"But why are we back here?" Phoebus asked looking around with a more cautious gaze.

"Friends, you saved Paris once, perhaps she is in need of your help again." Clopin said removing his mask.

"Quite astute of you gypsie vermin." Came the booming voice they all remembered from their nightmares. They turned to see Claude Frollo standing at the top of the steps blocking their only way out. He was a top his black steed, the beasts eyes glowing red like rubies. "But the old magic of your people has been long dead and is no match for the magic that returned me to the living." Then more footsteps could be heard and Frollo was then flanked by his men, now with grey skin and red eyes under their black armor they easily outnumbered them fifty to one. "And none of you shall live long enough to discover your purpose here."

Then the army of men charged at them, but what they did not realize was gyspies were full of tricks and there was more than one way into the Court of Miracles. The four ran down a small tunnel that led to the old catacombs, it was lined on both sides by the bodies of the dead and down the center was ankle deep sewage but it was their only option.

"Kill the men, bring me the woman alive." Frollo ordered as his men followed suit. The splashing of feet in the filthy water echoed off the walls and made it seem like they were being attacked by all sides. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Esmeralda saw the stairs that would lead them out into the cemetery. Quassy was strong enough to lift the stone lid away from the tunnel entrance and together he and Phoebus put it back over the fake grave and held it down trying to trap the men inside.

"Clopin!" Phoebus cried, "Take Esmeralda and run! Go to Notre Dame, you'll be safe there!"

"What about the two of you?" Esmeralda asked with worry.

"We'll meet you there after we throw them off your trail, now go!"

Clopin pulled at her sleeve and together they ran through the streets of Paris. It was so different than how she remembered it, the roads were no longer paved with bricks but were now like smooth black rivers, large metal things with bright lights zipped past them as they weaved through the streets heading for the church. Many things might have changed in their time away but one thing was still the same – Notre Dame. The church still stood tall and proud above all other buildings like a beacon of hope for the pair now fleeing for their lives.

Suddenly there was a whinny of a horse and a big black figure slammed into Clopin separating his and Esmeralda's joined hands. He fell to the ground in pain but rolled onto his side waving his hand ushering her away.

"Go! Go!" Clopin cried as he distracted the horse while Frollo sat above it looking over his shoulder glaring at Esmeralda as she fled in the other direction. Her breath now came in short pants as she exited the alleyways and ran across the last green courtyard that separated her and the church. After she'd dashed up the stone steps her body slammed into the ornate doors.

"Sanctuary! Please give me sanctuary!" she cried at the top of her lungs pounding at the door. Then she fell forward as the door opened and used her hands to brace her fall. When she looked up no one was there and she heard hooves galloping behind her. She turned with a gasp as she saw Frollo and his red eyed horse charging at her, there was such anger in his eyes it didn't seem like he was even going to stop, like he'd let his horse trample right over her. On her knees she raised her hands shielding her face as she expected whatever hellish pain Frollo desired to inflict upon her but then there was a bright light and the horse reared up on it's hind legs away from the sudden brightness. Esmeralda dropped her hands slightly just enough to see what was happening and was shocked to see she seemed to be glowing with the pure white light. There was also a wall of the energy in front of her that seemed to span the entrance to Notre Dame and it was that that had made Frollo halt. He looked at her one last time with hatred.

"Don't be foolish enough to think this is the end, gypsy." He sneered before turning his horse away and leaving. She was no fool, she knew he would go and rally his men and strike back again and again until he got what he wanted. She dropped her hands into her lap as the glowing subsided but she still felt a tingle in her palms. She turned around to look into the church and the first thing her eyes saw was a statue of a young woman holding a baby, her face kind and gentle. Esmeralda looked at her and couldn't help but smile feeling protected under the woman's gaze.

"Thank you."

 **AN: again thank you to my readers and reviewers for being so patient with me, especially, Shadowing, badkidoh, yachiru-chan92, Guest, Brookie Twiling, Mermaid12, Lill E D, and Allhailthesith.**

 **Shadowing: You asked for Fawn so I did my best to weave her into the chapter a bit. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: HERE IS THE NEXT EPISODE! Thanks for the enthusiasm!**


End file.
